PERCY JACKSON : KING OF GODS
by ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE
Summary: Percy jackson finds out there is prophecy about him, that he is meant to rule the olymbus, this story is about his adventure to fulfill his prophecy to became the King of gods with the help of demigoddess and goddess's, Percy/harem lots of mature themes
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Annabeth (Daughter of Athena)

"Hello, Annabeth," percy said to Annabeth (daughter of Athena). Annabeth smiled when she threw her arms around Percy jackson's neck and met his lips with a sudden and very appreciated kiss. The kiss drove both of them completely breathless. She slowly pulled away with a smirk. "Well, that was quite the greeting."

"You are going away for a while, so I figured that I would say goodbye to you in style," Annabeth said. There was an impish grin that crossed her face, Percy was going to a quest to kill a beast.

"You do have some pretty good style," Percy agreed with her. He held her in pretty tight towards him.

"So, about how long you need to take the trip?" Annabeth asked to her lover. Percy gave her a smile.

"I wish I could say. But i have to go to the quest, you know its important." Percy replied to his lover.

"Percy, make love to me," Annabeth said. "Just one more time before you leave."

The demigod smiled and guided her back to the bed. He never once unlocked his arms around her. He kissed her slowly and sweetly.

Annabeth's arms wrapped around Percy's neck and her clothes slowly got stripped off. Percy unveiled her beautiful body.

"Always," Percy commented. He decided to slowly strip his clothes off before her and join her.

Annabeth watched his handsome body be revealed. He was the pinnacle of his ten inch manhood. She felt herself grow wet just thinking about what he did.

Actions were much better than thoughts. Percy leaned into her and gave her a passionate kiss again. It caused her toes to curl when electricity flowed through her body.

Percy spread her thighs when he completed his tour around her body. He drove his tongue deep into her.

Annabeth felt the pure power flow through her body. When percy's tongue worked up momentum. It teased her a little bit. The build-up increased. His passions delved deep between her thighs. The daughter of athena felt his tongue go to work between her legs.

Annabeth's breath escaped her body in an impressive and obvious sigh. She shook in pleasure when Percy kept licking into her. His tongue brushed against her slit and collected more of her delightful juices onto his tongue. He leaned on in and gave her a kiss on her nether lips.

"I need you in me," Annabeth begged him.

Her pussy was pink, wet, and inviting. Percy would be a fool not to be inside her.

"Of course, my Love," Percy told her. He teased her breasts and her nipples with his mouth.

She shivered underneath his actions when his mouth pleasured her breasts. Her nipples coasted in his saliva.

"Oh by the gods, please" she moanamed in between orgasms.

"But you deserve the treatment like one," Percy offered her. He continued to tease her nipples with his mouth. She panted when Percy kept pleasuring her. Her hips rose and he knew what she wanted. "And now, you're going to get your reward."

Annabeth felt Percy's cock slowly slip inside her. She offered a low moan when his large intruder spiked into her. Her legs and thighs spread to accommodate the member that slipped into her body. She pushed her hips upwards and pumped him on in.

"Yes, that's the right spot," Annabeth moaned in heat. Her hips cranked up around him when she rose and she felt. She felt Percy go deeper inside her body.

He took her extremely hard when his thrusts entered her body. The daughter of Athena felt her body be stretched out and pleasure. The young demigod entering her really knew how to push all of her buttons and then some more. Her wet snatch slid around him when Percy pumped into her.

"That's a good spot, isn't it?" Percy asked her. He toyed with her breasts.

"I want to be on top, I want to ride you," Annabeth begged, Percy was happy to oblige her request. He first had to drive her to an intense orgasm. Her body shook all over.

Then he allowed her to turn him over. Her dripping pussy brushed over his manhood. His throbbing cock aimed for the underside of her body. The woman whimpered when she teased herself over and over again.

Annabeth showed why she was the daughter of Athena. She spiked herself down onto his tool. It filled her body completely.

"Feel good?" Percy asked. He looked up with a smile at the look of bliss that spread over her face.

"Feels, great," she panted. Percy reached up and brushed against her breasts. "Really play with them, it feels so good."

Percy rubbed her breasts. Annabeth bounced up and down on him. Her tight vice clenched him when she worked him over.

"Take me, take me harder, please," Annabeth begged him. She could feel Percy's hands go down onto her hips and guide her.

Her momentum increased when she bounced herself down hard. She took his entire cock deep into her. Annabeth felt his cock bury deep inside her body. The woman bounced herself up and down him and pushed him deep inside her.

Annabeth squealed when the orgasm spread through her body. Percy touched her breasts. That caused her orgasm to increase.  
He allowed her to ride him a little bit. She was gaining momentum and then she lost it just as quick.

Percy smiled, she didn't have the experience or the stamina just yet. She made up for it in the sheer determination that she exerted.

Percy pulled almost completely out of her. Annabeth collapsed on his chest.

"You're not going to let me finish?" Percy asked.

"Just fuck me from behind," Annabeth replied. Her body was feeling a rise of heat from her loins. The love making was really great, but she wanted even more than that.  
Her lover flipped her over onto the bed. He touched her body. His intense kisses assaulted her sweaty body. He kept teasing and tempting every single bit of her. His cock brushed against her nether lips, about ready to invade her.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Always," Annabeth breathed. His manhood brushed against her. Her hips parted and she allowed him to enter her from behind.

Annabeth felt his manhood spear into her body from behind. The woman could feel him deep inside her. His cock stretched out her body and touched her womb.

"Harder, harder!" Annabeth said. She gripped her hands around the bedsheets. Percy grabbed her breasts and slammed into her body hard from behind.

Her slick walls caressed him and tugged at his cock. They encouraged Percy to drill into her body even harder. Percy was one person that was pretty much up to the challenge. He pushed deep into her.

Annabeth moaned when she could feel his throbbing cock inside her.

"Give it to me, harder percy," Annabeth begged him. She stifled the moan with her pillow.

"No need to do that, darling," Percy pushed into her body. "No one could hear your screams."

That caused Annabeth's pussy to clench around him. The two of them continued their love making for a very long time. The daughter of athena's screams increased when Percy pounded into her from behind even harder. His thrusts buried themselves into her tight and warm pussy.

"I need it, I need your cum, please give it to me," Annabeth begged him. She hung onto the edge of the bed and bit down onto her lips. Percy wasn't about ready to deny her a gift. His balls tightened.

Annabeth screamed when she felt Percy's cum splash into her body. He injected a heavy load of cum into her womb. She felt her body size up when he implanted an extremely heavy load of cum into her body. Her womb filled up with his extremely fertile cum. She clenched his rod with her pussy and he rammed him deep into her body.

Percy sighed with the sweet pleasure of her release. She felt Percy roll her back over and she hungered for more.

"Please," she begged him and Percy plunged into her. Her body was completely filled.  
The dance continued anew for an extremely long time all throughout the night until Annabeth was overflowing with Percy's cum.

When the two of them finally basked in the afterglow, they looked up to see Clarisse standing there at the edge of the room. There was an impish grin crossing over the daughter of ares face, when she looked them over. She watched Percy ten inch throbbing phallus she like it she want it by herself they are going to the quest maybe she can make that cock hers she thought herself.

"Get ready percy, we have a beast to hunt," Clarisse told to them, and she waited for him in outside of cabin. A five minutes later Percy and Annabeth arrived there, Annabeth could see Percy and Clarisse headed towards the woods. They both disappear in the woods she want to go with them but Clarisse and Percy jackson are the only two best fighters selected for the quest, they are Clarisse and Percy jackson.

A/N: Hai guys please review any ideas how to make Clarisse a bitch to Percy share your thoughts in the review, and name the girls and woman to join Percy harem, read my other stories.


	2. Clarisse and Alexa (oc)

Chapter : 2 Alexa (oc) and Clarisse,

Percy and Clarisse walk through the thick forest, they find a big palace.

"the palace" Percy said to Clarisse, "it's beautiful"

"the legend says there zeus destroyed the city with his city other than the palace," Clarisse replied. She watched him for any kind of reactions.

"do you know why zeus did not destroy the palace", Percy asked. They both entered the palace.

"Dont know about that, shall i ask you something?" Clarisse asked. Percy watched her.

"well yes, what do you want to ask me about?", Percy asked.

"why do you even with the bitch Annabeth," Clarisse asked. Percy could clearly see a hint of Jealousy in her face.

"i like to fuck her in her three holes, you are jealous or something" Percy asked teasingly. Clarisse caught off gaurd by this reply.

"no not really, i am just curious," Clarisse replied, deepdown she is jealous. Suddenly they hear a roar they turned and see a big beast there. " time to end this beast"

Clarisse let a warrior cry and charge towards the beast, the beast easily Knocked Clarisse and about to kill her. Percy take his Sword and cut the beast head off. suddenly the beast turn into a beautiful woman.

"who are you?" percy asked. the woman smiled. Watched the beautiful woman there.

"my name is Alexa, i am a spartan Princess," Alexa replied.

"you are the beast?" Percy asked,

"yes, i am, zeus desired me, i never let him touch me, in the anger zeus destroyed my city, kill every one i love, he turn me in to the beast, you let me free, thank you for that" Alexa replied with a Smile.

"i am glad i can help" Percy replied, "what about her, is she dead" Percy asked to Alexa pointing out Clarisse.

"for freeing me from the beast form, i must give myself to you" Alexa replied. Is he hearing what she just said. The beautiful woman want him to fuck her. Before the Percy tell her anything the woman slowly kissed Percy in the lips, he returned it with equal amount of passion.

Percy sat Down on the nearby bed, Alexa swung her legs over his hips and sit on Percy's lap, straddling him and she take his armour off and started unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. She approved of what she saw. Alexa's lips moistening when she ran her tongue over it.

"oh you are really gifted," Alexa stated before Percy snaked his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue probing into her mouth. She returned the favor, their tongues clashing together for dominance.

Percy pushed Alexa back on the bed, and kissed the side of her neck. The dark haired princess sighed when Percy's mouth worked over her neck and licked behind her ear, before she reached her hand down his trousers, grabbing clasping him.

"Well what do we have here?" Alexa asked in a hungry voice, when she licked her lips, she have waiting this for millennium.

Alexa pulled down Percy's trousers over his ankles and then she pulled down his boxers, to reveal his throbbing cock. She watched it, drooling at the sight of it. It was ten inches and really thick, he was a supreme example of manhood. She grabbed her hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke him up and down.

"Oh, yes, Alexa," Percy breathed when he felt her strong hand grasp around him.  
Alexa felt herself moistening at his grunts and her eyes widened when her heart thumped against her chest. She rocked back on his cock, working it over in her hand. She felt it grow in her hand.  
She got Percy up to full strength, before she took her tongue and slowly licked up and down his cock, using her spit to saturate every single inch of his cock.

Then she got to her feet, pulling her top off to reveal her large and round breasts. Percy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an embrace, before he buried his face in her breasts. He sucked and licked on the flesh, while he worked her shorts down her legs.

"Oh, yes, Percy," Alexa breathed when she flicked her eyes shut and she panted, feeling her bare sex exposed when Percy's mouth licked and nipped at her breasts. Percy rubbed her lips with his fingers, feeling that she was moist and her sex drive was amazing. She was so wet, with the young demigod pushing one finger into her core, feeling the inside of her. Then he pushed a second finger into her core and continued to pump in and out of her with momentum, cutting a good pace.

Alexa breathed heavily when she rocked her hips back, before she pushed them onto Percy's probing fingers. Her eyes glazed back when he continued to suck and nibble on her breasts. It caused her body to heat up and feel so good.

"Oh Percy," Alexa breathed hotly, feeling the pleasure of his talented fingers in her. She stroked him a little bit, before he decided to pull his fingers out of her dripping wet snatch and his mouth off of her heaving breasts.

"I wonder what spartans pussy tastes like," Percy stated, before he dove between Alexa's legs and began to lick her. His tongue probed her insides and sure enough, it tasted delightful.

Alexa was on her back on the soft, panting heavily, feeling Percy's tongue work his way into her moist center. She never thought that anyone would be this good.

"Let me...oh yes...let me...more," Alexa panted when she shoved her hips up, smacking against Percy's face when he dove down. She took a little bit but she got her wits back to herself. The heat flooding her body was tremendous. "Let me pleasure you...return the favor".

Percy turned, his mouth still latched on the wonderful pussy beneath him and he drove his tongue into her snatch, pushing it around her insides.

Alexa gave his balls a tentative lick, tasting his private parts. They had a taste that made her light headed and she took him in her mouth. Her moist and hot lips wrapped around his shaft when she pumped in into her mouth. She took Percy deep into her throat, feeling him.

Percy grunted in pleasure when her mouth worked over his fleshy pole and his returned the favor. She sucked his cock and balls, working him over and he in turn returned the favor going into her juicy pussy. His tongue scraped around on the inside, working patterns around her. She tasted of the sweetest honey and it was a taste that could be intoxicating to the mind.

'gods, he's so...oh yes,' Alexa thought when she slurped and sucked on his cock, taking it down her throat and squeezing it with her throat muscles. She felt his hands move down her legs and buttocks, increasing the pleasure she felt. Little jolts of energy rocked her body to the core.

Percy slurped her and drank in the juices but he felt his balls tighten. He was very near and so was she. He munched her peach, breathing in heavily, before his hips jerked forward.  
His essence splattered down her throat but Alexa stated the course, using her mouth and tongue to milk every last drop of cum from Percy's balls. Her throat flooded with it and it drained down her throat, where she swallowed it.

Alexa felt that if nothing else, his cum entering her mouth was greater than anything else. Percy's cock hardened when he felt her slide off of him, slowly, her dark pink nipples erect and her wet pink lips open for him, open for business. She took her fingers, rubbing him and she looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Show me what you can really do, Percy," Alexa stated when she pushed herself to her feet.  
She sank her hot box around Percy's cock in one fluid motion, straddling his hips and wrapping her legs around him tightly. She gyrated her hips, her hungry pussy swallowing his cock when she pushed herself back and forth against him.

"Shit, Alexa, so tight," Percy breathed when her pussy wrapped around him, squeezing his cock when she sank up and down onto him.

"That's right, but stretch it out, oh yes," the spartan princess breathed when Percy's hands found her breasts and he squeezed them, feeling their supple flesh underneath his hands.

Percy's cock speared into her tight, inviting hole. Her pussy was feels so soft like Annabeth it wrapped around his steel hard cock in the most pleasurable manner. She was extremely horny, lifting up, before she sank her tanned boy down on his throbbing phallus. He pumped back up to meet her strokes.

Alexa was in heaven when Percy pumped into her, he struck her in places that she did not even know she had. One hand cupped her breasts and the other cupped her ass as his cock drilled into her pussy. She panted heavily, bouncing up and down, grinding and riding him.

"Oh, ah, yes," Alexa breathed when Percy squeezed her breasts tightly. "They're yours Percy, all yours...oh...gods!'

Percy played with her ass when she sank up and down on him. Their hips clashed together. She gyrated and pushed herself down, squeezing him tightly with the orgasm rocking her body and Percy played with her nipples.

"Sexy, hot, fucking hell," Percy grunted when he pushed himself up into her tight chamber, feeling the pressure on his prick when he continued to thrust up into her. This was one of the best sensations of his life.

Alexa never knew anyone to be this strong and she hoped to go on for a long time. His cock throbbed inside her and she needed his cum inside her now. She closed her eyes back and screamed heavily when his cock thrust into him. The couple rocked back and forth with intense passion, her nipples razor hard and poked against his muscular chest.

"Cumming," Percy grunted when his balls slapped against her when he thrust up and she pushed down.

"Yes, please, breed me with your child, Knock me out" Alexa begged when she wanted Percy's load in her in the worst way. This was a strong demigod, a man who is going to rule olymbus, and she needed strong seed inside her.

Her pussy wrapped around him tightly and Percy worked up into her, before his balls sized up. The explosion of cum shot into her waiting womb, spraying several white hot jets of his burning seed into her.

Alexa grabbed onto Percy's muscular arm, rocking up and down on him, using her pussy muscles to squeeze all of the light of Percy's pulsing member. She rocked back to drain his balls of all cum, with it splattering into her.

She pushed back, breathing heavily, before she got on her hands and knees, turning around to face Percy, her ass arched in the air towards him.

"Come and get it, Percy," Alexa purred, when she pushed her ass up and invited him.

Percy saw her hot and pink hole, and he could not really turn down such an inciting invitation from a beautiful woman. He rubbed his cock head against her entrance, feeling the moistness.

"Please don't tease me."

Percy jammed his cock into her from behind and she bit down on her lip. Getting a wicked idea, Percy conjured rope to bind her wrists and her ankles bother, along with a dog collar on a chain to keep her in place.

Percy saw the situation that she was in and could not be happier in her life. Bondage was one of her favorite activities, she indulged in it with her girl friends on the palace and now she had a man doing it to her. It felt amazing.

"Take me, Percy, take me!"

Percy's throbbing manhood pushed through her moist lips, causing her pleasure spots to be struck with a tremendous cord. He grabbed her hips and played with her breasts, before running his thumbs over her rock hard nipples.

The Spartan princess felt wonderful wrapped around him, and he pushed her into her really wet pussy

.  
"God's, you're horny," Percy breathed when he played with her breasts again.

Alexa could not even say anything, all she could think about was how good this thick tool was pushing into her insides. It bounced into her, pushing into her pussy, and slamming into her at every single spot. Each time it slid in and slid out of her, the pleasure heightened.

"Tight, princess, yeah, i love it" Percy grunted when he pushed into her, grunting heavily, when he ran his hands all over her sweat, sexy body. Percy clenched around him tightly, her juices spilling onto the bed when Percy drilled into her from behind. His cock ripped through her pussy, with it tightening around her. The tightness stretched around him, he felt so good rubbing up against her walls, tearing through her.

Percy smacked her ass when he continued to get into her and decided to conjure a ball gag to put in her mouth. This got Alexa even more excited, her muffled moans increased when Percy dominated her with his cock.

Alexa thought that this was a real man, he treated her with love and tender passion when he needed to but she always had a perverse desire to be dominated. This monster cock spearing into her center allowed her to feel all of those desires boil over at once. His member cut a path through her and caused all of her dreams to come true. Her moans came out but at the same time where muffled. That added to the desire.

Her soft moist pussy offered the perfect lubrication for Percy when he speared into her center, becoming a blur when he hammered into her. He swung in and plunged out before his balls tightened and then he lost his load into her quim. His balls shot a heavy load of his love juice into her, splattering inside of her when her muscles contracted around him and squeezed his thick phallus. They both spend hours of having sex with each other,

"we will meet soon, Percy" Alexa said, the woman faded away in the air, percy watched the lifeless body of the beast, he cut it open for the proof that he killed the beast. He watched Clarisse there, he take her to the river, he used his power to heal her,

"what happened" Clarisse asked.

"the beast knocked out the mighty god of wars daughter with a single blow", Percy teased.

"Percy i warn you, if you tell anyone about this, i will kill you," Clarisse warned him, he smiled.

"you know i never thought about that until now, wait until i tell everyone in the camp, oh i will enjoy when they call you, you know what", Percy smiled, he could see the annoying look on her face. " get up, we rest in the palace today"

Percy jumped in the river, Clarisse watched him, 'if he tell to anyone they will make fun of her for the rest of her life. The only way to shut Percy up for his rest of her life is to kill him' Clarisse thought herself, she will end percy life here No one will know about this,

Clarisse walked around the corner to the bedroom and stood against the wall. Coming from the river, the young demigod with dark hair walked from the river to the bedroom.

The lavish bed impressed Clarisse. Her mind was racing, she need to kill him inorder to prevent the taunts from her friends,

Clarisse leaned back against the side of the wall. Quick and clean, without giving subject of the contract a chance to recover.

The door swung open without any noise. Clarisse perched in the shadows. Percy jackson returned to bed and rolled over to return to sleep.

"Alone, perfect, on one will about this"

Clarisse tightened the grip around the sword and jumped into the air. The steel of the sword stabbed through the bedsheets and came down through it.

The splatter of blood which Clarisse expected did not come. The woman backed off for a second and ripped back the bed covers, No body, in fact there was nobody in the bed. Clarisse turned around, confused.

"Not too bad for daughter of war." Percy remarked.

Clarisse blinked and came face to face with Percy. The demigod stood there and casually wore a pair of pajama bottoms with no top. Clarisse's eyes traced down the young demigod's chest.

"so you want to kill me now." Percy asked, Clarisse tried to pounce for the sword. The second the blade came towards him, he blocked the attack. Clarisse gasped the second Percy pushed back.

"And you're skilled as well as beautiful Clarisse," Percy said, a blade now in his hand. "Have to say, a good battle gets the blood pumping."

Clarisse wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. The daughter of god of war stabbed the blade towards Percy. The subject of the contract dodged to one side to block the attack. Another stab with the sword had been avoided and the curtain slashed underneath the sword.

Percy carefully watched the movements of Clarisse. The burning eyes locked into him and the sword threatened to stab him again. Percy turned around and deflected each of the attacks.

"Why must we be enemies, Clarisse its all about being in the first place?" Percy asked.

"It's the life Percy, strong dominate weaker one, i never wanted to be second, i always wanted first, the only i will be the first i need to kill you, its a shame i have to kill you" Clarisse said. The daughter of god of war hesitated for a moment which allowed Percy to blast the blade back against the wall. The blade clattered against the wall. Percy grabbed Clarisse and the two tusseled the old fashion way.

The two ended up on the ground and Percy ended up on top, restraining Clarisse in a reverse choke. The two continued their battle.

"You. Know Clarisse maybe we can work some kind of deal"

Percy flipped over and watched Clarisse withdraw a small sword. The sword blocked from Percy's attacks.

"Surely a beautiful women like yourself has some more…interesting itches to scratch, i know you watched me when i fucked Annabeth" Percy said.  
One more time, Percy reached behind her and gripped Clarisse by the waist. Percy's hands quested up to touch the underside of the Clarisse firm breasts before she broke free. Clarisse landed hard to the side of Percy and returned with fire to the attack.

Two more stabs were dodged. Each time the steel came closer to hitting Percy, the skilled demigod moved out of the way. Catching Clarisse by the hand, Percy flipped the beauty down onto the bed.

The moment Clarisse hit the bed, Percy was on top of her.

"If I give you a night you'll never forget, will you abandon your vengeance to kill me?, and well i was just kidding about telling to the camp about the beast knock you out, i will tell them you killed it" Percy told to her.

Despite the fact Percy's strong body rubbed up and down against Clarisse's soft body, the daughter of war failed to give up and break. Nipples poked excitedly out of her black skirt and the bodysuit strained two sizes too small. Heat pumped between Clarisse's thighs to only be quenched by one thing.

"i will kill you, if you fail your words," Clarisse said. Percy stepped back to allow Clarisse back to a standing position. The woman stood in a battle stance. Clarisse eyed him for a few seconds and the moment of truth crept closer, she want his big dick in her tight pussy.

Clarisse pounced to jump onto Percy. A pair of well-defined demigoddess thighs wrapped around Percy and a pair of arms tightened around the former enemy's neck. Rosy lips pressed against Percy's.  
A tongue shoved into Percy's mouth to explore the insides of it. Clarisse positioned them, kissing Percy as fiercely as the two of them fought just a few moment. The gorgeous womans's tongue shoved down Percy's throat and massaged the insides of his tonsils.

Clarisse pulled away from Percy, lips still swollen from the efforts of the kiss. One more nibble on the lips before Clarisse yanked away from Percy.

"How long has it been?" Percy asked.

"Too long."

Clarisse removed Percy's pajama bottoms and boxer shorts. With a smile, Clarisse ran the point of the thumb down Percy's pulsing prick.

The woman's thumb swirled around the head with a few moments.

The soft hand pumped Percy's ten inch manhood a few times. Clarisse geared up for the next movement. The juicy lips pushed around the edge of Percy's cock and gave him a few intense sucks. Clarisse eased all the way down the pole to bring Percy's ten inch manhood.

"Show me your as good of a lover, as you're a fighter," Percy said. "Take it all in your mouth. Use your throat to worship me!"

Clarisse could not believe the cock of this demigod she intended to kill was being shoved into the depths of the her hot throat. A powerful suck brought the thick meat down into the back of her throat.

"Suck me…harder…oh yes…harder!"

Clarisse tasted the cock and the pre-cum oozing from the tip. A wet tongue dragged around the throbbing vein on the underside. Clarisse came all the way down and touched the point of

Clarisse groaned at the sucking which followed. The enchanter preferred having his cock sucked to being killed. The beautiful woman put a talented mouth and juicy set of lips to good use.

"The perfect cock sucking lips," Percy said. Clarisse impaled down onto Percy's thick shaft with a few more sucks. A swift hand found her way to his balls and started to fondle them. Percy weighed the thick sack and found the testicles to be swelling with cum. Cum about ready to be fired down Clarisse's throat.

Percy bucked his hips up to slam home into Clarisse's waiting and inviting throat. The warm insides caressed Percy just as much as Clarisse's soft hand did. A firm squeeze coaxed the cum towards Percy's balls.

"Going to get your first dose of my cum, and it won't be the first of hole I fill." Percy said.

Clarisse ran a free hand down her curvy frame and briefly touched herself. The sensations escalated all over. The skilled demigoddess's body hungered for this thick cock to be inside her.

Percy enjoyed the ride and tightened his fingers into Clarisse's cheeks to make sure not a drop was wasted. A look of intense surprised opened the door to acceptance.

"Your mouth is my new little fuck hole, and you're going to get a good dose of cum in your throat," Percy said.

Clarisse's throat opened on its own accord to accept the sticky load. Several thick strands of cum pumped into Clarisse's throat. The woman pumped her mouth up and down Percy's generous fuck stick. The excessive load coated the back of her throat.

A few more sucks brought Clarisse sitting up. The woman reached to the top of the body armor and pulled it down. A bountiful set of breasts popped out, tapped with juicy areolas and nipples standing out. Clarisse smiled and pulled down the garment the rest of the way. The gorgeous demigoddess revealed her wet pussy, smooth and shaven. Long, tanned, steams.

Percy drank in every single each of the body of this living Greek demigoddess. The sweaty, tanned body shined in the moonlight coming from palace's window. Clarisse's body boasted of a sensual combination of feminine and muscular. The type which could either crush a man into submission, or just simply fuck him dry.

"I hope you're ready to fill all my holes."

Clarisse turned around, sticking her ass towards. Percy. A tight slap of it caused Clarisse to smile. The dangerously beautiful woman pushed the dripping lips of her slit in a reverse cowgirl motion.

Turning around, Clarisse peered over her shoulder to stare down Percy. A curtain of jet black hair draped over the face of the gorgeous woman. Pouty lips curled with a devious smile.

Percy's throbbing meat slid into Clarisse's sheath. Clarisse could feel her lover buried inside. Deep inside. Clarisse gained some momentum, bringing the point of her hips down onto Percy's.

"Damn, you're so tight, and so lovely," Percy said. For percy its like dream come true fucking this bitch is always one of his dreams.

Clarisse tried not to lose her mind at Percy's efforts. A round breast cupped into the palm of an extremely strong hand. Clarisse responded to his touch with bouncing up and down.

"Faster," Percy ordered, squeezing Clarisse's breasts. The daughter of war peaked before bringing dripping thighs down onto Percy's cock. She sank down onto Percy's cock again and again.

"You're going to make me cum," Clarisse said.

"Oh, like this?"

Percy illustrated these words by wrapping one hand around Clarisse's breast and using another hand to force her hips down onto them. The duel sensations prompted Clarisse's moans to get deeper and hungrier.

"Mmm, yes…like this," Clarisse agreed, moaning.

"Isn't this much better than trying to kill me?" Percy asked, pinching Clarisse's nipples and twisting him.

The daughter of war nodded vigorously when riding Percy reverse-cowgirl style. In the mirror, Percy caught a reflection of Clarisse chewing her lip. The action proved to be quite delicious. Percy pushed into Clarisse's womanly depths with a huge thrust.

"Yes!" Clarisse moaned. The talented woman kept riding Percy, bringing the point of his cock deep into her moist vagina. Every time Percy rose up, Percy filled the vixen even more.

Percy appreciated the heat pumping from her pussy. Despite the fact Clarisse rode him, Percy controlled the tempo of the woman's movements. The vixen kept bringing her hips down onto Percy's cock, stuffing the thick shaft deeper inside. More thrusts brought percy's manhood into Clarisse's extremely tight center.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Percy asked with another firm squeeze of the demigoddess's breasts. The tanned skin pushed into Percy's hands to fondle them. "You keep creaming yourself with me playing with your breasts."

Clarisse hit an amazing peak. Her's entire body rose high and pushed down onto Percy's cock. The thick shaft filled Clarisse. Juices pumped out of Clarisse the more Percy shoved it into her tight quim.  
The squelching sound of a cock being removed from a pussy caused Clarisse to gasp.

Percy rolled Clarisse over onto the bed.

"My turn."

Percy lined up his prick with Clarisse's opening and shoved the meaty organ inside her. Clarisse stretched around him. Clenching the dark haired beauty's hips, Clarisse rocked back and forth. The rocking was slow at first, but picked up momentum with greater speed and intensity.

"BATTER MY PUSSY, BATTER IT!" Clarisse yelled, digging her nails into the side of Percy's shoulder. Percy pumped down into Clarisse's slick and sensational quim.

Percy grunted when Clarisse's pussy contracted and released around him. Each time Percy speared his thick manhood into Clarisse's waiting cavern, the woman positively dripped.

"When's the last time you've been fucked?" Percy asked. Clarisse only responded by gripping onto Percy's forearm. Fingernails dug into Percy's arm to encourage him to push deeper into Clarisse's pussy. Receiving the hint, the dark haired enchanter pounded Clarisse's pussy like it owed him money

.  
"Stretch me out on your horsecock!" Clarisse said. "Rut me like a slut!"

"Oh, you enjoy being fucked into a drooling state, don't you?" Percy asked.

Clarisse pushed her hips up to meet Percy's. The woman scissored her firm legs around Percy's waist to further put him inside her. Percy returned the fire with a huge thrust.

Percy observed Clarisse's beautiful, muscular, tanned, body rise and fall onto the bed. Attacking Clarisse's breasts returned quite the impassionate response to Percy. Licking and biting Clarisse's nipples brought her to the edge of a pleasurable edge.

Clarisse hoped Percy never stopped bringing his cock into her body.

"Are you going to cum?" Percy asked. "Do you get off in me jamming my big juicy cock in your tight holes? You must train your body every day to take a cock like mine."

Clarisse matched Percy's actions, but slowly, thrust by thrust, the vixen succumbed.

The god of war daughter pushed her boundaries with Percy's cock buried deeper into her.

"Yes, you're beautiful," Percy said, nibbling Clarisse's ear. "And you're mine now."

"Yes, I'm your slut," Clarisse said, crossing one ankle over the other to pull Percy into her.

A pair of hands grabbed Percy's firm ass to bring him to Clarisse's depths.

The dirty talk intended to make Percy cum did the voodoo on Clarisse. The vixen's pussy tightened around Percy in tune with him planting a series of deep thrusts. Clarisse moaned in appreciation with him filling her up.

"Now, it's my turn."

Clarisse clenched around the tight prick again. The contents of Percy's balls fired into Clarisse's hot pussy. The lady hung onto Percy's ass to clench him close to her. A spewing of seed sprayed into Clarisse's pussy.

Percy grunted with a thrust to empty the contents of his thick balls into Clarisse's waiting and needy pussy. Thrust after thrust spurt into Clarisse's pussy. The contents shot past her and spilled into the depths of the god of war daughter's body.

Pulling out of Clarisse allowed Percy a chance to survey some wonderful handiwork. A combination of both of their juices spilled from the cunt of the woman contracted to kill Percy several hours ago.

Clarisse spread her legs instinctively to show a great amount of flexibility. The woman tried to move, despite being stuffed full of the man's seed. Locking eyes with Percy,

the gorgeous demigoddess started to touch the area between her legs. Pussy lips ached the more Clarisse pressed her fingers down onto the hot and juicy folds.

A finger pressed against Clarisse's anus. She gasped when Percy pushed into her tight buns. Percy rutted back and forth into Clarisse with his finger, leaning down with a smile.

"Would be a shame to deny a beautiful slut like you," Percy said, leaning down and kissing Clarisse on the lips and the side of the neck whilst still fondling the beautiful and firm ass beneath him. "Of some slut loving."

Clarisse clenched at the thought of having such a work of manhood into her pussy. The folds moistened and seconds passed. Clarisse's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Percy asked. The head of Percy's cock knocked on the entrance of the Gorgeous demigoddess's back door. Percy grinded up and down on Clarisse's ass, teasing her welcoming opening.

"Please, put that in my ass." Clarisse moanamed,

Percy accommodated the quest by sliding his throbbing manhood into the ass of the beautiful demigoddess. A sensation of pulsing heat surrounded Percy's cock. Touching Clarisse's hips, Percy rose in and pushed out of the delicious heat. More pumped around the god of sea son's hardened staff the more he pushed into her.

"Yes," Clarisse said, the hole clenched around Percy's probing manhood. "More."

"Damn, your ass is so tight," Percy groaned. The demigod drilled Clarisse's ass with a few fluid motions. The more Percy pushed inside the tight hole, the more it clenched the demigod's prick.

Clarisse's lover rubbed his fingers all over her clit when fucking the woman's tight asshole. A gasp escaped the throat of the demigoddess and more cock speared into the heavenly buns. The tightness clenched Percy determined to get every single drop. Roaming hands moved from Clarisse's clit up to the demigoddess's stomach. Percy touched the woman's breasts and cupped them while pistoning inside the tight asshole. A firm grab prodded Percy to slide in and out of Clarisse.

Clarisse's dazed and pleasurable moans continued. Every single inch of Percy pushed into her tightest hole with a calculating furry.

Percy's big balls pushed against Clarisse's tight asshole.

"Fuck…fuck me," Clarisse said.

"Harder?" Percy asked.

"As hard as you can," Clarisse said, the beautiful demigoddess's tightest and hottest hole stretching in entirely different ways from Percy pumping down. "Wreck me….make me…make me yours!"

Percy obliged with another series of deep thrusts to bury into Clarisse's hole. Every time Percy pounded the bedded lady, a pulse of heat enveloped the invading cock. Tight buns squeezed around Percy to try and milk him.

"You want my seed inside your hole, don't you?" Percy asked, pushing deeper into Clarisse's tight hole. "Tell me how much of an anal slut you are?"

Percy yanked Clarisse's hair for leverage to continue the rough anal sex. The moans coming from the woman showed Percy precisely how much she enjoyed the hard and fast rutting into her tightest hole.

"Yes, yes, I'm your anal slut!" Clarisse yelled, enjoying how Percy drilled all ten inches into her most taboo hole. "Take a big cock and ram it into my tight ass….make it so everyone knows you fucked me!"

"So everyone knows you've been fucked by the best?"

Clarisse agreed Percy was the best. The humbled demigoddess's body shook all over with the cock buried deep. Percy held onto the steamy vixen's hair before continuing the intense anal fucking.

"Look at how much you're cumming from me fucking you?" Percy asked "In your ass even."

Clarisse's pussy gushed from the hard fucking. Juices coated the tanned thighs of the gorgeous demigoddess. Sweat continued to coat the beauty's breasts with each powerful pump.

"Nothing, but a proper anal slut, good for big cocks!"

Clarisse accepted a fate of being used by the more powerful demigod.

"Cum again for me, cum because of my cock in your sexy ass!"

Percy Hips bucked up and down to send juices flying to the air. Some of Clarisse's pussy juices squirted into Percy's. Undaunted, Percy licked the juices from his face.

"Cum in my ass?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Percy said, he slowing the thrusts, but only for a moment. "There's a big load of cum for you. You want me to empty my giant balls in your tight asshole."

Clarisse wanted to feel the Demigod's seed spurt out of both holes. The powerful young Demigod sped up the thrusts to go deeper inside Clarisse's tight ass. Each time Percy penetrated Clarisse's sweet ass, a sharp tingle wiggled through the young Demigod's balls. Something would have to give sooner or later.

"Here it comes."

Clarisse's asshole opened up in anticipation to receive the thick load of cum into it. Percy bucked forward to shoot a sticky load to Clarisse. Every spurt caused Clarisse's pussy to clench together. Clarisse touched it to feel tender juices just ooze from the dripping hot cunt.

Percy pulled out of Clarisse's puckered hole. A thick string of cum hung from Clarisse's ass. The woman used quick reflexes to catch the dripping cum onto her finger.

Clarisse lifted a finger and placed it into her mouth. Percy viewed Clarisse sucking the seed down with a set of juicy hot pussy lips displayed for the taking.

"Let me clean you up."

Percy's re-hardened cock found a new home inside Clarisse's warm throat. More sucking and more fucking was on the table for this evening. They both fucked senseless for hours,

"you know Percy i think, i want your cock in me every day", Clarisse said, running her hand through his chest.

"Dont you think Annabeth has something to say about it," Percy asked.

"i think i can convince her to let me join in your bed" Clarisse said, Alexa watched this from a Distance,

"Percy my love, you will help me get revenge on zeus for killing my people," she smiled herself.

A/N : Hai guys thanks for the reviews,

Give me some ideas about,

1 how to make Clarisse convince Annabeth?

2 any ideas for the future story,

3 woman names for Percy Harem?

Let me know,


	3. ANNABETH AND CLARISSE

A/N, Thanks for the reviews and ideas, please. I will update the story soon, any new ideas and possible new members for percy harem please review,


	4. CLARISSE AND ANNABETH

CHAPTER 3, CLARISSE AND ANNABETH,

HALF BLOOD CAMP,

Percy and Clarisse just returned from the quest, every one in the camp is cheering their names, Annabeth jump on Percy, she kissed him hard, he returned it with passion. Clarisse watched this, she is little bit jealous of Annabeth,

"shall we go to the my bedroom, you know we have so much fun there," Percy asked to Annabeth.

"not tonight Percy, i have lots of works to do," Annabeth replied. She kissed him again and she walk towards her cabin.

PERCY CABIN,

Percy just returned from the feast his manhood is hard as rock, Annabeth just stop his advance its strange, she never stop him, and other side Clarisse told everyone that she distracted the beast while Percy killed it, he smiled himself. He suddenly hear his door open Clarisse is standing there with a smile plaster on her face.

"you are alone" Clarisse said and she gave him a seductive smiled, Percy gave her a confused look, "i thought maybe you are fucking Annabeth, i came here join you two, but look at you, you are all alone"

"not tonight, i think she has work to do" Percy replied, she slowly sat down near him. She watched his bulge in his pant, she knows he is horny as hell.

"oh, did you tell her about us." Clarisse asked.

"not really, maybe tomorrow," Percy replied.

"So tomorrow hmm, I wonder what we could do until them?" Clarisse asked to Percy, Percy grabbed her tightly around the waist and pushed her down onto the bed, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Clarisse sighed deeply as he kissed the breath out of her, pinning her down to the ground. He was adventurous today, having her in his room while the door is open, where anyone can walk in on them at any time, and there was always a chance of that danger. The daughter of ares closed her eyes and felt his mouth on her neck.

"Percy, please fuck me," Clarisse breathed, feeling herself get wet and she impatiently unbuckled his pants, trying to remove them, nearly ripping them in a feverish frenzy. She snorted, he could always get a new pair of pants.

Clarisse removed his erect cock from his pants; ten inches of fresh meat stared back at her through her face and the daughter of ares used her tongue to lick him up and down, coating him in her salvia. She wanted it to be nice and lubricated but Percy firmly grabbed Clarisse around the face.

"Suck it," Percy told her, or perhaps ordered her and Clarisse smiled, feeling pleased that her Lover was exhibiting some dominant traits and was learning more about himself.

The daughter of ares latched her lips around Percy ten inch thick cock and began to suck her lover off for all she was worth, bobbing her head up and down on the fleshy pole that rammed down her throat.

Percy threw his head back with a long sigh, his cock rammed down her throat and he felt her moist lips wrapped around him, pumping him into her mouth. It was a feeling that always caused him pleasure but now he wanted her shirt off, ripping it opens, to reveal her chest clad in a red bra. Her breasts were about to spill out, beckoning for him, teasing him and Percy was not going to hold himself back much longer.

He unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts to the world and looked down as she continued to suck his phallus, humming loudly as she took it into the back of her throat.

"Clarisse, you suck such a good cock baby, but it's only my cock you like to suck, right?" Percy told her, grabbing her head with one hand and squeezing her breasts with the other.

The daughter of ares bobbed up and down on his member, sucking him so hard that he thought he was going to pop right away.

Determination flooded the eyes of Clarisse; she wanted to blow him with everything that he was worth. She brought his cock down her throat and enclosed the flesh pole in her mouth, bobbing up and down on it. There were many tiny touches as her shirts rolled off and her pussy was revealed, went and ready.

He used his fingers to probe their way into her pussy, getting her even wetter. He sunk his digits in and out of her, causing her body to heat up with the pleasure, so much pleasure, she could barely stand it. Clarisse closed her eyes and continued to suck him off, as he used his fingers to give her pussy a probing.

The daughter of ares, determined, looked up at him with widened use and then used her fingers to stimulate his ballsac.

That round of activity did it; Percy thrust into her mouth, with several pumps and sent the seed spraying down on clarisse's throat. The daughter of ares tilted her head ever so slightly and allowed his essence to pour into her mouth with several spurts. He continued to pump into her and Clarisse pushed back on the bed, the soft silky bed sheets touched against her bare back side.

He grabbed Clarisse and pinned her to the bed, his recently deflated cock grew back to full mast. The daughter of ares closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure, feeling his cock hovering over her entrance and then ten inches of demigod cock speared into her.

"OH YES!" Clarisse screamed, she didn't care anybody is hearing them. locking her legs around Percy as he held her down to the bed and began to fuck her over and over again with the fury of a piston going between her legs.

It felt so amazing to feel this cock move between her legs, the daughter of ares closed her eyes and laid back to enjoy the sensations through her body. She lifted her hips to meet the thrusts that caused the bed to rock slightly beneath them. Funnily enough, Clarisse found herself uncaring, the pleasure was so much that she could hardly believe what was happening to her. The daughter of ares bit down on her lip, breathing in and out, holding the side of her face as he continued to pick up the pace.

"You're so tight and wet," Percy stated as he squeezed her breasts and continued to fuck her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Every time those walls tightened around his spearing cock, it felt like something great.

"Yes, for you, for you," Clarisse panted, her pussy squeezing tightly around his pole, tightened around her box.

The daughter of ares lost herself, he was a machine in the sense that he pummeled into her pussy. Clarisse felt his mouth on her nipple and nearly lost her mind. The daughter of ares kept her eyes shut and her breath went in and out. She continued to breath heavily and his hand cupped her breasts, making sure that every single moment was inside her.

After some time, Percy unleashed his load into her. His cock kept thrusting into her, spilling his essence into her. The daughter of ares laid back, after being completely and utterly fucked.

She was not done, rather no sooner did Percy pull out, she grabbed him around the waist and pushed him to the ground, so their positions were reversed.

"Oh you want more?" Percy asked as Clarisse used her breasts to massage his length back to full mast. "Oh, I love your tits."

"I see you do," Clarisse grunted as she used her breasts to massage him back up to full length, a grin crossing her face as he stiffened and the daughter of ares decided that he was erect enough after she rubbed her breasts up and down his shaft a few times. She stand up in the bed.

Percy waited to see what she was going to do and immediately she sat down, legs spread, and with a solid impact, impaled herself down on his throbbing cock, managing to line it up properly.  
They created a miniature crater in the bed and she rode his cock hard, That thought caused fluids to gush out of him.

"You like that, you like being fucked until you can't want any more," Clarisse growled as she sunk her nails down onto his chest but Percy returned fire, thrusting hard into her. Percy drilled his cock into the pussy of this beauty, hammering into her with passing movements, grunting his cock sank into her as he thrust into her womanhood over and over again. The daughter of ares clenched her tight quim around his cock as he continued to spear into her, picking up the pace and the daughter of ares locked her legs around him tightly, breathing heavily as she continued to work him with her pussy muscles.

"That's it, Percy, that's it, drill me, fuck my pussy raw!" Clarisse moanamed hard. He was not going to turn down encouragement like that as he drilled up towards her and she hoisted herself up, before she slammed herself down onto him. The power of her hips working down onto him, the fluids lubricated his cock. The daughter of ares tightened around him using her velvety walls to rub him into oblivion, and he reached up, grabbing her breasts.

When he reached her nipples, she squealed out loud, closing her walls around him as she continued to bounce him.  
She heard his grunts and knew that he was coming rather close so she picked up the pace, riding him like a super fast blur.

"Cum for me, Percy, that's it!" Clarisse panted hard.

"Oh, I'm going to cum," Percy grunted as he groped her breasts with a fury and he thrust up into her several times. She squeezed him, milking his incoming thrusts, Percy continued to hammer into her, using his deep thrusts into her. The daughter of ares felt him grab her hair and she screamed loudly, he was really being adventurous and she liked it.

A few more squeezes and his balls tightened right as her pussy did and the cock burst, sending cum splashing into her.

Several more thrusts up into her as he unleashed his full load, spraying the fluid inside her hole and Clarisse pulled herself up, feeling fulfilled.

Percy grabbed her shoulders.

"You said that you could go all day," Clarisse asked. Percy responded by graping her breast and cupping her pussy. Clarisse's face crossed with a wide grin.

"I did." Percy replied with a smiled,

"Percy," a voice called, the both know who's voice is that, they both turned watch Annabeth there. Percy and Clarisse could clearly see the shock look on her face, she is wearing naughty school girl dress (she decided to surprise Percy), she take a apple and through it on Percy's face but he catch the apple. "you"

Annabeth face turned into anger, her eyes flooded, she stormed the door and walk towards her cabin. Percy started to get up and go towards the door but Clarisse Stopped him, Percy watched Clarisse and gave her a look, she let go his hand.

"you dont know much about womans do you Percy," Clarisse asked, he gave her a confused look. "if you go there she will probably shout or even try to kill you, dont worry i promise you that i can seduce her for you, i always keep my promises. Now how about a blowjob"

She slowly takes Percy hard cock in her mouth, he groaned in response.

ANNABETH'S CABIN,

Annabeth never felt so much betrayed in her life, she cried a lot, she couldn't beleive what she just saw Percy just cheated on her with Clarisse 'that bitch' she thought herself, a knock on the door bring back her reality,

"come in, the door is open," Annabeth said, she take some water and wash her face, she turn and see who is that, her mind raced faster, she could see Clarisse there she is carrying a bag, her lips are coated with cum, She knows who's cum is that.

"what are you doing here," Annabeth asked her.

"nothing, just checking up on you, you know i just fucked your boyfriend, oh on i fucked his more times" Clarisse laughed, Annabeth could feel the anger is growing inside her. She could see Clarisse locking her door.

"what are you doing," Annabeth asked.

"nothing, you know how a woman could feel when Percy cock inside her, i thought maybe we could discuss about it" Clarisse said. She could see the anger growing inside Annabeth.

"that's it bitch i am going to kill you," Annabeth said and take a dagger charged towards Clarisse. But daughter of war easily dodged it.

"oh its exciting, daughter of Athena is going to kill daughter of war," Clarisse taunted Annabeth. Annabeth charged towards Clarisse, she easily graped Annabeth hand and disarmed her, Clarisse throw Annabeth in the bed, she pinned Annabeth in the bed. Annabeth strugle against Clarisse, but there is no use. But suddenly an unexpected happened, Clarisse kissed Annabeth, Annabeth could taste Percy cum in her mouth, Clarisse tongue raped Annabeth mouth,

Annabeth caught off gaurd by this she never in her life thought kissing a woman would this much pleasure. She loved it, her anger turns something, she return the kiss, after a long passionate Kiss.

"i..." Annabeth about to talk.

"shut it" Clarisse replied, Clarisse lips touched Annabeth's in response this time Annabeth didn't hesitate, the daughter of Athena returned fire with an intense kiss of her own. Their tongues clashed together for the ultimate domination. Clarisse pulled back from her, the daughter of god of war smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Annabeth said. She gripped Clarisse's tight ass through her pants. "You're the first girl I've kissed."

"you, think i go and kiss every girl in the camp, ofcouse this is my first time kissing another woman" Clarisse replied.

Clarisse smiled and sat down on the bed in Annabeth's bedroom. She motioned for Annabeth to join her.

"you know its kinda feels weird, sitting here with another woman, how about we start with you eating my pussy" Clarisse said. Annabeth got the message loud and clear. She dropped to her knees and let instincts take her the rest of the way.

Annabeth kneeled down, She slowly pulled Clarisse panties back and exposed her pussy. The beautiful wet mound was right in front of Annabeth face, Annabeth hesitated for the movement, the smell from clarisse pussy made her grew weak with desire.

"You better put that tongue to a better use, Annabeth," Clarisse said sternly.

Annabeth smiled and she kissed Clarisse's thighs. She slowly pushed her tongue deep into Clarisse's pussy and licked it. She gained more confidence and momentum the more she worked things forward, she never thought she would love the taste of woman pussy, she loved the taste of Clarisse pussy, she want more

"If you're a good girl, you'll get rewarded," Clarisse breathed. She placed her hands on the back of Annabeth's hair. "Yes, like that."

Annabeth licked Clarisse's pussy. She could feel herself being hopelessly driven to lust by her tongue and her mouth. The beautiful blonde demigoddess licked and sucked at Clarisse's pussy. The god of wars daughter's legs wrapped around her head and pulled Clarisse in.

The eager blonde's tongue assaulted Clarisse's hot and juicy twat. Clarisse pushed her hips forward.

"Yes, Annabeth, oh yes, like that, you are doing great" Clarisse breathed. She could tell that Annabeth was really eager.

Annabeth breathed in and out, sucking Clarisse's juices from her. She could feel the beautiful demigoddess pump her hips forward towards her mouth. The orgasm caused Clarisse to be rattled and she could feel the pleasure.

Annabeth got up to her feet and pulled Clarisse up to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around Clarisse and gave her an intense kiss. She ran her fingers down Clarisse's back.

Annabeth blouse was slowly pulled off and it revealed her breasts encased in a black bra. Her short was ripped way to reveal a pair of pants.

"Oh, you have a leak, Annabeth," Clarisse said.

"Really, we're going into the rescue ro….OH GOD!" Annabeth yelled.

"demiGoddess, actually," Clarisse said cheekily. She stuck her fingers into Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth panted when Clarisse put her fingers in and out of Annabeth pussy. She cupped her pussy, working her over.

"Does that feel good, Annabeth?" Clarisse asked in a low.

"Yes, more, please," Annabeth said. Clarisse fingered her to an amazing orgasm. The orgasm was so amazing it caused Annabeth to fall back and pant breathlessly. Clarisse stepped back and pulled off her top half shirt, revealing her breasts pouncing out.

.  
"Ah, do you want to suck on my tits?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth was pulled into Clarisse's chest and she was forced to motorboard Clarisse. She could feel how firm and strong they were.

Clarisse's breasts were so amazing and she just had to suck them like there was no tomorrow. Annabeth panted when she buried her face into Clarisse's breasts, breathing in and out when she sucked on her tits.

Annabeth fell back, being allowed room to breathe. Clarisse stood before her completely naked. Annabeth looked up her.

"GODS, You're beautiful," Annabeth said breathlessly.

"Thanks, and you're not bad for yourself," Clarisse said. She motioned for her. "On your hands and knees, Annabeth."

Annabeth wondered when she turned so obedient. She flipped over and got on her hands and knees.

Clarisse reached into a bag and got a strap, The strap on was on and Clarisse spat on her land, lubing up her fake cock. It twitched when moved forward. It was a special magic strap (she stole it from daughters of aphrodite), that was molded to her nervous system and gave her all of the sensations that a real cock would have.

Annabeth was on her hands and knees. Annabeth felt something hard and thick penetrate her womanhood. She felt Clarisse's hands rest on her when she rammed into Annabeth. The daughter of Athena felt her nerve endings explode when Clarisse slammed into her body extremely hard from behind.

"Do you like being fucked like this?" Clarisse asked her.

"YES, i love it!" Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs, it not better than Percy manhood, but it feels good "JUST LIKE THAT!"

"I figured that you'd like this," Clarisse said. She rammed her cock into her. "I wonder if you'd like your ass being fucked just as much?"

Clarisse placed her finger into her mouth and got it nice and wet. Once that was done, Clarisse slipped the finger into Annabeth's tight rear.

"Oh god," Annabeth breathed.  
clarisse rocked her finger into her ass and finger fucked her ass when she nailed Annabeth from behind. She could feel the tight squeeze of Annabeth's pussy thanks to the magic strap on. She rammed herself into her constantly.

"Fuck me, please, Clarisse, oh harder, oh, fuck, fuck me!" Annabeth moaned.

Clarisse felt Annabeth's extremely tight pussy wrap around her magic strap. She put her through the paces. Mentally, she activated a feature in the strap on that caused it to vibrate to a certain setting.

That erotic action caused Annabeth to cream herself. She couldn't believe how good this really felt. She dug her nails onto the edge of the bed where Clarisse plowed her from behind constantly, over and over again.

"Fuck me hard!" Annabeth said. "Use me as your cum dumpster!"

"Say the magic word?" Clarisse asked. She slowed down her thrusts and made Annabeth choke for it, made her way for each and every individual thrust.

"Please, please use me as your cum dumpster," Annabeth begged her. Clarisse sped up again at a rapid fire speed and sent her thrusts into overdrive.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll do it," Clarisse said sweetly. She leaned forward and nibbled on the side of Annabeth's ear. That caused her desire to increase.

Annabeth could feel her body getting sweaty. Clarisse really was fucking her hard.

"You're Percy little bitch, aren't you?" Clarisse asked. She slammed into Annabeth extremely hard from behind. "Because you enjoy being fucked doggy style!"

Annabeth felt her pussy tighten. Clarisse's hands ran all over her body, touching her at different angles. She also spanked her ass and that caused more cum to leak out of her.

The magic strap on was storing Clarisse's cum for her, and all she had to do was release it into Annabeth. She could feel Annabeth tighten around her through the magic strap. This tight pussy was a wonderland for Clarisse to explore and do with whatever she wished. She held onto the bed and closed her eyes. Her nerve endings exploded with an excessive amount of pleasure.

"Going to cum now," Clarisse said. She nibbled on the side of Annabeth's ear. "Do you want me to do it? Do you want me to cum in your tight pussy? Would you like that? I think that you would like that!"

"Yes, I would like that a lot!" Annabeth submissively screamed. Clarisse pumped herself into her from behind. The magic on the strap was really were working out kept pumping herself deep into Annabeth.

She allowed herself to be let go. Clarisse fired her cum deep into Annabeth's pussy.

Annabeth's nerve endings were hyper stimulated. The cum spurted into her body and she spasmed in response. She took her into her pussy deeply.

"Your pussy feels so good, i cant wait see Percy fucking it" Clarisse breathed. She leaned in towards Annabeth and nibbled on the side of her ear extremely lustfully. That caused Annabeth's breath to be driven from her body when Clarisse slammed into her. "But not as good as your ass might feel."

Clarisse pulled out of Annabeth's pussy. The dildo was dripping wet with their combined juices

"Fuck me hard from behind," Annabeth whimpered. "Fuck me in the ass; fuck me in the ass like I'm your dirty whore."

"Good girl, you know your place, and dont you forgot that" Clarisse said. "Prepare yourself for a reward."

Clarisse slipped the dildo into her ass from behind. It slammed deep into her hard from behind and he worked into her.

Annabeth could feel Clarisse making her, her bitch in pretty much every sense of the word. And she was one that was in heat. Clarisse spiked herself into Annabeth's ass constantly and caused her pleasure to increase by a factor of ten.

Maybe a factor of twenty given the situation, to be honest, math had never been Annabeth's strong suit. All she knew was that Clarisse was fucking Annabeth hard and it felt so fucking good.

The sounds Annabeth made beneath Clarisse was delightful. The begging of her to fuck Annabeth's ass caused Clarisse to go forward. Her eyes glowed with a primal rage and she rammed into her prize extremely hard from above her.

Annabeth could feel the pleasure increase the more Clarisse went into her. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge. Clarisse's able fingers super fingered her and that caused her to be pleasured in both ends, Annabeth pussy juices are running on Clarisse fingers.

"Taste how horny you've been, you slut!" Clarisse said to Annabeth, she shoved her fingers into Annabeth's mouth and she practically gagged on them. Annabeth sucked on Clarisse's fingers. Annabeth could feel herself going light headed at her cum that she was sucking off of Clarisse's fingers. To say that she was driven absolutely horny from this would be the understatement to end all understatements. She was pretty much losing her fucking mind.

"Oh, you want my cum in your ass?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth's pussy was around 's fingers again. She vibrated herself deep into Annabeth's quim. There was a assault on her pussy. Annabeth rode the girl's fingers all the way to the edge.  
"Fuck my pussy with your fingers!" Annabeth begged. Clarisse smiled and she decided to have a little bit more fun with Annabeth. She might be using her to release some pent up tension. Annabeth didn't seem to mind, so Clarisse wasn't too broken up by that fact. She kept thrusting herself into Annabeth. Annabeth's ass was like a wonderland.

Annabeth's breathing grew more ragged. She was being put through the paces by her new mistress and loved pretty much every moment of it. Clarisse thrust herself deep into Annabeth's perfect pussy and kept working her over.  
She was getting so close to the edge that she thought that she was going to lose her mind.

Annabeth's hand gripped into the bed, digging her nails into the edge of the bed. Her panting escalated and got more intense with each thrust that Clarisse put into Annabeth's body.

"Almost there, honey!" Clarisse breathed. She flicked her tongue over the edge of Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth deflated on the bed. She submitted completely to the ministrations Clarisse gave her along with the fucking on her ass. She rammed herself deep into Annabeth's ass.

"Yes, you like being my bottom bitch, and now you're getting my cum in your tight ass," Clarisse breathed hotly in her ear.

Clarisse slammed her cock hard into Chloe and it rocked her. Annabeth's hot tight hole wrapped around her.  
Her anal muscles ached and Clarisse was happy to finish up in her and finish her off. Annabeth dropped down onto the bed when Clarisse released the contents the strap on absorbed back into might have been some of her own juices as well.

Annabeth deflated onto the bed, both of her holes wrecked. Yet, she had a smile on her face.

"so we are ok" Clarisse asked,

"what about percy?" Annabeth asked,

"you want to fight for a man, why can't we simply share him," Clarisse asked.

"you mean..," Annabeth about to speak.

"yes, you love him, so does i, he loves us both why dont we share him, are you in or out, you deepdown know a single woman can't satisfy him, he needs womans to satisfy him" Clarisse said, to her, she could see the confused look on Annabeth's face. "are you in or out,"

"i don't know" Annabeth said.

"you are fool, i am going to enjoy Percy for myself," Clarisse teased Annabeth.

"i am in" Annabeth replied faster.

"Lets go, maybe Percy is waiting for us," Clarisse said.

They both walked towards Percy cabin, they should see Percy talking with Thalia (daughter of Zeus) and Piper (daughter of Aphrodite). Annabeth run and hugged Percy.

"i am sorry Percy," Annabeth said. Thalia and Piper didn't get it. They thought maybe they need some privacy.

"i think they need some privacy, Let go Piper" Thalia said to piper, They both headed to their cabin, They both are little jealous of Annabeth they didn't show it, when they disappeared Clarisse joined them.

"its alright Annabeth, percy we came to a agreement, we decided to share you" Clarisse said.

"so you are okay with this" Percy asked Annabeth to clarify it.

"yep, lets head to the bedroom, i am horny as hell" Annabeth replied with a smile, the trio headed towards Percy's bedroom.

The moment they entered the bedroom, Annabeth leaned in and kissed Percy on the lips. He welcomed her actions. Her hands moved down his body, kissing him.

"And I take it you've been planning to jump me all week long?" Percy asked to Annabeth, she nodded in response.

"You have no idea, i want jumb on you when the movement you are return from the quest, earlier tonight, when i saw you with Clarisse, i was really angry with you, but now i want you, i am willing to share you" Annabeth replied and started to kiss him, he return it with equal passion.

Clarisse stood, waiting patiently, perhaps a little bit impatiently, for her turn. Good things came those who waited and Clarisse would be rather patient in waiting, she watched Annabeth kissing Percy, she must admit its turning her on.

"I think we should get you out of those pant, they're really not needed tonight, are they?" Annabeth asked. Percy would have to disagree about the necessity of pant. Annabeth dropped down to her knees, pulling his pants off. She smiled as she prepared to unravel him to her own eyes and the rest of the world, she could see Clarisse watching them she must admit it feels good having sex while someone watching them.

Annabeth descended to her knees with a smile on her face. She fished Percy's cock out of his pants and wrapped her hand around it, stroking the thick rod as hard as possible.

Clarisse took Annabeth's place in kissing Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands down his lover's back side.

"Hey, give me some room." Clarisse said, Clarisse stepped a little bit to the left, never once breaking the kiss from Percy. She pushed her tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy returned fire, his tongue wrestling against hers, and dominating a little bit with her.

Annabeth brought Percy's stiff rod from his pants. She unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to fall to the floor. Her breasts wrapped around his stiff rod.

"Oh yes, this is going to be good," Annabeth said, she watched Clarisse kissing Percy, she must admit its turning her on, Percy placed his hand on Clarisse's breasts and squeezed them together. She responded by giving him a hand and clenching his cock in between her juicy, tits.

Annabeth's breasts stroked Percy's throbbing rod up and down. He pushed his massive prick between her cleavage, with Percy working his massive cock in between her breasts.

"YES!"

Percy slid all the way between her breasts. She worked her breasts up and down his throbbing hard tool. The blonde demigoddess closed her eyes deeply as she jerked off his aching prick between her breasts.

"More," Annabeth said.

Percy jackhammered his cock between Annabeth's lovely breasts. The woman worked her breasts up and down his throbbing tool.

Annabeth cooed loudly. Percy felt on her breasts with his hands as Clarisse planted a series of kisses. She removed Percy's shirt.

Clarisse smiled and moved her way down. She planted a series of kisses on Percy's chest. She made her way down Percy's abs, peppering his body with a series of kisses which caused him to feel a burst of pleasure.

"Oh, your tits, I'm going to cum all over them," Percy grunted. Percy grabbed Annabeth's breasts and jackhammered the valley with her cock. Her mouth wrapped around his head as he popped out of the valley of her cleavage.

"Good, I'd like to see you cum over her tits," Clarisse said.

The daughter of ares shifted her panties back underneath her skirt. Clarisse slid a finger into her, and added a second finger. The light brown haired woman rode her fingers from underneath her skirt. She tilted her head back, allowing another moan to escape from the back of her throat.

"Fuck her, fuck her tits with your huge cock, Percy!" Clarisse moanamed, Annabeth jerked off his throbbing cock with her tits. He returned fire, using her tits. Her nipples hardened at his balls slapping against her chest.

"OOOH, yes! "Annabeth yelled.

A few seconds later, Percy's balls tightened. His balls released a heavy volume of cum. The white seed splattered over Annabeth's face and her chest.

The second Annabeth rose to her feet, Clarisse grabbed Annabeth and the daughter of ares slipped her mouth around Annabeth's nipple and started to suckle her nipple. Annabeth rolled her head back, feeling the pleasure of what Clarisse did to her, Percy watched girls on girls action, two former competitors sucking and kissing each other, 'this is heaven' he thought himself.

Percy's cock hardened in a few seconds. He didn't need any trouble. He grabbed Clarisse after she finished up with a Bed.

"Oh, are you going to take me infront of her?" Clarisse asked, Percy responded by roughly slamming Clarisse down to the bed. He ripped her skirt off, exposing her dripping hot pussy for him. Percy aimed his throbbing cock against the edge of her pussy. Her heated mound ached for him.

Clarisse positioned herself on the desk, her shirt pulled open revealing her large tits. She wore nothing, but a pair of stockings and a garter belt. Percy lined up his cock.

"You're going to squeal beneath me." Percy said with a vengeance, but Clarisse hoped so. A smile pressed against her face, when Percy's hand touched her thighs.

"Beg for it," Percy said. Her pride tapped out to the lust for his mighty cock. Clarisse looked up at him, drool dripping from her chin.

"Please, Percy, take your cock, and fuck the daylights out of me."

Percy lined himself up with her dripping hot slit. The skilled young demigod brought his full cock into her wet center. Clarisse clenched him when Percy brought his massive prick into her smoldering hot depths.

"So good, fuck me infront of that bitch, show her you own me " Clarisse moanamed like a common whore.

Percy held onto her hips and brought himself into her. Her nerve endings exploded with pleasure.

Her wet pussy clutched him like a tight fist in a velvet glove. Said fist milked his incoming thrusts.

Percy hung onto her and jackhammered her pussy. Clarisse lifted her hips up, causing the structural integrity of the bed beneath her to be called into question.

"Oh yes!" Clarisse yelled, Annabeth could see Percy fucking Clarisse like he own her, Annabeth decided to add to the fun. The buxom beauty pushed her dripping pussy over Clarisse's mouth to shut her up.

"Eat me." Annabeth demanded, Clarisse decided to give Annabeth much more than she could chew off. The Daughter of ares pushed her tongue into Annabeth's hot pussy. Annabeth ground her pussy against her hot mouth, drilling herself down on Clarisse's tongue, Percy watched the glorious schenes in front of him, one of his bitch sucking another one while he fucking her is so hot.

Annabeth closed her eyes. Nipples hardened, still stained with Percy's thick seed. Sweat poured down her body.

"You're so hot," Percy said. Annabeth groped herself, with a lustful look flowing through her eyes. The buxom blonde lifted her breast up and started to suck on her own nipples, cleaning the rest of her lover's cum off.

Percy wrecked Clarisse's hot pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts. He groaned as he worked himself in between her legs.

Clarisse lifted her hips up. Annabeth's pussy juices dripped into her mouth. Horny bitch proved to be really horny at this time. Clarisse brought her tongue deeper into her mouth, licking and suckling the juices.

"It's time for you to cum," Percy said, leaving no room for debate Annabeth's body shuddered, a trained reaction. She played with her hard nipples and rubbed her clit. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

"I meant Clarisse." Percy teasingly said. At the sound of her name, Clarisse's pussy clenched around Percy's probing rod. She closed her eyes tightly as he pumped himself into her.

"Cum for me."

His hands explored her body, running over her legs, and ass. Hard to say no to someone like him.

Clarisse's slick walls wrapped around his tool, milking his incoming thrusts, with Percy working into her with an immense force. His throbbing hard rod worked into her.

"Going to cum, aren't you?" Percy asked. Clarisse's loins ached with pleasure. A spread of wetness made her loins ache. Percy buried his throbbing cock into her greedy loins with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

He made her cum so hard she thought it would hurt. The young demigod worked her to a fevered orgasm, rocking her body.

"Good, you've cum, now it's my turn." Percy panted, Clarisse braced herself for Percy's gift.

"Do it!" she yelled.

Percy sped up his thrusts. Their loins clashing together resembled a blur. He stored quite the load for her. The bed is bouncing from their passionate sex.

His balls ached and neared their release. Percy pushed himself into her depths with a series of hard thrusts. His lover's pussy stretched on his cock when he battered her pussy with a series of hard thrusts.

Annabeth breathed heavily, knowing once Percy brought himself to an edge, it would be her turn.

"Batter her pussy, batter it!" Annabeth yelled. Her encouragement made Percy speed up his thrusts. He waited for Clarisse to near her climax, working himself into her.

His balls started to ache and with a long thrust, Percy braced himself to fire his load into her. He started to spurt his cum into her.

His cum splattered against her walls. Clarisse rocked her head back, moaning, and grinding against his massive prick as it entered her. A huge thrust brought his throbbing manhood into her wet center.

The moment Percy pulled out, Annabeth buried her face between Clarisse's thighs. She started to suck Percy's leaking seed out of Clarisse's pussy.

"Oh, you have such a hot mouth!" Clarisse said.

"You know it," Annabeth said. "I'm going to make you cum when Percy fucks me from behind."

"A good strategy from daughter of Athena," Percy said. He positioned himself between Annabeth's thighs and roughly spread it apart.

Percy slammed his cock into Annabeth's tight pussy so hard it caused her breasts to jiggle. He grabbed her swinging tits and plowed into Annabeth from behind. His thrusts brought her even closer to the edge.

"Damn, Annabeth, you're really horny, how hard did you cum?" Percy asked. Annabeth failed to answer Percy on the account of going down on Annabeth's pussy. Granted, she could answer through the mental link, but her mind buzzed with pleasure.

Percy decided to answer the question himself by thrusting his manhood into Annabeth's body. Her wet, velvety, walls, rubbed against his manhood. She milked him in tune with the thrusts.

The orgasm dragged out to the edge. Percy roughly jerked Annabeth out to the edge and slammed his thick rod into her body with a few more thrusts.  
Clarisse rested her hands on Annabeth's head. The blonde dove into her pussy. The sweet juices spilled from Annabeth's pussy.

"Hope you have another dose big enough for me,"Annabeth asked.

"I always do," Percy replied. Percy pounded her pussy with a series of hard thrusts, working his throbbing balls against her. The balls loaded up.

Percy held himself back, dragging Annabeth's orgasm to the edge.

Annabeth experienced every moment of her orgasm reaching the peak and he pulled the trigger. The pleasure rattled her body. Again and again, Percy pressed the points. All good things eventually reached to an end. Percy rested his hands on Annabeth, slapping her breasts. Her nipples pierced into his hands, and she groaned when his cock filled her body hard.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth experienced the slow mode orgasm one more time. Her body and mind danced with pleasure with putting himself into her depths with a long and hard thrust. His balls ached for another second.

He started to fire a series of rapid fire thrusts into her body, painting her insides with a load of cum. Percy's cum stuck to her walls with the demigod unloading his essence into her body, firing shot after shot of his load inside her.

Percy pulled out of her, leaving both Annabeth and Clarisse on the brink of sexual fulfilment.

"Hope you ladies aren't done for tonight." Percy asked, they three of them continued their sections until some hours, the both naked woman are sleeping in both side of Percy jackson.

A/N : Hai guys thanks for your suggestion and ideas, i am planning a bigger story, read my other stories also, please give some ideas and suggestions over this questions,

1) who's next for the harem Thalia or Piper?

2)any ideas or suggestions for how percy seducing them?

3) How is the story so far?


	5. PIPER

CHAPTER 5 = PIPER

ANNABETH'S CABIN,  
Percy entered Annabeth cabin he could see Annabeth wearing transparent night gown, She slowly walked towards him and Started to kiss him,

"where is Piper?" Percy asked, Piper and Annabeth are now roommates,

"she is with jason, we are alone for the rest of day" Annabeth said, she slowly walk towards Percy understood what she upto and he is upto same but he decided to tease her,

"someone is eager" Percy teased, Annabeth moved over. The daughter of Athena looked down at Percy with the transparent night gown hugging around her ample curves. Her breasts strained from the other end of the night dress to show she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Annabeth's hard nipples stuck out. The gown flipped to show her flat stomach and wide hips. A black thong came down to cover her hips, with only the smallest amount of material covering her crotch. A pair of sheer stockings.

"Oh, are you?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said, placing her stocking clad foot on Percy's erect cock and rubbed it up and down. The blonde beauty started to rub his crotch up and down with the point of her foot.

Percy groaned, feeling his lover's foot grind against his thick manhood. It pulsed underneath Annabeth's foot for a moment. The daughter of Athena ran her toes up and down his thick throbbing manhood.

"by the god's, you're so good," Percy groaned. "Why don't you suck my cock? I'm sure you'll be well fed there"

"I thought you'd never ask," Annabeth said, giggling for a moment. Her hand wrapped his ten inch hard cock and pumped the manhood. His crotch rose into her hand.  
Annabeth's tongue swirled around the head of his thick manhood. The blonde applied a series of hot kisses onto the manhood. She loved the way it twitched near her mouth. Annabeth looked up and looked him directly in the eyes.  
Percy grunted when Annabeth pushed her lips around his cock. The beautiful demigoddess took his cock into her mouth with a loud slurping sound. She resembled a high class-whore when pushing her mouth deep down her throat. Annabeth bobbed deep down and took Percy's cock deep into her throat.

"Oh, really, it's really good," Percy said, closing his eyes and grabbing the back of Annabeth's head. "I love fucking your mouth."

Annabeth slurped hard on his cock. The ten inch thick manhood twitched into her mouth. The beautiful demigoddess tried to get him deep inside her mouth.  
Twenty minutes of intense slurping caused Percy's cock to start twitching in her mouth. Annabeth pulled back from him, not allowing him to cum in her mouth.

"Annabeth," Percy said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You know you want it," Annabeth said, licking her lips. "You want to fuck my tits, don't you?"

Annabeth pulled off her night dress to reveal her ample and firm tits. Percy growled and pushed his thick cock against the edge of her cleavage. He plunged between her breasts and started to rut in and out of them.

"Oh, yes, fuck my tits!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, with Percy hanging onto them. "Fuck me so hard!"

Percy did as she asked. The warmth of her large breasts wrapping around his cock caused him to twitch deep inside her. Pretty soon he would cum all over her face and tits. Percy held onto her. Annabeth could feel a warmth start spreading between her body at the thought of being covered in Percy's cum. The daughter of Athena grabbed her globes and squeezed them.

"Cum for me, cum for me so hard!" Annabeth yelled.  
Percy slid in and out of her cleavage. The contents of his balls trickled out. One more thrust and the contents of his balls spilled onto Annabeth's tits and face. Percy coated Annabeth in his cum.  
Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling the hot cum spill over her. Her skin glowed from the impact of the cum. Percy rode out his orgasm to the end point.

"So good," Percy said, turning over. Percy squeezed Annabeth's ass, before pulling back her thong to reveal a dripping hot and tight hole.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Percy said, growling. He pushed against her and almost slipped inside. Percy stopped and grabbed Annabeth's swinging tit to squeeze it.

"Oh, I hope so, baby," Annabeth said, the sensation of Percy's questing figures working underneath her nipples. He squeezed them. "Go ahead and put your big, thick cock inside my tight little pussy."

Percy took a few minute tour of his lover's body. He caressed pretty much every single curve she had. Each of these caresses caused Annabeth's eyes to close. Percy gripped the underside of her breast. Her breasts, ass, hips, and legs all gave him an enjoyable feeling. He wanted nothing better than to push his thick rod inside her body.

"Patience, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy decided to wind her up to massage the smooth and milky flesh underneath his fingertips. The breathing of the daughter of Annabeth encourage.

Annabeth thought this to be torture. Torture which made her feel wonderful beyond all belief granted, but still, torture was torture. Percy's fingers warmed her up. A couple of times his cock head came close to entering inside her.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. In response to Percy's eager actions, she pushed her hips back to get some traction. "Please, I need it, and I need it now."

Percy smiled and continued his tour over her body. He really was going to make Annabeth beg for it. Her soft curves molded around his hands. Percy cupped her ass and grinded up against her opening. The magnificence of her could not be stated enough. The juices flowed freely the closer Percy became to penetration. He almost reached the edge. Sensations would bring him to an amazing height.

Percy lost all sense of sanity. Annabeth tormented her to the edge. Seconds before she begged again, Percy moved in for the kill. An orgasm nearly caused her to die of pleasure.

"Good things come to good little girls who wait," Percy said. His firm grip remained on her hips and thrusts buried deep into her body. "Deep underneath that sweet face, you're nothing, but a kinky little bitch who can't get enough of my cock."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Annabeth yelled. "I'm you're Slut….just take your big cock and beat the hell out of my pussy! Please Percy, I can't fucking stand not having your cock inside me, stretching me all to hell. Oh god, wreck me!"  
She could get pretty vocal. Percy took her words as encouragement and held on for leverage. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed into her. The force of these hard thrusts resulted in a marvelous effect. Annabeth's large breasts jiggled with each thrust. Percy caught her.

"Those slutty tits," Percy said, leaving his words hanging enough. The words hung as much as her tits, which Percy cupped in his hand. "They're mine….always, and forever."

"Yes, there are yours… my tits are yours forever," Annabeth panted hard. Percy roughly graped her funbags

"Yes, your big tits are mine, just like your pussy is!" Percy growled, he nipping on the back of the neck of Annabeth. "Just think, now I'm marking you…do you like that, Anna...?"

"Yes, baby, fucking fill me up with your cock and grab my tits," Annabeth moanamed hard, eyes and mind both clouded over with an insane amount of lust. "They belong to you, baby, they all belong to you!"

Percy took complete dominion over Annabeth's funbags and gave them a squeeze. He really knew what could get her going and what got her cumming.

Annabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Percy's hands all over her tits. He molded them into her hands. His fingers caressed them in all of the right places. Percy appreciated the ample flesh in his hands, giving it more squeeze. Her pussy squeezed him back in response. The demigod's balls started to fill up.

"Cum for me," Percy said. He could feel her pussy clenching him "And it will be my turn."  
Percy's fingers brushed against Annabeth's hot nipples. Her hips squeezed and relaxed him. The hot blonde demigoddess's screams continued. They weren't coherent.

"Look how hard you're cumming," Percy said. "You're really getting off on my hard cock pounding into you, aren't you?"

Annabeth continued to pant in pleasure with Percy's thick cock shoving into her dripping twat. The blonde experienced Percy's hands all over her to bring her to the edge of pleasure. Percy slid deep inside Annabeth.

"I can feel you in my stomach," Annabeth panted. "Put all of your cum in there….all of it!"  
Percy squeezed Annabeth's nipples hard, and thrust even harder. Her pussy closed around Percy's thick cock the more. Percy groaned to feel the sensation in his balls. He rode her all the way to an amazing orgasm. A twitch in his cock put him on the path to cumming inside Annabeth.  
The first blast of hot cum fired into Annabeth's body. The beauty experienced Percy's thick cum filling into her body. Each hard thrust brought more and more cum inside her body.

Percy pulled completely out of Annabeth and watched his handiwork leak out of Annabeth's dripping pussy. He turned Annabeth around and smiled.

"Do you have one more round in you?" Percy asked, giving Annabeth's tits a nice squeeze to get her attention.

"Depends," Annabeth said, grinding her pussy against Percy's cock and pushing her over the top of him. "Do you?"  
Percy smiled and pushed Annabeth on top of his erect cock. The pleasure of the blonde increased the deeper she pushed down onto Percy. Her tight cunt muscles flexed around him and released his cock.

"Yes, always for you," Percy said, slapping her on the ass. Annabeth moaned with Percy slapping her again.

Percy closed her eyes, experiencing more enjoyment from Percy's thick cock inside her. Her glorious breasts bounced up and pushed into Percy's face.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

The Daughter of Annabeth didn't have a chance to ask Percy what she was asking for. Her answer had been given when Percy buried his face between her. Annabeth wrapped her hands around him and panted. Percy took her tits, and motor-boarded the hell out of them. This action prompted Percy to ride up and down on her.

"Yes, blow on my titties, suck them, bite them, take them, take my tits!" Annabeth yelled, anticipating how Percy would make the best of this situation and enjoying every single second of it.

Percy enjoyed her warm, soft, tits pushed into his face. The glorious flesh found its way into Percy's mouth. The buffet was almost too much. His balls grew heavier.

Annabeth made sure not to allow Percy's head to leave the area between her breasts. Each little love bite and suck on her breast resulted in a miniature orgasm spreading through Annabeth's body. The daughter of Athena bounced on his lap, burying his cock into her. More seed for her and more cum to enter her body.

Percy didn't neglect her ass. It got less attention than her large tits, but was never the less extremely lovely as well. Annabeth pushed down onto Percy's thick rod to bury herself down onto his hard rod.

Annabeth came over and over again, moaning in Percy's ear when he sucked on her tits. The gorgeous Blonde kept working him deep inside her dripping hot cunt.

The connection between the two of them, in addition to the heat on their loins. Percy held Annabeth's hips and forced her down onto him.

"Percy, mmm…my tits!" Annabeth said, with Percy's fingers drumming into the inside of her anus.

"No, I'll just settle for your tits," Percy said, giving them a few more parting bites. percy sucked hard on Annabeth's eager nipple. This action resulted in Annabeth coming down cunt first onto Percy's cock. Her wet vice clutched him, anticipating more of Percy's white seed to be spilled inside her womb.  
The Percy could not hold back long with Annabeth's cunt milking him. An orgasm hit his body just as another one hit hers.

"YES!"

Annabeth experienced a burst of pleasure through her loins. The thick contents of his ball sac buried in Annabeth's pussy and straight into her womb.

Percy buried his second load inside her. Annabeth fell forward, with Percy balancing her up. She perched on his lap and Percy's face pressed into her breasts.

"How was that?" Percy asked.

"Perfect," Annabeth said. "But, you know I want more."

"Of course you do, and you'll get more, my little slut," Percy said, squeezing her rear, and letting her slide onto the bed. Annabeth laid back, using her ample melons as a pillow. They both fucked again and fall in each other arm.

OUTSIDE BEDROOM,

Piper was walking the empty halls to her room. She spent an hour with jason, they were dating. When she was walking to her bedroom, she noticed Percy was still there she decided to talk Percy, its been crazy day's jason never fucked her,

As the Daughter of Aphrodite walked, she noticed the bedroom walking towards the bedroom, Getting closer, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on daughter of Aphrodite's milk colour pale skin, recognizing such sounds. 'Percy and Annabeth's having sex here is it!' Piper thought herself with a larger blush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound. Each step she could hear louder moans and dirty talk. She heard the familiar voice of Annabeth. The woman was saying such dirty things it made the chocolate brown haired beauty wet. 'is she and Percy having sex?' She asked herself. Piper has been sexually inactive for month's.  
With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on them, Gently opening the door,

what she saw shocked her to the core. She could clearly see Percy pounding Annabeth like a common whore. after a long fuck she could see they fall in sleep. She slowly entered the bedroom.

A TEN MINUTES LATER,

Percy watch Annabeth sleeping in the bed peacefully, Percy paired from the bed without waking her up, he slowly walked to the bathroom he saw light emerge from underneath the door - someone was in there obviously. Percy was about to move on to the toilet on the other side of the camp when he heard a soft moan emerge from the bathroom.

It was definitely a girl's moan, no doubt about it .Percy paused and, very gently, leaned closer to the bathroom door. He could make out heavy breathing on the other side, and then another soft feminine moan. As far as he could tell, it was only one person's breathing and moaning in there.

Now that Percy figured out what was happening on the other side of the door, the temptation was too strong. Percy gently opened the lockless bathroom door and stepped inside. As he expected, it was Piper on her own. She was entirely naked, leaning against the sink with one hand and her other busy between her legs. Her eyes were closed as she was furiously masturbating.  
It was the first time Percy saw Piper properly naked, so he took him time to soak in the view. She was gorgeous. Long chocolate brown colour hair flowing around her delicate beautiful face, beautiful big tits with delectable puffy pink nipples that just begged to be sucked. Flat stomach curving towards a pronounced mound topped by carefully trimmed pubic hair. Long legs that were trembling as she rubbed herself.

Percy closed the door behind him and that's when she became aware of his presence in the bathroom. She jumped and gasped, instinctively covering up her nudity with an arm across her chest and a hand over her pussy. Percy smiled, looking down at his own nudity before locking eyes with her.

"No need to be shy," Percy said, "we're on equal footing here."

"Oh god, I, eh, I'm sorry!" she struggled to find words. Percy thought, 'she run away in embarrassment', but Percy stood in front of the door, blocking her only escape route.

"It's only natural," Percy said, his eyes roaming her delicious body. "Go on, take care of yourself, god knows you need to after tonight watching me fucking Annabeth."  
She remained frozen in place, how the hell he knows she watched she thought herself. and Percy could see confused emotions across her face.

"I just need to relieve myself, and then I'm going to have a shower," Percy said. "You can either finish what you were doing, or go back to your boyfriend jason and hope he takes care of you."

Percy gently moved past her, partially expecting her to bolt the moment she could get past him out the door. But she didn't.

"Or," Percy continued as he lifted the toilet seat and began to relieve himself in the bowl, "you can stick around and join me in the shower, and I'll show you how it can really feel."

Percy had his back to her as he was pissing, and he thought 'he hear the sound of the door opening and closing as she left'. But again, she didn't. Percy finished and closed the toilet seat, not yet flushing, Percy didn't want to risk the noise waking anyone else up.

Percy turned back to Piper and found her still standing at the sink. She'd dropped her arms to her side, no longer covering up her mouth-watering nudity, but she still seemed hesitant and unsure.  
Part of him was sorely tempted to just grab her and have his way with her, but he wanted this to be a conscious choice on her behalf. Piper had to choose to do what she wanted to do. She had to overcome her inhibitions and seize her sexual satisfaction. Percy was not going to force the decision on her.

A second or two passed with them standing there, staring at each other's naked forms. His body reacted to what he saw, his dick slowly hardening, moving up in tune with his heartbeat. Piper noticed that Percy jackson cock is much bigger than jason, the daughter of aphrodite eyes locking on to his shaft. 'Yes', Percy thought you are turning him on, you need to know that. You need to know that he desire you kinda of look Percy giving to her.

After a few more seconds, Percy gently moved to the shower cubicle, and stepped inside, leaving the cubicle door ajar. Percy turned on the water and let the heat slowly permeate the bathroom, steam rising to fill the air. Piper was watching him, not moving. Her mind is at war,

Once the water was properly warm, the son of posiden stepped under the hot stream and let the water soak him. Percy closed his eyes and let the water run over his face and down his body. His ten inch cock stood at full attention now, and he was profoundly aroused. Percy was hoping for a specific outcome, but not sure if the daughter of Aphrodite had the inner courage to take that next step.

Then, as Percy stood there under the shower, he heard the cubicle door close. Percy opened his eyes and turned around, seeing Piper there in the shower with his. His heart leapt, and Percy smiled at her. He reached out to her and Piper stepped in to Percy embrace, her head tilted up to him as she roughly grabbed his head and pulled Percy down for a kiss.

Right, Percy thought, let's show this girl how it's done. Percy kissed Piper fiercely, forcing his tongue in to her mouth, which seemed to take her by surprise but then she melted in to his arms and her tongue met his. Percy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with ease, turning around and pushing her against the shower wall, pinning her there with his body weight. She moaned in to his mouth, her arms grabbing his tightly. They kissed for several minutes, bodies pressed close as the shower's hot water gushed over us. Then Percy slowly let her go and eased her on to her feet, his strong hands roaming her gorgeous body.  
Her tits especially were superb, wonderful handfuls of delicious flesh topped by puffed nipples. His mouth wrapped around one nipple and he sucked, nibbled, and licked vigorously as Percy massaged her other breast. Demigod could feast on these tits for hours.

Eventually Percy detached from her breasts and grabbed the shower head. He knelt between her legs and gently moved one leg up, draping it across his shoulder, to give me clear access to her pink pussy. Percy loved the trimmed strip of hair on her mound. With his fingers he gently rubbed her pussy, feeling her body's heat, warmer even than the water flowing around us. He aimed the shower head at her pussy, soaking her snatch and eliciting a gasp from her. Percy wanted to both arouse her further,

Percy slowly rubbed her pussy and slid a finger inside, which provoked another moan from Piper as she grabbed his shoulder to hold herself steady. He alternately fucked her gently with his finger and the shower's hot water until she was thoroughly cleansed and intensely turned on. He quickly put the shower head back in place before returning between her legs, latching his mouth on to her dripping pussy and giving her the same intense treatment he'd given annabeth a few hours earlier.  
She responded as if struck by lightning. She tensed and gasped, then moaned and trembled as Percy tasted a hot rush of salty cum on his tongue. Percy thought 'Damn the daughter of Aphrodite came fast, its taste like a nectar, A part of him wondered how useless Jason was if he wasn't able to get this response from his girl', but Percy quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused entirely on tonguing this delicious girl's tasty cunt, intent on getting a few more orgasms from her.  
After a few minutes Piper came again, she just feel like she went to olymbus and return, jason never did that to her Annabeth is lucky girl she thought herself, a second gush of juices filling Percy mouth, and as Piper shuddered from his oral assault he felt she'd be too tender for him to continue. Percy gave Piper a final tongue-flick over her clit, which caused her to yelp and pull back, before he got up and mashed his lips against hers.  
She seemed to hesitate for a second and Percy realised she'd never tasted herself on a man's tongue, but she quickly relented and kissed him just as passionately.

Percy took one of her hands and guided it to his achingly hard ten inch cock. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing shaft delicately, she felt the heat pulsing from it, Piper stroking him gently as he made out. , as he was sure he could only last for one of those options,

Percy turned off the shower and carried Percy out of the cubicle. He leant her against the sink, her face to the mirror and her back to Percy. She looked at him through the mirror as he grabbed her sumptuous tits from behind, his engorged cock pressed against her back. He gently bit her earlobe before whispering

"I'm going to fuck you now, and make you my bitch" Percy whispered her hotly, She nodded eagerly with wide eyes and a panting mouth. He stepped back a bit and looked at her backside, deciding he wasn't quite done yet tasting her, as her fantastic ass beckoned him. He knelt behind her and grabbed her asscheeks, burying his face between them. Piper gasped and groaned, holding herself steady against the sink, as his tongue lapped at her wet pussy, all the way up to her tiny puckered asshole. As his tongue flicked over it she didn't recoil, and she figured it would do with some further attention, so he pulled her asscheeks apart and took a bit of time rimming that delicious tight ass, his wet tongue licking and pressing against it.  
Piper's breath became ever more ragged, and when he licked back down to her pussy he discovered she was truly soaking wet and totally turned on. She likes ass-play,  
Finally Percy has the urge to fuck her became too strong to resist, so he got up and rubbed his steely shaft against her ass. With one hand on her hip, he fisted his hard cock and guided it between her legs, making eye-contact with her through the mirror as he did so. Her eyes locked with him as his mushroom head found her opening, and he saw her eyes widen as he pushed in to her tight, thoroughly soaked pussy.  
Piper moaned and had to close her eyes as he pushed all the way in to her. He started fucking her with slow, intense thrusts, pushing her against the sink every time. Percy grabbed her around her waist and breasts with both arms and simply held her up as he increased his pace, roughly slamming is throbbing cock up in to her dripping pussy.

"Oh god yes," she panted hard,  
the demigod pounded her hot snatch, Piper juices oozing around Percy's throbbing shaft, grunts emerging from Piper throat every time Percy slammed his thick phallus in to her tight pussy.

After a good ten minutes of this he felt his arms tire, and he lowered Piper to the ground and pulled out of her. Breathing heavily, she wiped stray strands of hair from her face as she turned around, looking at him expectantly.

"Not done yet," Percy said to her, and she smiled. He sat down on the toilet seat and motioned for her to sit on him. She stepped over, straddling him with her face to him, and slowly eased herself down. Percy's cock missed its target and slid over her asshole as she sat down, ending up at attention up against her ass.

"Oops," Piper giggled, and rose to re-adjust.

"Ever done anal?" Percy asked before she could sit back down. She froze and locked eyes with him, biting her lower lip before gently shaking her head."Let's try,"

"I don't know you are too big" she began, but Percy ignored her. He pushed her away and rummaged through a cupboard, finding a jar of lube that Annabeth and him occasionally used.  
She sat back down on the toilet seat and liberally coated his pulsing manhood with lube, then motioned for Piper to turn her back to him. After a second's hesitation she did and bent over, presenting her wonderful ass to Percy. Once again he couldn't resist and buried his face in her ass, trying to push her tight asshole open with his tongue.  
She moaned and grunted, holding her asscheeks apart for him. As much as he loved rimming this tight little hole, now he wanted to fuck it more, so he scooped two fingers of lube and spread it on her asshole. He pushed one finger in gently, feeling her sphincter resist a bit before relenting. Her ass felt hot and tight around his finger, and he gently fucked her for a bit, sensing her arousal as she pushed back slightly against him.

Percy added a second finger to his first and her ass struggled to accommodate it as first. Percy held her breath as he pushed harder until the second finger slipped in, her ass relaxing around the intruding digits.

"There you go," he said, "my cock is gonna feel great in there."

She giggled between heavy breaths.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Piper said,

"Oh, believe it," Percy said, pulling his fingers from her ass. "i can sense it Piper, you want this as much as I do, dont you piper."

"Yes" Piper replied and straddled him again, her back to him this time. He held her hip with one hand, his other at the root of his throbbing cock, holding it straight up.

"Now, this is entirely up to you, piper" he said, "just ease yourself on top of me, take your time."

She nodded again and reached between her legs to grab his ten inch cock as she lowered herself, aiming it at her tight puckered ass glistening with lube. His swollen head touched her ass and, as she continued to lower herself, pushed against the tight sphincter. It seemed way too big for her but she was intensely focused now and totally committed.

"Breathe," Percy said to her, "let my cock do the hard work."

She relax a bit and exhaled slowly. Right then her ass eased just a bit, which was enough for his thick cock's engorged head to push in and lodge itself firmly in her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Piper exclaimed, she never in the hell she thought that she can take his cock in her ass "it's in!"

"Yes it is," Percy said, she could feel her tight asshole squeezing his thick cock "in your sweet tight ass."

She panted hardly, and concentrated again as she sat further down on Percy. She let out a slow, prolonged moan as his shaft invaded her tight chute. The feeling was astounding, her ass so hot and tight around his ten inch rock-hard cock, her inner walls are perfect grip around the entirety of his thick meat.

"by the gods", she Panted hard said, "so full..." Percy's hands on Piper's hips roughly guided her down as she sat on his pulsating dick, until finally her asscheeks rested on his thighs and the full length of his cock was embedded in her tight, quivering ass.

"There," Percy said, "all the way. You're amazing."  
She smiled and slowly moved back up, him cock emerging from her puckered hole, until only the head was still in. Piper then lowered herself back down, a bit faster this time, her face scrunched up in combined agony and ecstasy.

"Percy... oh my god..." Again she raised herself, and lowered back down, easier this time. And again, and again, as her ass adjusted to his steely rod inside of her.

"We're assfucking!" Piper exclaimed, Percy could sense a wonder in her voice, sitting all the way down on his cock again.

"Let me show you a proper assfucking," Percy said as he grabbed her and stood up, lifting her with his cock still all the way up her ass. He lay her down on the bathroom mat, making sure she was resting on her hands and knees, keeping her ass tight against his hips to ensure his cock remained solidly where it was.  
Once Percy was sure Percy was supporting her own weight,

Percy knelt behind her and moved his hands back to her hips.

"you look damn sexy Piper, its a shame Piper didn't see that" Percy said as she began thrusting in to her ass.

"Oh by the gods Percy, this feels wonderfull" Piper gasped, "yes... oh yes... By the god... oh... oh...dont stop"

Percy is not planning on stopping, he fucked that tight ass steadily, his cock pistoning in to her tight hole, Percy eyes glued to where his cock stretched her puckered hole and filled her forbidden tunnel.  
Percy got in to a great rhythm and felt really, two good strokes every three seconds, his balls slapping against the daughter of Aphrodite's tight pussy.

Percy jackson felt her hands between her legs, rubbing her soaked cunt as Percy fucked her wonderful ass. It wasn't long before she began to tremble again, a new orgasm hitting her as Percy drove his wood in to her moist ass over and over and over.

"Yes... oh god yes... cumming... I'm cumming Percy... yes... yesss... YES!" Piper screamed as she came, shuddering and collapsing on to her stomach as her ass gripped his cock tightly and pulled him down with her.

"Ughhhh... aahh..." she moaned as she trembled in the throes of her orgasm, his cock deeply embedded in her strained ass.  
After a few moments Percy felt her ass relax around his cock, and he began moving again, slowly and intently. She moaned painfully.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard now, Piper," Percy whispered in to her ear, "and then I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to suck it all down."

Piper groaned and nodded, and Percy grabbed her arms to hold himself up as Percy started truly pounding her tight ass.

Relentlessly he fucked her ass, hammering her tight hole as mercilessly Again and again Percy rammed his fuckmeat in to her ass, her continued moans serving to spur me on, slamming his cock down in to her over and over.

It took a few more minutes of frantic ass-pounding and then Percy felt his own orgasm approach, a rapidly growing pressure in his balls moving up his hard shaft as he drove it in to Percy's sore ass. Just before his peak would hit he pulled out and forcefully made Percy turn face-up on the floor, moving up to aim his throbbing cock at her face. He had intended to shoot in to her mouth from a distance but the daughter of Aphrodite surprised him as she eagerly moved to gobble up his cock, wrapping her lips around his shaft and rapidly bobbing her head to coax his load from him.  
Percy came incredibly hard, his cock spasming and pulsating in Piper's dirty little mouth, dumping spurt after spurt of hot rich seed in to her mouth.

"Ahhhh yes!" she grunted as she sucked his load out of him, her lips tight around his throbbing shaft as he filled her mouth with cum. As the last waves of his orgasm washed over her she kept on sucking, gentler now, just at the edge of his sensitivity, eagerly milking every last drop from him.

She released his cock from her mouth.

"Fuck... that was... unbelievable," Piper managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Yes, it was," Percy agreed, absently cupping one of her gorgeous tits and playing with the engorged the hard nipple. "We definitely need to do that again."

She turned her head to look at him, bright eyes locking with mine.

"Definitely," she said.

"is't his girl friend has something to say about that" a voice said. They both turned and see Annabeth standing there naked showing off her entire naked body to the world, She slowly walked towards Piper.

"Annabeth...," Piper was about to say something, but Annabeth cut her off with a kiss tasting Percy cum from Piper. The fun continues for the rest of the day.

A/N : so how is the story so far, Any ideas How to make Percy seduce Thalia, please review, Any new girls for percy's Harem.


	6. THALIA

CHAPTER 6 : THALIA (DAUGHTER OF ZEUS),

-

Piper dumped Jason, now she and Percy is dating, well the weirdest part she is dating Percy with two other woman's, she love Percy more than anything, she would do anything for him, Now she is with Percy and Clarisse.

"you know Clarisse, i never thought you would fall for someone," Piper said to Clarisse. Clarisse smiled.

"even, i thought you never dump Jason for Percy, maybe you dump Percy for someone, then again you are nothing but a whore, who loved to fuck," Clarisse replied with a smile,

"i would never dump Percy, he is mine, and i am his" Piper said. Percy wonder what happened to them, they started to worship him and his cock, he dont complain about it.

"we see about that, Percy fuck me here like you own me" Clarisse breathed

"here" Percy asked, she started to kiss him and he returned with fierce,

"yes Percy here fuck me," Clarisse replied she found her clothes being ravaged by him in the middle of the field. Piper watched it,

Percy stripped Clarisse's clothes from her body and smiled. She looked so hot, he could run his hands all over that body for hours and hours on end and he would have her, he would have all of her.

"please fuck me," Clarisse moaned as she lustfully grabbed his crotch and felt the length.

Percy grabbed Clarisse around the waist and exerted his force, slamming her down onto the ground. Her legs were spread as Percy tried to aim his cock towards her entrance. Her dripping hot entrance was parted for him and he was going to go mad with pussy lust.

He pinned her arms and his mouth found hers, as his cock found her pussy.

Percy could not believe it, her pussy felt like a molten lake he keep slammed his throbbing length into her tight center. The woman brought her hips up to meet his actions and she started to pant heavily.

Clarisse felt his ten inch thick cock burying into her and she could not get enough of him. Her legs tightened around him, as his legs ran into her. She used her finger nails to scratch his arms and they continued their hot kissing, their hot mouth meet again and again both of their tongue fight for dominance.

Piper leaned against the fence and had her pants down, followed by her panties. Her snatch was dripping wet as she pushed her fingers in and out of her to this erotic sight, of Percy fucking Clarisse making her his again and again. Her hair framed her face as she felt the atmosphere cause her to lose herself and her inhibitions to the combined aura of these two, and her belly burned with desire.

Percy grabbed Clarisse and hoisted her legs up as he fucked the ever living hell out of her pussy. His thrusts buried themselves deeper into her and Clarisse moaned lustfully, capturing his lips into a super heated kiss as he continued to pick the pace, drilling her tight center. The woman was scratching and clawing at his arms. His hand gripped her breasts and continued to drilled her, picking up the pace. She moaned super hotly and felt her tight cunt grip around his invading penis. His throbbing length continued to pick up the pace as he hammered her for everything that she was worth.

"Yes, Percy, yes, fuck me, make me your bitch again and again" Clarisse moaned like a bitch in heat, as she squealed underneath his actions and their hips meeting again and again. His ten inch cock sought her heat over and over again.

"I want your ass," Percy breathed as he roughly squeezed it as he pumped into her again and again.

"Give me your seed first, and you can have anything you want, lover,' Clarisse panted as he kept spearing into her. The two of them rocked and rolled, giving a new meaning of the phrase to making the Earth move.

Percy's hands roughly roamed the body of daughter of Ares, he was drilling this sexy demigoddess for all that she was worth, she was putty in his hands. His hands roughly grabbed her perky breasts and squeezed it hard, he hammered into her again and again, working his ten inch thick throbbing tool into her.

Clarisse's pussy enveloped him and he continued to hammer this tight twat, working her until she begged him to go even more.

Clarisse felt his ten inch thick cock stretch her out and hammer her, she felt so good, so amazing, so wonderful and she saw Piper stripped naked, rubbing her clit furiously and playing with her lovely breasts.

"Let's give her a show, my lover," Clarisse stated as she bit down on his lip hard and Clarisse squeezed him with her tight cunt, milking him in tune with the thrusts.

"Oh, we will won't we?" Percy asked her as he gripped her hips and pumped into her deeper, ravaging her pussy.

"Closer, closer," Clarisse enough, she could feel him come closer, she would take his divine seed into her pussy and milk it until he could not go any more. She scratched him more and he responded by grabbing her legs and also her ass.

"Touch my breasts, fuck me" Clarisse panted as he grabbed her big breasts and she closed her eyes, feeling his hands work their magic on him. Clarisse used her legs and rolled him over, as she rode his cock, as she bounced up and down onto him. The light brown haired woman was having the time of her life as she was using her tight cunt muscles to milk his throbbing length, working into him. His throbbing length speared into her, as she continued to contort him and use her center to work him over. The daughter of Ares panted as she threw her head back and gave a lustful scream as she continued to drill him, riding his length and she bounced up and down upon his member.

Percy laid back on the ground and enjoyed the ride. He used his mouth to blow and suck on her breasts, and grab her sweaty back as she plunged herself down onto him. This caused the woman to grow wilder and her tightness wrapped around him.

"Shit, damn, I need some of that," Piper panted as she saw Clarisse's riding of Percy's length continue as her tight muscles continued to work him over and over.

Piper was getting impatient waiting her turn, Her pussy burned with lust and she was trying to keep her head up but there was nothing, other her own lust, she wanted a good pounding.

Percy grabbed Clarisse's shoulders and kept working into her pussy, his throbbing length burying a steady slamming motion into her. Her legs tightened around him as she closed her eyes and took more of him into her pussy. The woman tightened her hips, and worked around him. His eyes burned with fire as did hers.

Clarisse used her cunt to clench his rod and kept working him over. The woman pushed herself up and down him, drilling herself down onto him.

"Give it to me, I need your cum in me," Clarisse breathed as she panted and continued to ride him for all he was worth.  
He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, drilling her pussy with his cock and caused his cum to spurt into her. He nearly caused her to go flying but Clarisse grabbed onto his arms and held herself up. She worked her pussy around him, taking his cum for her own. Her heart kept beating steadily as she rammed her tight cunt into her, working her hips around the base and then rocking back down onto him.

The moment Clarisse was done, Piper dove at her pussy and furiously lapped Percy's cum from her. She was eating his gift out of her snatch.

Piper's ass was arched up and the demigod took the nonverbal invitation as to what to do with his rapidly re-hardening cock.

He grabbed her around the Piper's hips and plunged his thick length into her. Percy's ten inch cock entered her warm folds and it took more of him into her with each passing stroke. He was determined to take this pussy for his own.

Piper licked and sucked at Clarisse's pussy.

"Yes, take it, worship me!" Clarisse demanded of her as she roughly grabbed Piper's hair and her hands roamed, clutching her breasts. Her hips rose up and met the probing of Piper's tongue deep inside her.

Percy's throbbing length drilled Piper from behind, working himself in and out of that delightfully tight cunt from behind. Each pass into her caused him to be brought to greater passions and his balls throbbed as he kept burying more of his length into her dripping hot snatch.

Piper moaned in a most lustful manner as Percy buried his mighty spear into her hot center and kept working into her. She tightened herself around him and took more of him deep into her dripping hot snatch. The daughter of Aphrodite was breathing lustfully and she continued to eat Clarisse's cunt like a starving woman.

Percy was growing rather hot for these two women, he really wished he could fuck them at once, both side by side in different positions. He was going to drill Piper's cunt as much as he could, hammering it into her, causing his balls to slap against her juicy thighs.

'Percy, cum for me, you know you want to,' Piper encouraged him as she kept breathing, more lust burning through her eyes.

Percy was gearing himself up for that climax but he wanted to indulge himself in this tight pussy.

He grunted after a while and speared himself into her, causing his cock to bury into her and spray her fluids into Piper's warm and wet pussy. He buried into her, bringing her to more orgasms.

Piper collapsed, taking a moment to come down from the high, as she rested her head in Clarisse's lap.

Piper had a woman underneath each arm, Percy watched both woman moanam underneath him, he hardened again,

"ready for more" Percy said, both women nodded, Both women did not complain, they wanted more of his

"You were marvelous, my love," Clarisse told him as she rested her hand on Percy's chest on one side as he wrapped an arm around her.

The daughter of Ares snuggled into one side of him, as the daughter of Aphrodite snuggled into his other side, the fun begins until both woman passed out in pleasure.

PERCY CABIN,

Percy is sitting alone in the cabin,

"hello my love," Alexa, Percy watched, Alexa appeared infront of him, she slowly sat on percy's lap in sexy manner.

"what are you doing here," Percy asked, she slowly kissed percy, her tongue explored Percy mouth, he return it back.

"Percy, i want you to rape Thalia," Alexa said, Percy knows Alexa has vengeance against Zeus, so if he rape daughter of Zeus it will make her happy, but he also need to face wrath of Zeus.

"easier said than done, if i rape Thalia, then i have to suffer wrath of zeus" Percy said, Alexa could sense Percy's Hesitation.

"Percy, i grant you a power, if you fucked someone, you just need to pour your cum into her cunt, then she will be your's even Hera will be yours, so you rape Thalia she will be your loving wife, who would fight for you and there is a rule, that god's can interferences with mortals and Demigods wish, even Zeus need to obey that, so dont worry rape her" Alexa said. She slowly kissed him. Her dress vanished, they both fucked each other.

NEXT MORNING,

Percy watched Thalia, Percy go near her,

"Hai Thalia," Percy said,

"Hai Percy, its been long time" Thalia said,

"can i talk to you alone" Percy asked.

"ofcouse Percy" she said.

"i know a cave, maybe we should go there," Percy said, hoping she would fall for it.

"lead the way Percy," Thalia said with a smile. They both walk towards the cave, after a twenty minutes journey, they entered the cave.

Suddenly pushing her hard up against the wall and kissing her. Not a kiss would be to romantic, his tongue was practically raping Thalia's mouth as it explored her. All daughter of Zeus could do was moan and put up a slight tired struggle as her greatest dream and worst nightmare happened at the same time.

"P..Percy what has happened to you?, please let me go" she asked breathless, once Percy pulled back from the kiss. The son of Posiden just looked at her, his eyes taking their time to gaze over her beautiful body. One of his hands came up to run over her side causing her to shiver from excitement and fear.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing whore. I'm doing exactly what I'm ment to do." Percy said darkly causing Thalia to shiver, though in desire or fear she didn't know.

"And what is that?" Thalia asked getting some of her courage and strength back.

"To rule the olymbus, to guide it, And you will be mine forever" Percy said before leaning back in and kissing her though this time it was less rough and demanding though there was still a lot of passion behind it.

"what do you mean yours?" Thalia asked with a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong with Percy she thought herself.

" one of my whores and breeders, you will carry my childrens and i know you want to, you always dreamed of this dont you, i can sense it." Percy said before placing his lips next to her ears and whispering in a quiet dark voice, she shiver in fear.

"I'm going to turn you into my own personal whore, I'm going to fuck you every night and fill you with my cum. I'm going to enjoy watching you carry my childrens, dont worry you will have lots of company." Percy said hotly, licking her face.

Thalia let out a gasp and tried to struggle but Percy was to strong for her. She never thought in hell Percy is too strong and she struggled against his grip.

"Yes struggle for me Thalia; I love the feel of your body moving under me. But there is no reason to be scared, I know you want this just as much as me. And if you won't admit it I would be more than happy to tie and spank you until you admit it." Percy said, grinding his body up against hers.

Thalia didn't know what to do, She knows, he was telling the truth. She had dreamed of this day. Though in her dreams it had been in a more romantic setting. She felt a tear start to fall down from her eye only for it to be brushed away by fingers.

"Don't cry you worthless whore I will try to not be to rough on our first time." Percy Said the voice again. "Are you ready to serve your new god"

Percy ripped the top of Thalia's black dress off and freeing her breasts to bounce free. Thalia tried not to show the large amounts of pleasure coursing through her body as Percy's hand roughly played with her breasts. He seemed to take large amount of intrest in her pink areola and long nipples.

"What a worthless slut you are. I have only kissed you twice and look at your nipples it already hard and begging to be played with." Percy said as his fingers pressed into her breasts and Piper let out a moan of ecstasy as her body betrayed her.

Her body shivered in delight at touch on her skin, the hot rough pads of his fingers playing with her nipples. Soon she was exposed to the feeling of having Percy's hot mouth sucking on her nipple. The lips of her pussy wetted as his tongue played with her nipple or kissed around her large areola.

"I can't wait to see these huge slutty tits of yours filled with milk daughter of zeus. I'm going to enjoy watching my children suckling on those utters of yours." Percy said hotly sucking hard on her nipple. Thalia let out another loud moan that echoed around the cave. Percy had chosen this spot because of this cave; no one could see or hear them in here.

Thalia felt her self thrown to the ground and before she could get reoriented Percy was back on top of her with one hand around the neck and the other grabbed her bottoms and ripping them off revealing her soaking pussy to his gaze.

"Look how wet you are Thalia. I think I will just fuck you right here on the ground like the worth-less slut you are." Percy said reaching down and undoing his pants. Thalia let out a shocked gasp as Percy's thick cock was revealed.

No wonder the bitch Annabeth is pinning towards him like a common whore, the stiff ten inch rod looked hard enough to break her in two. She could feel the powers Aphrodite had given her reacting to the sight of the large shaft and her pussy lips quivered at the idea of that monster cock being inside her.

"I can tell you like the idea of that dont you. You like the idea of me throwing you down and fucking you with my thick cock. I can sense that what you are thinking, i bet you want me to rape that beautiful pussy of yours and fill you with my seed." Percy Said, he grinding his large cock up against the lips of her pussy.

Thalia tried to struggle but felt her body give in as his cock sent waves of pleasure though her and her mind filled with images of him roughly taking her like some prize.

"No I'm not some prize to be conquered and taken, i am daughter of zeus." She tried to say but her voice turned into a high scream as Percy slammed his cock into her pussy. His long shaft easily breaking through her barriers and hitting the back of her womb on the first thrust. Percy kept up thrusting into Thalia, his hips blurring as he slammed into the beautiful daughter of zeus.

Percy was clearly enjoying the way daughter of zeus breasts bounced back and forth. But what he was enjoying the most was the look of ecstasy that was now filling her face. Thalia had her mouth open in a small O and her cheeks were reddened with a blush as his cock kept up its assault on her body.

"You are my prize my beautiful prize to conquer. Your body and devotion is my prize for conquering you and soon I will do the same to every demigoddess and the rest of the goddess will be my sluts and whores to be pleased." Percy said and keep roughly slamming his hips into Thalia and causing her to cum forcefully around his cock.  
The feeling of having her tight walls gripping his cock so forcefully was new to him and eagerly kept thrusting until he found his own release and coated her womb in his cum.

Thalia felt like she had just been sent to Olympus as waves of pleasure swept through her and every neuron on her body exploded in light. She heard herself let out a loud lewd moan as she came and her pussy was filled with Percy's cum. But what surprised her most was the whimper she made and the way if felt like something was missing from both her body and soul when Percy pulled out.

Percy just smiled at the whimper that escaped her large lips and quickly grabbed her up and turned her on her side. He was quick to re-sheath his still hard cock into her tight cunt.

Thalia was surprised to find that Percy was still hard and ready to go after coming but his cock was still as hard as steel. She let out small gasps and moans with each thrust as Percy's ten inch cock hit new places each time he thrust. And his hands started to play with her large breasts causing a small cute blush to come over her face, she moanamed like a bitch in heat, she forgot everything, her mind went blank, she only need his cock.

Thalia started to play with her clit as Percy thrust his long ten inch cock inside her. Her long fingers teased her engorged clit and slid down the tight skin where Percy's cock was sliding in and out of her.

"That's right touch yourself for me, show your father how much of a worth-less slut you are and use your fingers to cum on my cock." Percy Commanded as he continued to assault her pussy with his thick cock.

Before she could cum she felt herself be lifted and this time instead of struggling she helped Percy stand her up.

"On your knees slut" Percy commanded as he placed her on her hands and knees. Thalia was just about to say something back when she felt him grab and large handful of her hair and pull her head back before slamming his cock in her cunt and making her cum as it roughly filled her.

"That's it cum for me, moan and let everyone on this camp know how much you enjoy having your pussy raped by your cock."Percy said.

"Percy" Thalia cried outloud as she felt his cock enter and leave her again and again. Her body was still screaming for release even though he had made her cum three times already. Her little fight within her is long gone.

"That's right" said Percy as if he could read her mind "Submit, feel the pleasure submitting to me brings you. You will be one of my loving slaves, who will carry my childrens." Percy listening to her loud moans and sobs as he filled her again with his cum again and again.

"Percy yes Percy make me your loving slave. Conquer me, rape me, show me the power of your cock" Thalia said. as son of Posiden pulled back on her hair making her arch her back.  
His hands came down hard on her ass and he grabbed the soft mounds and played with them slapping them ever once and awhile reddening them and earning a pleasant yelp.  
Her back arched and her large breasts swayed around as her body rocked back and forth. She had totally given in she knew she was just Percy's plaything now, to be fucked and used however her new lord pleased.

Percy pulled out of her glorious ass and keeping ahold of her hair turned her around to where she was on eye level with his cock. Thalia's face was a vision of euphoric bliss and natural beauty, he smiled down at her loving the look of totally love and surrender in her eyes.

"Clean my rod you worthless slut." Percy commanded his voice dark and stern.

"Yes my lord." Thalia replied in an almost dream like state. She slowly moved forward and started to lick the underside of his cock from the bottom to the top. Her large eyes looking up at him with love and admiration as she licked both of their juices off of his large shaft.

A part of her mind realized that his cock was still hard and about longer as her head. Closing her eyes she slowly started to suck on the tip of his large cock. Her lips wrapped around the large bulbous head and she started to suck on it like Percy had on her nipples earlier.

After a minute she started to bob her head taking in more and more of his large rod with each stroke. Somehow she was able not to gag as her nose hit Percy's hard abs and his cock filled her throat causing it to bulge out. Letting it out she started to stoke the shaft as her lips teased the end of her cock.

A look of pleasure filled her face as she licked around the underside of his head before sucking on it again. Saliva dripped down and landed on her breasts, her fingers playing with her nipples as she sucked on him.

Percy was a little surprised at how much he was enjoying this and how proactive Thalia was being, he could understand the power of his cum now.

Thalia's mouth was now wrapped around one of his large balls as her hand continued to stoke his rod. He was feeling himself near his final climax and he wanted nothing more than to cover her sweet face and slutty breasts in his seed.

He grabbed her hair and pressed her face back up against his cock making her take it in her mouth. Her hands came up to brace herself against his body as he used her hair to push and pull her further onto his cock. Her long fingers started to play with his cock and balls as he continued to face fuck her, the sounds of pleasant gurgled moans filling his ears.

"Now to fully claim my prize." Percy said as he pulled out and stoked one final time before cuming rope after rope onto Thalia. The daughter of zeus closed her eyes and wore a large smile as her face and breasts were covered in cum.

Percy watched as she opened her mouth and held out her tongue like a girl trying to catch a snowflake. Thalia soon found herself covered in Percy's cum, the white liquid dripping down her face and pooling in the valley of her large breasts.

Thalia kept her eyes closed and rubbed the cum all over her breasts and neck as she moaned from the feeling of it coating her. Taking what she could form her face she started to rub it into her pussy making sure that her lord seed would fill her. Percy fucked Thalia again and again this time percy dont get any struggling, instead Thalia obeyed him. Alexa watched Percy rapping Daughter of zeus, the sight is the one of good thing's, she wanted to watch for long time, soon on one can Stand against her dear Percy.

A/N = who is next for Percy's Harem? ANY NEW IDEAS, HOW IS THE STORY, READ MY OTHER STORIES ALSO.


	7. APHRODITE

CHAPTER 7 = APHRODITE

PERCY CABIN,

Percy is getting ready for his date with Piper, Suddenly he could feel someone's presence in the room, he turned and see a beautiful woman, he ever saw in his life, his cock hardened the sight of woman's big breast, blonde hair, and her luisious hips, he is clearly speech-less. The woman laughed.

"who are you," Percy asked. Not letting his gaurd down. The woman smiled.

"you are taking my daughter to date," the beautiful woman replied. She liked what she saw, she must admit he is handsome one.

"you are Aphrodite" Percy asked.

"yes i am, you are a clever boy, i can see why my daughter loves you," Aphrodite said.

"Piper..." Percy about to speak.

"My daughter should be here, she seems really excited about the date," Aphrodite said, and she acted like nearly tripped. Percy caught Aphrodite. The goddess of love smiled with Percy cradling her in his arms. "You're a gentleman, you know that….but what's that?"

Aphrodite's grin grew wider, as she looked at the demigod.

"It's nothing," Percy said.

"It's a really big nothing," Aphrodite said. She was not fooled for a minute. She is goddess of love, she knows what is that, Her eyes traveled downward, and she was staring at it shamelessly on her daughter's new boyfriend,. "It looks to be about eight inches of nothing, and it's growing too, by the gods i can feel my pussy is getting wet."

Aphrodite smiled and grap the bulge and squeezed the bulge to test it. Percy grew with desire, he didn't know what to say, the most beautiful goddess is soon going to be his bitch.

"You can't go to the date like that, people will talk, and the girls will never leave you alone," Aphrodite said. She shook her head. "You'll never get any peace at all, may i can, by the ... it so big"

Percy shook his head.

"i am goddess of love, I better do something about that," Aphrodite said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait…"

"Dont worry Piper won't be here for several minutes, we can continue this here" Aphrodite said to Percy, and she put her hands on both sides of his hips seductievly. The horny golden haired goddess stared at him directly in his eyes. "Besides, it's my duty as a mother to check out if the merchandise is in working order. I want Piper to have the most memorable date of her life."

Aphrodite pulled Percy into a kiss, and he returned it with passion, soon this horny goddess is craving for his ten inch cock. Her fingers caressed his body, and his did likewise. Then they began to get into the heated passions of making out. Their tongues clashed for dominance, as they felt up each other's bodies, Aphrodite been with many mortals and immortals but nothing compared to this demigod, she is clearly love Percy talented tongue, she wanted it.

Aphrodite's arms wrapped tightly around Percy, and pulled him up to a standing position. Her tight embrace squeezed him, and she grinded herself up and down Percy's body. Percy's body reacted to this, and her arms wrapped tighter around him.

She deeply kissed him, trailing her fingers all over his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Superman reached underneath her dress, and cupped his heads around her sexy ass to hold her up into place, he dont want let it go.

The blonde goddess moaned deeply, and sensually when Percy's talented fingers touched her ass. His sensual touches sent pleasure up her spine. She unwrapped herself from him immediately. A lustful look flashed through her eyes. She stepped back a few feet, and dropped her golden dress. Percy stood before her. Aphrodite extended her arms outward. He placed hands on her, and rubbed his hands on her big round breasts.

"i love you slutty breast, its so big and firm," Percy said, and roughly massaged Aphrodite breast, the goddess of love moaned deeply as Superman played with her breasts, and nipples. His fingers brushed her lips, and rubbed on her clit. "look at you, you moanam like a common slut, when you daughter's boyfriend touching you, you are certainly a whore,"

"Yeah, Percy, do that, oh, i am common whore, who carves nothing but big cock, i can feel yours, it bigger than anything i ever touched" Aphrodite moaned and Kissed him, Percy rubbed her faster, and continued to play with her perfectly wet pussy.

"You're so wet, I can't wait to stick my cock in you," Percy said, once he is inside her. The goddess of love just backed off. Her hands were placed on her hips, and a grin spread across her face.

"You won't have to wait for long," Aphrodite said with a smile. She grabbed ahold of Percy's jacket. She slid it down his shoulders. The dress shirt went next, and she rubbed her hands over Percy's chest, liking what she felt. Aphrodite unbuckled his pants like a pro, and slipped them off him. Percy stepped back, feeling pretty good. She eyed his package. Quite the tent was in his pants.

"So big, i can feel it in my wet pussy" Aphrodite breathed. The blond goddess licked her lips with desire.

"Just wait until it's inside you, and make your pussy its bitch" Percy said, Percy know he cumed inside her the goddess of love is his forever, and she will be nice addition to his harem. Aphrodite could not wait. She pulled Percy's boxers down over his legs. The blonde goddess dropped to her knees. First, she moistened the sight of Percy's ten inch cock. She used her long pink tongue to lick around the base, and up the shaft. Several long licks with her wet tongue caused Percy's ten inch member to twitch. She touched up the head. She popped the cock into her mouth. Rosy red lips wrapped around his thick, large cock.

She easily deep throated Percy a few times. Percy placed his hands on her head, and held her face. He gently began to rock, and fucked her face. The goddess began to groan in pleasure, but she did not want Percy to come too soon.

She pulled away after deep throating him a few more times. Aphrodite stepped back, and sank on the couch. She leaned back, spreading her legs wide open.

Aphrodite rested against the couch cushions. A look of desire danced in her bright blue eyes. Her long blonde hair perfectly flow again her against her lovely face. Her lips curled into a lustful smirk. An arm extended, and she motioned for Percy to come to her with her finger. A sexy expression crossed her face. Her breasts were pushed out. They were large and for the taking. Her toned stomach was quite appealing. Percy's gaze wandered down. Her pussy was a bright pink color that made his cock throb with desire. The scene was just too much for him to handle.

Percy jackson moved down to her long shapely legs. They were beautiful, and muscular. Her feet were elegant, with perfect arches that would envy every womans. She had luscious toes as well. Aphrodite flipped over, and wiggled her sexy ass. She then turned back around, and placed her fingers on her pussy lips. She held them open invitingly.

Percy took the invite without hesitation. He rushed forward, and teased the lips of her pussy for a little bit. She moaned, and encouraged him. He then jammed his ten inch cock into goddess of love's tight pink pussy. Her warm vice hugged his cock as he slowly began to push in and out of her. Percy wrapped her arms around her lover's mother, and pulled his head into her ample bosom.

Percy managed to catch his breath. If he would have to go, this would be the way to go. Fucking this hot woman with his head buried in her large tits. Percy sucked on her eager flesh, earning moans from Aphrodite, Aphrodite envied his mouth, no man can ever make her feel like this, Percy roughly touched her breast licked and tasted the buds.

Aphrodite dug her nails into Percy's back. His throbbing cock was being pushed in and out of her pussy. She continued to push back up against him. They fell on the couch, nearly causing it to collapse. Aphrodite wrapped her legs around Percy tightly, and pushed her hips up to meet his strokes. Percy returned fire. His strokes got a bit faster. Percy looked up from her breasts briefly, to look in her gorgeous eyes.

"Your pussy is so tight, I'm going to make you cum again and again," Percy said, Aphrodite moanamed the feeling of thick rod in her pussy making her again and again.

"Well, I' m going to fuck every single drop of cum you have out of your balls," Aphrodite said and kissing Percy day light and Percy hoped once his cum is inside her the bitch belongs to him. Percy continued to pound into her pussy mercilessly. She used her pussy muscles to pleasure him. She squeezed, and massaged his cock. Her walls clenched with the deepest desire.

Two of the most powerful forces in the camp began to battle for dominance. Percy was not about to let her down. His cock pumped in and out of Aphrodite. The moments ticked by, and the more time went by, the faster Percy rammed into her pussy. He felt her walls clench around his throbbing cock.

Aphrodite lay back, and dug her nails deeper. She was leaving marks in the back of his shoulder blades. It did not matter to her. She was wetter than she had ever been before in her life. His mouth was sucking her breasts, and his hands were fondling the underside of them. His ten inch cock was hammering at her at top speed, and it was making large moans and grunts escape her mouth. She continued to move up. Her eyes darted towards the stairs every couple of minutes, but eventually she lost track of the time.

"Keep fucking me, don't you dare slow down," Aphrodite groaned. Percy didn't planning on.

"Don't worry, I can fuck you all night," Percy said. He continued to speed up, and pound her pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts. His cock was so deep inside her. His balls slapped against her flesh with each passing thrust.

"Please…do," Aphrodite managed to. She could barely gain control of her bearings.  
Percy felt his balls fill up, and tighten The glorious friction was going to eventually break him. Something had to give, although he had no idea when that would be. In the meantime, he would just keep pushing his cock in and out of Aphrodite's cunt. Aphrodite grabbed Percy, and held him into place. She latched onto his arm.

Aphrodite lost count of the number of orgasms Percy had given her. In a way, she was seeing stars. Yet, she pushed on. Their hips continued to slam together, with Percy pumping his throbbing cock into her willing cunt. Percy's mouth was firmly on her breasts, and was sucking the luscious, ample flesh. He was playing with her large rosy nipples. Aphrodite pushed her chest into his hands, giving him further access to her tits.  
The nipples in his hands were delicious, and then Percy switched tactics. He began to suck, and lick the flesh. He continued to hammer his cock into her pussy. It squeezed him in the most pleasurable way. He was not going to back down now. Percy's moans got louder, and more needy. He was going to give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Her tight and hot walls rubbed his member. She clenched around him, squeezing him, trying to bring him to the brink. Another orgasm rocketed through her body.

"Going to cum, time to make you my bitch" Percy said, finally looking up from her tasty tits.

"That's right, cum for me, cum in me!" Aphrodite shouted. "Fuck me! Make me your bitch"

Percy continued to thrust his cock into her. Aphrodite could feel it twitch inside her. She summoned all of the power she could, squeezing Percy's cock with her pussy muscles.

"Cum in my pussy, splatter my walls with your cum!" Aphrodite moanamed like a bitch in heat.

Percy was pushed over the edge, and his balls tightened up. He exploded into her pussy. A steady stream of semen ejaculated into her pussy. Rope after rope pumped inside her, splattering her already wet walls. Aphrodite's legs clenched tighter around him. She held him into place until he deposited his entire load deep within her.

Percy collapsed on her chest, satisfied on a job well done, he Know Aphrodite is his bitch now. Aphrodite felt the cum dribble out of her pussy, and realized that she got a nice healthy load of it. She rolled Percy off of her, cradling him in her arms. His head rested on her ample chest, as Aphrodite stroked his hair, she never fallen in love with someone in her entire life, but now she is really fall in love with this demigod. She was ready for another round.

"mother what are you two doing?" a voice heard, both turned their head. Piper had popped up at that moment. She was dressed in a black dress. The dress snugly wrapped around her. She wore flesh toned stockings, and high heel shoes. She stood before Percy, watching him, she is clearly angry at her mother, she just finished her make up, when she entered the Percy cabin, she heard the moanams and grunts, she thought maybe Annabeth or Clarisse fucking Percy but never in the hell, she thought her mother would be the one Percy fucking, she is clearly angry.

"I'm just getting your boyfriend warmed up my dear," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Why do you have to be such a slut fucking every one?" Piper asked her mother, she turned to Percy. "you start without me?, you should have atleast waited for me, but i forgive you"

Percy looked up at her.

"I can fuck him so much better than you," Piper said. A grin spread across her face. "And will leave him wanting more."

Aphrodite offered Piper a challenging smile.

"Watch this Percy," Piper said with a smile. She leaned forward, and gave Percy a kiss on the lips. Her moist lips pressed against his. Percy returned the favor with fire. He felt his cock stir again, as she rubbed her covered crotch against his. Their tongues danced with passion.

She moved backwards, and began to sway her hips back and forth. Percy was mesmerized, as Piper grabbed the straps of her dress. She slowly and seductively pushed down one strap of her dress.

Percy watched her. Aphrodite wrapped her arms around Percy, and allowed Percy's head to rest on her big breasts, while still watching Piper. Piper pulled both straps of her dress down. She swayed her hips back and forth, and slowly dropped the dress down, Aphrodite is really proud of her daughter, but she didn't say it.

Percy watched as her breasts, the breast is bigger but not big as Aphrodite, they were released, covered only by a lacy blue bra. Piper slipped down, and ran her hands over her toned stomach. This was done slowly, with Piper feeling each and every curve. She licked her fingers, and slipped the dress down. Percy saw her lacy blue panties. The panties wrapped snugly around her shapely hips, and her lovely rear was exposed when Piper bent over. Percy stared at her ass, his cock wore nothing but her bra, panties, stocks, and heels.

Piper bent over, and she slowly slipped her panties down her legs. She exposed more and more of her tanned and toned ass. Percy reached forward to touch it, as Piper bent over. Piper slapped her ass, and Percy did so as well. His cock hardened even more at her actions. Piper turned around, and unclipped her bra. Her D-Cup breasts spilled out of her top. Aphrodite was stroking Percy's cock, as he groaned. Piper leaned forward, and Percy was pinned between two lovely pairs of breasts on either side of him. Percy felt pleased with this development.  
Piper kicked her heals off. She slowly ran her hands down through her stocking covered legs. Piper propped her leg up on the couch, and grabbed onto the stocking. She shimmied her stocking off her leg. The stocking slipped down to the ground. She did the same with her right stocking, and now Piper placed her hands on Percy.

Percy got up to his feet, and tackled her down to the ground. Piper encouraged her lover as they kissed. Percy played with her breasts, and rubbed against her pussy. Piper moaned deeper and harder into the kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you, like i own you" Percy whispered in to her ear.0

"Fuck me now, show me you own me" Piper said particularly panted.

"Your pussy is so wet," Percy said, he couldn't beleive his luck fucking both daughter and mother sametime, its like a dream come true.

"I heard what you were doing to my mother," Piper said. "My pussy is just as the same maybe better than hers. Maybe you can take turns fucking us both."

Percy roughly grabbed Piper's hips, and steadied his cock. He rubbed the tip against it, teasing her. Piper whined, and grabbed him, looking at him with a pleading stare. He slipped it inside her pussy. Piper moaned, as Percy began to pump his cock in and out of her. The daughter of Aphrodite moved her hips up and down. Aphrodite moved over, and Piper's back arched. She moaned. The pleasure of having her lover's cock in her drove her wild.

Percy heard her moans. He continued to thrust his cock into her pussy. Piper grabbed his shoulder, and dug her nails into it. Percy continued to slide his cock in and out of her. Piper moaned beneath him.

"So hot, so tight," Percy said.

"Yeah, my pussy loves your cock!" Piper yelled.

"My cock loves your pussy!" Percy yelled. Aphrodite sat on the couch, and spread her legs. She pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt. It was getting wetter by the moment. She had matched the intensity

Percy had pounded Piper's pussy with. Their two hips met together with fury. Aphrodite moaned with the intense sight, and Piper was being driven to her own orgasm. The two were rocking the floor, and the table nearly was knocked over, Percy and Piper did not slow down for one moment.

Piper and Percy continued this dance for the next moments. Piper was driven to the edge repeatedly the more times Percy pumped his cock into her. Aphrodite pleasured herself across the room, and it was so hot that it spurred them both on.

"So much better than any dance we could have," Percy yelled. "You're so hot, so beautiful, so perfect, just like your mother."

"Keep fucking me! Just like you fuck that bitch" Piper yelled. Percy continued to slam his cock into her. Orgasm after orgasm washed through Piper. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, along with her legs. Percy slowed down his tempo, before he increased it. The strokes were alternated between slow, and fast. He continued to hammer her.

Piper gave sensual moans, cooing and moaning underneath Percy. She felt her cunt tighten around his cock, and she rubbed it with her velvety walls.

They continued this back and forth. Aphrodite continued to rub her lips furiously, waiting for her turn later on. She played with her breasts, and licked them. Piper's eyes felt glazed over, and he played with Piper's tits. Aphrodite scooted over so Piper could play with her tits as well. He smashed his face into Aphrodite's tits. Aphrodite held his new lover, pushing his face into the tight flesh, and watched as Percy to continue to thrust in and out of her daughter on the floor like a common Whore.

Piper was unable to articulate that he was cumming due to the fact that his face was currently buried in Aphrodite's enormous tits. He felt he could suffocate, but thankfully there were charms to allow him to indulge in all of the pleasures of these massive breasts. He had no idea what the size was. He just knew they were lovely, and he loved a tasty pair of tits.  
Piper's tight pussy clenched him again and again like a vice, and she used her muscles to milk her lover's cock. Percy spurted a huge load into her pussy.

"Yes, shoot your load into me!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs. Percy painted her walls white. The cum dribbled out of her pussy. Aphrodite dropped down, and Percy pulled off. Piper was flipped over onto her stomach. She got on her hands and knees. Aphrodite reached over, and grabbed her daughter's hips. Aphrodite made eye contact with Percy. When her tongue scraped against her own daughter's pussy from behind. Then Aphrodite ate her daughter out from behind. She slurped and sucked the cum out of her daughter's moist vagina, she loved the mixed taste.

Percy found his cock grow harder and harder, the sight of mother tasting daughters pussy. Aphrodite was on her hands and knees. She looked up at Percy with a dirty expression on her face.

"Bent me over and fuck me from behind, Percy," Aphrodite told him. Percy did not need telling twice. Piper positioned herself, so her mother could eat her pussy while Piper had fucked her from behind. Son of posiden grabbed Aphrodite's hips, and prepped her.

"Yes, Percy, bend me over and fuck me from behind," Aphrodite moaned.

"Ass or pussy," Percy whispered to Aphrodite.

"Stick your cock up my ass, and dominate me," Aphrodite whispered to him. Percy grabbed her tight ass, and aimed his cock. He squeezed her luscious cheeks in his hands. Aphrodite moaned deeply, and Percy stuck his cock into her ass He slowly began to pump in and out of her ass. Percy looked up. This was so hot, seeing Percy fuck Aphrodite from behind up her ass. She wanted some of that action later. Right now she was too distracted by her mother munching on her cunt. Her clit was teased briefly, before Aphrodite returned to her pussy. She stuck her tongue inside, and tasted it, he mother is much better. Piper grabbed her breasts, and twisted and squeezed at her nipples.

Percy hand his hands firmly on Aphrodite's hips and back. He pounded into her ass. His cock pushed in and out of her anus, giving her so much pleasure. He was going to fill her ass up with so much cum. Aphrodite's moans were muffled by her daughter's pussy. Piper rubbed her pink pussy on her mother's face, and played with her tits. Percy felt his balls tightened, and his stamina get tested while Piper lifted one breast up. She latched her mouth onto her nipple, and began to slowly suck on it.

Percy was spurred to continue to slam into Aphrodite's forbidden hole. Her moans had caused her tongue to vibrate into her daughter's pussy. Piper felt absolutely in bliss and she had moaned loudly when her mother tasted her pussy.

"Keep eating me mother, fucking lap out my juices up!" Piper yelled to her mother. The daughter of Aphrodite looked at son of Posiden. His cock was planted firmly in Aphrodite's ass, as he fucked her from behind. "Keep fucking her ass."

"You want me to fuck her ass while I play with your tits," Percy said. Piper responded by grabbing her lover's hand, and placing it on her tits. Percy's arms were just long enough. He had placed one hand on Piper's tits, and steadied one hand on her mother's back.

"Keep eating me, oh Percy that feels good too," Piper moaned.  
Aphrodite felt her ass be fucked over and over again with Percy's cock. It felt so good. Percy continued to push into the goddess of love's pussy. He felt his balls tighten, and he continued to play with Piper's breasts. She was a handful, however Percy managed to control it. Aphrodite's face rose up, soaked by her daughter pussy's honey.

"Cum in my ass, Percy!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I'm going to cum in your ass," Percy replied with a low grunt, and he continued to thrust. He played with her pussy, and soaked the fingers with her juices. His fingers rubbed her furiously, and he was awarded with Aphrodite's deep, sensual moans. He stuck his soaked fingers in her mouth, and Aphrodite sucked them. Piper spread her legs, and made sure Percy's eyes were on her.  
She pumped her fingers into her pussy once again, in tune to Percy pumping his cock into Aphrodite's ass. Aphrodite screamed, and ripped at the carpet. Percy's balls tightened, and he shot his load up of Aphrodite's ass. Percy Semen splattered out of her ass. Piper began to move over, and began to feast Percy's cum off of her mother's ass. Slowly, she licked, and planted her lips on her mother's ass. Aphrodite moaned feeling her daughter tongue in her ass, and Piper continued to pleasure her mother with her rosy pink tongue, sticking it up her ass.

Percy thought this was the hottest thing ever, and felt himself grow more.

"My pussy wants your cock again," Piper purred. She spread her lips. "Come and get me, big boy."

Percy wrapped his arms around her and kissed Piper. Piper moaned, and Percy slipped his cock into her pussy. Percy was rolled over onto the ground so Piper was on top. She began to bounce up and down on Percy. Her pussy met his cock with each and every single stroke. Her swaying breasts were up in son of posiden's eye sight as she bounced up and down. They nearly smacked her in the face. They were so round, and squeezable.

Percy reached his hands up. Aphrodite rested on the ground, and decided that she wanted some attention. She move over Percy, and sat down onto his face. Percy got the hint, and he began to lick out her pussy, he could taste her pussy's taste. Aphrodite lowered herself up and down, fucking Percy's tongue with her pussy. Percy ate and tongue fuck her pussy, she grinded onto his face. Piper bounced her cunt onto his cock. Aphrodite reached forward, and played with daughter's tits.

"Oh yes, mother, play with my tits!" Piper moaned at the top of her lungs. Aphrodite latched her mouth onto them, and began to suck deeply on them. "Suck on them, feast on them."

Aphrodite buried her face into Piper's chest. Percy felt Aphrodite's hot pussy on his face, and she soaked his face. The scent had spurred him onto new heights of pleasure. Percy thrust his cock deep into Piper's center. Piper matched, being driven to cum due to the combined efforts of her mother's mouth on her breasts and Percy's cock in her cunt. He had amazing stamina, and was able to pleasure both mother and daughter in his cock and his tongue.

Daughter and mother made out, and played with each other's breasts. Their pussies grinded on Percy's head and cock, and they continued to bounce up and down on his face and cock. They moaned lustfully.

Percy felt his balls tightened after a time of this. He tried to hold back. Aphrodite's slurping, and sucking on her daughter's breasts caused his balls to tighten. He could barely see anything, but the sounds had engaged his imagination.

Percy's balls tightened. Piper sensed his orgasm coming, and moaned back.

"Shoot your sperm into my pussy, fill me up!" Piper yelled. She clenched around his rod tightly. Aphrodite rubbed her pussy onto his face. "Fucking blow your load into my pussy!"

Percy's balls tightened. Piper continued to moan as her mother masterly slurped and sucked on her tits. Percy's ten inch penis ejaculated his seed deep inside Piper. He splattered his seed into her, and felt completely drained as she squeezed him to a pleasurable climax.

Aphrodite and Piper slid off of their lovers. The two continued their steamy make out session. Daughter and mother ran their hands through each other's hair as their lips smacked together. Their tongues played together. The two played with each other's breasts, pussies, and asses. They rubbed their centers together. The two of them moaned deeply. Aphrodite pushed her onto the carpet, and placed her face on Piper's pussy.

Piper moaned loudly, as Aphrodite attacked her pussy. She bucked her hips up into Aphrodite's face. Goddess of love hit all of her pleasure spots with her tongue, and Percy watched. Piper moaned, and writhed underneath her mother's talented mouth and tongue.

They had gotten Percy ready to go, and the dance continued for some time, switching positions until all three of them were spent many hours later.

A/N = Hai guys please review any ideas, who is next.


	8. SALLY JACKSON

CHAPTER : 8 = SALLY JACKSON,

PERCY'S HOME,

Percy just arrived to his home, Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, Thalia offered them to accompany him, but he didn't want his mom to find out about his Harem, or catch him when he is fucking them in his bed, but now he is rethinking about it, because he is horny as hell. he press the Alarm. his mother finally opened the door.

"Percy, what a surprise!" Sally said, she hugged her son, her large soft breast pressed against his chest, he noticed that, his manhood slowly started to raise from the feeling of her big breast, his mother dumped his stepdad five years ago, she is living alone in the apartment.

"mom, i want to surprise you," Percy said. Its been so long since he saw his mother. They both go inside they talked a lot about camp and her work. A hour later, Percy could hear moanams coming from the bathroom.

He slowly opened the bathroom door, he could see his mother is naked there, her bare breast and her pussy is visible to him, she is mastrubating herself rubbing her pussy and pinching her nipples and play with it, Percy never in the hell thought his mother was a Sex bomb, she is a milf, Percy ten inch cock throb with desire. He take his ten inch cock out and Started to jack his cock off for release,

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

Sally could not beleive what just happened, she felt her own son's cock in her crotch, its feels so big, she have been buried that type of thoughs for five years, well Percy stepdad is also a jerk, he never fulfill his desires, she felt so naughty thinking about her son, she needed release now, when they finished talking, she entered the bathroom. She didn't care to close the door, She striped her cloths and started to mastrubate herself,

~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~

Suddenly Sally hear someone other than her moanaming, she open eyes and saw her son stroking his big cock, Sally eyes widened, 'wow that was beautiful' Sally thought herself.

Her pussy dripped with desire, she want to touch his cock, she forgot everything, like a zombie ask for brains, she wanted his cock, Percy watched her mother walking towards him like a poses woman, her eyes lock on his ten inch cock, she didn't bother to cover her nude milf body, Percy thought she was going to slap him.

But she did unexpected, she take his cock in her hand, like a mad woman she started to lick and play with his cock, Percy moanamed, Percy couldn't beleive his luck, his mother is giving his blowjob, she deepthroat his ten inch cock, Percy cumed his large load in her throat, she eagerly take every cum out of his cock.

"mom, that was great" Percy said. Sally realize what she just did, she just give blowjob to her own son. She watched her son cock throb with desire,

"Percy i am sorry, i shouldn't do it" Sally said. Percy was about to talk. But her mother cut him off. "what we did was so wrong, please forgot everything, no one know about this,"

Percy is not the one who forgot, he wants his mom as his bitch, he never thought about his mom like this until he watched the glorious sight in the bathroom, the rest of the day, his mom didn't talk to him, Percy made some advances, but she stopped it, Now his mother is sleeping in the bedroom, he has a plan and he is going to execute it.

SALLY'S BEDROOM,

Sally is sleeping in her bed, Percy slowly entered the bed, he watched her mom sleeping beautiful, Percy was glad that his mother was sleeping, it would make the things easier for him, he gently spread her legs more, just a little more, and just a little bit more for him to tie her left ankle to the bedpost. Now with her leg moved closer to the bedpost and her scarf reaching, he tied her left ankle to the bedpost. With her legs spread wide open and her skirt raised a little higher, he had a clear view of her own mother panty clad pussy and her panty clad, pussy slit.

'ow, she looks great' he thought. Seeing his Mom with her legs spread, her skirt raised, and her panties exposed is so hot.

Ever so slowly, gently, and carefully, Percy lifted his mother left arm and tied her left wrist to her bedpost. Then, he lifted her right arm and did the same. Only, as soon as he had her wrists and ankles tied, with her unable to freely move, as is she was his prisoner and he was her captor, she popped open her eyes, feeling the movements in her bedroom.

'Oh, oh, busted,' Percy Said to Sally jackson., he smiled it was too late for Sally to stop him now, she was already tied to her bed. He could see her mother struggling against he bounds. He loved the sight of his sexy mother is struggling against the bounds.

"Percy! What the Hell are you doing? " She looked from one wrist to the other before looking down at her ankles and before looking up at him. "Percy, untie me this very instant,"

she said struggling against the ties that only made them tighter, and it make his body hot.

With nothing to lose now, going for broke in his sexual assault of his mother, he lifted the front of her short night dress higher to take a better peek of her bright, white panties. With her no doubt thinking that he was selfish enough in his sexual desire of her to rape her, nothing was furthest from his mind. Tying his mother to her bedposts and stripping her naked was something she'd thank him for later.

"Oh, my God, I love how your pussy looked in tight, white, bikini panties, you look sexy" Percy said tracing his finger on her Stomach. With a couple of stray pubic black hairs peeking out the side,

her panties perfectly showcased her pussy mound while clearly showing the line that denoted her pussy slit.

"Do you remember mother, when we used to play cowboys and Indians and you were always the Indian and would tie me to my bed with duct tape? Well, I always wanted to tie you to your bed," he said with a dirty laugh while running a slow but purposely finger along her pussy slit through her panty.  
She struggled against her ties again it was exotic schenes.

"Untie me, Percy, right now." Sally said, feeling her son moving his finger in her cunt. She could feel her pussy is dripping with desire, her mind telling her this is so wrong, but her body is betraying rolled his eyes and sighed.

"In a way mother, you used to strip me naked for my bath when i was young, I always wanted to strip you naked," Percy said, he said running a slow hand down up one side of her leg and down the other side. "In the way I always wished you'd have your wicked, sexual way with my naked body, I always wanted to have my wicked, sexual way with your naked body, Mom."

She looked at him wide-eyed while again struggling to get free.

"Don't you dare strip me naked. How dare you tie me to my own bed? What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? Untie me this instant. I mean it Percy, now untie me." Sally jackson said. Sally jackson With her legs spread and with her totally vulnerable, he lifted her short dress up to her waist to expose her shapely thighs and all of her panties. Now he really had a good view of his mother's panty clad pussy.

"Relax Mom, relax. Just relax. I'll be gentle," he said with a dirty laugh. While staring at the reaction in her eyes, he ran a slow, purposely finger along her panty clad pussy slit again before cupping her cunt in the palm of his horny hand and squeezing.

'wow mom you look sexy,' percy thought while continuing to squeeze a whole handful of her panty clad cunt.  
Suddenly, with him grabbing her by her pussy, he felt in control of his mother. He felt as if he owned his mother and her sexy, shapely body. He felt as if his mother was his bitch to do whatever he wanted to do to her naked body. He stared at her panty clad pussy as if he was mesmerized by her panty clad pussy. He stared at her panty clad pussy as if her pussy mound hypnotized him. He stared at her panties as if.

"Percy! This is wrong. You're undressing me without my permission. You're obviously going to have sex with me without my consent. This is a rape, you are my son" Sally said trying her obvious best to reason with him. "Untie me now!"

"ofcouse mother, i am planning on raping you," Percy said and let a evil laugh, he focused stare of his mother's pussy clad panties, He was too sexually aroused for the thought me rapping his own mother. It was his obvious intention that he was not only going to strip her naked but also he was going to have sex with his mother, cum in her pussy then she will be his bitch.

"Percy we did was wrong. What we did was a spur of a moment mistake that happened after i was caught you masturbating. I was sexually frustrated, when i saw your big manhood, i didn't even think of consequences, that I didn't know what I was doing then I was sucking your cock," Sally said to her son. "I wasn't thinking beyond you cumming in my mouth and me swallowing your cum."

She looked at him while nodding her head, the only untied part of her body that she could move.

"Bullshit, mother don't worry i know you want me to fuck you," Percy said pointing his finger of accusation at her as if she was a street whore instead of his beloved mother. "You blew me, Mom. You willingly and mindfully sucked my cock. You allowed me to cum in your mouth and you swallowed my cum,"

Percy said touching her lip with his fingertip. She moved her mouth away from his finger.

"Yes, I blew you. Yes, I sucked your cock but that was a horrible mistake Percy. Please forgive me for allowing you to cum in my mouth. Please forgive me for giving you the wrong impression that we'd be continuing having incestuous sex," Sally said. He laughed out loud as if he was insane.

"Forgive you? There's nothing to forgive. I love you more than anything," Percy said.

"Percy, don't do this. Untie me please. I'm your mother and not some barroom whore you brought" she said, but Percy smiled, he slowly started to rub her clit. With a face full of confusion, its slowly replaced with sexual excitement replaced her fear. Obviously, she was not only excited by the sex he had given her in the past but also she was excited by the sex he was about to give her now. She lifted her head up to look at him. Nonetheless her sexual excitement, but her mind is crying at her to Stop this.

"This is different. You're taking sexual advantage of me by tying me to my own bed. You're ready to strip me naked against my will. I don't like this, Percy. I don't like this at all," Sally jackson said. "What you're doing is wrong."

Ignoring her mother's protests, he felt her big tits through her blouse and bra before he started unbuttoning her blouse, one slow button at a time, he could see her nipples poking through her blouse.

"wow, your nipples are hard it seems like you are excited" he said with a dirty laugh. She shot him an angry look. He felt his mother's big breasts through her blouse again before fingering the impressions her nipples made in her bra. Pulling her nipples out further, he erected them even more by squeezing them, turning them, and twisting them, while pulling them out through her blouse and her bra. He loved his mother's big tits. He loved his mother's big nipples.

'she has such big tits,' he thought while feeling his mother's big, bra boobs.

"Percy stop. Quit touching my nipples," Sally said struggling again against her ties while wigging her breasts away from his hands and her nipples from his fingers.  
He looked at her and smiled.

"Why? I like pinching your nipples through your blouse and bra, Ma," Percy said.  
She looked at him with wide-eyed horror mixed with sexual excitement.

"Because you're sexually exciting me and I don't want you to sexually excite me. What we did was a onetime thing, We can't continue to have sex. It's wrong. It's incest," Sally said.  
Ignoring his mother's protests, Percy continued feeling her big breasts through her bra while staring down at his mother.

"Why can't we continue to what we started Mom? I love to sex with you, i want to feel my thick cock in your helpless cunt" Percy said circling the impressions of her big nipples through her blouse and bra with his fingertip. "I loved it when you blow me. I love cumming in your mouth,"

he sliding a slow finger across her lips again.

"I want to fuck you, i want to feel you hot pussy around my thick rod" Percy said sliding a slow, firm finger along her pussy slit before cupping her pussy in his hot hand though her white panty again. She turned her head to remove his finger from her lips. Then, she wiggled her hips to evict his finger from fingering her pussy through her panties and his hand from cupping her panty clad pussy.

"Because I'm your mother and you're my son. I never should have blown you, Percy. I never should have allowed you to cum in my mouth. I never should have swallowed your cum," she said.

"But you enjoyed having giving with me blowjob," Percy said,

"I did enjoy giving you blowjob, but not now when you act as if you own me. Not now when you tie me to my own bed. Not now when you act as if I'm your bitch for you to sexually do whatever you want to my naked body," Sally said with a flash of involuntary, sexual , with her no longer struggling and accepting her fate of having sex with her son, she enjoyed being tied to her bed. Seemingly, with him being gentle in undressing her and loving with his touches, she enjoyed him stripping her naked. Undoubtedly, even though she didn't admit it, she sexually wanted him as much as he sexually wanted her. He gave her a sexy smile as if all of her protests were bullshit.

"Relax Mom. Relax. Think of me as your sex therapist. I'm just going to give you something to help you, i know you dont have sex for five years or more. I'm just going to stick my big, hard cock inside of your warm, wet pussy and in your motherly mouth again and again and again," Percy said with an excited laugh. He continued unbuttoning her blouse one slow button at a time while looking to see what each unbuttoned revealed before continuing to unbutton the next button. Once her blouse was unbuttoned, he flayed it open to expose her white, lacy, low cut bra. Just as much as he loved seeing his mother in her white, bikini panty, he loved seeing his mother in her white, lacy, low but bra. He ran a slow hand over the top of her meaty breasts and slid his fingertips in her bra to finger her nipple, first one and then the other. Then, doing something he always wanted to do and leaving a big, wet mark on her bra in the way of giving her a hickey on her neck, he leaned down to suck her nipples through her bra.

"Oh, my God, Percy. Oh, my God," Sally gasped when he took her nipples in his mouth through her sexy brassiere. " Percy. What are you doing? Stop! You can't do this. You mustn't do this. This isn't right. This is wrong, This is incest."

Going against her protests, immediately, her nipples grew to twice the size in the way that his cock grew to twice the size too. Threatening to burst through the padded, satin material of her bra, his mothers' nipples were so big, so hard, and so erect. As if daring him to touch them, finger them, and suck them, he pinched and played with his mother's big nipples before sucking them again through her bra. A front snapper, with his fingers poised at the top of her bra while staring up at his mother, he unsnapped her bra to allow her fun bags out to play.

"God's mother, you have such big tits Mom. Not only are they big but they're so shapely." Percy said. "Your nipples are so huge."

She looked down at her naked breasts.

"Thank you, Percy," Sally said, she could feel she slowly starting to enjoy her son Playing with her, she pussy dripped with desire when her son complimented her breast.

"your eyes look beautiful, Mom," Percy said, The son of posiden could tell her mother defences are weakening. He touched her naked tits. He felt her naked tits. He fondled his mother's big, naked tits before leaning over her to suck her exposed nipples. Once he started sucking her nipple while fingering the other nipple, she squirmed. Once she squirmed, he untied her ankles. Then, while he continued sucking and playing with her nipples, she started rubbing her thighs together as if she was a grasshopper. Obviously by her rubbing her thighs together, masturbating herself, she was enjoying her son feeling her tits, playing her nipples, sucking her nipples, and taking sexual advantage of her.

He continued pinch her nipples while fingering her pussy through her panty. Running a slow hand between his mother's spread legs, he ran an even slower finger along her pussy slit. He applied downward pressure for his finger to come in contact with her clit while fingering her panty clad pussy. Then, slowly and purposefully, he inched her panty down.

"Oh, my God. Percy. Don't. Please don't do this," Sally said struggling against her ties again. He smiled up at her, he know she lost the war.

"I need to do this Mom. I need to eat your pussy. I need to lick it again and again," Percy whispered hotly on her ear. with a dirty laugh. "Then, I need to fuck you."

He continued moving her panty slower and lower. He exposed the top of her trimmed, pubic hair before moving her panty down still lower and lower. Once her pussy was totally exposed, he removed her panty. Then, with her wrists still tied to her bedpost, he fell between his mother's legs and licked her while fingering her he started to rub her clit harder and sticking his fingers deeper inside of her, he finger-fuck his mother in the way he couldn't wait to fuck her with his cock.

"Oh, Percy. Oh, my God, Percy. Don't stop. Please don't stop," she said humping in his finger. "Oh, my God that feels so fucking good. Lick my pussy. Eat me. Make Mommy cum. I need to cum," Sally said while wigging her shapely ass all over her bed.

"God I love it when you eat my cunt, Percy." Sally said. Licking her pussy faster while rubbing her clit harder, she was so wet. She was so ready to cum. He reached his hands up to fondle her breasts while pinching her hard nipples. Then, he reached up further to untie her wrists.

"Cum for me. Cum in my mouth," Percy said pausing in his licking to speak. "I love eating your pussy. I love licking your cunt. I love eating my mother's cunt. I can't get enough of my mother's cunt,"

he said staring up at her as if he suddenly had grown a bushy mustache from her untrimmed pubic hair.  
As soon as he talked dirty to her, she responded by getting even more sexually excited. She grabbed his head by his ears and by his hair and mashed his face in her wet cunt. She wiggled her ass while moving her son's up and down and face side to side. Wetting his face, literally soaking his face with her vaginal secretions, his mother's warm juices were not only in his mouth but up his nose, all over his cheeks, and in his eyes

"Oh, Percy. Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm almost there," Sally mumbled in pleasure closing her eyes and putting her head back in her pillow. "I'm almost ready to cum. I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum, Percy. I'm going to cum. Percy! Fuck! Rub my clit harder. Lick me faster. Fuck Percy."

Rubbing her clit harder, he licked her faster. She was so wet, so very wet. His mother's cunt was dripping wet and his face was soaked. He even had her vaginal secretions up his nose and in his eyes. As soon as his mother had her orgasm, he relaxed his licking and pulled his mouth away from her pussy and moved himself from in between her legs. When she finally had her orgasm, it was a big one.  
While she enjoyed the afterglow of sex, he left her room to use his bathroom to wash his face. As he did that last time he gave his mother oral sex, he returned wearing nothing.

"I want you, Mom. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you. Now that I gave you an orgasm with my fingers and tongue, I want to give you an orgasm with my cock too. I want to cum in your tight pussy," he said.

"No Percy. We shouldn't do this. Not again. It's bad enough you stripped me naked and fingered and licked my pussy but we shouldn't be having sex too. We shouldn't be fucking. We need to stop this right now, Percy. Really we do. We need to stop," she said.  
He looked at her with sexual excitement. Percy mounted his mother and as soon as he did, as if she had already forgotten all of her protests, she reached down for him to insert his erect cock in her pussy. Slowly humping her they kissed while fucking each other, she returned his kisses with her kisses. Parting her lips with his tongue, he inserted his tongue in her mouth in the way he inserted his cock between her pussy lips.

Their humping quickly turned to fucking. No longer kissing his mother, he was fucking his mother.

It didn't take long for her to have a second orgasm. It didn't take long for her to cum. With her already sexually excited, it didn't take Percy long to pound his mother's pussy before she screamed her orgasmic pleasure for her son. Fucking her faster and fucking her harder, he had never fucked any woman as fast and as hard as he had fucked his mother. Finally his incestuous, sexual fantasy come true, never had he been as sexually excited as he was when fucking his mother.

"Oh, Percy! Keep Fucking me. Fuck Mommy. Make me cum again. Fuck! Oh my God, I'm cumming Percy. I'm cumming," Sally Panted feeling her son thick cock inside her, Percy could feel her mother vagina muscles hugging his ten inch thick cock and milking him hard, he love the feeling.

"oh my god, i love the feeling of your pussy hugging my cock" Percy panted hard his hand is feeling her naked, firm breasts while pinching and playing her two hard, erect nipples. Sally could feel her son orgasm is near, she used her pussy velvet walls to squeeze it, he let out a grunt and cum inside her Pussy, he knows his mother is his bitch.

"i love you Percy," Sally said she meant every word, she slowly used her own finger to take Percy's cum and tasted it.

She slid halfway down the bed to take him in her hand before taking him in her mouth. He had had sex with womans and a goddess but there was something special when having sex with his mother, She saw her son's Hard cock hardened, she take his cock in her hand.

"Is this what you want?" Sally looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes like a possessed woman, "Is this what you want Percy? You want me to blow you? You want me to suck your big cock? You want to cum in my mouth? Is that? You want Mommy to your personal bitch to satisfy you?"

Every time she asked him a question, he became more sexually excited.

"Yes," Percy said responding affirmatively to all of her questions. "Blow me, Mom. Suck my cock."

She took him in her mouth and sucked her son while stroking her son. Percy felt so good as feeling the wet, warm sensation of his cock buried in his mother's mouth. As soon as he was hard enough, she evicted his cock from her mouth with her tongue.

"Make love to me, Percy. I need to feel you inside of me. Fuck me. Fuck Mommy. Make Mommy cum. Now that I had an orgasm with your fingers and mouth, I need to have an orgasm with your cock," Sally panted this time, Instead of him mounting her, his mother mounted him. She sat on him and reached down behind her to fill herself with his erect penis. he felt the warm, wet gush of his mother.

"Oh, my God, Mom. That feels so good. I love you, Mom. I really love you,"Percy said leaning up his torso as if he was doing a crunch to kiss her.  
He buried his tongue in her mouth in the way he buried his cock in her pussy.

"Oh, my God, Percy," Sally said breaking off his kiss to hump him. She bounced up and down on him, he watched her big tits bounce up and down and sway side to side. He harnessed her firm, shapely breasts with his hands. Feeling them and fondling them, he roughly massaged her big nipples this cased her love juicer flood through her son's ten inch cock. Then suddenly Percy roughly rolled his mother over and getting on top of her, he fucked her. Pounding her pussy hard and fast, he fucked his mother like a animal in heat.

he pushed his cock deeper and all over her pussy. fucking her harder and humping her faster, he was no longer making love to his mother. He was fucking his mother with his thick cock no love touches only thing happening there is his cock roughly pounding his mother cunt . he was giving his mother what she so deserved, a good, hard fucking. He loved watching her O face while knowing she was getting close to cumming. When she bugged out her eyes and involuntarily opened her mouth, he knew she was getting ready to have an orgasm. That sexually excited look on her face inspired him to hump her pussy even faster and harder.

"Oh, my God, Percy. This is unbelievable. I don't believe this. I'm going to cum. Don't stop. Fuck me faster. Fuck me , God!," she mumbled in pleasure wrapping her long legs around his waist, hips, and back.

Percy literally lifted his mother's shapely body off of the bed to get a better angle to fuck her harder and deeper. Now with the only part of her sexy body touching the bed was her hands, forearms and shoulders, he supported his mother mid-air,

"Oh, my God, Mom. You're the best," Percy said driving his cock harder and deeper inside of her milf eager pussy. Then, as if someone stuck a pin in her, as soon as she had her orgasm, she deflated and collapsed in the bed. He let go of her to rest beside her. Reaching his arm around her, he held her while sweating and panting. He fondled her breasts and and pinched her nipples, while she fondled the head of his still erect cock with her fingertip.

Then, while staring up at his ten inch cock, not taking much time to enjoy the afterglow of sex, she slid her mouth down to take his prick in her mouth again. She was blowing her son. His mother was sucking him. Only, this time, it was different. This time she wasn't just making him hard, she wanted him to ejaculate. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. She wanted to swallow his cum.

"Cum Percy, cum. Cum in you Mom's dirty mouth. I need to swallow your cum, i want to taste it" Sally said staring up at him with her beautiful eyes.  
He reached down to put a gentle hand to the back of his mother's head and as soon as he did, he humped her mouth and fucked her face. As soon as he humped her mouth harder and fucked her face faster, he ejaculated a huge load of cum in his mother's mouth. He watched her swallow before watching her lick his cock clean. She continued sucking him and licking while stroking him. she licked his cock. Draining the last drop of cum from his balls,

She moved back up to him and they kissed and kissed. While she slowly stroked his cock, he rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy. As if they were husband and wife on their Honeymoon, they made love again and again and again.  
Sleeping through the night, through the night.

A/N : who is next? How is the story? Any ideas


	9. HAZEL LEVESQUE

CHAPTER : 9 = HAZEL LEVESQUE

Percy just wake up, he could feel the naked body of Aphrodite, Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia pressing against his naked body, Last night he fucked all of them, he couldn't sleep, he didn't want wake them, they are sleeping peacefully,

he walked towards bedroom and change his dress and go outside the time is four am, he slowly started to jog outside the cabin, he jog about five minutes he heard someone moanamed in pain, he ran towards it, he could unmistakably tell that was a woman, He watched a young girl who is sitting in the ground, who has dark skin, c-cup breast. Percy was finally able find out who is it, its Hazel (daughter of pluto).

"what happened?" Percy asked to Hazel.

"i was jogging, Suddenly my left leg is in pain, i couldn't jog, can you help me" Hazel said, she know who is that, it's Percy jackson, she has hots for him, Percy take a look at her left leg, he take his left leg and ran his hand through her leg and examine it.

"it's really nothing, your muscles is twitched in your leg that it," Percy jackson said, he could see the worried look on her face. "it's really nothing, simple massage would easily ease your pain,"

"i can't walk will you help me to get back to my cabin," Hazel asked. Percy took Hazel in his hand walk towards her camp. when they entered the camp he placed her in the chair, he used his hand to massage his left legs.

"oh this feels good," Hazel said.

"let me go to my camp and bring something that will ease your pain," Percy said. Hazel nodded. Hazel could saw Percy disappear from her cabin.

PERCY'S CABIN,

Percy arrived to his cabin and he could see his slaves are sleeping in his bed, he opened the drawer and take a cream and run towards Hazel's cabin, he entered the Hazel's cabin.

"so how is you feet" Percy asked.

"my feet is killing me, what is that" Hazel asked pointing the cream on Percy's hand, she watched Percy's taking a cream.

"its just a cream it would make you feel great on your feet. I'll show you, trust me." Percy said, Hazel trusted him. Percy told her to sit on the chair nearby, she did her with her leg resting on his knee. Percy gently massaged cream into her foot, starting with the sole, pushing firmly upwards with his thumbs.

Then he slowly attacked the ball of the dark skinned woman's foot, working from there up the sides and ending with her toes. Toes seem to be particularly satisfying. He slid his fingers slowly but surely make an impact in her between each toe in turn, pulling gently and rubbing them between his fingers. This was accompanied as by sighs and comments from Hazel

"oh by the gods that feels so wonderful, i didn't even feel the pain now." Hazel said, no one ever give her massage like this, it felt so wonderfull. After a few minutes with one foot Percy lifted her leg and moved over to give the same attention to the other foot. Her skin was so soft, Percy could feel it softening as he massaged. She had surprisingly delicate feet,  
When he had finished it he could hear a sigh of disappointment that it was over.

"this cream is taken from some see creatures" Percy said "it purely based on natural ingredients from sea so it's good for skin in general and great for massages and it will relief the pain,"

"And you're great for massages as well" Hazel said "you are very good with your hands."

"Would you like a back and shoulder massage?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes" was the immediate reply from Hazel, the dark woman wanted his hands to explore her chocolate body."if that's OK. I guess I need to lay down somewhere. We better take this to bed, come this way."

She said, leading Him into the bed.

"you'll have to excuse the mess." Hazel said with the smile, with a little bit of hesitation, she took off her top, leaving her bra and lay on the bed face down. When she was settled he asked if he could unfasten her bra and she agreed.

With her bra undone and the straps laying by her side Percy took the cream in his hands and rubbed it around to warm it a little before starting to massage it into her back, Percy couldn't beleive his luck, he is giving massage to a girl, who is half naked in her bed.

Percy never have been trained as a masseur, but he read a book once and he've had a lot of practice with his girls.

Percy massaged the sixteen year old girl's back with long firm strokes upwards and outwards, seeking out any knotted muscles and working over them. She was quite tense to start with, possibly partly due to the strangeness of the situation, having a man she didn't familiar with. she didn't know massaging her semi naked in her bed. She relaxed fairly quickly though.

Percy always satisfied to feel a woman's body relax under his grasp. To feel the muscles give way and to hear the subtle moans as you gently work on the knots, interspersed with broad softer strokes across the skin.

Percy looked down at her dark naked body lying on the bed. Totally relaxed, trusting, vulnerable. She was a teenage girl, I looked down at her legs, he wanted to explore the dark skin, he didn't plan to fuck Hazel, but he felt a little stiffening in his shorts.

Percy continued to massage her back, working up the spine and then spending a good deal of time around her shoulders. Her skin was soft and pale. Percy worked his way up her neck to the edge of her hairline massaging gently to soothe the tense muscles there. Again Percy sensed her disappointment when he stopped

"Hazel, would you like me to massage your lovely legs," Percy asked hopping she would agree. She seemed hesitated a little bit.

"well, do your thing to my feet, Percy," Hazel replied, Percy could feel his heartbeat is raising.

"might be better if you took your shorts off and put a towel over," Percy said with a smile. She smiled and nodded Percy look the other way like a gentle man. while she take her shorts. She laughed, and went for a towel, but He made a point of looking the other way while she took off her short and lay back on the bed.

"OK, you can look at me" she said and Percy looked round to see she had lain down on her front again, close to the edge of the bed. She had positioned a small towel across her backside, so her panties were not visible, just her dark legs stretching out from beneath the towel.

Percy took some more cream onto his hands and rubbed it round to warm it again, then he started from her ankles massaging up the backs of her calves. Pressing his thumbs into the muscles and then using firm but smoothing strokes back over the skin.

Her calves were quite exotic shape, Percy guess she must exercise a fair bit, he want to run his tongue all over her dark skin.

Percy slowly run his hands sensually against her semi naked dark body to attend her right calf first and then her before Percy started on her thighs,

"I'll just move this towel a bit. I don't want to get cream on your underwear." Percy pushed the lower edge up a little and tucked it into the bottom of her panties on each leg.

Then Percy started to massage her thighs, starting with the outer side of her right leg. Again mostly long firm upward strokes. Her thighs were even softer than her claves, so her skin moved more under the pressure of his hands. Hazel shifted her position slightly so that her legs were spread a little wider. A subtle change but a significant one. Percy switched to massaging the inner side of her thigh, again with long strokes, but more gentle this time. Stretching slowly further up the inside of the thigh until Percy was almost touching the crotch of her panties, waiting all the time for her to say

"that's far enough" Hazel said, but she didn't stop it when Percy used his thumbs to massage the very top of her thigh just under her buttocks.

"oh you've got a bit of a knot in there" Percy said and continued to concentrate on that area for a while, in the course of which he accidentally brushed his left hand against the crotch of her panties. She jumped a little but neither of us said anything.

Then Percy switched over to her left leg, following the same procedure, outside first then the inside of her thigh. In the course of this Percy manage to catch a glimpse of her panties. Percy could clearly see that they were damp, and it wasn't as a result of any cream from his hands, he could feel his ten inch cock throbbing with desire in his pants.

Percy repeated the thumb massage at the top of her thigh underneath her buttock, but this time he let his right hand rest against her panties so that as he massaged her thigh his hand move gently back and forward over her crotch.

She started breathing more deeply and she shifted her position again to spread her legs a little wider, her senses are clearly overwhelming, she needed relief.

Percy stopped pretending to massage her leg, pulled the towel off and concentrated on stroking her pussy through her panties. Firstly just by running the edge of his finger back and forward between her legs. Percy was enjoying the sight of her white cotton panties moving with his fingers, outlining the contours of her buttocks. Percy placed my other hand very gently on her bottom, barely touching it, so he could feel the material move.

Then with a courage he reached further down with his middle finger to seek out her clit. He could feel a little bud beneath the material of the panties that were now soaking wet. Percy started stroking her clit with the tip of his finger while gently rubbing the sides of his hand between the soft dark flesh on the inside of her thighs.

Percy slowly pulled her panties down then lay back down, and pulled her parties off and he spread her dark legs wide, she moanamed.

Percy jackson kneeled on the edge of the bed and put his hand back between her time though He slid a finger straight inside her juicy pussy. It slipped in effortlessly and Percy started to massage gently inside. To steady himself and he put his other hand on the small off her back, just above the crack formed by her plump buttocks. Percy stroked inside her dark pussy for a little while, exploring as far as he could reach into the soft flesh, he could feel that she is a virgin, Percy exited for taking the virginity of Sixteen year old girl.

Percy reached for the jar of cream and spread a little over her buttocks. That was for his benefit rather than hers. The sight of a well-oiled bottom is a great turn-on for me, particularly one that is tensing rhythmically as hers was in response to stimulation of her pussy.

Percy would dearly have liked to pull out his prick which was rigid by now hard as rock, straddle her and slide it into that glistening pussy. It was crying out to be filled. But Percy didn't. That's would be a bit too presumptuous, he was about to touch her pussy, Percy but Hazel suddenly stand up.

"Percy, i can't do this, i mean i can't," Hazel said, She slowly disappear in to bathroom taking his dress, Hazel is clearly afraid this is her first time, she didn't know what to say, she dressed, Percy wanted to clearly fuck Hazel take her virginity, he thought about raping her. Then again it would be create problem if she shouted. He waited for five minutes. Then the bathroom opened. She dressed in white top and jeans shorts, her golden eye is looking at his, she look stunning.

"i freaked out, i am a virgin," The sixteen year old dark woman said. Percy smiled.

"i sensed it, dont worry i wont bite, trust me it will feel better, having sex it will be better than anything you ever know," Percy, he could see the woman slowly walking towards him.

"i heard about that from my friends, i though you are with Annabeth are you cheating on her," Hazel asked. Percy smiled.

"no, we are only friends," Percy told to Hazel, Percy is not a fool to tell her the truth, once he cumed inside her she will be his bitch do whatever he wish with her.

"oh, i mistakenly thought you two are dating," Hazel said. She slowly walk towards him. "I want to thank you, for the massage" Hazel breathed hotly in his ear, the sixteen year old demigoddess wrapping her arms around him and Percy wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a nice embrace.

Two sets of powerful lips met with a searing kiss, the type of kiss that caused a girl's toes to curl underneath her. Her breath hitched up, before Percy's hands traveled a bit between her legs to feel the warm heat.

"Someone's ready to lose her virgin," Percy breathed in her ear hotly and Hazel nodded.

"Ready for you taking my virginity," the dark skin woman stated when she looked at Percy, figuring that she wanted a sexual experience with someone who she could trust and who knew what he was doing.  
She squealed in surprise, when Percy scooped her up in his arms and trafficked her back to the bed.

Percy stripped Hazel's clothes off to reveal her tanned, hot virgin body with round and firm teenage breasts with black nipples, a flat stomach, and a smooth pussy, with lips glistening with her arousal. She looked absolutely beautiful, there was no question about that to the powerful mage.

His fingers probed her virgin pussy and she breathed heavily when he teased her. By the merest touch she was driven wild and holding back at the same time. A roguish smile crossed Percy's face when he considered the beauty beneath his probing fingers.

"wow your pussy is fucking wet, i can't wait to put my hot cock in your tight virgin pussy, dont worry soon you will feel so good" Percy stated when he pushed his fingers into her pulsing pussy, he could feel her juices flooding from her pussy.

"My….you're a god," Hazel breathed so hard when Percy reached one hand around her brown breast and squeezed it lightly. Her golden color eyes closed and she felt the rush that went through her. Another squeeze of her breast brought a shuddering pleasure to her hot body, her core tightening around his finger.

Percy probed her pussy a little bit more and then suddenly, Hazel looked up at him, through glazed eyes. Her breasts heaved with the delight and the daughter of pluto eyes flickered towards the young demigod infront of him. She asked him the burning question. "Don't you think you're a bit underdressed?"

A wide smile crossed Percy's face when he removed his clothes, Each bit of clothing removed from his body to him, causing him to reveal more and more of his body to the virgin demigoddess on the bed. He probed her pussy when she breathed heavily when his fingers worked their magic on her pussy, Hazel watched his ten inch glorious cock infront of her, she wanted it with her eyes widened.

"it's so big!" Hazel exclaimed, Percy watched this his cock throb with desire.

"i am glad you liked it," Percy said to Hazel,

"Percy, Eat my pussy, while I suck your cock, please I want to taste it," Hazel begged him and Percy was never one to back down from a request from woman. He spread the young thighs of the blonde haired vixen before his tongue pushed into her dripping hot pussy. "Oh, yes, mmm."

Hazel licked his cock briefly, teasingly, she loved the tasted, she kicked his cock again before she managed to push every inch into her mouth, her lips wrapped around it tightly. She gave her very first blowjob, even if she learned about the techniques through books. Books were one thing compared to what the real life thing was.

"Use your tongue more, Hazel, take it into the back of your throat,"Percy said and breathed when he grabbed her hips and munched on her molten hot peach. Her hot juices splattered onto his face, splattering onto him. "I can take anything that you can give me and more."

"And more, huh, well I wouldn't want to…disappoint," the dark skin woman stated when she took Percy's cock deep into her throat, squeezing it tight around her.

Percy's tongue switched tactics, when he began to lick and suck her pussy juices like it was nectar from Hazel's pussy. Her thighs clenched together when he ate her with precision and expert skill, lapping up her juices onto his tongue.

Her breathing got shallow when Percy nibbled on her before he returned with the efforts of his tongue, which drove Hazel to the brink of insanity. The cinnamon hair demigoddess wanted more of this, this hunk of manhood feasting on her warm and womanly depths. She sucked him deeply before her lips sealed around his cock.

The pleasure in Hazel's cock burst to send the juices flowing into her mouth after a time and the daughter of pluto swallowed the load greedily, this is the first time she tasted a man's cum, she loved the taste very much. She needed every drop Percy had and more.

Hazel laid back, the burning in her pussy could only be fulfilled by one thing and one thing alone. She rested on her back, spreading her legs apart and pulling her lips apart, to reveal the wet and warm opening. With her legs spread like that, there was only one think for Percy could do.

"Percy make me a woman," Hazel breathed hotly. Percy carefully placed his pulsing cock on the sixteen year old girls virgin pussy, he slowly but Surely pushed his hard cock on her Pussy, She screamed when Percy pushed his cock into her, the pain of her virginity giving way to the massive phallus ripping into her. Her hips rose up to meet his incoming thrusts when the pain faded away.

"So good, feels so good, you are right its better than anything" Hazel managed to say with the deep thrusts ripping through her, each movement burying Percy's cock into her hot inviting pussy, her body and Percy's could feel the pleasure from her pussy when their two sex organs clashed with each other with the love and desire.

"You haven't felt anything yet."  
Percy lifted up the dark skinned woman's legs behind his shoulders and slammed into her burning pussy, spearing deep into her perfect cunt. The snug snatch wrapped around his cock, giving it a hot hug like a velvet hugging iron rod when the two of them combined their dance to take it to new and unforeseen levels.

Hazel panted when Percy's arms rolled all over every part of her body. She got a bit more than she bargained for in this case and to be honest, she liked it. There was an instant where the dark haired demigod buried his thick phallus into her warm folds so deep that she thought that it would come out the other head. However in the heat of the moment, this near impalement brought forth utmost pleasure.

"Heaven, warm and hot heaven," Percy breathed when he rolled his thumbs over her dark nipples, covered in a sheen of sweat and feeling her pussy dribbling with the tender love juices lubricate his probing prick.

"YES!" Hazel yelled when she felt herself brought to an orgasm, erupting in more ways than one when Percy pushed into her, pulsing into her hot center. The thrusts got deeper into her and she liked it when his cock buried inside her womb, finding its new home in this newest pussy. Hot and tight, wrapped around him and Percy thrust into her.

"More, yes, please more, by the gods this felt better than anything, rape my pussy so hard" Hazel breathed when her eyes flickered shot.

"Tight, beautiful, I love this pussy so much," Percy managed when he sped up the pace a little bit, his cock squeezed in the warm box that was the dark skinned woman's womanhood.

"This is best thing i ever happen to me, oh my god i think i fall in love with you, fuck me," Hazel mewled when her legs wrapped tightly around Percy when they slid down her body.

"i think i am also fall in love with," Percy breathed when he felt her hot legs around him. She was the perfect package, an exotic look, dark skinned, pretty decent sized breasts, tanned legs, and a round shapely ass. "Going to cum my love."

Hazel raised up and down with the cock thrusting into her, she knew that she wanted to have it in her and Percy thrust down, thrust deep into her. The pleasure in his groin exploded to send jets of burning hot cum into her and caused her to spasm, pussy clenched around her and pushing up against her. The young demigoddess felt the desire of the cum splashing inside her pussy and Percy pulled out of her, Percy knows now Hazel is his bitch.

"i love you Percy, i am you bitch you can do whatever with me," Hazel moanamed aloud. With that moment, Percy roughly grabbed her around the hips and flipped her over on the bed.

"More, yeah, I can handle it," Hazel stated when Percy took a look at her hot ass and smiled, squeezing it. This gave her pleasure.

She was always curious about what anal sex felt like and now she hoped Percy would do it to her. Hazel breathed when his cock head brushed against her asshole, feeling the pleasure, she want him to take her anal virgin.

"Please, please do it, I want your cock shoved beneath my cheeks, take my anal virginity, make me your bitch" Hazel begged him and Percy was not one to leave a lady hanging.  
He pushed his cock deep between her tanned cheeks wrapped around her firm buttocks. Hazel's anus squeezed around him, it was hot as the rest of her. She felt her anal virginity give way when Percy pushed into her tight hole.

"Feels so good," Hazel breathed when she looked at her and Percy gripped her breasts, squeezing them in his hands. "So good, so long, fuck me hard, make me your bitch."

Percy plunged his cock into her asshole, spearing it inside her, when the black beauty played with her twat, feeling how wet it was. He picked up the thoughts of her mind and the intentions she had with her probing fingers so Percy decided to help her out a tiny bit with is own fingers.

The two of them fingered Hazel's tight pussy, bringing her to more pleasure when Percy also cupped her swinging breasts, first her right breast and then her left breast. His hands rolled over her tanned peaks of pleasure, the dark skin feeling good, tinted with arousal and the sweat that rolled down her body when she panted heavily at his thrusts into her bowels.

"Tight, I love it, I'm going to fill up your ass with my cum," Percy breathed when he squeezed her breast and diddled her twat all the while. "Say it?"

"Say…ah….what?" Hazel asked in a curious voice when Percy continued to beat into her ass with his cock.

"Say who your ass belongs to? Who is your body's belongs to you? who owns you? Who is your master?" Percy responded when he fired back.

"Percy….Percy jackson, I'm yours, my body is yours for you to do anything you want with, you own me, Percy jackson own me, he can do whatever want me to do?" Hazel breathed when she felt Percy cut a great pace into her, each instant getting closer to the finish. The think cock squeezed in her tight buns made a tender embrace, with greater motions when he pushed deeper into her, the ass squeezing him delightfully.  
After a matter of minutes, his cum exploded into her ass, filling her anal cavity up with a series of thrusts. Percy pumped some more into her, draining his balls into her ass and inspiring great pleasure when he did so.

No sooner did Percy finish he felt another hand on his balls, a very familiar and welcome hand, no scratch that, two sets of hands.

Clarisse and Piper stood on either side of him, stripped completely nude, except for the smiles on their faces, they both followed Percy when he took the cream from his bedroom without waking others, they thought Percy is upto something, so they followed him, Percy ofcouse locked the door, Clarisse slowly opened the door, they waited until Percy finished Hazel off in both cunt and her ass, then they joined to fun.

"You didn't think that we would miss out on all of the fun, did you?" Clarisse asked when she grabbed Percy's cock firmly and stroked it back up.

"i must admit you raped this bitch, seriously i am turned on by the sight, i can't wait to put you cock in my pussy, by the gods i could feel your cock is throbbing for it" Piper asked and when she started to playing with Percy's balls, before getting down between his legs and licking at his wonderful phallus.

Clarisse pushed Percy on the bed, and then the warmth of the daughter of ares's pussy wrapped against his prick, while Hazel came down on the bed. The daughter of ares sank her slim hips down onto her lover, gyrating it.

"Missed this cock, it's only been a couple of hours, but still miss it," Clarisse breathed heavily when Percy grabbed her around her tight ass and forced her down onto him.

"It's missed you…ah fuck, squeeze me, I want to cum in you," Percy responded when the Clarisse bounced up and down on his ten inch pelvis, with him grabbing and tweaking her nipples.

"Yeah, feels so good," Clarisse moaned heavily, throwing her head back when the two of them matched each other's strokes.

Hazel didn't know what happened, he could see Clarisse raiding Percy's cock, before she could say anything, the daughter of Aphrodite grabbed the daughter of pluto and dove between her pussy, collecting the cum that spilled on the dark skinned demigoddess's thighs with her tongue, it her first time actually woman sucking her pussy, it felt weird, but she like it, she wanted more. Percy's eyes diverted between her and Clarisse bouncing on his hard rod. The daughter of Aphrodite dove into the daughter of pluto's folds with immense passion, licking and slurping the creamy delights from off of her cunt.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yes, lick my pussy" Hazel breathed, being brought to another orgasm that rocked her body and Piper being daughter of Aphrodite she knows how to find the better pleasure spots.

"They're so hot, but we can be hotter, can't we Percy?" Clarisse asked when she forced her lips down onto Percy's mouth. The dark haired demigod grabbed the daughter of ares ass, cupping her ass when she sank her tight box down onto his throbbing member. The love organ squeezed in the sheath of flesh when the two of them continued the dance of passion.

"You know it Clarisse, you know it," Percy said to her and Clarisse smiled through the kiss.'is Hazel taste good?', she seen her, but not in hell she thought Percy would fuck the innocent girl.

"is she taste good," Clarisse asked to Piper. Piper knows Clarisse questions must be answered.

"Hazel tastes great," Piper said to Clarisse, Clarisse pushed herself up and down, riding Percy like the stallion he was, the two of them clashing together in the age old dance of passion.

Percy drove Clarisse onto him, with the pure fun and joy. The two of them battered and beat against each other, their hips met together with their passions.

"Mmm, yeah, more," Clarisse breathed when she continued to ride Percy.

"Yeah, so good, so tight, cumming," Percy managed to say, when over a half of an hour passed, with Piper driving the daughter of Pluto nuts with her delightful tonguing. The explosion burst in Clarisse's cunt, splattering the juices into her. The daughter of Ares screamed out loud when her master's juices filled her up, spilling into her delicious cunt.

Clarisse fell back with a sigh and then it was Hazel's turn to dive between her legs.

"Oh, many talents, yes," Clarisse breathed when Hazel lapped up the juices that dribbled from the Clarisse's pussy, the tangy smell filling the air.

Piper grabbed Percy and pulled him over, giving him a long kiss, before she rested back, legs spread.

"My turn," Piper answered in a voice that dripped with pleasure and passion when Percy grabbed the daughter of Aphrodite hips, feeling her delicious rear and supple breasts.

"Get ready for the ride of your life," Percy stated before he plunged into his slave's moist depths and his cock fit snugly in her pussy.

"Oh, yes, more," Piper breathed when Percy cut a pace into her. The young woman's legs locked around Percy when the two rocked back and forth, the cock drilling into her moist womanhood. The strong mage pushed his probing penis into her welcoming sheath to feel the pure sexual magic the two of them had when their organs met.

"You can….do anything that I desire, I love you and your cock so much," Piper panted when she looked up at Percy, her eyes burning with desire. Each passing push hit her in new spots that drove her wild with desire, from the tips of her ears all the way down her toes and everything in between.

The dark haired demigod to fuck Piper on the Hazel bed, causing her to feel a rush of pleasure, when her legs locked around him and fingers sank into his back.

"I'm your bitch, fuck my pussy silly, yes, I need it, I love your cock!" Piper groaned through gritted teeth and Percy smiled.

"I'm sure you love it," Percy responded when he palmed her breasts, squeezing it tightly with his hand and playing with it. His finger encircled her nipple to pinch it and the pussy closed around his cock. Meanwhile, the erotic desire Clarisse felt when Hazel munched on her peach defied all description, eyes flickering and her breathing, chest rising and lowering.

"You taste so good," Hazel stated but Clarisse grabbed her and took Hazel's pussy into her mouth. She was going to see who belonged to who when the two demigoddess ate each other in a sexually charged sexy nine position. percy kept his eyes on that sight but also he made sure to give the daughter of Aphrodite beneath him her share of life and attention. His palms rolled over the rosy nipples and she pushed up, draining her fluids onto his cock. The slurping and suckling of Clarisse and Hazel made the rom of posiden go further in his lover.  
The daughter of aphrodite gasped when his cock pushed into her.

"Fucking tight, I'm going to make you beg for my cum," Percy grunted when he pushed deeper into her.

"I love it when you make me beg but please don't make me wait," Piper panted when their sweaty bodies clashed together, sexual desire flowing through them, each using their own mental gifts to make the experience even more worthwhile.

Percy milked his motions for as long as he could be allowed, he wanted to make the moment last for a long time. Of course, it was very hard to hold himself at bay with the erotic sight of Hazel and Clarisse chewing on each other's cunts in a sixty nine position. The two of them really went to town on each other.

With a few more solid thrusts, Percy pushed into her before his balls tightened and without another word, he came into Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite screamed in pleasure when his fluids drained into her but the four of them were not the least bit tired.

"Switch!" Clarisse yelled when Hazel went back to Percy and Piper and Clarisse went for each other, until the dance continued anew.

After much time passed, Piper, Clarisse, Hazel, and Percy rested on the edge of the bed.

A/N = HAI GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ANY IDEAS, AND WHO IS NEXT?, PLEASE REVIEW.

=

=


	10. DREW TANAKA

CHAPTER 10 = DREW TANAKA (DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE)

Percy simply sat alone in front of the river.

"Alexa you can appear now, i am all alone," she appeared infront of her, she slowly sat on his lap, he graped her big breast and massaged her breast, she moanamed, she could feel his firm hand on her breast.

"i want talk to you about something, you clearly make me forgot everything when i am with you," Alexa said. she kissed him. he returned it and start to massage her breast and teased her nipples, she moanamed.

"what do you want tell me?," Percy asked. She could feel his hand continued to explore her body.

"i have a present for you," Alexa managed to say.

"where is it?" Percy asked, Suddenly a bag appeared infront of them, Percy opened the bag, the bag contains full of ball gags and handcuffs.

"the real present is in piper's bedroom, take the bag with your present is waiting there, and forcefully take it, don't worry about the sound no one is going to hear anything about it," Alexa said with a smile and kissed him, she suddenly disappeared. Percy Wonder what is in Piper's bedroom, he knows probably everyone is in his cabin sleeping. He wonder what it is.

PIPER'S CABIN,

when Percy entered the room with his bag, the door which is already open, he saw Drew tanaka is there, he know she is currently dating Jason, who got dumped by Piper, he also knows Drew is a bitch who is always jealous of Piper. He could see Drew is searching something. Percy understand what Alexa said about prize, he is going to fuck this whore and make her his,

"well, well look who is there," Percy said, Drew clearly look nervous, when the voice arrived she jumped and dropped something in her hand, she thought it was Piper, she turn and saw Percy there.

"oh Percy, it's you, what are you doing here? this is not your room," Drew asked to Percy. Percy smiled he knows this bitch is upto something.

"i am his new boyfriend," Percy said. Which Drew didn't beleive it, Because every one knows he is dating Annabeth, "are you stealing stuffs from Piper?"

"no, no i was just taking jason stuffs, he is my boyfriend now and she is my sister, i am sure she would understand" Drew said.

"really," Percy said, closing the door behind him, he know all daughter of Aphrodite's are sluts, who loves nothing but fucked like common whore. "if you want her to come in here and see you getting fucked like a cheap whore, that's certainly fine with me. Maybe she'd like to watch, and she love to hear what you are doing, maybe even she would join the fun."

Drew tanaka gasped, the daughter of Aphrodite thought 'he is sick as fuck, want to fuck her sister and her', She was still doing her good girl act, she didn't want Percy to tell everyone about this, sametime she didn't want his fuck him also, This time Percy caught the hand that came flying at his face.

"i came prepared for this," Percy said, reaching into his bag while Percy held her wrist. Before she could react, Percy had secured both of her wrists behind her back with pair of cuffs he'd brought from Alexa.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Percy covered it with his hand. Then Percy reached into the bag once more, producing a ball gag.

"you won't have to worry about making noise! Soon you will be a good whore like your mother and Piper" Percy said to Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite wondered what that means. Percy pushed the ball into her mouth and secured it on the back of her head. Then Percy let go of her, taking a moment to admire his handiwork in the bondage, the helpless brunette strugled against the bounds.

"Beautiful, just like you sister" Percy said, "just what a sister she wants to see when she comes her from a hard day of classes."

She moaned in frustration, he knows she is at her mercy.

"I know, it's hard pretending to be such a prude when you're really a total whore," Percy said, "but this way you don't have to worry about it. Just let me use you for my pleasure, soon you will start to love it like a whore you meant to be."

Percy roughly pulled her pants to her knees, exposing her white thong panties, the daughter of Aphrodite is at his mercy, she never been in this position before, she could feel her pussy pulsing with desire, but she didn't show it.

"Nice," Percy said, pulling the panties down as well as she continued to whimper and struggle. Percy slowly stroked along the length of her bare legs, up towards her pulsing hot pussy. As Percy expected, she was wet, he knows Piper experience jason is not good with sex.

Percy grabbed her and pulled her over his lap as he sat on the lower bunkbed.

"Let's start with a spanking! It's been, what, a whole week? When you started dating Jason, you have been act like a slut, sluts like you really need to punished for being sick fuck"

She whimpered in response.  
Percy was happy to see this whore is at his mercy, soon the whore will be his personal cock slut, he could feel her bare ass he squeezed it, and massaged it like a mad man, Percy could hear faint moanam's coming from her. Percy suddenly let his hand crack down on her shapely backside until it was a nice shade of pink. She moaned a bit, but the gag did its job of covering her cries. Of course, she didn't want her to be totally quiet - quite the opposite! But he knew that he have to get her worked up before she would do the things Percy wanted her to do.

"Had enough yet? I bet jason never did that to you, whore like you need to treat like this, like a slut" Percy stated, working his hand soothingly across her ass, "ready to be a good little whore?"

She shook her head defiantly, Percy thought.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to keep going. Let's see what you've got around here." Percy said, he scanned the room for a suitable spanking implement.  
He almost couldn't believe his eyes when rom of Posiden noticed a wooden paddle emblazoned with three greek letters hanging on the wall on Piper's side of the room.

"Is that?" Percy stammered, "looks like we got a winner, who want's to beat you beautiful body!"

Drew was clearly curious about what he was referring to, but when Percy moved her gently to the floor and crossed the room to retrieve the paddle, her eyes widened.

"Mmmm!" she moaned against the gag, Percy knows she want to say something.

"Do you want to say something, slut?" Percy asked.

"MMM!" She replied through the gag, Percy released the gag for a moment.

"please don't, just leave me alone, please." Drew said to him, she didn't want him spank her with it.

"Are you ready to admit to being a dirty cumslut?" Percy asked. She grimaced, turning bright red.

"Fuck. You, release me." Drew yelled at him.

"Well then, you leave me no choice! Don't worry soon you will be begging to be spanked just like your mother" Percy stated, the rom of Posiden secured the gag once more before positioning her so that she was kneeling on the ground with her torso on the bed, her delicious ass extended for a paddling.

Smack! Smack! Smack!  
Smack! Smack! Smack!

The paddle proved to be remarkably strong for a novelty item. She began to sob through the gag, her eyes slowly flood with tears.

Percy paused the punishment for a moment, pulling her back up to face me.

"Drew," Percy said, "I don't like to see you suffer like this, so I'm going to give you a choice. I can either continue to spank you, for as long as I like, with the gag in, or I can take it out and only give you ten more whacks. Would you like that?"

She nodded vigorously.

"There's a hitch, though." Percy said, She looked up at him expectantly with her beautiful brown eyes.

"You have to say something after every smack. Whore do you understand?" Percy said to her, the pain was intense, she wanted to stop this, She nodded.

Percy released the gag.

"So Drew," Percy said, stroking her tear-stained cheek affectionately, "here's how this is going to work. Before I spank you, you're going to say the words 'spank me master, I'm your dirty whore.'"

She sneered.

"Fuck you." Drew replied.

"Have it your way whore." Percy said to her. Percy replaced the gag and bent her over the bed once more.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

The holes in the paddle caused it to make a "whish!" each time it accelerated towards the young demigoddess's abused backside.

"MMM! MM!" she moanamed in pain, through the gag.

"Would you like me to stop, Drew?" Percy asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Are you ready to agree to my terms?" Percy asked, She nodded again, she want to stop this. Percy removed the ball gag.

"What do you say?" Percy asked, she could feel the heat raising between her legs, her saliva is dripping through her chin.

"Spank me master," she whispered.

smack! Smack!

Percy let the paddle crack down across her bare ass, hard.

"You forgot something, Drew," Percy said, "you forgot that you're a dirty whore."

"Spank me master, I'm y -," her voice trailed off.

"What's that slut? I can't hear you!" Percy drew the paddle back again.

"I'm your dirty whore," she finished, her voice still hushed, she is really ashamed of what she just said.

"I know that was hard for you to admit, and it will do for the first whack, but you're going to have to get louder each time," Percy said, taking aim with the paddle.

smack!

"OOOOW!" she cried aloud.

"One," Percy counted."What do you say, slut?"

"Spank me master, I'm a dirty whore," she muttered, he spanked her hard this time letting her know something wrong, she let out a moanam loud in pain.

"louder, no one hears you whore," Percy said to her, she spanked her again.

"Spank me master, i'm your little whore," Drew said louder.

SMACK!

"Two," Percy said, rubbing the paddle against her punished rear.

"What do you say, Drew? This time I want to hear it loud and clear." Percy told to her.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she muttered, a bit louder this time.

"Good girl." Percy said smacked her again.

Smack!

"That was three. What do you say, Drew?" Percy asked.

She was crying softly, her whole body twitching as she forced out the words.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore." Drew said to her, the daughter of Aphrodite is clearly in agony.

Smack!

"Four. Good girl. This time I want to really hear it though, Drew!" Percy go near her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her tender ear and said to her.

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she repeated, in a normal voice.

"Very good, slut!" Percy said to her.

Smack!

"Five."

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore," she repeated about as loudly as before.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but you're going learn how to say it louder than that or I'll have to put the gag back in." Percy said to her.

"But someone might hear me," she sobbed.

"That's the entire point," I said, "I'm here to help you show everyone what a filthy whore you really are. Now say it before I have to gag you again and really thrash you."

"Spank me master, I'm you dirty whore," she sobbed.

"Good girl!"

smack!

"Six. Just a few more to go."

"Spank me mastrubate, I'm your dirty whore!" she said, in a voice loud enough.

Smack!

"Seven."

"Spank me master, I'm your dirty whore!"

WHACK!

"Eight. I want you to really mean it this time." Percy said. He wanted this naughty whore to admit that she is a whore.

Her body shook as she gathered her strength.

"SPANK ME MASTER, I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE," Drew yelled into the bedsheets.

Smack!

"Nine. That was good, but for this last one, I want your head up so you really project." Percy said to her. She was sobbing again.

"If you don't, we're going to go back to one and do it all over again, like a good whore do what i asked." Percy warned  
he pulled her head up by grabbing the black hair at the base of her neck.

"Say it, whore. I want you to really shout it. Be a good little slut for your master." Percy said to her, she knows their is really no escape from this.

"SPANK ME MASTER, I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE!" Drew yelled, Her voice filled the room,.

Smack!

"Ten." Percy said, crossing the room to return the paddle to its place on the wall. "See? It's like I never touched it."

Drew couldn't see, however, because her face was buried in the bedsheets. Percy walked back over to her and traced his fingers across her burning backside.

"please dont this," she begged, through her sobs, "some people would heard that."

"Well, if they didn't hear it, they're certainly going to hear it when I fuck you." Percy said to her. Percy reached between her legs, running his fingers along her slit, teasing her pussy lips and clit.

"Good girl," Percy said, "nice and wet for you master."

Percy uncuffed her wrists. She pushed against the bunkbed and stood up, her legs wobbly.

"Are you ready to be a good girl?"Percy asked. She turned to face me, her tear-stained face defiant once again, the saliva from her mouth is in her face.

"Fuck you." Drew replied.

"Get on your knees, Drew." Percy ordered to her. To his surprise, the daughter of aphrodite complied. "Take off your shirt."

Drew sneered at him before pulling her t-shirt over her head, revealing her breasts, barely held back by a white lace bra, she if she defy him he is going to spank her again.

"The bra too." Percy said licking his kips, he could feel his ten inch phallus was the kind that had the clasp in front. She unhooked it, letting her tits spill out. He admired the pair of perfectly-formed pale globes, each with a large pink areola in the middle. Her nipples were erect.

"Anything else?" She asked waiting for answer the daughter of Aphrodite's sweatpants and panties were still around her ankles. Percy rather liked them there.

"No, that'll do for now." Percy said, the demigod unbuckled his belt and pants, freeing a massive erection from his pants. Drew eyes widened she never saw this much big, it's bigger than anything she ever saw, she want it, she want to his personal slut, the daughter of Aphrodite could feel her dirty cunt reacting for his thick cock, she reached for his cock, almost as if by instinct.

"Not so fast, whore," Percy said, pushing her hand away and cupping her under the chin so that her eyes met mine, "if you want to touch this, you're going to have to earn it. Are you going to be a good girl and earn the privilege of sucking your master's cock?"

She nodded, she wanted it, she wanted that big cock pound in her pussy, she didn't want jason puny cock anymore, she want this one as hers, she didn't care, she is going to earn his cock, she is going to be his worthless slut.

"whore, I want you to play with your pussy." Percy ordered. Her hand immediately went between her legs and she began to make low whimpering sounds as she worked her clitoris, she could feel her pussy pulsing with desire, she began to working it so hard.

"Good girl." Percy stated, he couldn't beleive this whore is clearly obeying his order. When the pace of her breathing told him that the daughter of Aphrodite was near to orgasm, Percy pulled her hand away abruptly. She gave a cry of frustration.

"Do you want to cum, slut?" Percy asked her, She turned bright red and nodded her head.

"Then I want you to go over there and open the door." Percy said to her, She was so shocked she seemed unable to speak.

"Just a crack. I don't mean wide open," Percy assured her.

"But -," she stammered.

"But what?" Percy asked, Drew stood gingerly, but then, realizing that the sweatpants around her knees were preventing her from walking comfortably, returned to all fours and crossed the room.  
Slowly and ever-so-quietly she opened the door, the room that led directly to a open place. Anyone passing by who happened to hear them could look in and get an eyeful, he knows every daughter of Aphrodite is whores just like Aphrodite. She turned and crawled back towards him.

"whore, tell me the truth," I said, "you love the idea of having an audience while you're being fucked, as humiliating as it is, don't you?"

She nodded, ofcouse she want to show the world that she is fucking the monstrous cock.

"Good girl. I'm glad you admit it like good slut to be." Percy said to her.

"yes master, i am your little slut," Drew said to her.

"slut," Percy said, "you may now suck my cock."

The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed his rod eagerly, swallowing it almost halfway in the first stroke. She couldn't stifle a moan as he felt his dick enter the gorgeous demigoddess's throat.

"Fuck whore, you are natural just like your mother" Percy said, "you're such a good little cocksucker."

Her face turned bright red when she heard the word "cocksucker."

"That's it you little whore," Percy said, a little louder, "suck that fucking dick like you mean it, please you master."

She took his dick out of her mouth for a moment, licking the shaft enthusiastically before moving down to his balls. The cock is coated with her saliva, She looked up at his for his approval as she massaged his sac with her tongue.

"Good girl," Percy said, feeling her tongue tearing his balls "lick those balls."

She returned to his cock to her mouth and began to work it furiously, one hand on his scrotum and the other on his shaft.

"Fuck," Percy groaned, the whore must have lots of practiced, "you must have sucked a lot of cock before to know how to do this so well."

She groaned on his dick, sending a delicious sensation through his body.

"You have, haven't you!?" Percy asked, "you're a cocksucking little whore, aren't you?"

"Mmmm, i am your cock sucking little whore" she replied. Percy pushed her hands away for a moment and pushed his dick forcefully into her throat.

"That's it whore. Choke on master's cock like a good whore." Percy said to her, Percy could feel Drew's gag. He pulled his ten inch dick out once more and took a handful of her raven hair in one hand.

"Beg for you master's cock, slut. Tell your master you want to gag on it." Percy ordered her.

She winced.

"please Don't make me say that," Drew pleaded. Percy smacked her face with his right hand, just hard enough to sting.

"Say it, you worthless whore." Percy warned her, he slapped her again and again. She looked up at him in a mixture of shock and desire,

"please let this worthless whore gag on your cock, master," she said, "choke me with it., make me your bitch"

"What a good little whore you are," Percy said and started to fuck her throat, she moanamed like a common whore around his cock. Percy pulled his cock from her mouth, and shoved his cock back into her mouth, holding it in her throat until she began to gag.

"What do you say, Drew? Did you master gave you what you wanted?." Percy asked her. Percy pulled out his ten inch cock again and smacked it across her face.

"Say thank you, slut." Percy said to her.

"Thank you." Drew replied.

"What's my name, slut?"

"Master. Thank you master," she gasped, catching her breath before he pushed his thick cock back into her mouth, he cumed his large amount into her mouth, she drank every cum, his cock suddenly come to his full mass.

"Such a pretty kitten slut," Percy moaned, looking down at the red-faced daughter of Aphrodite, "do you want to get fucked?"

he removed his cock from her mouth.

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes what?" Percy asked.

"Yes master, please fuck me, i need you big cock inside my pussy" Drew pleaded, looking up at me with her sexy brown eyes.

"What are you, Drew? Tell me the truth now." Percy teased her.

"I'm a slut," she whispered, kissing the end of his rod, "I'm your slut, your personal slut, yours to do whatever you want."

"Let's see how big of a slut you are. Stand up." Percy said.  
She stood and faced his. Percy towered over her petite frame. "Turn around and grab the bed."

She turned and grabbed the frame of the bed, extending her bare ass towards him. Percy placed the tip of his ten inch cock, which was dripping with precum and saliva, against her swollen pussy lips. She cooed with desire.

"do you want my cock in your pussy?," Percy asked her, Her breathing quickened audibly. "You don't have to answer, slut, I know it turns you on. But before I fuck you, you have to say something for me and for everyone."

She pressed her hips back, trying to impale herself on his cock. Percy let just the head slide into her wet warm dripping Pussy. Once again, it was a tight fit.

"I want you to say 'my name is Drew and I'm a cum-loving whore,'" Percy whispered, "and I want it to be loud enough to hear to everyone in the camp."

He knows on one can hear them, he know probably Alexa would magically prevent anyone from hearing this, but he want to make her think that everyone hearing this, She shook her head.

"Say it, Slut. Tell everyone what you are." Percy said, She shook her head again. Percy grabbed a handful of her thick black hair and pulled her head back, his cocktip still poking tentatively into her. "I'm going to have to make you say it, aren't I?"

She nodded. Percy slapped her twice with his open hand, first her face, then squarely on her punished ass. Two satisfying cracks rang through the room, followed by a shriek.

"Say it you dirty whore," he growled loudly, "tell everyone who and what you are."

"My - my -," she stammered through her tears, "my name is Drew, and I'm a -"

"What are you, Drew?" Percy said, he slapped her again, once on the other side of her face and once across her ass.

"I'm a cum-loving whore," she blubbered.

"Good girl," Percy said, pushing his cock further into her cunt. She gasped at his size, but pushed back against him.

"Say it louder, slut," he said, pushing his cock to her womb, her pussy constantly cum around his thick cock, relishing the feel of her burning buttocks against his flesh.

"My name is Drew," she began, then paused once more.

Smack! Smack!

Percy smacked her ass twice, once on each cheek.

"Don't make me take off my belt, slut." Percy said.

"My name is Drew and I'm a cum-loving whore," she blurted. Percy pulled his ten inch thick cock out all the way and then slammed it home again, bottoming out on her womb, he could feel her womb.

"FUCK," she groaned. Percy put his hands over her wrists, which she was using to steady herself against the bedframe, and began to hammer his cock into her again and again. The heavy bedframe shook and began to slam into the wall in time with their fucking. A boom went through the hallway each time he shoved his rod into her pussy.

Suddenly, she was cumming. He felt her cunt clench onto his thick cock, then release in a series of spasms.

"FUUCK," she moaned, "don't stop fucking me, master, fuck me harder!"

"Louder, slut!" Percy said, the son of Posiden slapped her again.

"DON'T STOP FUCKING ME MASTER!" she moaned, still coming hard on his cock. Percy continued to pound her pussy, delighting in the sight of his thick ten inch phallus disappearing between her punished buttchecks. Each time he slammed it in her pink pussy, the bedframe made a satisfying thud.

"Fuck, whore, your cunt feels so good" Percy groaned, "this is one tight cunt, i can't wait to streatch it open."

"It's yours, master! You can do whatever you want with that worthless pussy" she gasped, winding up for another orgasm, "my slutty little pussy belongs to you!"

"That's it you whore, feel the pleasure to being a whore to me just like your worthless mother and piper" Percy moaned, slamming her tight pussy as hard as he could, "talk dirty while you take master's cock! Tell me who you are slut"

"Oooo," she cooed, "fuck me master. Nail your little whore with that big fat prick! My body belongs to you"

Percy could feel Drew defences are fallen, and she is completely accepting her role his slave without even cumming in her pussy.

"master, please punish me with that big cock!" she pleaded, "your little slut needs to be fucked so bad!"

Percy couldn't hold back any longer. He buried his cock to the hilt and sprayed his white seed into her.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, growling in pleasure as his balls emptied into the daughter of Aphrodite, "you little fucking whore!"

"Yes master," Drew moaned, "give me your cum. Cum inside your filthy little whore."

when the cum inside her, she could feel she mentally became his slut.

"i love you," Drew said, Then she dropped to her knees, spun around and took his cock in her mouth, sucking out the final drops of cum.

"You're beautiful, slut as your mother and you half sister," Percy groaned, watching the brunette beauty swallow his cock greedily which is in full mass.

"so master, you are telling the truth you fucked my mother and Piper," Drew asked.

"yes, i am you think i am joking, now end things with jason, you are mine now just like your mother and Piper, you understand?" Percy asked.

"yes, i am yours, tomorrow i will end things with jason don't worry master i am yours," Drew said with a smile and started to suck her master's ten inch cock.

Author's note: I appreciate all kinds of a comment below or send me a personal message! About any ideas. Thanks for the reviews. Who is next.


	11. APHRODITE AND DREW

CHAPTER 11 = APHRODITE AND DREW TANAKA,

Aphrodite is sitting in her daughter's drew bed with Percy and Drew.

"you know Aphrodite, you should teach your daughter some manners, she really needs to learn manythings," Percy informed her. Drew raised her eyebrow and smiled at the very thought of learning thing if it meant finally she getting Percy plowing his ten inch cock in to her.

"I'd like that, a lot," Drew informed him. She tried not to grow all that excited or eager, even though her eagerness showed through.

"And we have some time left before we leave to my camp," Percy said. Aphrodite smiled knowingly.

"Yes, and as your mother, it's my duty to teach you some valuable lessons," Aphrodite said to Drew. Drew looked at her mother, curious about what she had in mind. The young demigoddess's imagination ran wild.

"Watch closely, darling," Aphrodite whispered to her daughter and she slowly undid her toga to reveal her beautiful body. She did the same thing to Percy's pants as well. Drew watched her mother descend to her knees and fish the son of posiden's thick phallus out of his pants. Her hand tightened around his tool when she slowly started to play with his manhood.

"Watch your mother and take notes," Percy told to her. He grabbed her around the head.

The love goddess descended down onto his throbbing wet and hot mouth wrapped around his tool and brought him down into her throat. He held his hands on the back of her head and started to pump his throbbing rod into the depths of her mouth.

Aphrodite closed her eyes when she bobbed her mouth down onto his manhood. Her wet mouth made the most beautiful slurping sounds. Her bright blue eyes looked at him and Aphrodite's hand ran her hand around his balls. Percy pumped into her.

Drew sat down on the chair and watched her mother giving blowjob to Percy, eagerly imagining his cock into her mouth.

"Stop," Percy whispered to her. Aphrodite pulled out of him. "Drew, join your mother on your knees."

Drew obeyed her master and her new lover immediately. She descended down to her knees right next to her mother, excited about what was going to happen. She felt a series of tingles going through her body and her nipples grew increasingly hard.

"Stroke," Percy informed Aphrodite. She wrapped her hand around his tool and pumped it up and down. She smiled when he looked at him and Drew taking her place next to him. Her mouth was open eagerly, about ready to take something.  
Percy's balls tightened and he launched a thick load of cum up into the air. The cum splattered across the faces of the both woman. Mother and daughter got a huge load of cum when the goddess of love pumped his thick cock. Drew caught some of the cum on her tongue like a snow flake and her eyes rolled.  
She shuddered and got to her feet. Aphrodite grabbed her daughter around the face and kissed her. Drew returned the kiss from her mother and her legs spread.

Percy walked over towards her and pushed his fingers between her thighs. He kept pumping his fingers deep between her thighs. Drew whimpered when the demigod played with her.  
He did the same to her mother and the goddess of love moaned deeply into her daughter's mouth.

"Getting really hot, aren't you?" Percy asked. Both of them nodded quite eagerly. Percy played with Aphrodite's big breasts and walked down onto the bed.  
Aphrodite walked over with all of the grace that a goddess could. She walked towards him, her breasts bouncing. She came down onto Percy's cock.

"So tight, so good," Percy grunted. Aphrodite's thighs spread when she brought Percy inside her.

Drew watched her mother ride Percy. She saw the demigod's ten inch thick cock appear and disappear out of her mother.

"Go ahead, Drew, lick your mother's ass," Percy whispered to her. "You know that you want to."  
The daughter of Aphrodite obediently walked forward and she could see her mother's tight asshole presented for her. The lips of the demigoddess was licked and she made her way over.

The beautiful teenage demigoddess inserted her tongue into her mother's puckered tight hole.

"Such a good girl," Aphrodite whispered. She felt her daughter's rim job. She bounced herself up and down on Percy's ten inch throbbing cock spread out her legs. The woman's walls tightened around Percy when she bounced herself up and down.

The son of posiden reached forward and touched her breasts. The goddess of love drove herself down onto him.

Drew was up close and personal to her master's cock burying into her mother's body. The demigoddess continued to use her tongue to lick and tempt her mother. Her tongue briefly touched Percy's cock when it entered out of her, she loved it, she want his big cock in her pussy.

"And your cunt feels just as good as your daughter's, oh better than your both daughter's" Percy grunted to Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled at the compliment.  
Aphrodite's arms wrapped around Percy's neck.

"Yes, that's the highest compliment, my love, it means everything to me." Aphrodite said as the love goddess continued bounced herself up and down on her master's manhood. She spread her legs when she drove herself completely down onto his tool.

Her hot cunt enveloped his manhood and Percy reached over. The demigod licked her nipples and increased her pleasure. The goddess of love closed her eyes and felt the orgasm spread through her.

"Yes, just let it go, make let me make you feel good," Percy whispered. "Drew smack your mother on the ass."

"Yes, master, i will obey you" Drew whispered to her. The girl's eyes flooded over and she smacked her mother onto her ass. "Fuck her harder, make her cum. Then she can make you cum."

Aphrodite's walls tightened around Percy. Her daughter's dirty talk continued to spill out of her mouth.

"Yes, make that fucking bitch cum. My mother is a slave to your big fucking cock and she likes impaling herself on it, doesn't she?" Drew said.

"YES!" Drew squealed when she kept coming down onto him. Her legs spread even more deeply when she came down onto him. Her walls wrapped around him when she kept hammering herself up and down with her cunt.

She bit down on her lip and chanted for Percy jackson to fuck her. Her walls tempted him when she came down onto him. It was almost done and Percy injected his seed into her.

Aphrodite screamed and collapsed against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest when Percy inserted himself into her. He emptied his cum into her spurt after spurt.

"Go ahead, slut, clean your mother up, like a good whore" Percy whispered. Aphrodite was slumped against the bed and walked over. Drew placed her hands on her mother's thighs and slowly licked her folds.  
She moaned when Percy inserted his finger into her pussy and kept playing with her. He fingered her to a rapid orgasm.  
Drew's body was hungry for her master's cock. Her mother's cunt was under her tender mouth and his cock was inches away from entering her. Percy jackson grabbed Drew's hips and pushed into her. Her tight walls closed down onto him, and Percy inserted into her.

He ran his hands down her sweaty back. Percy leaned down and kissed her on the neck, licking her along the back of the year.

"Such a good little slut, such a very good girl. And a really tight cunt." Percy said.

"Yes, fuck my daughter's tight cunt raw," Aphrodite encouraged her master. She felt Percy's cock push her daughter's tight cunt apart and slam into her.

"Now, I know where your daughter gets her dirty mouth," Percy whispered. He played with Drew tanaka's nipples a little bit.

That really got the daughter of Aphrodite going. Percy slammed his ten inch manhood into her tight body. He worked into her with a rapid fire flurry. His balls slapped against her soft thighs when he entered her.

"And she's putting that dirty mouth to good use," Percy whispered. Aphrodite moaned when Drew's mouth caused her to cum. Her hips rose up and her clear juices filled her mother's mouth.

"Yes, that feels good to worship your mother," Percy whispered. He grabbed her by the hair and steadied herself. "You're going to cum for me."

Drew's cunt closed down onto him. Her slick walls closed about him when he worked himself into her. His throbbing balls impacted her body. He sucked her ear lobes. Percy's balls clenched when he entered her from behind. He shot his load into her body. He overflowed Drew's pussy with his cum.  
Daughter of Aphrodite's eyes closed when she was bombarded with an impressive orgasm. Percy injected his cum into her body and caused her to heat up in pleasure. The tingles went down her spine even more when Percy filled up her tight cunt.

The fun continued.

A/N = thanks for the reviews, any ideas who is next?


	12. CALYPSO

CHAPTER 12 = CALYPSO DAUGHTER OF ATLAS.

PERCY'S CABIN.

PERCY P.O.V.

I entered my cabin, i could see Alexa standing there with a beautiful girl. She look exactly eighteen year old school girl.

"who is that?," i asked to Alexa.

"Slut, why don't you introduce yourself to our master." Alexa said to the eighteen year old woman, and slapped the woman's ass.

"master, my name is Calypso, i am daughter of Atlas," the woman replied.

"with my magic i was able to bond her with you for one day, she will do anything you ask for one day, she is your slave for one day, cum inside her, she will be yours forever," Alexa said, "have fun my love,"

Alexa disappeared from the place leaving both of us alone, i smiled. I must admit the woman is one of sexiest woman i saw i can't wait to fuck her but first, i am going to enjoy her little bit.

"so slave who are? Are you a naughty girl?" i asked.

"yes master, i am a naughty girl" Calypso replied.

"do you know what happens to naughty girls," i asked.

"no master," She replied.

"they get punished, do you understand slave," I asked.

"Yes Master, I understand. I've been a naughty girl and I deserved to be punished." Calypso said. The daughter of Atlas looked at me with big, puppy dog eyes and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"Kiss me," I commanded. Calypso stepped up and pressed her lips against mine. We began to kiss and I forced my tongue into her mouth. She was kissing me tenderly, passionately and it was better than I had even imagined. Her soft, full lips enveloped mine. I could easily smell her arousal. I reached up with my left hand behind her head and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked backwards. She let out a surprised gasp and looked at me with a bit of sexual panic in her eyes. She enjoyed it.I looked deep into her eyes and said,

"tonight, you are all mine. I'm going to do whatever I want to you, do you understand?" i asked.

"Ooooh, Master, I understand. Me and my body are yours tonight, i will do anything you say, today you are my master, i wouldn't defy your words master" she replied. I brought my right hand up and squeezed the daughter of Atlas face.

"that's a good girl." I then leaned back in and kissed her again, tasting her lips, never removing my hands from her hair and her face.

I stopped kissing her and again, never let go of her face or hair and said, "Get on your knees." She smiled and bit her lip and did as I instructed. With her down on her knees, I told her to put her hands behind her back. She did so and I grabbed her head and pulled it towards my crotch. I have a big cock it almost ten inches, Annabeth measured my cock, I could feel her eyes widened the sight of my supreme manhood. My cock hung heavy down my right pant leg and was filling with blood and creating a good bulging tent in my pants. I pushed her head against my cock and rubbed her face around. My hardening cock was smashed into her entire face as I moved it around. This was strictly a power play on my part but also served to show her that she wasn't dealing with some small dick.

I continued to push Calypso face hard against my cock. I said nothing and dominated her. "Do you feel my cock slut?" She gasped out a yes. "Do you feel its size and power?" Another breathless yes. "This cock is your world tonight. You will become very acquainted with it. I'm not a some random guy who nuts in 30 seconds and is done for the night. I am your new god. This is your new god's cock. I can fuck for a long time and I can cum several times. Are you willing to be a slave to my cock tonight?"

"Yes master, I am willing," she said with her eyes closed as I rolled her face around on my cock, i am going to fuck her wherever she is willing or not, i know once i cumed inside her she is forever mine. This was so erotic. We were both fully clothed and I was using her face to massage my cock. I wanted everything to last so I continued forcing her face against my cock, letting the heat and hardness press against her.

I pulled her up by her hair and she squealed with a bit of sexual pleasure and surprise. I turned her around and pushed her over at the waist, her face and upper body resting against the wall.

My hands went to her denim covered ass and began to squeeze. My fingers were facing down, my palms out as I squeezed and caressed this perfect ass. I brought my right hand back and then smacked it down on her firm ass and she again squealed in delight. I pushed forward with my crotch and started dry humping her. Each thrust pushed her uncomfortably into the wall, but based off the sounds she was making, I don't think she cared.

I dry jumped her for awhile, telling her I couldn't wait to use her. She pushed back with her ass and met each of my thrusts. I grabbed her hair again and pulled her upright with my cock still pressed against her and reached around with my left hand and forcefully began to grab her tits through the dress.

I told her to get down on her hands and knees and commanded her to start crawling. I watched her ass flex with every movement she made as I directed her back to the bedroom. When we were there, I told her to stand again. I pointed at the outfit, which is owned by Piper was laid out for her and i instructed her to go in the bathroom and change.

"Oh, Master, how naughty, i never felt anything like this" she said. She had a twinkle in her eyes as she scooped up the tiny outfit, the outfit is damn sexy. She disappeared into the bathroom and I waited, i don't know if it's true, i wonder if the daughter of Atlas is telling the truth or not.

About five minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and there she was. The sheer white top was tied in the middle, just below her cleavage and I could see the tiny black bikini top was barely containing her large, firm breasts. The top had very short sleeves, almost triangles that covered just parts of her shoulders. Her flat stomach had just then hint of a line going down the center, showcasing her abs, but was primarily flat. I could see the top of her hip bones as they were slightly visible over the waist of the plaid skirt. The skirt hung down just below where I imagined her pussy was, covered only in an obscenely small piece of fabric. From the back, I was sure that the bottom of her ass would be visible. She had the sheer knee high stockings on and she had put her high heels back on, i must admit the outfit look good on her.

She stood in the doorway,leaned up next to the frame and with her right hand, she was playing with her hair, twirling it in her fingers. She oozed sexuality.

"I've been a bad, bad girl," she said, "and I need to be punished so hard, please punish me master turn me into a good girl."

She was not smiling. She had a pure, unadulterated sultry look on her face, i thought this bitch is mine forever.

"Come here," I said as I was sitting on the side of the bed. She slowly sauntered over and when she got close, I told her to turn around. As I had expected, only the top portion of her ass was covered. The bottom moons were clearly visible and they were firm, athletic and perky. Her ass was smooth and like her legs, seemed to shine. There was not a hint of cellulite on this daughter of atlas look exactly like eighteen year old girl. Her nice ass look like a fine scotch.

I reached out and began squeeze each cheek with my hands. I marveled at how the tight flesh compressed under my fingers. It was taught and firm. I squeezed her ass and pulled it apart, noticing the tiny black string running up her crack. It did nothing to conceal her tight, hairless pucker.

"Have you ever been fucked in your ass," I questioned as I continued to feel her ass, moving her from side to side to get every angle I could.

"No master, i never let anyone fuck my ass," she said quietly as she enjoyed my hands on her ass, exploring her like a piece of meat.

"You will tonight," I said and then spanked her softly on her right cheek. She just moaned, or maybe it was a whimper, I wasn't entirely sure.

I pulled her to me and laid her out over my lap. Her pelvis was directly over mine and her ass was presented to me. In this position, I again began to squeeze and caress her ass. She moaned lightly under me and that's when I began the punishment. With my right hand, I flipped up her skirt exposing her perfect ass to me fully. I then rubbed her right cheek with the palm of my hand, then brought my hand up and brought it down sharply on her ass. She yelped in pain. I did it again.

I smacked Calypso ass about ten times on the right cheek, she was yelping and moaning and I could tell she was also crying a little. Her beautiful tan ass was now red on the right side and I leaned back a little and delivered another ten to her left ass cheek. Both were red and hot to the touch, yet even as she was crying a little, she was also rocking her pelvis against me. The pain excited her.

I caressed the hot flesh, rubbing my hands around and squeezing them. She winced a little with each squeeze, but continued her gyrations. I could already tell this was a highly sexual bitch. She played the part well and got off on it.  
I moved her off of me and had her get down on her knees. I stood up and walked over to my nightstand and retrieved the handcuffs and blindfold. I walked back to her and told her to put her arms behind her back and as she did, I clasped the metals cuffs on each of her wrists. With her arms immobilized and her in a submissive kneeling position a few feet away from the bed, I placed the blindfold on her and deprived her of sight. I walked around her and admired her body again. This amazingly daughter of atlas was bound and fully under my control, she is now completely at my mercy.

I removed my shirt and threw it on the floor. I stepped up to her and again, grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and shoved her face into my cock. I pumped my hips toward her head and shoved her face against my big, hard cock. As I roughly shoved her face against my cock, I said, "have you ever sucked a cock slave?"

"Yes," she mumbled, her mouth pressed against my slacks.

"Do you enjoy sucking cock," I asked, grabbing her head with both of my hands and really grinding my hard cock against her face.

"Yes," she said again, still muffled.

"Have you ever been face fucked," I asked. "Had your control taken away and just used? A cock fucking your mouth and throat like it was your pussy?"

"No," Calypso replied, gasping. She fidgeted a little. I let go of her head and stepped back. I undid my belt and my slacks and let them fall to the ground. My hard ten inch cock sprang free. I stepped out of my pants and kicked them aside. I gripped my cock by the base and stepped forward. I lifted it up and placed it on her beautiful face, its length running the full height of her face. I grabbed her head with my other hand and began to repeat what I had done to her with my cock still in my pants.

She gasped in sexual bliss as I rolled my hard cock across her face. She could feel its size, its heat, its length. Some pre-cum was appearing on the tip so I pulled back and wiped it on her cheek. I told her to keep her mouth closed and purse out her soft full lips. She did as instructed and I rubbed the head of my cock all over her luscious lips. I heard a soft whimper escape her.

I pulled back and told her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. She complied and I sat there looking at her. She was so beautiful.

With my ten inch cock still in my hand, I pushed forward and guided my cock into her waiting mouth. As soon as the spongy head of my cock was in her mouth, she clamped down with her soft lips and her tongue went to exploring it. It felt heavenly. I'm sure this girl gives a great, tender blowjob and I might have to get one from her, but this one was about dominance, submission and punishment.  
With my cock in her hot mouth, she began to bob up and down on my cock, but I had other plans. I grabbed her head and started thrusting into her mouth. I was using deep, slow strokes and feeding her about half of my cock. I pushed deeper and deeper and I got to her throat. When I made contact, she pulled back and coughed, but I grabbed her head harder and pushed in deeper. She did a better job of breathing and my my cock entered her throat. I pulled out a little, pushed back in and went deeper.

She was choking and gagging as I explored her throat, going a little deeper each time. Saliva was pouring freely and as I thrust into her mouth, I kept saying, "that's it, take it all slut. That's a good bitch. Choke on your masters cock. This is what rule breakers get. Take it all bitch. Choke on it. That's it. You look so good with my big cock in your mouth, soon it will be permanent for you."

I continued the thrust and push and finally got all of my cock into her mouth and throat. She was truly a talented girl. Was there anything she wasn't good at? I held my cock in her mouth and throat and she began to struggle as I had cut off her ability to breathe. As she really started to squirm, I pulled out. She gasped loudly for air.

I slapped my thick cock a few times on her face and then shoved back in. Again, I held it there waiting for her to squirm. When she did, I held it there again and then pulled out. This time I pushed in and once I was fully in, I removed her blindfold and told her to look at me. She had a bit of fear in her eyes as she did. I told her to look down at my crotch and when she did, I slowly pulled my big cock from her mouth. Her first look at my cock was as it was being removed from her. I did it slowly and it must have seemed to her that it was never going to end. Inch by inch of rock-hard, saliva covered cock was pulled from her mouth till I was fully out.  
She looked at it and her eyes widened. I held it in my hand and smacked it a few times on her face.

"Oh by the Gods, master, your dick is so big." she mumbled. I said nothing and then pushed back in again and sank my cock fully. I did this a few more times and she looked up at me, smiling with her eyes. I pulled out and guided her head to my balls. I pushed her forward and her tongue and mouth lathered my balls. She licked them, kissed them and took them into her mouth. I rubbed my cock on her face as she did this.

I repositioned and stuck my cock back in her mouth, grabbed her head with both of my hands and began to thrust semi-quickly into her mouth, feeding her about three-quarters of my cock with each thrust. I was fucking the mouth of the daughter of Atlas.

She would occasionally make choking and gagging sounds as I hit certain parts of her throat, but I never let up. She kept her mouth locked on my cock and I picked up the pace. I was roughly thrusting into her willing mouth and I felt that glorious feeling that I was close to cumming. I picked up the pace and really started fucking her throat.

Right before I came, I pulled out and with a few furious strokes, I unloaded a huge load of cum across her perfect face. She was drenched and I immediately put my cock back in her mouth. She hungrily cleaned my cock, eating the remaining cum. I let her suck me sweetly for a bit and then began scooping large globs of cum off her face with the head of my cock and fed it to her. She gladly accepted it.

When she was mostly cleaned of cum, I walked behind her and helped her up. She was saying how hot that was. I led her into the bathroom and over to the large walk in shower. I told her to get on her knees in the shower.

I've always wanted to do something, but that's what this whole session was about. I assume she thought I was going to turn on the shower and clean her off, but instead, I pointed my cock directly at her face and began to piss on her. She squirmed and moved her head from side to side, but I noticed it was not from her trying to get away. She started moaning as my stream was hitting her and she even surprised me when she opened her mouth and let my piss fill her mouth.

When her mouth was full, she pushed the urine out onto her body and opened up again. I sprayed her face, her open mouth, even her perfect tits. She got off on it, even more than I think I did.

"yes master, use me however you want. I want to make you happy, i will be your slut." she said. I turned the water on and even though I turned it to hot, the initial cascade was cold. She shrieked and tried to move away from the water. It eventually warmed up and I just stared at her magnificent drenched body.

Her outfit was soaked and clung to her body. She was still kneeling in the shower and I left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. I came back and undid her handcuffs, but told her to stay kneeling. Her wet hair and clinging clothes made her look even more erotic than before. I was still standing outside of the shower, my cock, while not erect, hung heavy between my legs.

"Strip. Slowly," I ordered her. She stood up under the hot, steamy water and slowly untied her white top. She looked seductively at me the entire time. She removed the top leaving just the small triangles of her bikini to conceal her perfect breasts. They were round, perky and had a great curve under the bottom. The inside curves touched ever so slightly as they hung firm on her frame. I could see her nipples were hard under the material.  
She reached down and unzipped the side of the skirt and then let it fall to the wet ground below. The string of her panties hugged her tiny waist. The small piece of fabric that covered her pussy was wet and had formed up to her yummy looking pussy lips. Even covered, I could tell she was bald and bare. Just the way a girl should be.

She reached behind her and untied the bikini top and let it go. The wet material clung to her nipples as the strings hung loose. She brought her tiny hands up and cupped her breasts, squeezing them together. Like her ass did when squeezed it, her fingers compressed the flesh and I could tell there was firm resistance underneath. She removed her hands and removed the bikini top at the same time. Her perfect lovely pink nipples came into view. Perfectly round areolas and hard, tiny nipples that were a few shades darker than her skin beckoned to me.

She smiled and turned around and slowly pulled the g-string down. Once past the bottom of her ass, she bent over to guide them the rest of the way down. I could see her tiny pucker and beautiful pussy lips as she did. I was going to fuck both.

When she was completely nude, I stepped into the shower and ran my hands over her wet body, feeling every inch. I reached her wet pussy and dipped a finger in, eliciting a moan from her. I pulled my finger out and placed it in her mouth. She sucked on my finger and lapped up her own juices.

I pulled some body wash off the counter in the shower, put it in my hands and began rubbing every inch of her body. I can't even begin to describe how good her wet, soapy, young body felt in my hands.

I reached her ass and turned her around. I pressed a soapy finger against her pucker and pushed in. She tightened up, but I told her to relax. I did this some more and finally buried a finger in her tight ass. I slowly fucked her with my finger and I felt her body respond. She pushed back as I continued to violate this virgin territory.  
I removed my finger and turned her around.

"I want you to wash me now," I said. She smiled a mischievous smile and simply said, "yes sir."

She took some body wash in her hands and started at my shoulders. She washed them and ran down each arm to my hands where she would hold them up and slide her fingers between mine, washing me thoroughly. She returned to my shoulders then moved to my chest. She lathered up my chest and moved to my abs. Her tiny, soapy hands felt amazing. She turned me around and went to work on my back.

She rubbed all over my ass and massaged it. Her tiny hands explored by cheeks and even spread them several times. She then moved her hands down and rubbed my legs and then finally my feet. She pushed on my legs and motioned for me to turn around. I did as she wanted and she was level with my cock. She ran her hands up and down my legs and as she leaned forward to get my lower legs, her head brushed against my cock.

She ran her hands back up my legs and then removed her hands and took more body wash into her hands, i know she is worship her new god. She reached up and placed her left hand on my balls and her right hand on my cock. She lathered me up and slowly, sensually, stroked me and caressed me. I quickly became hard again as she manipulated my cock and balls.

I let her slowly and sensually massage my groin for a good five minutes. She never took her eyes off of my cock save a few times to look up at me. The hot water cascaded down on me and I let it rinse the soap from my body. Once removed, I presented my cock to her and told her to slowly suck my cock.

She took me in her mouth and slowly bobbed up and down on my cock. She massaged my balls as she pleasured me with her mouth. It was heavenly. I let her take charge this time. She savored my cock as she slid her mouth over She began stroking my cock, She took me in her mouth but reached down and grabbed the body wash.

She played with my balls with her left and bobbed up and down on my cock.

her fingers massaging my balls, she had a hunger in her actions. She wanted to please me but at the same time I could tell she was enjoying this as well. She moaned around my cock as she lovingly blew me. I had not intended on cumming again, not yet at least, but her mouth and hands felt so good.

Her lips ran up and down my cock, her longing for my pleasure was apparent, and I felt my orgasm pending. her hand loving caressed my balls. Her face was quickly moving up and down on me, her full lips locked down and dragging across my length. My orgasm built and I felt it was close. Normally I would warn a anyone, but I just let her go. My cum shot from my cock into her pistoning mouth and she never slowed , just kept bobbing, sucking up my cum as it shot. She moaned loudly as my cum filled her mouth and she swallowed it down.  
She continued sucking me, slower now, making sure I was clean. She looked up at me as she did, her eyes sparkling as she loved on my cock.

"master, I just love the taste of your cum," she said as she continued to clean me.

"That was amazing slut, you have talented mouth," I said to her, "but don't think you are going to get by with just blowing me. I am not even close to being done with you, its just a begning."

She was still rubbing my balls and sweetly sucking my deflating cock and she just smiled with her eyes.

"Sounds good to me," she said and kissed my cock. She stood up and I pulled her to me and kissed her, we both entered the bedroom, she started to suck my erect cock.

"slave," I said, "would you like to get fucked?"

"Mmm," she moaned, her mouth full of my cock once more. now that I was fully erect.

"slave, beg me for it," I ordered, pulling my cock out and holding it in one hand, "beg for this cock in your pussy."

"Please, master i want your big cock in my pussy" she mumbled, looking up at me with tear-stained eyes full of lust. I slapped her in the face with my erect cock.

"Please what, whore?" i asked.

"Please fuck me," she begged, a thrilled look filling her eyes.

"You little slut, you really love being dominated like this, don't you?" i asked.

"Yes sir," she replied, smiling up at me for a moment.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," I ordered.  
She complied, her beautiful ass extending up towards me invitingly as she rested her forearms on the carpet of the bedroom floor. I reached down and moved her legs further apart, to better accommodate my sizable erection.

"Are you ready, slut?" i asked.

"Yes master," she answered, her head resting submissively on the floor. I pushed into her pussy encountering quite a bit of resistance despite the stretching I had given it just shortly before.

"Fuck you're tight," I groaned, "does your boyfriend ever take you like this?"

"Yes," she moaned, clearly trying to adjust to my size again, "but I can barely feel him when he does."

"Well you're going to feel this you little slut," I growled, grabbing her by the hair as I pushed myself inside her to the hilt.

"Calypso," I said, once I was inside her completely, "you're going to be my little fuckslut from now on, is that clear?"

"Yes master," she groaned.

"Good." i said. Holding her hair in one hand like a bridle, I rode the daughter of atlas's ass, thrusting myself harder and harder into her tight willing cunt. With each push of my cock, her entire body rubbed across the bed.

the harder I fucked her the louder Calypso moaned.

"I can tell you love being my little bitch," I moaned, watching my cock disappear between Calypso reddened asscheeks, "tell me you love this cock inside you."

"I love my master's cock inside me," the daughter of Atlas groaned, "I love getting fucked like this."

"Like what, slut?" I panted, "what kind of girl gets fucked like this?"

"A whore, sir." she said.

"Does that make you a whore, Calypso?" i said.

"Yes, master, it makes you my slut" she squealed, "make it hurt please. Hurt me with that big fucking dick."

"You asked for it, you little whore!" i said. I tightened my grasp on her hair as I pounded her even harder from behind, her asscheeks bouncing lewdly with each stroke.

"Fucking take this cock," I groaned, almost unable to control the animalistic urge that Calypso provoked in me, "you young little whore, you've been craving a my dick for a long time, haven't you?"

"Ohh yessss!" she screamed, on the verge of orgasm, "make it huuurt!"

I slammed her down hard into the rug, holding her head to the floor as I pistoned into her pussy from behind, using my other hand to spank her ass hard with each powerful stroke of my cock.

"Come for me, whore, scream" I ordered.

"FUUUUCK!" she moaned, bucking underneath me in the throes of orgasm.

"That's it," I groaned, "come on your master's big fucking dick."

"I... did...," she gasped, unable to catch her breath.

"Good girl," I said, pausing for a moment to collect myself.  
We were both drenched in sweat, I pulled out of her pussy and stood up, towering over the petite coed.

"Get up and turn around, whore."

She pivoted gingerly to face me, her legs still trembling from the force of the orgasm.

"Stay on your knees," I commanded. She knelt in front of me, her face and chest covered by a post-coital flush.

"Put your hands behind your back and keep them there."  
She obeyed immediately, then looked up at me expectantly.

"Open your mouth."  
She did.

I put the head of my cock on her tongue, smiling at how gigantic it appeared in comparison to the petite woman's mouth. Then I put one hand on the back of her head and guided my shaft into her mouth as deep as it would go. I held it there for a few moments until I felt her start to gag, then I pulled out to let her catch her breath.

"Good girl," I groaned, "it's time you learned what sluts like you are made for." I then proceeded to fuck her pussy so hard, the sound of sex joining together filled the room.

"Good little slut," I moaned, on the verge of losing control, i could feel the daughter of Atlas's pussy squeezing my thick cock "you're going to make me come."

She moaned in excitement, clearly happy to please me.

"Beg for it," I ordered, pulling my cock out of her mouth.

"Give me your cum," she groaned, "please give it to your good little girl."

"Yeesss," I moaned, her words pushing me over the edge, "you little fucking slut."

I I began to spray the largest loads of my life in her eager cunt, i know now the whore is mine. She waited obediently until I had finished coating her pussy, then smiled up at me, her arms still held dutifully behind her back.

"i love you master," Calypso said to me. The fun was about to begin.

A/N = Who is next? Any ideas? Thanks for the reviews.


	13. ATHENA

CHAPTER 13 = ATHENA.

ALEXA'S PALACE.

"Come, whore, your master is waiting for you," Alexa broke into Athena reverie. Her master? The goddess of wisdom glanced down over the white gown and saw that her nipples had peaked from between the lace. She could just make out the shadowing between her thighs and across her backside when she studied those areas too, Alexa was able to captured Athena and change her into sixteen year old girl, she decided to spice things up, so she asked Annabeth to join the fun to watch Percy taking her mother virginity probably making, Percy making Athena a bitch.

"master," she asked, nervously.

"Yes whore. You are an adult for centuries and today you will become a woman," Alexa told her Athena. she slaped Athena's face. "You will come to understand."

Swallowing back her nervousness and noting the excitement in her daughter eyes, she followed Alexa's guiding hand from the bathroom and the master bedroom. She was surprised that the other two women did not bother to dress. She is confused her mind is fully fog, she didn't know what is happening, Slowly, with the unknown woman Alexa before her and her daughter Annabeth behind her, she know something is wrong but Athena don't have the power to stop it, she descended the stairs. She was careful to avoid quick movements, not wanting to send the light material swirling around her and displaying her indecency to whoever they call the master.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs her daughter moved to her left and Aphrodite to her right. They each took one of her small hands into their own and guided her into the living room. She saw who is that it's Percy jackson Her daughter's lover, she wondered what is going on with Percy. her new master was seated in his leather chair again.

As they entered, he looked up, his smile growing more widely then before, Percy is really happy that he is going to fuck goddess of wisdom.

"My beautiful slut," he complimented. Her daughter and Aphrodite released her hands and moved to stand beside the tall back of her master's chair. Each stood patiently waiting, seeming to be quite comfortable being nude before their

She felt her face flush with blood as she suddenly felt very exposed to her master's eyes, she couldn't feel anything the goddess of felt like a sixteen year old school girl. Percy was unabashed as the demigod studied her form in that near transparent gown.

"Come to me, slave," Percy instructed, beckoning her forward with a familiar gesture that had never before seemed to hold so much significance.

"Yes master," Athena whispered, she didn't know where is the master comes from. She try to resist his commands but her body betrayed her. slowly approaching his seated form. The edges of the dress flounced easily up around her thighs with each step. She stopped a foot or two from his bare toes, he was wearing only his robe.

"Closer, goddess of wisdom," Percy told her, he could feel his ten inch cock throbbing with desire. His hand remain extended, she don't want take his hand but Athena took it.

He roughly pulled her forwards, his knees parting to allow her between them. As he did so, his robe split and she noticed his big throbbing ten inch cock and two heavy orbs hung from a thick rod, like apples on a tree. She swallowed nervously, uncertain of what this thing was, she understand what her daughter is planning for her, they are going to take her virginity.

When he was satisfied with her proximity to him, he dropped her hand.

"You are beautiful, like your daughter. A beautiful woman is a treasure that needs to be appreciated," Percy explained. "What occurs this evening is what makes a woman a woman. It is how a man shows his appreciation to his women, and how she in turn appreciates him."

She heard soft affirmative whispers from both her daughter and the other woman. Percy's hands moved to her hips and she felt a small nervous shock spread through her system. His fingertips found skin as they caressed the gaps between the lace pattern of her gown. Her heart raced at each touch, at each little burst of heat between the press of the cool fabric against her.

His hands were slow, firm, gentle. They roamed from her hips up her waist, to her ribs and then beneath her arms. They slid forward, under her bust. Athena shivered again as they cupped her breasts. His thumbs flicked over her erect nipples, causing them to once more rise from between the gaps in the pattern. For a moment the goddess of wisdom glanced up, and found his rich eyes staring back at her. She blushed once more and her eyes returned to study the sensual motions of his hands on her bosom. That tingling was back, with all the energy and intensity that had been abandoned in the bath.

"Ohhhh," Athena moaned to her own surprise. It seemed an admission of guilt, she never dreamed the simple touch of the man could do so manythings to her, an electricity passed through her body.

"Let it out whore before your daughter," Alexa instructed. "Tell us how you feel your master's touch."

As Percy pinched the goddess nipples softly and pulled them away from the softer flesh beneath them, she let another moan go. It was freeing, and somehow made this better, she decided.

"That feels nice," Athena answer honestly, trying to obey Alexa's direction. Percy's hands felt so large against her softer flesh. She thrust her chest forward into his palms, wishing that she could cover her whole body with them.

"Good girl," Alexa added, letting her know she was doing right for her master.

"Your breasts are quite amazing," Percy told her, his eyes once again catching hold of hers. She nodded her head in agreement as he circled and pressed the pair together. "Very amazing," he added as her flesh plied itself to his demands.

Her heart was racing so fast, she worried she might die then and there. It was amazing, Percy's touch, and it made her so very warm inside. Athena worried she would be sweating if he kept up his caresses.

But his hands were done for a period with her young tits, and they dropped low over her stomach. As they touched on her hip bones she could not supress another satisfied gasp. Everything was so electric, so intense. His broad forefingers brushed over the meeting of her thighs to her waist. She gulped as she felt soemthing spasm within her small channel. It was a foreign feeling, unfamiliar in her lifetime. Her daughter boyfriend's lips twitched upward in a knowing smirk as she arched her back towards him.

Something primal within her said that his hands should be between her thighs. She watched as he gathered the soft material of her new gown upwards until it exposed her sex. He took her own hands and guided them to the bunched fabric.

"Hold it there, and don't let it go," Percy told her.

"Yes master," she squeaked nervously as she realized that she was throwing all her modesty out with that act. Percy fingers finally did dip between her thighs. One hand cupped her mound, and she felt his middle finger flex and slip over the space between her dirty hole and her womanly one.

"Ah," Athena gasped as the finger brushed across her once more. She felt the need to writhe away from his finger, like a response to being tickled. At the same time she wanted to feel nothing more than his finger there again.

He was obliging, repeating the motion several more times, until she grew more accustomed to the sensation. Then his palm slid back towards him, and she felt the finger between her lips. It gently pushed into her small tunnel and her eyes widened at how big it felt within her. Her head drooped down and she thrust her groin forward so she could better see what he was doing to her.

With something inside her, she could feel her muscles spasming, clenching on it.

"do you feel it Slut," Alexa asked Slapping her ass."our master is going to take your virginity,"

Athena mind cried out aloud.

"Don't worry Athena you're going to become a woman. It feels good doesn't it?" Percy said.

"It's good, ohhhh," she mumbled, Alexa Know the goddess is telling the truth, soon the whore is going to be her master's slut. His finger straightened and the pressure behind it grew. Once more, her eyes grew large as she watched more of Percy's digit disappear into the small hole she had never once explored.  
As he began to withdraw it, small explosions went off within her mind, and she had to steady herself on his shoulders. When his finger was free, he held it up to her face to examine.

"See how wet you are," Percy said to the wisdom of goddess.

"yes," Athena nervously said, her naivete showing through.

"it is the proof, it means that you love me and want to be one of my whores." Percy said to her.

"Oh," Athena answered, pretending that she understood.

"Taste it," he told her. She glanced at him, wondering why she would want such a thing, she try to fight against it.

"Go ahead. Taste it. Your daughter has tasted her own." Percy said. She glanced at her daughter and saw Annabeth lift one of her own fingers to her mouth from between her thighs. It was wet. Seeing her daughter lead, she obediently suckled Percy's finger. Her tongue swirled around its rigid shape. The flavor was salty, a slight bit bitter, but not terrible, Alexa could feel Athena is not fighting the magic.

When she was done, his finger returned to her hole and began its inward journey again. This time she parted her thighs and pressed some of her weight upon it. She wanted it within her. His finger bent and flexed at the first knuckle, stretching her more than it had before. She was now sensitive to her own wetness and could feel the cooling build up around her narrow entrance.

"Percy," Athena squealed, when his finger pushed against something within her. It was painful and caused her to wince. "It hurts when you push like that."

"I know whore. But soon everything will be wonderful." Percy said to her. His words reassured her. She tested his finger again, gyrating her hips in small circles over the intruder. She found the touch of it against the surrounding walls of her innards made that little pulsing electric shock run through her body. Some instinct told Athena she should caress her breasts while Percy fingered her. Doing just that, she cupped and squeezed and pulled, just as her new master had. The excitement and odd tension with her body seemed to build now on a massive wave and she gave herself up to it. Percy's finger moved more rapidly at the entrance of her tunnel and soon her cries were uncontrollable.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel the tightness of every muscle in her body, as if it was preparing for some impending crash. She could smell and hear her sex accepting Percy's finger joyfully. Just when she thought that the pleasure could get no better, Percy's thumb pressed against the top of her little recess. Some nerve there sent an explosive jolt through her body.

"master!" Athena yelled, Her young voice yelled and broke as his thumb rubbed and pressed, stroked and tapped at that same spot. Her muscles all clenched powerfully and she curled forward, her head landing on Percy's thigh and her knees sinking to the floor. Percy's soaking hand slid up her torso, now freed from her sex by the collapse. With her still trembling he stroked the side of her cheek. For a few minutes she was unable to regain her senses, completely overtaken by the force of that explosion of pleasure. She felt freed, enlightened, whole.

When she did regain her breath and bearings, she had to ask the question.

"Percy," Athena weakly asked, " will you make me a woman,"

Anabeth and Alexa softly giggled at that and she could see that each of them were still toying with their own pussy.

"soon Slut," Percy said. he pulled back his robe further, and only six inches from her face, where her own small hole was. It looked like a fleshy mushroom, but much much bigger.

"Go ahead Slut, touch it," Percy encouraged her. She glanced up at him and seeing the glow in his eyes, she did as he asked. Timidly, her small fingertips brushed over its tip and when she lifted them away, they had a light coating of fluid. Thinking back to her own wetness Athena brought her hand to face and lightly licked the glaze from her fingers. It was saltier than her own pussy juices, but was not bitter at all. Her hand returned to it, lightly petting the crown and thick purple head again.

This time it twitched against her hand. She looked quickly to Percy, but the son of Posiden smile and gaze were still warm. She was doing well. Cautiously, she wrapped her hand around its girth and found that her fingers could not quite touch the tip of her thumb. It was quite big! She brought her other hand up to meet the first, and she settled one in a grip over the other. Her daughter's boyfriend's hips pressed forward into the tunnel formed by her hands.

"That's wonderful slut! Your hands feel great on my cock." Percy annonced, Hearing the excitement in his voice and feeling so important, she squeezed him again. Another droplet of his juice formed at the tip when she did that. Her fingers swept over it and brought it to her little red tongue where she cleaned them. It was not a bad taste. Definitely something she could enjoy. That seemed to please her new master, she never go the hell she though she would worship a man, she loved the taste, she want it more.

"Slut pull you master's cock towards you, slowly." Alexa said. She did as instructed and another droplet began to form at the small slit at the top of it. What was the word he had used, a 'cock'?

"Very good whore. Why don't you try licking it?" Alexa said. She love watching the whore of wisdom worshiping her king. Athena curious, she leaned forward, her eyes going to his. Her tongue darted out across the helmet of the large cock and swept his fluid into her mouth. The taste seemed to grow on her with each flavorful bit.

"Lick it like its a lollipop or an ice cream cone mother," her daughter chirped in. "He really likes that!"

She grinned at her daughter's helpful suggestion and bent towards it again. Holding it steady with both hands, her small oral muscle began to sweep across the sides and top. She snaked it around the edges then back to the fluid forming at the slit. Percy was groaning and she felt his hands tangling in her blonde hair. His hips were thrusting forwards gently, and she sensed that he wanted her to take it in her mouth. Pulling back for a moment, she examine its size and opened her mouth as wide as she could go. Then leaning forward once more, she let the big thing past her lips. It grazed over them, and with another thrust from her master, it filled her mouth. She nearly gagged as he stretched her jaw even more than she had been able to.

"Good, just stay like that," Percy told her. The dark haired demigod's hips began to thrust against the wisdom goddess mouth and hands and his pace was soon fast. Between his thrusts she caught her breath before the huge cock was pushed back in. Her saliva built up at the edges of her lips and across his surface. She just stared up at him, and his firm, loving eyes. His mouth was open slightly and he seemed to be enchanted by what she was doing for him. She loved it, and Percy seemed so thrilled with her, that despite the ache in her jaw, she continued to oblige without complaint.

"Oh Athena, I'm going to cum. Get ready," he said to her. But she had no idea what that he meant, and so kept right on bobbing her head on his massive thing. When the first solid stream of his fluid shot down her throat, she really did gag, and her lips and jaw nearly closed on him. But understanding quickly that this was what he meant when he said cumming, she tried to slurp him down like a big straw.

Forming a channel with the back of her tongue, she began to inhale sharply, swallowing the large amount of fluid that was pouring from his body. He was trembling, and his eyes were shut she noticed. The familiar salty taste filled her mouth again. She tried to swallow it all, but the intruder just filled too much space and the streams came to fast. Like her saliva, she felt it building in the pockets of her cheeks and spilling down the corners of her lips. But Percy was not done and kept right on cumming. She felt some of the hot globs fall to her gown.

As she kept slurping, Percy's cock started to soften and retract in her mouth. She tried sucking it harder, but it kept on. Finally, she released it from her mouth, and let it slip over her chin and hang between his thighs.

"Such a beautiful whore. So very wonderful!" Percy said. The goddess of wisdom loved his praise and wanted to hear more, but her daughter had moved to her and had interjected between he and she. Annabeth's hand pushed on her chest, encouraging her to move back from between her lover's thighs and into a reclining position. Still feeling somewhat the newcomer, she obeyed. Annabeth's firm touch had her laying on the floor, the thin nightgown draping erotically over her curves.

When Annabeth's lips moved to meet her own, she was uncertain. The soft, warm kiss changed her mind. And when her daughter's tongue began to trace her mouth, her chin, and the nape of her neck, she was converted. She realized that her own daughter was licking up the remnants of Percy's ejaculate. She was cleaning her! But if felt so amazing, so loving. She trembled and found that the heat within her was stoked back to life with each touch of lips and tongue.

Annabeth's hands were soon on her mother's breasts, squeezing them and caressing them as Percy had. She realized that her breasts were quite sensitive and that every little movement was an experience to revel in. As she looked over her daughter's form, kneeling above her, she could not help but feel thrilled. Her daughter's bottom was thrust high in the air towards Percy, and he was appreciatively staring back at both daughter and mother. Alexa had taken her place between his thighs and appeared to be quite committed to licking and sucking at Percy's cock.

Annabeth's head suddenly shifted further down, away from the neckline of the lacy gown. It dropped to her nipples and her eyes went wide as she was suckled for the first time. Her daughter's lips trapped her hard nubs between them and her mouth sucked inward. She watched as her daughter's cheeks collapsed with the sucking.

Then when she felt like it was certain her teats would be sucked clean off, she felt the firm touch of her daughter's tongue. Athena felt her small channel spasm and twitch with the contact. And to add to the deliciousness of her daughter's love, a hand soon crept between her thighs.

The lacy material was pushed higher and she felt the brush of her daughter's hands against her cunt. Then two of her sibling's fingers pushed into her channel. As Percy had done, Annabeth began to gently thrust the digits into her vagina, stretching her as fully as possible. Her thumb also was used to stroke that strange area where her previous orgasm had originated. Quickly, she felt her temperature rising.

Certain that she was nearing another exciting release, she began to raise and lower her hips from the floor to allow better penetration. It was instinctual, natural, right seeming. But Percy and Alexa had broken apart and he had risen to stand behind Annabeth. Athena watched as Percy playfully spanked her on the bottom, causing her to squeal onto Annabeth's breast.

"There will be time for that later. Now we make her a woman." Annabeth said. Athena saw Alexa and Annabeth and Percy all eagerly glance from one to the other.

This was the moment, she knew. There was no more steps after this. She really would be a woman, Percy's woman when this was played out. Athena's daughter rose, slowly, allowing her lover to kneel between her parted thighs. He had shed his robe and his large ten inch cock now pointed eight inches from his groin. It was menacing, staring down her young unblemished body at such a foreign object.

For a moment, she felt fear break through her heated desire. She did not know what happened from here, but the fear almost overcame her. Luckily, her daughter's naked form slid in behind her, and her head was propped up in her lap. Her daughter gently ran her hands through her hair, telling her how beautiful she was, how desirable she was.

Percy leaned forward, his weight on his arms on either side of her. She saw the large rod angling towards her small passage and knew suddenly how this worked. It was much bigger than the fingers that had been in her, and she remembered the pulling sensation when Percy had pushed them deep in her. His hips bent low and she felt the soft spongy tip brush over her lips and she spasmed. Despite her fear, her body was desperate for more contact.

Alexa's small feminine hand reached between them, guiding Percy's ten inch cock downward towards her entrance. Suddenly, she felt the wedge shaped top firmly between her lips and her back arched off the floor. It felt huge!

"Be gentle, master," she begged. His strong hips pushed further into her, and she was not sure if she would split in two, or if she would explode into another orgasm. The feeling of being so full, so stretched, was both painful and pleasing. He pushed harder, and she felt him reach that barrier within her tunnel. He looked deep into her eyes as his pressure increased.

"This will hurt for a movement's." Percy said. And then he thrust into her forcefully with no further warning.

"AIEEEEEE," Athena shrieked as his impossibly large cock suddenly filled her entirely. For a few moments she simply writhed and gasped as the big pipe stretched her. Percy was still above, and her daughter urgently tried to comfort her.

"Please take it out! It hurts so badly!" the goddess begged. Everyone was still, except for gentle soothing motions of her daughter's hands on her body. She felt like someone had hit her funny bone, but between her thighs. It was throbbing to the pulse of her racing heart, and Percy's ten inch cock seemed unforgiving. No matter how much she tried to squirm away, Percy kept himself pressed firmly against her, he want to cum inside her.

"Calm down, whore," he soothed, he slapped on her breast, she could feel the pain in her breast. "Just be still. Let yourself acclimate."

Gradually, Athena found that the pain did indeed fade. Over five minutes, she became accustomed to having something so completely within her. When she felt like she was reasonably in control of her body and her pain, she told Percy so.

"Alright, I'll move slowly, it should start to feel good." Percy, Turning to his Alexa, he asked, "Why don't you add some lubrication to our joining. That might help her."

Athena watched as Percy leaned back on his heels, permitting Alexa to hover over the joining of their bodies. Filled with curiosity, she watched as Alexa's mouth dropped to her pussy. The soft touch of a tongue against her vaginal lips helped to clear away the fog of pain that had entered her mind. As the repetitive licks continued, she found pleasure building once more, overlaying the agony she had so recently experienced. Alexa was using copious amounts of spittle on her sex and Alexa's cock. Every once in a while she would hear the tell tale sound of her spitting on it.

"Its starting to feel nice," she told Percy, as Alexa continued to touch her at the apex of her hole. Nice might have been an understatement. The growing excitement in her pussy came with an intensity she had never experienced before. She didn't know if Percy was growing within her, or if she was tightening around him, but there seemed to be more tension within her as Alexa's little mouth danced expertly.

There was a fulfilling aspect to this act, she thought. She was giving her body to him, and he in turn was giving to her. There was something basely generous about this, she decided. Perhaps that it what is different about being an adult, she surmised. Her train of thought would be interrupted as she felt Percy begin to withdraw from her.

"Is it done," Athena naively asked.

"Not nearly," Percy answered, "but this is where it gets good."

She smiled at that. It had already been so wonderful. Alexa finally surrendered her perch over her pussy and settled beside her, one hand staying on her lower belly. Her fingers clenched towards her hand, carefully stroking her.  
Looking down her own length, she saw that Percy had nearly abandoned her hole. She recognized that as he had pulled from her, her lips had blossomed outwards like some flower. His cock had been the last touch needed for that blooming to occur. She could see his long shaft was glistening with her inner liquid, although it was tinged crimson. It came to her, that he had made her bleed. Rather than perturbing her, she found this proper. Blood was an important aspect of all rituals and spiritual acts, and this bordered on the divine. She grinned back at him, her channel feeling quite empty and unsatisfied without him. Her muscles were spasming, clenching, attempting to keep him from fully leaving her.

"Please, put it back in, master." Athena begged.

"I will slut." Percy as he leaned over her prone form again, and she watched him as he studied her nakedness. For a moment, his head dipped low and captured one of her nipples from beneath the lace. She felt electrified once more. She just needed someone to flip the switch and she would explode into light. The soft suckle on her tit was calming and distracting enough that she missed him pushing fully back into her. When she did, she rolled her hips on his cock, testing his size within her. Every which way that she moved, his cock was already there, pressing against her quivering wet heat.

"I'm going to fuck you, slut," her Percy warned her. She looked back up at her daughter, uncertain of this word.

"He's taking you and making you cry out for him. Fucking is the word we use when a man and a woman take one another as their own in a sexual way," Annabeth described to her mother. She nodded her head in understanding. Percy had started to withdraw slowly again from within her.

"I want you to fuck me master," Athena whispered, she want to feel Percy's cock forever in her pussy, hoping her usage of the new word was proper. "Please fuck me."

Percy's eyes seemed to glow as her words buzzed through his mind, and she saw his whole body tense. His cock ramrodded deep into her channel and she felt an explosion as the long hardness found her furthest depths. With a pace that their stallions would envy, Percy's hips worked. All she could do was close her eyes and scream in rapture as he filled her again and again and again.

The noises that emanated from her channel as he plunged into her were obscene, but honest. She was so wet, so tight over his length. She found that if she rocked her hips against him she could accommodate just a little more, and his pelvic bone would grind against the small hardness atop her womanhood.

"Fuck me, please fuck me," Athena yelled again and again. She felt his rhythm match her heartbeat, as if the absence of his ten inch cock was the stopping of her heart, and she needed him. She did not know how she would live without Percy's thick cock inside her.

Her whole tunnel seemed to be alight, burning with each rapid fire into her. She was out of control, obsessed with only having Percy's cock back within her. He had to place his hands on her hips to keep her from rising off the floor with him when he retreated. She finally acquiesed and allowed her legs to bounce with each violent downstroke. Athena's breasts jumped with each connection of his sex to hers. Her whole body seemed to shudder with pleasure and the force of him taking her. Her legs instinctively curled beneath his clenched buttocks, pulling her and bracing her against him.

God's must have intended this, she quietly confirmed, as her voice loudly called for more of Percy. How could something so good be wrong?

"Thank you master, ahh, for making, ahh, me, ahh, your woman," Athena gasped. Her inner temperature seemed to be at its boiling point and her stomach was filled with an energy that was unmatched in her entire life. She knew what was coming, but did not understand its power. That tension was now everywhere, filling mind, body, and soul with its promise. Her fingernails dug at the floor beneath her, her voice flattening into a long wail. Every muscles was prepared- tight, bound up, ready to leap. Her sex was burning, searing her consciousness. It felt like a flood of flames descended with each of his penetrations. She needed release, or she would not breathe.

Finally, with all the pomp of the rapture, she came. Everyone knew it. She felt like she was levitating, rising from the floor to be carried away by angels. Her fluids poured out of her, running down her buttocks and into the floor below. Her thighs and arms suddenly launched forward, wrapping fully around Percy as she rose to him. Tightly clinging against his body, she cried out her victory. Her sex grabbed Percy's cock and held it in a death grip. Her muscles clenched and relaxed in a rolling alternation that would overwhelm him.

Just when she was certain that the best was behind her, and she was floating in the afterglow of her orgasm, she felt the pulse of his cock within her. Like shotgun being loaded she felt a spasm against her sex, and then an eruption into her channel. Again and again that same pump and fire sensation hypnotized her and she was finally silent. Whatever it was, it was somehow hotter than her own body and as she rocked atop Percy's ten inch cock, Percy lanched his large load of cum in her pussy. she realized that he had cum within her for the second time.

"i love you Percy," Athena said.

"Now you are my slut," he gently whispered in her ear. "Now you are my woman."

Alexa and Annabeth suddenly surrounded them, their naked bodies joining the intermingling of flesh that was only interrupted by the purity of her white lace gown.

A/N = who is next? Thanks for the reviews. How is the story.


	14. REYNA

CHAPTER = 14,

REYNA AVILA RAMIEZ - ARELLANO.

Reyna (Daughter of Bellona) wake up, her head is swimming, she try to remember what happened, she is talking with Percy alone in the camp - fire, he gave her a drink and she didn't remembered anything other than that,

she suddenly sense she is nude, she saw a sheer nightglown wrapped the sheer night glown around her, she wonder what happens after that, she watched the room, it is big the doors are locked, She try to unlock the doors but she failed, she sat down on a chair and waiting for her captor arrive.

Five minutes later, Percy came strolling casually into the room, stopping when he noticed her.

"Good morning, you finally wake up" Percy said coolly, smiling cockily at her. Percy raised one eyebrow. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt beneath it, and a dark blue pinstripe tie. He looked like a very powerful god; A very sexy, powerful man.

Pulling the sheer nightgown tightly around her, she strode toward him angrily.

"Percy, where are we and where the fuck are my clothes!?" Reyna demanded him. Son of Posiden looked amused, Daughter of Bellona want answers, Percy gave it short and quiet.

"we are in my house, i mean i fucked the owner, she is mine now so was the house, and about clothes i prefer you without them." Percy replied with a smile, He smiled as he looked her up and down appraisingly.  
He stepped toward her and, in one swift movement, pulled the gown off and tossed it aside.

The dark haired woman did her best to cover herself with her arms and scowled up at him, blushing bright red.

"I think it's a little late for that." Percy chuckled. In one quick move, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them to her sides, forcing her to uncover herself.  
She squirmed free of his grip and stepped backward.

"You can't just lock me up in here like I belong to you! Give me my clothes and let me go! Everyone in the camp would probably searching for me " Reyna said. His smile faded and he stepped toward her.  
She shrunk back at his sharp glare, cowed.

"You're not going anywhere. You are mine now." Percy said. He know no one in the camp is going to search for her because Alexa is there as Reyna, Her lips parted in shock. Unsure of what to say, she just stood staring at him, The dark haired demigoddess wondering where she could kick him to make it hurt the most.

Percy moved toward her until he was only a few inches away and, before she had a chance to react, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her firmly.

She was stunned for a moment but, regaining her composure, she pushed him away and slapped him hard.  
His smile was gone; he was no longer amused.

"You slut really should be more thankful. I could make you a lot less… comfortable here." Percy moved toward her again and she could see his jaw clench. This made her back up hurriedly and she almost tumbled backward over the couch, she wondered what Percy is going to do to her, she could see the darkness in his eyes. Abruptly, he lunged toward her and she tried to scramble away from him; He was faster.

In one quick movement he spun her around and bent her over the side of the couch, placing one strong hand on her back to hold her down, she could feel the strength in his hand.

"I thought we'd already gotten past this you are my slut, i own you." Percy growled mockingly, bending over her further, pressing the large bulge in his pants against her bare ass. Reyna struggled under his firm hand, but couldn't get away.

"I suppose I'll just have to teach you a lesson for being a bitch," Percy sighed. Without warning, he twisted her arms behind her back painfully, making her gasp.

In a last effort, she lifted her foot to kick him. But he was too quick and he pinned her leg against the couch with his own.

Percy twisted her arms further, making her cry out. After a few moments of frantic struggling, Reyna realized Percy wasn't going to let her go, and she changed tactics.

"Wait!" Reyna said to him, the demigod narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but stopped. "Please… don't hurt me… I'll do what you say," she murmured.

He released her arms and spun her around abruptly. She stared at the ground, refusing to look into his eyes and blushing profusely.

Percy tilted her chin up with one finger, looking into her eyes and giving her a skeptical look.

"Alright, but you only get one chance," Percy warned her. "If you disobey me or try to run again, I won't be so forgiving."

Reyna nodded, relief flooding through her.

"Get on your knees." Percy commanded. She hesitated, but did as she was told."Now undress me."

He had already removed his jacket and tie, so she began to unzip his pants up at him warily from beneath her lashes, she gently tugged his pants down. He watched her calmly, lust in his eyes. Her face was just inches away from the bulge in his boxers.

"Keep going." Percy , she grasped the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down, letting his hard cock spring free.  
She looked up at him. "You know what I want."

He stepped closer so that his erect cock was almost touching her lips. Cautiously, she wrapped a hand around his shaft and stuck her tongue out to taste him, licking a bead of pre-cum off the tip of his cock.

He moaned and closed his eyes.  
Taking this as a sign of encouragement, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. She'd never given a blowjob before, but she'd seen enough porn that she had an idea of what she was supposed to do.

He moaned louder and grasped a handful of her silky hair in his hand. Her mouth was wet and warm, it felt amazing.

"Oh…god,yes… take it all." the demigod moanamed. Percy forced more of his cock into her mouth, watching her squirm. She was beginning to gag as his short thrusts forced his thick cock further into her mouth."Mmmmm, that's good."

He was now fully fucking her mouth, holding her in place by her hair. He knew he was making her uncomfortable. He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to be punished for slapping him. He needed to show her that he was the one in control.

She was gagging and her jaw was beginning to ache, but she felt the need to please him for some odd reason. Plus, she didn't want to know what he'd do if he was angry. He continued fucking her mouth, forcing his cock down her throat and holding her in place.

"Mmmm… swallow my cock." He groaned. She was doing her best to breathe through her nose, but he was too big. She began pushing his legs, trying to get him to stop.  
Opening his eyes and looking down at her, he realized what he was doing. It took an immense amount of willpower, but he pulled out of her mouth. Gasping for air, she looked up at him, grateful that he'd listened. Raising his eyebrows, he gestured toward his still-hard cock.

Looking up at him again from beneath her lashes, she grasped the base of his shaft and began to lick him. She felt strangely empowered doing this. She was in control now, and she wanted to make him cum.

He was surprised by her enthusiasm. For a virgin, she was good at this.

"AHHH, yes…fuck!… Lick my balls." Percy moanamed. She moved his cock to the side and tentatively sucked one of his balls into her mouth, and then did the same to the other.  
Wrapping his hand around hers, he moved it up and down his cock as she continued to lick and suck his balls. She quickly caught on and started to do both without his help.

He tilted his head back and grunted, completely consumed by ecstasy.

"Ugh..uh….FUCK….YES!" Percy grunted as she milked his cock faster. She was starting to really enjoy this now and she could feel herself becoming wet. Gazing up at him, she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could and began to bob her head up and down the way he had made her before.

"OH…FUCK!" Percy panted. She looked incredibly sexy as she looked up at him, her perky tits bouncing as she bobbed her head.

"AHHHhhh… I'm going to cum in your pretty little mouth!" Percy grunted. She knew she was supposed to be angry at him, but her mind was clouded in ecstasy as she became more and more aroused. Now she was dripping wet. She moved a hand down to her pussy and began playing with her clit as she sucked him.

He could feel himself getting closer to climaxing as his balls began to tighten. Knowing exactly what she was doing to him, she began to moan as she continued to suck and lick him. That was all it took.

"OHHHH,I'M CUMMING!" Percy screamed hard. She didn't pull away, instead, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to suck harder."OH FUCK!"

With a final thrust he exploded in her mouth, shooting his huge, creamy load down her throat. She did her best to swallow it all as she continued to suck him.

"Ahhh, ohfuck!" Percy panted. Reyna still had her perfect cock sucking lips wrapped around him as the last few spurts of his warm cum shot out of his softening cock. She liked the taste of him; he was salty and a little bit musky. Licking the last bit of cum off his cock, the demigoddess leaned back on her heels and licked her lips.  
He collapsed onto the couch in front of her, looking her over.

"That was one of the best blowjobs I've ever had. Are you sure you've never done that before?" Percy eyed her suspiciously. She shook her head, her lips glistening with his cum.

He looked down and noticed she was still playing with her clit; she was obviously still horny.

"Come here." Percy commanded. She did what she was told.

"Now sit." He patted the spot next to him. As she sat on the edge of the couch, he got up and knelt before her legs, pushing them apart. She didn't protest and leaned back.  
Leaning forward, he slid a finger into her. She was incredibly wet. She squirmed and tried to move away, but he held her down with one hand on her stomach.

"You're always wet for me, aren't you?" Percy asked. She didn't reply, she just bit her lip, embarrassed. Slipping another finger into her he began to finger-fuck her. She moaned and arched her back. He inserted a third finger and thrust them in and out of her faster, coating them in her juices.

"Aren't you?" he asked again, pounding her relentlessly as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She couldn't hold back any longer as an orgasm rocked through her.

"Ahhhhh! YES! …FUCK! YES!" She replied.

"Yes what?" Percy asked was now stroking her G-spot as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"YES!You make me wet!" she whimpered.

"Good girl." Percy said. His fingers slowed and he leaned in to taste her. She still tasted like strawberries, he thought.

"oh… oh…OH…OH! YES!" She was moaning uncontrollably now. Removing his fingers, he began to suck her clit as she squirmed, swirling around it with his tongue. She arched her back to meet his mouth and he plunged his tongue into her tight, sweet cunt, lapping at her juices. He felt her pussy clamp around his tongue as an orgasm shook through her, making her scream.

He smiled, pausing for a moment as her waves of pleasure subsided, and then began alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her clit, making her even wetter. Reaching a hand up, he rolled and pinched her nipple as he licked her, feeling her shudder.  
Just as she was about to cum again, he stopped. She almost protested, but caught herself. He sat up suddenly and leaned back on his looked up at him, confused. Leaning over her, he kissed her hard, forcing her to taste her own juices on his tongue. Then, moving behind her, he grasped her hips and flipped her effortlessly, so that she was bent over the side of the couch.

His ten inch cock was hard again already and he wanted to feel her cum while he was inside of her. Grasping her hips tightly, he slid into her. he slammed his full length into her without warning, his balls slapping against her clit as she cried out.

Pulling back, he did it again, fucking her slowly with long, hard strokes. She tried to meet his thrusts, wanting him to fuck her faster, but he just smiled and held her down.

"Tell me what you want." Percy whispered into her ear, continuing his slow torturing strokes. She closed her eyes as he kissed his way down between her shoulder blades.  
She didn't care what he thought anymore, she just wanted to be fucked.

"I want you." Reyna moaned loudly. He laughed and slammed into her, getting faster and faster until he was pounding her mercilessly.

"You seem to be giving in… and here I thought this was going to be more of a challenge." Percy mocked her as she whimpered.

"I'm almost disappointed," he teased. "Almost"

Just as Reyna began to consider fighting back, he reached his arm around her waist and began to rub her clit as he continued to pound her.  
That put her over the edge once again, and she came violently, digging her nails into the soft leather of the couch.

"You. Are. MINE." Percy grunted between thrusts. She clung to the couch, pushing herself backward to meet his thrusts. Without slowing down, he lifted her suddenly and pulled her against him, grasping her bouncing tits in his hands and squeezing them. He kissed her neck as he played with her nipples, still pounding her relentlessly. He couldn't control himself anymore, he just wanted to fuck her senseless.

Picking her up, he grasped her hips and began pounding her against the cold window,eliciting a yelp from her.

"Ah! Oh yes…YES!" She moaned as he pounded her harder. He felt so good inside her, for her his biggest cock inside her making her forgot everything. She came again, her tight pussy milking his hard cock as she convulsed in pleasure.

"OH, FUCK… REYNA… YES!" Percy shouted her name as he came, shooting his hot load deep inside her, making her squirm. He panted as she slumped back against him in exhaustion. Placing her on the ground, his cock slid out of her, causing his load to flood out of her and down her leg.  
He chuckled softly and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back over to the couch by the fireplace.  
Sitting down with her on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his nose in her raven hair.

She was too exhausted to move or say anything, so she just leaned against his chest, her head rising and falling with his breathing. He smelled like expensive cologne and sex.

"Are you still angry with me?" Percy murmured into her hair, he knows the whore is now his whore, just want to make sure.

"no i am not angry with you my love," Reyna said.

"I'm going to enjoy having you here." Percy said.

"You can't just keep me here like some sort of…like your personal slave!" She teasingly said and Kissed him.

"Of course I can." Percy said. And kissed her back.

A/N = who is next? How is the story, reviews are welcome.


	15. ZOE NIGHTSHADE

CHAPTER 15.

ZOE NIGHTSHADE.

The adoptive daughter of Artemis, living in manhattan with her boyfriend Edward, who didn't know her past life or anything about her past, she is happy about this new life she is currently living, Edward is always a gentle lover, she leaves his adoptive mother Artemis for this new life, the daughter of Atlas just returned from her work to home.

ZOE NIGHTSHADE P.O.V

I dug my keys out of my purse as my feet carried me unconsciously over the familiar path to my house. I sighed as I realized I had forgotten to turn on the outside light and would now have to fumble to unlock the front door in the dark. I slowed my steps, feeling my way along the path in the dark, skirting the hedge that led to my door. I was steps away from the door, key extended already in my hand when a pair of hands grabbed me, one around my mouth and the other around my waist. I felt the strength as I was jerked off my feet and held against a warm hard body, much taller and definitely more powerful than me.

I was shocked for a second, then I began struggling with all my strength, i started to fight him but he overpower me. The only response was a low growl and a tightening of the hands around me. I was lifted right off my feet and my legs flailed helplessly against his legs, i worried who would have overpower daughter of Atlas. I felt the heat emanating from his body, the hardness and power, i was worried anyone overpower me is not going to be a human maybe a god or a monsters who in human form, i strugled against his strong hands, I dangled against him helplessly. My body jumped when a low whisper feathered across my ear.

"Do what I say, exactly what I say, and you will not be hurt. If you fight me, I promise it will be much, much worse and you will pay dearly. Do you understand?" the man asked in his sexy voice. I tried to speak against his hand, realized the futility and nodded my head quickly. Cold shivers were running down my spine as his hand at my waist tightened, pulling my body hard against his warm body before allowing me to slide down to my feet again. I was un-nerved to feel his evident arousal press briefly into my ass as he pushed against me before allowing my feet to touch the ground. I froze as I realized this was not going to be a robbery and I was most certainly going to be raped. To my shame, I felt the heat pooling again in my belly, my pussy moistening. My God, I thought, how can I be turned on by this? I was trembling all over with fear and trepidation, yet my body was reacting to this situation, betraying me.

I could feel His hand slid down my body and I tensed as it slid down my thigh then back up, pulling my sundress up with it. I felt my cheeks reddening as he suddenly cupped my moist pussy through my panties roughly, pushing his fingers against me and rubbing. I heard his chuckle in my ear as his fingers were soaked through my panties.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" His low whisper in dark voice laughingly teased me. His hand left my mouth to close over my breast, massaging it painfully, pinching the hardened nipple. I shuddered as I felt an answering flood between my legs. I felt demoralized. How could I enjoy this? As if he could read my thoughts, he whispered again, "You're just a slut, aren't you? You love this. You can't wait to feel my cock between your legs."

He laughed again,

"I won't disappoint you, my dear slut Zoe. I'm going to fuck you senseless and you're going to love every minute of it. You'll be begging me for more." he said with a laugh. His teeth closed over my ear and I shuddered, nipples now impossibly hard under his marauding hand. Dazed, I realized my mouth was free and I took a deep breath, preparing to scream, i was worried he knows my name. I knew that Mrs. Byrnes across the street snooped constantly and would be on the lookout for anything unusual. One small scream would save me. I let out a screech, but he quickly smothered it with his hand.

His hand left my soaking pussy to close over my throat and he growled in that same whisper. "Try that again and you'll never make another sound again, I promise you. Do you understand? DO YOU?"

The last was whispered fiercely in my ear, his hot breath and the threat real.  
I nodded quickly, feeling faint as the fingers closed painfully in my neck, nearly cutting off my air supply completely. Just as easily, the fingers loosened and I shut my eyes as I realized the situation I was in. My only hope was that Mrs. Byrnes heard and would investigate or, better still, that my boyfriend would arrive at my house in time. I never dreamed that it would happen and now here I was, torn between fear and excitement.  
I felt his hands leave me and I stood quiet and trembling, his body pressed up against mine intimately. A whispered "Don't move" was all he said and I dared not disobey, i was clearly at his mercy. I felt his hands come around me and something flutter against my chest. My heart stopped as I saw the scarf dangling and I moaned as I considered the real possibility that he would strangle me. My breath caught as he brought the scarf up to my eyes, tying it around my head firmly, but not too tightly that it would hurt. My world immediately turned into one of sound and smell as my sight was taken from me. I moaned in terror. Immediately I felt a sharp sting on my left ass cheek as his hand made contact.

"You will not speak nor utter a sound unless I say you may. Do you understand?" he said with another smack on my bare ass. I nodded and said "Yes" and felt another slap, harder this time on my right cheek. The sting brought tears to my eyes and I responded by nodding vigorously again. His low chuckle came again.

"I knew you would disobey, slut. I know you want to feel my hand." I shook my head, lips trembling and felt his hand massage my ass cheek, his fingers pushing my dress and panties into the crack as he pushed in. He leaned close and bit my earlobe again.

"I can't wait to fuck that sweet ass of yours, slut. I'll bet you can't either. That wet pussy of yours tells me that you want me to fuck you." He chuckled again. "I should do it here. How about it, slut? Do you want to be fucked in the open against your own house? Do you want your prim and proper neighbors to hear you moaning and screaming like a whore as I ram my cock into you?"

"No!" I blurted, realizing as the word left my lips it was too late and biting my lip as his hand cracked against my ass again, the truth is my boyfriend never touch me like this, i am turning on by this. I bit back a sob at the sting. He turned me to face him and I could feel his eyes travelling down my body, leaving no part of me untouched. I knew he took in my hard nipples, my arousal evident. I trembled as his hands slid down my shoulders, stopping to massage my breasts, pinching my nipples painfully between his fingers, rolling them through the material. I bit my lip again, unsure whether I would cry out in pain or moan with wanton desire.

He laughed softly, his hands continuing over my waist and hips, smoothing my skirt down against my skin, his fingers almost caressing. I felt his body sink down as his hands slid down my thighs, knees and calves. One of my sandals had kicked off in the struggle and I was surprised as he took my foot gently and replaced it, bringing my foot up to kiss it gently. It was so unexpected and I was shaken at the new desires the flooded my body. I gasped as his hands closed over my ass cheeks and pulled me close, his mouth opening and his hot breath over my covered pussy as he ground it into my mound through my dress. I could smell my own arousal and knew that he could, too. I turned my head away, wondering if he wasn't correct in calling me a slut. What good woman would want this?

He rose again to his full height, his hands never leaving contact with my body, coming again to assault my breasts. He leaned down to breath in my ear again,

"My sweet slut, protest if you must, but your body tells me that you want me badly." he whisper darkly, my boyfriend never touch me like this. he is always gentle never rough like this, My head jerked as his fingers slid across my mouth.

"smell your scent on me, slut. Your pussy is dripping wet and I could take you here and now and you would scream with pleasure, if I allowed you to speak." he said and chuckled again and pressed his fingers against my lips. "Open your mouth," a command that brooked no disobedience and I obeyed, my mouth opening to allow his finger to slip in.

"Suck it, slut. Suck it as if it was my cock and taste yourself for me." the man said. I tentatively sucked on the finger lightly, tasting my faint scent and his unique taste as well. His finger was large, fitting in a large man. I knew he was powerfully built, i wonder how he look. His finger wiggled in my mouth and I sucked it harder, imagining it was his cock. running my tongue along it and pulling it deeper. If his finger was this large, what would his cock be like? Would I be able to take it all in?

My thoughts floated aimlessly as I moved my head, sliding my mouth along his finger. Abruptly it was withdrawn and his mouth replaced it, his tongue probing and demanding entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips, responding to his demand and was rewarded by his tongue mingling with mine, overpowering it and taking my mouth as his.

I felt a moan welling up in my throat as he pulled my body up against him briefly, his hands tightening on my shoulders as he plundered my mouth mercilessly. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice them travelling down to my chest. My body reacted though with a will of its own, thrusting my breasts back into his strong hands, yearning to feel them giving me the same pain and pleasure. I gasped out loud as he suddenly took the bodice of my sundress in both hands and tore it open, baring my breasts to the night air and his hands. I struggled then, freeing my mouth, but he only kissed me again, his mouth harder as his hands snaked around me, one to my waist, the other delivering a stinging slap to each ass cheek in quick succession.

"I see you will need some basic training, slut." the man purred this against my ear as his hand slid down to grasp my wrist. He pulled me against him as he turned and strode down the path. I had to hurry quickly to keep my footing, my other hand trying to pull my dress back in place as they left the dark seclusion of my door and headed to the street. His hand slapped mine down to my side.

"Keep it there," he whispered fiercely. "I want your neighbors to see my sweet slut baring her wares to anyone."

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as we hit the well-lit street. I knew most of the neighborhood went to bed early, but both hoped and dreaded that Mrs. Byrnes or my boyfriend Edward would see me and come to rescue, i was starting to wonder where is my boyfriend is he should be home now. My breath rushed out as he suddenly stopped and I crashed into him. He swung around and picked me up easily in his arms, his long strides carrying him to a destination only he knew. My breathing quickened as me fear grew, wondering where he would take me. A bubble of hysteria threatened to burst in me as I realized the double meaning, for he meant to take my body as well. I had no doubts that he would use me for as long as he wanted.

I lost track of direction but felt his feet leave the pavement and walk across a grassy path. He set me down on my feet and pushed me against a surface, his hand forcing me to press into the cold surface. I felt his power again as he slammed his body hard against something, a door, and felt no surprise that it gave way to him. He pulled me roughly and thrust me inside, my feet stumbling, but keeping my footing. His hand on my wrist, he pulled me quickly through the room and pushed me roughly and suddenly so I fell. My hands flew out to break my fall, but connected instead with a soft cool surface that could only be a sheet-covered bed.

I pressed my hot cheek against the cool cheek briefly before I felt a hard slap on my ass cheek and stiffened, trying not to cry out. He grabbed my hips roughly and flipped me onto my back and I felt real fear as he grasped the open edges of my dress and tore it quickly open, rendering it useless. He told me to sit up and pushed the straps down my arms, yanking the dress out from under my ass. My arms automatically came to cover up my breasts from his gaze. I felt so helpless, half-naked and blinded. He pulled my hands down and put them on the bed, whispering again in my ear.

"You will pay for that." I nearly cried out as I felt the first sting of his hand slapping my left breast. An equally hard slap was delivered to the right, but I held back the sound. His low chuckle came again. "Don't worry, my sweet slut, I will let you moan and scream when the time is right."

I trembled all over, knowing his words were true. I could feel my pussy, wet and aching to be filled. I could feel my clit rubbing between my wet lips and knew it would not take much to make me cry out as I came.

I felt his hands travelling down my calf again, holding my foot firmly as he pulled my sandal off and it hit the floor. The other soon followed and he swung my legs up on the bed. Again, I heard the commanding tone as he whispered, "Move up on the bed and grab the first pole you reach and lay face down."

I cautiously slid up, hands outstretched to feel my way and was rewarded when my fingers curled around a slim pole. I felt him kneel on the bed and something rough - rope? - was pulled around my wrists, pulling tight and catching them together. The rope dug in slightly painfully and he pulled my arms taut to tie them to the pole. I immediately tested them, pulling hard and felt his hand slapping each ass twice in succession. I gasped at the pain and stayed still.

"My sweet slut, I can see that your training has been a long time coming," he laughed quietly and leaned down to whisper again, "Just as you will be coming a long time if I allow you."

I held still, with difficulty as his hand slid down my thigh, my nerves jumping as he slid across the sensitive skin behind my knee and down my calf. A rope was tied around my ankle and he gave a sharp tug on my body, stretching me out and spreading my legs wide as he tied the ankle to the bed, repeating with the other ankle. In my mind's eye, I could see how I looked to him: face down, blindfolded, body stretched taut across the bed, legs spread wide. I knew he could see the wet patch on my panties between my legs and I bit back a moan again at how shamelessly I was turned on by this, i could feel this man knows how to turn a woman on.

His hand trailed up my leg again as he strolled beside the bed. I tried to close my legs, but couldn't move them as his fingers dipped between my legs, running firmly over the wet patch and pushing the material up into my pussy. I knew he had seen the movement and was not surprised to feel the sharp sting on my ass. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge, his fingers stroking and probing my pussy through my panties as he leaned down, his warm breath feathering my ear again.

"Never attempt to close your legs to me again, my slut. Do you understand?" he asked. I was eager to avoid the sting of his slaps and his disapproval and nodded my head, my lips almost forming the word "yes" but biting it back in time.

He chuckled at my struggle, his hand sliding firmly up the crack of my ass and pushing the material inside. So many feelings were rippling through me that I could hardly breathe. Would he really fuck my ass? I shuddered at the thought. I had never gone that route and I knew that it would be very painful and invasive. I felt helpless and afraid, but so excited that I began to doubt my own morals. Small fissures of desire were spreading all over my body, the hardest of all in my pussy. I knew I was wetter than I had ever been before, at once repulsed and aroused by the thought of him using my body. How far would he go? How much could I take? I both feared and desired the answers to the questions.

I felt both his hands massaging my shoulders, kneading the knots there and forcing me to relax against my will. As if he knew my body better than I, he touched me exactly as I needed and I felt my body sink into the soft firmness of the bed. He leaned down again

"Do not move until I tell you to." he whispered. I felt the bed spring up as he rose, leaving me on the bed, exposed and alone and I felt him melt into the shadows of the room. His eyes never left me though, I could feel them raking me as I lay there, stretched taut and open. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hot cheek to the bed.

Continues in past two.

A/N. I will update as soon as possible, reviews are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 ZOE NIGHTSHADE PART TWO.

ZOE NIGHTSHADE P.O.V,

Blinded to any light that might be in the room, I could only rely on my other senses of hearing and smell. I hadn't heard anything in quite a while, but I knew that he was still there, close by, watching me. The room had no distinct scents other than my own fear and arousal. Somehow, I knew he could smell them too.  
When I thought I could stand the silent tension in the room no more, I felt it. The merest touch on my cheek and my first thought was that a bug had landed. Despite his earlier injunction to not move, I shrieked and struggled to move the bug. Punishment was swift as several hard stinging slaps rained down on my panty-covered ass. I howled and the slaps continued, hard, controlled and measured. I knew that he would continue until I obeyed and I struggled against my fear and pain to remain still and quiet.

He continued until I had remained still for a few moments and I knew it was to let me know that he was in control and he would decide when the punishment would end. Finally, he stopped and all I could feel was my ass stinging and red-hot. I was sure it was red by now as well. I could handle it, I knew now that my limits were expanded. What was harder to handle was my aroused state; the spanking had reached inside me and pulled my hidden desires to the surface. I had never been so in need, my breasts swollen, my nipples hard and extended so that even the smooth sheet was both ecstasy and pain to rub against. My pussy had never been this wet before, so open and wanting, no, needing to be fucked.

I froze as I felt a new touch on my back and instinctively, I knew that it was a knife, the metal hard and cold as he ran it down my back with the barest touch. I stopped breathing, sure that this was the end. I had tried his patience too much and he was going to kill me. I buried my face in the sheet as the knife ran down my back slowly and up over one ass cheek, continuing down my thigh, knee, and calf and along the sole of my foot. I couldn't contain the shiver that ran down my body at the light touch of the deadly weapon. I heard his soft laughter and the knife continued onto my other foot and back up my leg to my ass where it stopped. I held my breath as I felt him slip the knife under my panty leg and slide across my other cheek to poke out the other panty leg. With a quick jerk, he cut through my panty crotch where it met my ass, baring my wet pussy to his gaze as the crotch dropped to the bed.

"Ah, my sweet slut," his voice conveyed his humor and enjoyment of the situation. "Are those lovely juices for me?"

He chuckled and I felt his finger slide down the outside of my swollen lips, my juices covering it immediately, they were so copious. I felt the knife slide up under the panties again, over my ass. Another jerk and the panties were cut in two. He whisked the torn garment out and tossed it on the floor, running his fingers down my ass cheek again, massaging it, pushing it, testing its firmness. All the while, his other finger ran teasingly across my wet pussy lips, never pushing or giving me what I needed. I could feel my clit, swollen and hard and knew he could see it sticking out, but he did not touch it.

"Your ass is very beautiful, my sweet slut, full and firm just how I like them, i cant wait to fuck it." He slid a finger down the crack and I tensed as it ran across my puckered rosebud, pressing it lightly before continuing down. "Tell me, slut, has this beautiful ass ever been fucked before?"

I hesitated, not sure if he wanted me to answer or not and he delivered a hard slap to my ass, making me arch slightly as I felt the pain on my already sensitive cheeks.

"Answer me when I ask you something, slut, or pay the consequences. You will answer immediately and truthfully and call me master. Do you understand?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes, master" I stumbled over the word as his hand began stroking my ass lightly again, the light touch was a balm to my sensitive red ass and I longed to move with it. Another slap was delivered and I remembered that I hadn't answered his question. "No, master, no one has done that."

I shut my eyes as I thought of that violation he had promised would take place.

"No one has done what, my sweet slut? Not even your boyfriend" He chuckled quietly. "Say the words I want to hear."

"No one has ever f-fucked my ass, master. Not even my boyfriend fucked my ass." I felt fresh tears starting and I bit back a sob. "Please, please don't do that to me. I'll do anything else, I promise."

"You are my slut now and I will do anything to your body that I desire. Is that clear? You live only to serve my pleasures now." I felt him shift on the bed and a series of hard slaps rained down on my ass again. As they stopped, I felt that light touch of before on my cheek then down my back. Sheer force of will kept me from shrieking again and he chuckled as my body trembled under the touch. As I tried to calm myself, I focused on the soft touch, realizing now that it was not some creepy crawly, but a tool of this scene he was conducting. I concentrated on the touch now running lightly across my ass, racking my brain to figure out what it was. But it felt so good that I gave up, enjoying the soft feathery touch across my red ass, gasping a little as he ran it down my thighs, feeling my nerves standing on end.

The room was quiet, nothing to disturb the silence; all I could do was feel as he continued brushing down across the back of my knees, my calves and my feet. By the time he started back up my legs, I was trembling too much to hide. I had never felt anything so soft, sensuous and incredibly erotic in my life. I jerked a little as that same touch slid along my inner thigh and feathered across my wet pussy lips, stifling a moan. I heard his soft chuckle as he deliberately ran it slowly up and down my lips. Just when I thought I could take no more, he stopped and I collapsed against the bed in relief.

My relief was short-lived though as I felt the bed give as he crawled on and slid between my thighs. At the first touch of his tongue running along my labia, I moaned out loud and felt the sharp sting of his hand on my ass. The slap and his tongue together nearly drove me over the edge and I bit down on the sheet to cover another moan. No longer caring what he thought I lifted my hips to give him access and heard him laugh again before he took another long lick, teasing me. Involuntarily, I moved my hips with him, rotating them, trying to push onto his tongue. I felt his hand slide over my ass and I braced for another slap, but he only massaged my cheek.

"Mmmmmm, my sweet, sweet slut, you taste exquisite and I am starving for you, soon you will be my bitch forever" he said. His fingers dug into my ass briefly as he said, firmly, "You may show enjoyment, but you must not come until I tell you that you may. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, master," I sighed out as he slid his tongue between my wet lips, running it down to my clit and flicking against it quickly. I almost lost it then and there and bit down on the sheet, trying desperately to concentrate and not explode. I was so wet, so ready, my body poised on the edge from all that had passed already. He kept massaging my ass cheek, his fingers digging in firmly, causing me pain and so much more. The spanking he had delivered had been painful, but now my ass was so hot and ultra-sensitive that each stroke stole my breath away.

Combined with his talented tongue, my body was screaming for release. He slid his tongue from my clit back up, flattening it and pressing it against my slit, but not entering, continuing past to the sensitive area before my pink rosebud. I moaned again against my will, my boyfriend never done that to me as he slithered his tongue against me then slid it down and into my slit, curling it and pushing it in deep, darting it in and out quickly. I couldn't believe how good this felt. Every other man before him paled in comparison as I writhed and moaned under him. I had had men go down on me before, but their cursory licks to prepare me for their cock had never excited me like he was.  
I cried out as his tongue slid down to my clit again and he thrust two thick fingers into my wet pussy, fucking me with them, quickly thrusting in and out. Faint whimpers filled the room and I realized they were coming from my mouth; I was practically begging a rapist to continue! That thought flew from my head as he withdrew his fingers and I stammered, begging, "please, please, master, I need your fingers, please!"

He laughed, quietly, "Begging me, slut? You love this, don't you? You want me to take your body and use it. Tell me now or I will stop and leave you like this."

"No, no, please, Sir!" I could not believe that voice was mine, but I also couldn't let him stop. "Please don't leave me; I need to come, Sir, please! I beg you"

I was shaking all over, rubbing my breasts against the sheet, my hips pushing down and seeking his fingers again. He dipped them in again, pulling my juices out and sliding his fingers up along my ass crack, coating my tight bud with it, then sliding down for more. I tensed slightly, remembering his promise, then gave in to the pleasure as he pressed his tongue against my clit again and continued dipping his fingers in and coated my ass until it was slick with my juices. He left his finger there, sliding it against my puckered hole and pressing, but not entering.

I cried out again as he pulled my clit between his lips and began sucking on it, thrusting his fingers into my dripping slit again. I rocked onto his fingers, moaning and pleading as he thrust them in faster, his lips rubbing and sucking my clit. I was so on the precipice, my body screaming for me to jump off when he suddenly bit down on my clit and, at the same time, thrust one thick finger into my ass up to his first knuckle.

"Do not come, I warn you, slut." he warned me. He lifted his mouth briefly to speak and then thrust his fingers deep into my pussy and ass, twisting them against my sensitive walls. I sobbed with the effort to stop my body from letting go, crying out and thrusting with him, reduced to incoherent cries. He twisted the finger in my ass and thrust it deeper, keeping rhythm with the fingers in my pussy and driving me wild.

"NOW, slut, now, come for ME!" He commanded me and sucked my clit into his lips again, rubbing his tongue along it roughly as he finger-fucked me in both holes. I screamed then, my body arching into a bow, stretching against the ropes as waves ran over and over my body. He never stopped sucking on my clit, his fingers moving faster through my orgasm and I was surprised as another wave came crashing over my body. Never in my life had I had a multiple orgasm and I could only ride it out, tears flowing and crying out to him to go on, to stop, to never stop. Fortunately for me, he ignored me and kept licking and sucking, his fingers never stopping.

I finally collapsed again, shaking all over as the last wave rolled past. He seemed to know and slithered his tongue gently past my sensitive clit and began licking my lips, pulling his fingers out slowly. I heard the wet sound as his fingers left my pussy, replaced by his tongue as he licked my sweet juices softly, gentling my body again. "Please, no more, I can't take anymore," I moaned against the sheet.

"You will, you know," He moved off the bed, lightly and I felt the bed beside me give with his weight. A moment later, I caught the scent of my own come as he brought his fingers to my mouth and rubbed along my lips.

"Open." He commanded and I obeyed immediately, parting my lips. He slid two fingers in, coated with my sweet juices and I ran my tongue along them, rubbing between them to catch every drop, sucking them deeper to taste more. I mewled as he pulled them from my mouth, wanting more.  
I felt him slip onto the bed between my spread legs again and he slid a strong hand underneath me, pulling my hips up into the air, the ropes cutting slightly into my wrists and ankles as I was stretched. He slid his knees under both my parted thighs, his hair-roughened limbs rubbing deliciously against my smooth skin. I felt his hands on my ass cheeks and shuddered as he alternately rubbed strongly and feathered them across my sensitive skin. I began circling my hips under his hands, sighing in pleasure, my body quickly rousing again. I didn't think I could be ready again so soon, but my body proved me wrong as my hips began thrusting under him, seeking more. I knew what I wanted, needed, was to feel his hard cock.

The thought had just brushed my consciousness when I felt him push up on his knees, pulling my body taut against the ropes and his hard cock brush against my clit. I moaned, pushing my pussy down onto his cock and heard his soft laughter. He brushed the head against my clit again and again, lightly, teasingly and I tried to slide my pussy against it, to capture it, pull his hard cock inside my aching pussy.

"What shall I do with my cock, my sweet slut? Shall I fuck your very wet pussy or that tight virgin ass of yours? Decisions, decisions ..." I heard his low laugh and moaned, half with desire and half with fear.

"Please, Sir, I need you. I need you!" I hated to hear that begging tone, but I was nearly past caring.

"What do you need, slut? Tell me!" That commanding tone again, reaching inside me and stealing my breath, forcing my obedience.

"Your cock, master. Please, I need your cock." I bit my lip and slid my hips in tight circles, seeking his hardness.

"Tell ME what you want me to do. Say the words I want to hear, my sweet slut, or I will continue to tease you. Do you want me to fuck your pussy or your ass?" I heard the laughter in his voice, but also the tightness that told me he was not immune to this teasing touch himself.

"Please master I-I need you to fuck my pussy, master, please!" Dignity forgotten now, I could only feel. I was alive with feelings, every nerve seemed to be standing on end, the air sweeter and cool on my skin. I realized then that by robbing me of sight, he had forced me to concentrate on my other senses and every sense in me was screaming for him to fuck me.

I let out a moan as his cock brushed my clit again and slid up to my slick entrance, pressing the head against me and pushing in, lodging it just inside. I gasped as I realized how thick his cock was, stretching my tight slit with just the tip, letting out a scream as he lifted and rammed it deep inside me with one hard thrust. He rose up on his knees higher, stretching my body impossibly tighter against the ropes and pushed his cock deeper still. I could feel every hard, thick inch filling my tight pussy and stretching it more than I had ever been before. I scarcely drew a breath before he pulled his thick cock out until just the head was inside and then thrust in again, hard and deep.

I shuddered, gripping the ropes as he fucked my tight pussy with the same long, slow, hard thrusts, forcing his cock deep inside me. He never broke the rhythm as my body strained against the ropes, against him, silently urging him on and on. I sobbed as my clit pulled taut with each stroke, my juices flowing freely over his steadily thrusting cock and down over my pussy. His balls slapped against my clit, adding to the sensations he alone was creating in my body. I began thrusting my hips down with him, fighting the ropes, uncaring that they were rubbing my sensitive skin as I sought to fuck him hard, showing him the rhythm I needed.

I felt his fingers slide down to my pussy and back up to my ass as he slicked my juices there again. I tensed as I felt his finger press against my ass again, knowing he would push it inside. In answer, he slammed his cock into me fiercely and pushed his finger past my tight ring, not stopping until his finger was buried deep in my ass. I whimpered as my body resisted, tightening around his finger and he began twisting it inside, rubbing it against my sensitive inner walls. My tight ass clenched around his finger, making it difficult for him to pull it and his hand came down hard on my ass cheek. I gasped and my ass let go, but he didn't stop, bringing his hand down hard on my other cheek as he pushed his finger deep into my ass and thrust his cock into my pussy hard.

I bit down on the sheet again, low sounds tearing from my throat as he settled into a rhythm, each stroke calculating and cunning. His hand smacked each cheek with the same hard intensity, his fingertips sliding across after each sting of his hand, making my sensitive nerves jump. He thrust his finger deep into my ass with long even strokes as he fucked my pussy with the same rhythm. I thought I could not bear any more as he rose off his knees to thrust into my pussy over and over. I cried out when he pulled his finger out of my ass only to push another in with it, stretching my tight ring and fucking my tight ass with both thick fingers.

I heard the tension in his voice as it floated to me through the haze of pleasure, "do you want to come again, my sweet slut? Shall I let you come now?" I could hear his labored breathing and I took small pleasure in the fact that he was not unaffected by this. I knew I was not alone in my arousal and I reacted by tightening my pussy around his cock, trying to pull him deeper. I hear the intake of breath and his pace picked up, fucking me harder now, his cock ramming in over and over.

"YES," I screamed the words, "Please, let me come now!" I caught my breath as he leaned into my hips, spreading my legs further as he thrust his cock and fingers into me harder, faster and deeper. I lost control then, crying out over and over, "Yes, Sir, fuck me, fuck my pussy and ass, fuck ME!"

"Come NOW, slut, now, for ME!" I felt my very being resonate with his command and the force of his cock as he groaned loudly and began thrusting into my pussy faster. It was all I needed and my body exploded into pure sensation, concentrated on my pussy and radiating out until I felt like one mass of white-hot arousal and pleasure. I heard his cry and felt him slam his cock deep inside me, hot jets spurting against my cervix. Our bodies strained against each other, riding the same bright waves together before I could stand no more and collapsed against him, i could feel so close towards him. I felt him lean forward and then he was running his tongue up my back to my shoulder, biting it gently, before his hoarse voice whispered in my ear, "My sweet, sweet slut, you know you are mine and will never feel this with another man ever. I know you will admit it before this night is through."

I shuddered as much from the longing for those words to be true as the hope that they were not. How could my body betray me like this? Fantasy aside, this was rape, wasn't it? My mind skittered across that word though; I knew I had to admit to myself at least that this was no longer rape. It may have been forced on me, but now I wanted him with my whole being. Every nerve in me was crying out for him to touch me again, to fuck me hard and take my body back to those heights.

I was so lost in the sensations and thoughts that I didn't realize he had moved, pulling out from under my hips and setting them back on the bed until I felt the bed sink beneath his weight near my head. Too exhausted to move, I shut my eyes and listened to the sound of our breathing in the still room. I felt his hands in my hair, stroking down my waves, then curling his fingers around the length and pulling it up steadily, raising my head. Something soft bumped against my cheek and I jerked my head. He wrapped his hand tighter and pulled a little sharper causing me to let out a gasp. As my lips parted that soft object pushed between my lips; I could smell our mingled scents and knew it was his cock. He pushed forward again, harder, and the head filled my mouth. Instinctively, I ran my tongue around it, wetting his cock and tasting us on him, opening my mouth so he could push deeper. His cock was so large it filled my mouth completely. I sucked gently, tentatively running my tongue along the underside and heard him let out a sigh, his cock hardening in my mouth. I felt it swell and panicked as I tried to accommodate its size and weight, pulling my mouth back off to the tip. He growled low in his throat and grabbed my head with his other hand, thrusting his cock back into my mouth further than before. I struggled but he held my head firmly in his hands, my hair wrapped tight around one and steadily fucked my mouth, pushing his cock deeper with each thrust. I fought against gagging, never having learned how to deep-throat a man. I could barely take a breath as he fucked deeper, his cock was so big, bigger than my boyfriend much bigger, i was clearly fall in love with his big cock. I felt his breath against me face and knew he had bent over slightly, "You suck my cock well, my sweet slut. I love fucking your mouth like this; you're so hot and wet."

He thrust deeper and I felt his cock hit the back of my throat and slip deeper still. I couldn't breathe and I struggled against his hands holding me tight. To my horror, he stopped thrusting and held his cock deep in my throat. I moaned around his cock, lights flashing against the blindfold as I fought for air, but he gave no quarter, thrusting forward further. I stopped struggling suddenly; feeling like I would never take a breath again, my throat relaxed and he pushed forward, my nose brushing up against his curly hairs. I couldn't believe he had his whole cock down my throat and I moaned again, the vibrations traveling up his shaft. I felt him shudder and he began to move again, pulling his cock out and sliding it deep inside my throat again and again.

His cock had hardened to its full size now and I could feel it filling my mouth, my throat and my senses. The taste and scent of our mixed come filled my mouth and nose and I whimpered when he pulled his cock right out of my mouth, my head dropping abruptly to the bed. I lifted my head, licking my lips, searching with my nose and mouth for his cock. He laughed and I felt a light tap on my right cheek, then my left, repeated. I realized it was his cock and opened my mouth, silently begging him to fill my mouth with his delicious cock again. I felt his cock slide up to my forehead, across the blindfold, down my nose, skirting my mouth to run around my chin. My nostrils flared as his scent filled me with desire. I pressed my wet pussy down into the bed, rubbing it against the wet sheet between my legs.

"Sir, please, will you fuck me again? I want to feel your hard cock fucking me deep and hard and fast, please!" I could not believe the words tumbling from my lips! I was begging him to fuck me and I meant every word. At that moment, I would have given anything to feel that thick hard cock fucking my tight wet pussy and making me come over and over again.

"I should punish you for speaking, slut, but since you ask so pretty," he chuckled, "I will fuck you as you ask." I felt him move away from the bed and I heard a drawer open and close and his footfalls back to the bed. The bed gave as he slid between my legs, lifting me as before and sliding his knees under my thighs to hold my hips up high. I heard a sound like liquid squirting and heard him rubbing his hands together then I felt his hands on my sore ass, hot and slippery. I sighed as he pressed his fingers into my cheeks, massaging them deeply, sliding his fingers over each full globe, pushing them together tightly, then pulling them apart. I gasped and arched up when I felt his fingers sliding down my crack, smoothing the slick liquid everywhere.

Sliding his hands down further, he pressed his thumbs into the sides of my pussy and pulled them apart gently, sliding two fingers deep inside my wet slit. I moaned and pushed back onto his fingers, choking back a cry as he opened his fingers inside me and curled them up against my sensitive walls. His other hand kept smoothing up along my ass cheek, dipping into my crack and sliding against my puckered ring. I thrust against the fingers in my pussy and felt him pushing a finger into my ass, sliding it deep. I moaned loudly now, trying to push against both hands and he began to thrust them in and out alternately. I rode his fingers, whimpering as I felt my orgasm building, crying out as he pushed a second finger into my ass, then a third.  
I felt filled as he pushed a third finger into my pussy, too, thrusting faster. I could only pant, breathing out incoherent words, begging him to fuck me harder with his fingers.

"Are you my slut? Are YOU my slut?" His voice rang out commandingly and I shuddered as an answering voice sounded within me.

"Yes, yes," I sobbed, twisting my hips into his fingers. "I'm your slut. Yours. Please, I'll do anything, just don't stop now!"

I arched my back, tossing my head back as my orgasm hit hard, bucking my hips against him urgently. I felt his fingers withdraw from my ass while his other hand continued finger fucking my wet pussy, my juices flooding his fingers. I was still in the throes of my orgasm when he pressed his cock head against my tight ass and pushed in slowly. I felt him push his cock head in and then stop; I could hear his harsh breathing over me, feel the pressure of his cock stretching my tight ass while he kept finger fucking my tight pussy. I cried out then, panicking and pulling away, sure I couldn't handle it.  
He lifted up on his knees, leaning over me and began thrusting his cock slowly into my ass, pulling back a little then pushing in deeper. The pressure of his big cock pushing into my ass was almost too much to bear, but the pain just added to the eroticism, the pure experience of being filled so full. I heard his deep groan, his fingers biting into my hip as he thrust deeper. "Fuck, your ass is so tight, slut, I'm going to enjoy fucking it over and over." He let out a deep guttural cry and sank all the way into my ass, leaning on me and breathing hard.

I was matching him breath for breath, amazed that my ass was taking his whole cock and that I was actually enjoying it. Tentatively I gave a little push up with my ass and he groaned again, thrilling me that I could give him the same pleasure. I felt the shudder that ran through his body, through me, through his cock buried deep in my ass. God help me, I loved the feeling of fullness and I circled my hips, feeling his cock stretching my tight ass. I felt him lean over me, felt his hand press down into the bed beside my hip as he slowly pulled his hips back, withdrawing his cock slowly. I groaned at the feeling; it was almost as good as when he thrust in.

"Now, my sweet slut," his voice was hoarse as he whispered, "Let go of yourself for me. Give in to your desires, your arousal, this moment and to me." His fingers twisted in my pussy and I felt his thumb slide over my clit, pressing it up into my pubic bone and he thrust his cock hard into my ass. I screamed out then, a thousand feelings rushing through my body: pain, pleasure, more pleasure than I could ever imagine. I felt my whole body give in, not only to his cock as he rode my ass, but to him and what he had brought out in me tonight.  
His thrusts grew wild, hard and fast, riding my ass and I should have been moaning with pain. Instead I urged him on, screaming at him, "fuck my ass, Sir, fuck me harder. I'm yours, yours, YOURS!"

I thrust my ass up onto his cock and revelled in his fingers filling my soaking pussy, straining against the ropes to give him my whole body. I heard his harsh breathing and hard groans as he sought to give me what I asked for. I reached for that pinnacle again, tasting it within reach when he thrust a fourth finger into my pussy, shaping them into a cone and spreading them deep inside me as his thumb flicked my clit wildly. He doubled his thrusts into my ass and I heard the cry welling from his throat as hot jets of come exploded from his cock into my ass, setting off my orgasm. I screamed and arched up into his hips, my ass a perfect fit, tightening around his cock and milking the come from him as my own hot fluids flooded his fingers still thrusting in and out of my pussy.

I dropped to the bed, exhausted, my breath forcing in and out of my lungs, sounding loud to my own ears until I realized he sounded the same. I felt him stir and he gently pulled his fingers from my pussy, mindful of how sensitive I was now. I moaned quietly and shuddered, feeling the sweat coating my body, the coolness of the room and my nerve endings standing up on end still. I heard a slurping sound and knew that he was licking his fingers, tasting my come and my face didn't redden this time. I wanted him to taste me, to enjoy my scent and taste. I felt wanton and alive, ready to face any desires still hidden beneath the surface of my mind and confront them. With him.  
"Hold still, this may feel uncomfortable." His voice was quiet, no longer whispering and oddly familiar. I searched my mind for that voice, distracted a moment later when he slowly withdrew his cock from my ass. I groaned at the heavy pull and felt his hand caress my ass softly as he pulled it all the way out. We both let our breath out with a rush and I laughed, feeling surprisingly free and empty at the same time. He laughed, too and gave my ass a playful slap before moving off the bed.  
I felt a moment of panic as I heard his footsteps heading away from the bed, but I knew he was close as I heard water running and splashing sounds. I knew he was washing himself and I relaxed into the bed, letting my body sink down in the boneless quality that only a thorough physical activity can give you. Questions raced lazily through my mind, but somehow the answers to what would happen to me now seemed unimportant. I knew that I would be sore everywhere, but still I didn't care. All I could focus on was him, what he wanted and what I could give him for what he had uncovered in me.

I jumped as his weight caused the bed to sink a little and felt his hand run down my hair in a caress. A moment later, my breath hissed through my teeth as a warm, wet cloth came down on my sore ass. He rubbed gently, cleaning each cheek with the soft, wet cloth, sliding it down my thigh and around to my pussy, making me squirm. "Shshsh," his low voice crooned as his hand gentled my body, sliding the cloth between my sensitive pussy lips and pressing gently to sop up my juices. He dragged the cloth up between my ass cheeks, rubbing gently, thoroughly, cleansing my body for me.

I heard the sound of the cloth hitting the floor and felt his body moving on the bed. A moment later, I felt his hands untying the rope around my right ankle. He stroked my calf lightly, his fingers pressing gently as he pulled my leg closer to him. I sighed at his gentleness to my tender body and moved my leg slowly, testing the soreness from being stretched. He repeated the action with my left ankle and then moved up the bed and I felt him taking off the ropes that bound me to the headboard. I groaned as he pulled my arms down, every muscle in them protesting the abuse they had taken.

He slid his hands up my arms and massaged my shoulders, kneading them, pulling the sore knots out. I moaned in pleasure as the tension began to melt away. He slid his hands back down my arms to my wrists and I heard him swear as he rubbed them. I could feel the sting and knew that the rope had bit into my wrists. I felt his lips on my wrists and gasped at his tender touch as his tongue slid along the rope burns. I had never felt anything so erotic in my life as the touch of this man applying his own unique balm to my wounds, wounds he had caused me.

The bed dipped again as he slid onto it, his full length nestling up against me, his arm sliding under my head and drawing me closer. His other arm came around my waist and pulled me gently up against his body, his leg sliding between mine intimately. I sighed and pressed closer, sliding my own leg over and around his and I heard his intake of breath above my head. I felt his lips on my forehead and then, "Take off the blindfold now, my sweet slut."

Cautiously I reached for the blindfold and pulled it up and over my head, blinking in the semi-dark room as my eyes were released from darkness for the first time in how long? The light was behind his body, his beautiful male body and my eyes adjusted quickly as they traveled slowly up his beautiful, his neck and finally to his face. A smile fluttered over his lips, but his eyes were wary, very much aware of what had transpired here tonight, of the trouble he could possibly expect. He had taken a big chance tonight, on me and on us. I saw the wariness and smiled as I reached up to stroke his cheek, brushing my fingers lightly across his lips, i know who is that, it's the famous Percy jackson.

"Thank you, master," I reached up to brush my lips across his, "You fulfilled my fantasy in a way I could never have imagined, i love you master."  
I smiled impudently.

"master." i said. He grinned then, taking my mouth in a long kiss, his tongue sweeping my mouth, before pulling back, the fun continued.

A/N = REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER = 17

LACY PART ONE (DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE)

Lacy the eighteen year old daughter of Aphrodite is walking towards her job, her job is simple, she cleans other people's home it's pay her college bills. Many bitches fired her because they are jealous of her, or thinking that she would steal their husband's from them.

The people living in the new home she was about to clean seems really weird, a teenage girl and a teenage boy live there, they must be rich, she thought herself, she constantly see the girl in the home, but she only saw the boy there only two times, they pay her good. She knock the door, the door opened. She could see the girl there, she entered the home.

"Well, Lacy asked, the eighteen year old daughter of Aphrodite could see the owner of house Alexa standing infront of her, "where should I start cleaning Alexa?"

Alexa fought the urge to respond with her true thoughts, he wanted to rape the innocent blonde little girl infront of her.

"You can start cleaning my boyfriend's personal room, if you like," Alexa seducly managed to say.

"Ok, is he's here?" Lucy asked. Alexa explained the her boyfriend was away and wouldn't return until the next day. Lucy seemed a bit disappointed. Or, maybe it was her imagination, she knows the man is a handsome one. Alexa suspected that the daughter of Aphrodite had a bit of a crush on Percy - not that Alexa was jealous. Lacy just seemed to laugh more, smile more, and bounce more when Percy was around. Lacy moved around the house, cleaning - they only had her do the dusting, vacuuming, and the bathroom. In truth, there wasn't much for her to do. Like many people who hire a cleaning service, they usually cleaned their own place before the service arrived. Alexa sat on the couch in the living room and pretended to grade papers. In reality, she watched the young body of Lacy as she bent and stretched while cleaning.

Begin only Eighteen, she had a curvy, womanly body, Alexa felt sure that if she opened a dictionary to the word "voluptuous," Lacy's picture would be displayed as the definition. Her cherubic face held deep, her eyes, and sexy pink lips, Alexa was sure she could kiss for days without tiring of doing so. Alexa could feel the wetness growing between her legs as she watched the sexy little girl move. Several times, she caught sight of Lacy's panties rising above the top of her jeans. She felt as if her heart stopped each time she glimpsed the white fabric.  
It took less than 90 minutes for Lacy to complete her work. As she prepared to leave, Alexa asked Lacy to join her on the couch.

Alexa remained silent for a few moments, watching the sexy blonde lips and her beautiful teen breast after Lacy sat down next to her.

"I...uh...," Alexa tried to begin. Alexa couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She'd hit on women before - beautiful women; women she'd only wanted physically. She nearly lost her nerve, but stumbled on.

"I don't know how to say this," Alexa continued.

"Oh, sod it," Lacy burst out. "You're giving me the sack, aren't you?"

"The sack?" Alexa repeated. "Oh, no; I'm not going to fire you, dear."

"Always happens! I work someplace for a few weeks, then the missus complains that I'm too 'sexy,' or too 'curvy,' or too 'endowed' to be around their husband, and I get the sack!" Lacy cried. "I can't help it if I'm 'curvy' and their husbands are lecherous gits looking for quick wank!"

Tears began to form in Lacy's eyes, she wanted this job.  
"Lacy, calm down," Alexa said. "I'm not giving you the sack."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Think about it for a second," Alexa said. "I knew you from school before I called your cleaning service, right? And asked you personally, Why would I bring you into my home if I thought you were too sexy to be around my boyfriend?"

Alexa leaned over and put her arms around the young girl.

"It's OK," Alexa assured the demigoddess. Lacy leaned into Percy. Alexa felt the heat of her body, and almost before she realized it, she turned her head and kissed Lacy's lips.  
For a moment, she thought the daughter of Aphrodite kissed back - she was almost sure of it.

Alexa tore herself from Lacy, stood, and took two steps away from the couch. She turned her back to Lacy, Alexa decided to use magic against the demigoddess then again she though where is the fun in it.

"I'm sorry, Lacy," Alexa blurted. "I didn't mean to..."

Lacy sat, wide-eyed, against the end of the couch, she never kissed a woman, it felt so good.

"Wow," she said, "I've never snogged another girl before."

"No?" Alexa asked, turning back. "Never?"

"Well, I've kissed some of the mates when we were young, but nothing like that." she replied,

"Did you...like it," Alexa asked.

"I don't know," the daughter of Aphrodite answered.

"Oh." Alexa exclaimed.

"I mean, it all happened so suddenly," Lacy said.

"Do you want to try it again?" Alexa asked her. Silence fell between them for several moments.

"Yes," the blonde haired demigoddess said, finally. Alexa returned to the couch and sat down next to Lacy.

"Are you sure?" Alexa asked, leaning toward her. "You don't have to."

"I..." Lucy began, as Alexa's lips touched hers. They shared a long kiss it seemed neither wished to break. The spartan princess felt as if her entire body was electrified. Like a nervous teenager she moved her hands to Lacy's back and pulled her closer. She slowly worked her tongue into Lacy's mouth, pushing it against the daughter of Aphrodite's tongue. The daughter of Aphrodite finally broke the kiss. Pulling back, she looked into Alexa's eyes.

"You're a really good kisser," Lacy said, quietly, she could feel some tingling in her pussy.

"So are you," Alexa replied. "Do you want to do it some more?"

"Please," Lacy said. Alexa released Lacy, then turned her body and got on her knees on the couch. Her head now slightly higher than Lacy's, she leaned in again. As they kissed, Alexa wrapped her arms around Lacy and pushed her against the arm of the couch.  
Their kiss became more passionate, their breathing quickened, and Lacy moved her hands to Alexa's waist.  
Alexa's confidence returned. She moved her mouth to Lacy's neck. She kissed hard, then trailed her tongue down Lacy's jugular.

"Oh, Gods," Lacy whispered.

"No, it's Alexa, Honey," Alexa replied, without looking up.  
She reached up with her left hand and grabbed Lacy's blonde hair. Lacy's head fell back, allowing Alexa greater access to Lacy's neck. As Lacy reacted to the continued attention to her neck, Alexa slid her right hand onto Lacy's left breast. She gently squeezed the soft, warm flesh through Lacy's shirt.

"Mmmm," the daughter of Aphrodite moaned. Alexa released Lacy's hair, and leaned back slightly.

"Take your shirt off for me," she said. Lacy looked at Alexa for a moment, then arched her back as she pulled the shirt up over her head. She tossed it to the floor. Lacy's white lace bra appeared to match the panties Alexa had caught sight of earlier. Alexa could see Lacy's dark pink nipples through the fabric. She reached out and took one of her large teenage breast in each hand, feeling their weight, their warmth.  
Lacy slid her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She pulled it downward, slipping it from between Alexa's fingers and her flesh.  
Alexa again felt electricity shoot through her body. She felt on the verge of orgasm simply from touching Lacy's skin.

"They're so...perfect," Alexa said. She squeezed Lacy's breasts again.

"Show me yours," Lacy reluctantly released Lacy's breasts, and quickly removed her own shirt. It joined Lacy's shirt on the floor in front of the couch. Not wearing a bra, Alexa sat exposed to Lacy.

"No comparison to your big breast," Alexa said with a hint of jealous in her voice, she knows all Aphrodite daughter's fun bags are bigger than others. Lacy smiled.

"But, I bet you don't get backaches because of them," Lacy said, she could see her breast are not big as her but a good size.

"Well, Percy really loves them," Alexa said.

"I like them too," Lacy cupped Lacy's breasts again, pushing them together.

"Of course, there's something Percy would love to do with these," she laughed.

"Oh," Lacy said, loudly, "I know what that is. The same thing every boy wants when they get my shirt off..."

"Can you blame them?" Alexa asked, giggling. "If I had a dick, I'd want to stick it between these beautiful boobs, too."

"I think it's my boyfriend's favorite thing to do," Lacy said.

"How old is he?" Alexa asked.

"nineteen," Lacy answered.

"Yeah, guys are still fascinated by big boobs," Alexa laughed. "Not that they ever completely outgrow it."

"Percy really wants that from me?" Lacy asked with a hint of shy.

"I want you to do that for him," Alexa said.

"Why?" Lacy asked.

"There are two things I know Percy wants," Alexa said. "But, because of his big size, your breast would be perfect for his cock."

"His size?" Lacy questioned. "How big is he?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Alexa said. She stood up quickly.

"Show me? How?" Lacy asked.

"Come with me," Alexa commanded, as she walked toward the hallway leading to the bedroom. Lacy stood and followed her, leaving their shirts crumpled on the floor.  
Alexa turned to look at Lacy. She watched Lacy's breasts, now free of the restrictive bra, bounce as she walked.

"those things are really incredible," Alexa said, and stopped to kiss Lacy again.  
Because of this, it took several minutes for the two women to reach the bedroom. Alexa led Lacy to the bed and pushed the daughter of Aphrodite down to sit on the edge. She stood between Lacy's legs and kissed her mouth.

"oh, Percy" Lacy mumbled.

"He's not here, Honey," Alexa whispered.

"No," Lacy said, "you said you had something to show me."

"Oh," Alexa said, looking down at Lacy's chest. "Sorry. I got distracted."

Alexa turned to open a drawer in her nightstand. She removed an item and turned back to face Lacy.

"Oh, my God," Lacy gasped, as Alexa held a flesh colored dildo in front of her.

"This is a little shorter than Percy, but about the same thickness," Alexa said, as she wrapped both hands around its shaft. Lacy's mouth hung open.

"I got it for when Percy is away from me," Alexa said.  
Lacy remained speechless.  
Alexa placed the toy in the middle of her chest, then pressed her round breasts together, attempting to wrap them around it.

"You see?" she asked Lacy. "That's one of our size problems."

Lacy cleared her throat.

"Well, that's a bit of a stonker, isn't it?" Lacy whispered, not taking her eyes off the latex cock.

"A what?" Alexa asked.

"Stonker," Lacy repeated. "A big...uh, prick."

Alexa laughed at the word, and Lacy's reaction to the toy.

"How big is your boyfriend?" Alexa asked.

"Not as big as that," she said. "He's about five inches, and not as thick."

Lacy continued to stare at the toy as Alexa held it.

"he much smaller than Percy," Alexa said.

"What's the other thing Percy wants?" Lacy asked, quietly.  
Alexa leaned over to whisper in Lacy's ear, as she slid the toy up between Lacy's breasts

"I see," Lacy said, a moment later.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's something I'm just not built to do," Alexa said, "at least not with someone as big as Percy."

"And, you want me to do that?" Lacy asked.

"Oh, I want much more than that, my dear," Alexa said. "I want you to join us because I want you!"

"OK," Lacy said, tentatively.

"I'd like you to give Percy some things," Alexa said. "But, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Alexa tossed her toy on the nightstand and sat down next to Lacy on the bed.

"Don't get me wrong," Alexa said, quietly, "I'm not saying I want to run off and get married."

"I see," Lacy said, not entirely sure she did.

"I love Percy more than anything; nothing is going to change that," Alexa said, she is acting a good girl friend as reaching out to touch Lacy's arm with her fingertips, once Percy cumed inside her Pussy this bitch is forever her's and Percy's to fuck and however they use "but, to tell you the absolute truth, I want to fuck you so bad that I feel like I'm going to explode. But, that's it...it's just physical."

"Oh..." Lacy paused as her face flushed, "and your boyfriend feels the same way?"

"Yes," Alexa said. "We talked about it last night. I told him how I feel."

"He doesn't mind?" Lacy asked.

"Not at all," Alexa answered, she decided not to tell the truth fully. "We've had other girls join us before."

"Bugger me," Lacy said.

"Well, now you're just teasing me," Alexa said with a smile.  
Lacy laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," the blonde demigoddess said, then stopped for a moment. "Well, I mean, I didn't mean to tease."

"I know, Honey," Alexa said, "I'm just teasing back."

the spartan princess reached out and ran her fingers lightly over Lacy's arm.

"Percy knows I like fuck women's too," Alexa said after a few moments. "In fact, we usually find the same kind of women attractive. So, we have a sort of arrangement; either one of us can bring someone else to bed, as long as we talk about it beforehand, and we both agree."

"Does your agreement apply to other men as well?" Lacy asked.

"no, only woman's" Alexa answered.

"Oh, dear," Lacy said.

"Oh, no, no, no," Alexa said, "i wouldn't do anything with the other guy."

"Whew!"

"I clearly don't want any other men, though," Alexa said, "and my boyfriend knows it."

Alexa smiled at the thought.

"Look, I know you like Percy," Alexa said. "I'm not jealous. I really like you. And, Percy likes you. So, if you agree, all three of us can get what we want."

Lacy looked down at the toy now lying in her lap.

"I've never done anything like this," Lacy said.

"I understand," Alexa assured her. "Like I said, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

But deepdown Alexa knows one's Percy cumed in her Pussy, she would happily let Percy do anything to her, Alexa leaned over and kissed Lacy's cheek. Lacy turned to her, and their mouths met again. Alexa slid her left hand across the bare flesh of Lacy's back. A shiver ran through Lacy's body.

"Are you OK?" Alexa asked, breaking their kiss.

"Yes, I just..." Lacy began. "I don't know what to do."

Alexa smiled at her.

"I'm sure my boyfriend doesn't want anything you haven't done with other boys, right?" Alexa asked.

"Right," Lacy agreed.

"And, as for me," Alexa said, "I'll show you what to do, OK?"

A small smile crept across Lacy's lips, and she nodded.

"Why don't you lie back on the bed?" Alexa suggested, gently pushing Lacy's shoulder, Alexa realised that she seduced this bitch easily. Lacy toed off her sneakers, then turned to stretch out length-wise, and let her head fall back onto the pillows. Alexa turned and moved up between Lacy's legs. She continued up Lacy's body until they were once again face to face.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop," Alexa assured her.

"I don't want you to stop," Lacy said.

Alexa looked into her eyes for a moment, and realized that Lacy was now hers for the taking. She kissed Lacy's neck again, hard. As she did, she trailed her right hand down to Lacy's left breast. Lacy wrapped her arms around Alexa's shoulders and caressed her bare back.  
Alexa quickly kissed her way down Lacy's chest. She again took a breast in each hand, pushed them together, and found Lacy's right nipple with her mouth.

Lacy moaned at the sensation, as Alexa sucked hard, then flicked Lacy's nipple with her tongue. Keeping her mouth in place, Alexa released Lacy's left breast and moved her fingers down across Lacy's stomach, tickling as she went.

"Ohhh," Lacy whispered. Not stopping when she felt the top of Lacy's jeans, Alexa pushed her hands between Lacy's legs. She pushed her fingers against the denim covering Lacy's clit. Alexa could feel the heat of her.

"Yesss," Lacy gasped as the feeling of the talented woman's finger, and she moved her hands to the back of Alexa's head. Alexa moved her hand up and down between Lacy's legs, trying to manipulate her clit through the fabric. She could feel the effect her actions were having on Lacy. And, the effect it was having on her as well.

Alexa moved her right hand from between Lacy's legs to the small belt around her waist. She tugged at it.  
Lacy awkwardly tried to reach down and help, but Alexa removed her mouth from Lacy's nipple, and used her left hand to grab Lacy's wrists. She pushed Lacy's hands up over her head and held them there for a few moments, as she struggled to unbuckle the belt, and then open Lacy's pants.  
Once she accomplished that, Alexa moved both hands to the waist of Lacy's jeans, slipping her fingers inside the denim and the white cotton panties underneath. She tugged roughly. Lacy put her legs together and lifted her ass from the bed to help allow the tight fabric to slide over her skin.

Alexa maneuvered her body to push the pants past Lacy's ankles and then let them fall to the floor beside the bed. Now naked, Lacy let her legs fall open.

Alexa saw the beautiful bare skin of Lacy's pubic region. She caught the scent of Lacy's sex and lost any ability to control herself.

Alexa trailed her red tongue along the inside of Lacy's right thigh, as she moved toward her paradise. Quickly moving her right hand to Lacy's pussy, she used two fingers to spread the lips.

She briefly admired the pink flesh within, then let her eyes trace upward to Lacy's face. Lacy stared into her eyes. Alexa could see the anticipation on her face, as she moved closer to Lacy. Alexa pushed her face between Lacy's legs.

"Oh, bugger," Lacy gasped.  
Alexa slowly licked up and down Lacy's lips, and Lacy squirmed against her tongue.  
Lacy squeezed her breasts, hard. Alexa looked up to see her fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Alexa put her left hand on top of Lacy's right hand. She squeezed along with Lacy. Alexa adjusted her mouth slightly and took Lacy's clit between her lips. Lacy's body quivered against Alexa's face.

Lacy moaned loudly as Alexa alternated between sucking her bud and flicking it gently with her tongue. Alexa moved her right hand to Lacy's wet pussy.

Keeping her mouth on Lacy's clit, she carefully inserted her forefinger, letting Lacy lubricate her it with her juices. Within a few moments, she inserted a second finger.  
Alexa turned her hand palm up so her fingers could rub Lacy's G-spot. She used her fingers to make a "come here" sign inside Lacy. Alexa always smiled when she taught people how to do this. She often told them she thought it should be 'cum here,' because rubbing there always led to an explosive orgasm for the lucky recipient of the fingering.  
Lacy put both hands on Alexa's head and began to grind herself against Alexa's face.

"Yes, that's it," she cried. "That's it!"

Alexa knew Lacy was already getting close. She could feel tremors running through her body, and hear her gasping for breath. The knowledge fed Alexa's desire for more. The taste of Lacy, the sound of her breathing, the feel of her warm skin, and the look on her face; it all drove Alexa's passion.

"Mmmm," Alexa moaned, as she increased the speed and force of her actions. Lacy released Alexa and reached up to grab at the pillows around her. She dug her fingers into the cool cotton, pressing them against her head as her body stiffened and her back arched into the air. Alexa moved her left hand from Lacy's breast to the tight skin of her lower belly, trying to steady her. Lacy held her breath for a moment, as if she were willing herself to not cum yet; but then she gasped and her nerves exploded. Her first girl-induced orgasm struck not in waves, but in lightning bolts of pleasure that coursed through her from head to toe.  
Before she could warn Alexa of her coming orgasm, Lacy's body bucked against Alexa's face, and she turned her head to scream into a pillow. As Lacy convulsed violently under her touch, Alexa fought to keep her mouth on Lacy's clit, and her fingers inside Lacy's slippery pussy. Lacy wiggled her body, trying to escape Alexa's assault on her.

"That's right, Baby," Alexa said, finally removing her mouth from Lacy's sweet clit, "cum for me."

Alexa replaced her tongue with the thumb of her right hand, and Lacy's body responded instantly. Her body twisted as more pleasure raced through her. Weak in the throes of her orgasm, Lacy reached down to push Alexa's hand from her. Alexa easily thwarted her efforts - pushing her hands up toward her breasts - then quickly slid her body up until the two lay eye to eye.

Lacy's pussy continued to squeeze Alexa's fingers as she kissed Lacy's mouth. For the first time, Lacy tasted her own juices on the mouth of another woman.

"Did you like that, Lacy?" Alexa asked, in a whisper. Lacy could only moan in reply, as the last electric waves of the daughter of Aphrodite orgasm receded.  
Alexa didn't allow Lacy to recover fully. She gently removed her fingers from inside Lacy, and trailed her slick fingers across her clit.  
Lacy's body trembled under Alexa's touch. She grabbed Alexa's wrist to stop her.  
Alexa opposed her effort. Using her left hand, she grabbed Lacy's hair, and pulled her head back slowly.

"Don't fight it, Baby," the spartan princess told Lacy, then kissed her neck hard.  
Lacy's resistance melted as Alexa continued rubbing her clit. Alexa moved her face to Lacy's chest and took her left nipple in her mouth. She sucked it hard as she again felt tremors running through Lacy's body. Only a minute later, Lacy cried out as she came a second time. As Lacy recovered, Alexa lay next to her, slowly running her fingers over Lacy's skin.

"I bet your boyfriend has never made you cum twice like that," Alexa said, when Lacy's breathing had slowed.  
Lacy giggled.

"I can't believe how good your tongue felt," she replied. "It was so...different."

"Good different, right?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, God, yes," Lacy acknowledged. Alexa let a few moments pass.

"Do you want to learn how to please me now?" she asked.  
Lacy turned her head to face Alexa.

"Yes," she answered, quietly.  
Alexa stood up carefully. She pushed her yoga pants and underwear down to her ankles, and stepped out of them.

She quickly arranged a few pillows against the headboard, then climbed back into the bed, and leaned back against the pile. She spread her legs, her bent knees in the air.  
Lacy turned over and sat on her haunches.

"I want to watch you push that pretty little tongue against my pussy," Alexa said to the daughter of Aphrodite. Lacy leaned forward onto her hands and knees, turned her body, and lowered her head slowly.

"Wait, come here, Baby," Alexa said. She reached out to guide Lacy's face to hers.

"Start here," she said, and their mouths met. When they broke the kiss, Alexa began teaching Lacy.

"You know how you like to be touched, right?" she nodded.

"That's where you start," Alexa told her. "Everyone is different, of course, but what feels good to you will probably feel good to any other woman."

Lacy put her right hand on Alexa's left knee, and leaned in to kiss her again. As their tongues danced around one another, Lacy slid her hand up Alexa's inner thigh.

"Mmmm," Alexa moaned. She turned her head, breaking the kiss.

"Now, kiss my neck," she said. "I'm very sensitive there."

Lacy did as instructed, kissing gently, then - at Alexa's insistence - roughly trailing her tongue down Alexa's jugular.

"That's it, Baby," Alexa whispered. Lacy's fingers found the wetness between Alexa's legs. Alexa gasped. Her body stiffened and her head fell back into the pillows. Lacy moved her fingers across Alexa's clit as she moved her head lower, kissing her way down Alexa's chest. Alexa reached out to cup Lacy's big breasts, once again enjoying the weight of them in her hands. She stretched to hold them as Lacy lowered her head to take Alexa's right nipple in her mouth. While her tongue circled Alexa's big nipple, Lacy gently probed Alexa's pussy with a finger.

"Yesss," Alexa said.

"You like that?" Lacy asked, looking up.

"You're doing very well," Alexa said, smiling at her. Lacy stuck out her tongue and licked Alexa's nipple, then lowered herself to the bed, twisting herself slightly to keep her finger inside Alexa. She turned her head to kiss Alexa's right inner thigh.

Alexa wiggled her ass in the sheets, trying to adjust herself, and lean back farther. Lacy turned her head and touched Alexa's clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, yes," Alexa cried. "That's what I want."

Lacy slipped a second finger inside as she pushed her tongue with more force against Alexa.

"You're a fast learner, Honey," Alexa whispered. She moved her hands to the back of Lacy's head. She looked down to watch Lacy's soft, pink tongue lick her pussy.  
Alexa had fantasized about so many things she wanted to do with this blonde demigoddess - locations, positions, etc. But, here, in this moment, with Lacy's tongue on her, she could think only of cumming quickly. Truthfully, she'd come close to orgasm while going down on Lacy, she often came while giving Percy head and she had no desire to hold back.

There'll be time to teach her more, later, she thought, as coherent thought became more and more elusive. Alexa moaned loudly. She tried to focus on the feeling of Lacy's tongue on her clit, and the fingers fucking her pussy roughly.

She could feel the wave building inside her. She pulled Lacy's face into her.

"Oh, Lacy!" Alexa cried. "More! You're gonna make me cum."

Lacy complied, moving her fingers faster, while flicking her tongue against Alexa's clit.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Alexa shouted, as the wave crested, then crashed down over her, drowning her senses. Alexa's back arched and she writhed against Lacy's face. She moved her hands to the bed and tore at the sheets.

"Yesss," she moaned as she came. Lacy looked up at Alexa's face, and fought to move her fingers as Alexa's pussy contracted around them.  
Alexa's body convulsed as her orgasm ripped through every nerve. Her legs twisted to the side, pushing Lacy's face away from her pussy. Lacy struggled to remove her hand from between Alexa's clenched legs.  
Alexa's chest heaved up and down violently as she tried to catch her breath.

Working her hand free, Lacy kissed her way over Alexa's hip, then across her stomach. She reached up to cup Alexa's nipples in the palms of her hands.

Lacy continued kissing her way upward, trailing her tongue between Alexa's breasts. Alexa slowly regained control of her body and lowered her head to watch Lacy. Lacy removed her mouth from Alexa's skin and looked into her eyes.

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Lacy moved up to kiss Alexa's mouth. They lay in each other's arms for nearly ten minutes, each running their fingers over the other's warm skin, and listening to the sounds of their breath.

"You have such beautiful skin," Alexa whispered, breaking the near silence. "I could do this all day."

"Mmmm," Lacy moaned in agreement. Alexa kissed Lacy's shoulder. Then, she trailed her tongue along the collarbone, heading for Lacy's neck.

"Are you ready for another round?" she asked, looking up.  
Lacy nodded.

"Maybe we can use my toy this time," Alexa suggested, nodding toward the nightstand.

"I'd like to try it," Lacy said. As Alexa returned her lips to the soft skin of Lacy's neck, the electronic tones of a ringing cell phone interrupted their pleasure.

"Shite," Lacy said, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "I was supposed to meet my boyfriend 10 minutes ago."

She crawled out of bed and retrieved the phone from the pocket of her jeans. As Lacy spoke to her boyfriend, Alexa pulled on her panties and yoga pants.

She walked into the living room and picked up the clothing earlier abandoned by the couch. Carrying it back to the bedroom, she heard Lacy say goodbye to her boyfriend.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Lacy answered. "I told him I had to work late. I have to get going though."

"Awww," Alexa said, teasing.

"I know," Lacy said. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Would you like to come back tomorrow evening?" Alexa asked. Lacy thought for a second.

"Come on," Alexa continued. "It'll be fun."

She reached out to run her fingers over the skin of Lacy's shoulder.

"Well, I'm supposed to go out with friends," Lacy said, tentatively.

"Percy will be home in the afternoon," Alexa said. "We could go out to dinner, and then come back here for dessert. You can have Percy; I can have more of you, and Percy can have us both."

"Oh, I hope my friends won't hate me forever for cancelling on them," Lacy said, with a giggle that made her breasts bounce.

"Is that a yes?" Alexa asked, smiling.

"Yes," Lacy confirmed. Lacy dressed quickly as Alexa watched her body move for a few more moments. The two walked to the door, and shared another long, deep kiss before Lacy left the apartment.

"See you at 6:00 tomorrow," Alexa said, as she watched Lacy's ass swing back and forth. Lacy turned and smiled, then disappeared from view as she descended the stairs.  
Alexa closed the door. After locking it, she turned to lean back against the door for several seconds.

She let out a long, low sigh. She was already looking forward to the following evening, but knew she had a phone call to make first.  
She smiled and ran to the bedroom. Percy answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Babe," he said.

"I have a confession to make, my love" Alexa said, quietly.

"Oh," he said. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Just guilty."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "I spoke to Lacy today, the girl you want to fuck..."

"And?" he queried, before she could continue.

"And, she just left a few minutes ago," she said.

"What happened?" he asked,barely masking the excitement in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"We..." she said, slowly, almost whispering. "We had sex, i know you want to fuck her first."

A soft moan escaped Percy's lips, he is sitting in the middle of naked goddess and demigoddess kissing each other, Aphrodite and Drew is sucking his ten inch cock.

"I ate her sweet little pussy," Alexa told him.

"Did it taste good?" he groaned feeling the hot mouths of the goddess giving his blowjob.

"Oh, yes. It was sooo good." she answered, knowing she was teasing him. "And, those, soft tits..."

"You're killing me," Percy whispered.

"Me or the bitches giving you blowjob?" she teased further.

"both and what else happened?" he demanded.

"Are you getting ready for cumming?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, dropping his right hand into the head of the goddess of Aphrodite.

"God, she smells so good, and her skin is so soft, just like her mother" Alexa said. "Touching her nearly drove me crazy."

The demigod slipped his hand touching Aphrodite large breast.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"We started on the couch," she said. "Then, we moved into the bed, and..."

"And?" he asked, Drew tongue is over his balls, he cumed his large amount of load in Aphrodite mouths, Aphrodite and Drew share his cum.

"Well, don't worry, you can fuck her tomorrow, now fuck her mother and the bitches there" she told.

"i planning on that," Percy replied, his cock rehardened and he could see Aphrodite pink pussy is ready to fuck.

A/N = i will upload the part two shortly, how is the story so far?, ideas are welcome.


	18. LACY PART TWO

CHAPTER 18. LACY(Daughter of Aphrodite) PART 2

Alexa is waiting for Lacy in her house. It took only a few moments for Lacy to appear. The daughter of Aphrodite wore a low-cut, white, knee-length dress, and calf-high, white go-go boots. The top of the dress hugged her body. From the waist down, however, it billowed loosely around her legs as she moved toward Alexa, she let her hair hang straight down. Most of her hair fell down her back, but a few strands framed her pretty face and came to rest on her chest.

"Mmmm," Alexa said with a smile, "you look terrific, Lacy."

"You think so?" Lacy asked. "I wasn't sure what to wear for dinner."

"Oh, you're fine, Honey," Alexa said, adding with a giggle, "in so many ways."

Lacy laughed as she walked into the apartment.

"I'm so glad you came," Alexa said, leaning in to kiss Lacy on the cheek.

"Where's Percy?" Lacy asked.

"He is coming," Alexa answered. "But, he called as I was getting out of the bath. He should be home any minute."

"OK," Lacy said. "Where are we going to dinner?"

"Giuseppe's Ristorante," Alexa answered. "Have you ever been there?"

"No," Lacy laughed, "that's fancier than the places my boyfriend takes me."

"It's one of our favorite place," Alexa told her. "We've known the owner forever."

Alexa led Lacy toward the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink while we wait?" she asked, over her shoulder. Percy drove home quickly. The music, and the light traffic, helped lift his mood. By the time he swung the car into his parking spot, he felt better than he had all day. The dark haired demigod opened the door to the apartment, stepped inside, then twisted his body to push it closed with his foot. He set down his suitcase and let the straps of his rucksack slip off his shoulders. As he lowered the pack to the floor, he heard familiar sounds coming from the kitchen. Percy walked the few steps to the archway leading out of the hallway.

"Sorry Alexa I'm late," he said, as he turned into the sight that greeted him, while not wholly unexpected, was still something of a surprise. The women's were almost entirely nude. Crumpled clothing lay scattered on the floor near the kitchen could see that Alexa still wore a bra and heels. Lacy wore go-go boots and a pair of white, cotton leaned against the corner of the table. Her eyes were closed, and she moaned softly. Lacy was on her knees in front of Alexa, her face pushed between Alexa's didn't need to be a rocket-surgeon to understand the situation. The look on spartan princess's face let Percy know exactly what the daughter of Love god was doing.

"Started without me again, eh?" Percy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, my love," she moaned.

"I see you went straight to dessert," he said, as he moved toward her.

"No, just a little appetizer," Alexa stopped licking Alexa and looked up at Percy.

"'hello," Lacy said, with a grin.

"Hello," Percy said. "Having fun?"

He moved his right hand to the back of Alexa's head and held her as he kissed her deeply.

"i must say, I missed you," he said, when he broke the kiss.

"Mmmm, I missed you too," Alexa said, breathlessly.

"I like your hair," he said, gently pulling her braid. She smiled at his turned to look at Lacy as she stood up."You didn't have to stop on my..."

he began, but stopped as his eyes traced over daughter of Aphrodite's sexy body.

"Just 'glancing,' Percy?" Alexa teased, after several reached up and pushed her big round breasts together.

"Alexa told me you like them," Lacy said, Percy must say, it look just like her slutty mother.

"I do," Percy admitted. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. Percy opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around her - pulling her body against his - as he kissed her pushed her tongue against his, and moaned into his mouth. Alexa watched them kiss for several seconds, then stood up. She pushed Lacy a step to the side. Percy broke the kiss and released Lacy from his grasp. He looked at Alexa. Before he could say anything, Alexa grabbed her beloved's belt and quickly unbuckled it.

"We need to get these pants open, my beloved," Alexa hissed. He reached down to help her, but she pushed away his hands. Leaving Alexa in control, he used his left hand to pull Lacy against his left side, and placed his right hand on her big round breast. She slipped a hand between his legs, resting it on his inner thigh. As Alexa unsnapped and unzipped his pants, he moved his hand to Lacy's left breast. He savored the feel of her warm skin in his hand. He squeezed gently, then let his fingers trail across the erect pink nipple. Alexa pushed his pants and boxer-briefs downward roughly. The tip of Percy's erect ten inch cock popped out of his underwear as Alexa struggled to work them over the hips of his large frame. Leaving the pants around his thighs, Alexa grabbed Percy's big let go of Lacy and tried to push his pants farther down his , Alexa stopped him, moving her body against his right side.

"Oh, my God," Lacy gasped, "you weren't kidding about his big cock."

Percy looked at Alexa.

"I take it you showed her your toys," he said.

"Well, I wanted her to know what she's getting into," Alexa said, with a smile. "Or, what will be getting into her."

"You are a dirty, devious, little bitch," he said, slipping his right hand around her body.

"Mmmm, and you love me for it," she reminded him. He pulled her hair again, tilting her head back, and he kissed her exposed neck. Lacy wrapped her left hand around the shaft of the demigod's cock. Percy moaned as both women stroked him, each trying to match the other's rhythm. He moved his left hand to Lacy's ass, and slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her underwear. His middle finger found the crack of her ass, and he tried to adjust himself to slide it , he took a step backward - pulling the women with him - until his ass hit the edge of the more support, he simultaneously pulled Lacy in front of him, turning her back to him as he did, and pushed Alexa until she stood in front of Lacy.

"Mmmm, a Lacy sandwich," Alexa his hold on the women, Percy pushed his pants down farther. They fell to his knees, giving him slightly more range of motion. Alexa kissed Lacy, pushing her back against Percy. His cock became trapped between his body and her cotton panties. He could feel the heat of her body through the thin two women kissed for several minutes, while Percy ran his hands over the both. Lacy slipped a hand behind her back to run her fingers across Percy's skin. Alexa broke her kiss with Lacy and quickly unhooked her bra. As it fell to the floor, she kicked off her heels. Wasting no time, she lowered herself to her knees in front of Lacy. She reached up, hooked her fingers inside the waistband of Lacy's panties, and pulled them downward. Percy put his hands on Lacy's hips - to steady her as she stepped out of her underwear. Then, he slid them upward to cup her breasts, and he leaned slightly to kiss her pushed Lacy's legs apart and kissed her inner thigh.

"Yesss," Lacy squeezed Lacy's breasts in his hands, and Alexa trailed her tongue slowly upward until she reached Lacy's quivered against Percy as Alexa's tongue slid inside his left hand on her chest, Percy moved his right hand downward, letting the tips of his fingers poke into her bellybutton, then caress the smooth skin of her lower belly. As they reached her hyper sensitive clit, Lacy gasped. She put her hands on top of Percy's and squeezed hard. Lacy's knees nearly buckled, but Percy held her tightly.

"I've got you," he whispered in her moaned in Percy rubbed Lacy's clit, Alexa alternated between tongue fucking her, and kissing and licking Percy's fingers. The feeling of Alexa's soft, wet tongue on his fingers exhilarated Percy.

"by the gods, that feels so good," Lacy said. Her breathing quickened. Percy felt her body tremble against his, and her knees weakened began to writhe against Alexa's face. Her movements made her ass rub up and down on Percy's ten inch cock.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna cum," she cried, and turned her head to kiss Percy's mouth. He pushed his tongue against hers as he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers on her clit. Lacy moaned into his mouth and her body bucked violently as she came. Percy held her tightly to him and Alexa continued sticking the tip of her tongue inside Lacy's orgasm continued, Alexa pulled her face from between Lacy's legs.

"Percy, you have to taste this sweet, little pussy," she looked down and reached out to pull Alexa's head back into her, but Alexa dodged her hands and stood up. She leaned into Lacy and kissed , Lacy tasted herself on Alexa's as her body still quivered, Percy slowly slipped his strong hands to Lacy's shoulders. He turned her - breaking Alexa's kiss - and maneuvered her to the table. She sat on the edge and leaned Percy struggled to remove his shoes and pull off his pants, Alexa climbed on the table and turned to straddle Lacy's face. Alexa gasped as Lacy's tongue found her lips.

"Oh Lacy, you're a good student," Alexa whispered, as she squeezed Lacy's breasts in her hands. Now naked from the waist down, Percy knelt between Lacy's legs. Alexa leaned forward and reached out to him. She put her right hand on the back of his head and pulled him to her; kissing him fiercely, like a woman possessed by some demon of passion. He too could taste Lacy on her mouth. Percy moved his right hand between Lacy's legs and found her wetness. Carefully, he slid a finger inside her.

"I love you, Baby," Alexa said, when she broke their kiss.

"I know," he whispered, with a grin. He leaned in and let the tip of his tongue brush over Lacy's clit. Her body stiffened at the touch. Percy slipped a second finger inside Lacy, and ran his tongue up and down her lips. Lacy moaned and lifted her legs to rest them on Percy's shoulders. She pulled him into her.

"Mmmm, that's it, Lacy," Alexa said, "make him eat that pussy."

Lacy ran her fingers over Alexa's olive skin, tracing along her sides, and up over her lower back. Percy suddenly replaced his fingers with his tongue, turning his head to push it deep inside Lacy's pussy. He moved his hand to Alexa's face and slipped his fingers into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his fingers, cleaning Lacy's juices from them. Alexa opened her mouth wide around his fingers and Percy knew she was close - she was fighting to avoid biting him as her orgasm couldn't hear Lacy, but by the way her body squirmed under his tongue, he knew she too was near the edge of another orgasm. Within moments, first Lacy, then Alexa, began to shake. Alexa took Percy's fingers from her mouth and interlaced her fingers with his, squeezing hard as she reached bliss.

"Percy, I'm gonna cum," she cried. Both women moaned as orgasms exploded through their convulsing bodies shook the table violently, and Percy worried it might collapse under them. He moved his free hand between Lacy's legs and pushed two fingers inside her. Her pussy squeezed them tightly as he tried to work them in and lifted his head to kiss Alexa. As her orgasm rocked her nerves, she again took hold of his head - this time with both hands - and kissed him deeply.

"Oh, my god!" she gasped, breaking the kiss. "Don't stop, mr. Jackson."

"i don't planning to Stop, Baby," he said.

"Fuck me," they heard Lacy say, weakly Say. "Please, mr jackson."

"Stand up," Alexa whispered to Percy. He carefully slipped Lacy legs from his shoulders and stood. His hard cock pointed at the two women on the wrapped her right hand around his ten inch shaft and pulled him closer.

"I love this fucking cock," she hissed.

"I want it," Lacy said like a mad woman, raising her head from the table top. Alexa rubbed the head over Lacy's sensitive clit and down the slick lips.

"Oh, bugger," Lacy cried turned her head and pressed her face against Alexa's inner thigh. Alexa moved the head of Percy's cock to Lacy's opening.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asked, looking up at Percy.

"Yessss," Lacy answered. " Please don't tease me."

"What about rule number one?" Percy managed to ask, though, at that moment, he found it difficult to care about any rules. Alexa stopped and stared into Percy's eyes. She remained silent, as if mulling over what he'd said. She considered letting Percy break the rule this one time - not wanting to stop in the middle of things.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, pushing himself against Lacy, letting a few millimeters of his head slip between her lips.

"No, you're right," Alexa said, finally. "I just lost my head."

"Bugger bloody rule one, whatever it is," Lacy exclaimed, "stick that bleeding stonker in me!"

Alexa sighed deeply.

"I know, Honey," she said, turning her body to look at Lacy's face. "We've had a lot of fun already. I think we owe Percy some."

"I agree," Percy laughed.

"Go lean against the counter my love," Alexa said, releasing his cock from her grip. Percy backed up until his ass once again rested against the counter. He stripped off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. As he watched, Alexa gingerly climbed off the table. She turned to take Lacy's hand and helped her up. Lacy stood up slowly, allowing her knees to remember their job. The two women walked over to Percy. As he kissed Alexa, Lacy grabbed his cock.

"I want this inside me," she said, aiming it between her legs and moving her hips against his. Percy moaned as she stroked his shaft.

"Come here," Alexa said, lowering herself to her knees on Percy's right.

"You know what you have to do first." Lacy pouted for a moment, sticking out her bottom lip like a child. Then still holding his hardness, she knelt in front of Percy. Alexa put her right hand on Lacy's shoulder. She slid her left hand around the back of Percy's leg, moving it upward until her fingers found his scrotum.

"It's so nice," Lacy cooed, continuing to stroke Percy's shaft. Percy reached out with his left hand and ran his thumb over Lacy's lips. Lacy took it in her mouth for a moment, before Percy removed it and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"My turn," Percy said, looking into her eyes. Lacy raised herself slightly and leaned in to lick his swollen head. Percy closed his eyes as Lacy began moving her lips up and down the sides of his cock. She let her tongue trail over his skin, lubricating him with her leaned in to kiss his inner thigh as she continued caressing his balls. Percy tried to control his breathing. Lacy pulled back to flick her tongue across the tip, then took the head between her lips.

"Ohhh," Percy moaned. She took him deeper, slowly running her tongue over the smooth skin of his hard cock. He moved his left hand to the back of her Lacy's head. He grabbed a handful of her long hair and let it slip between his fingers. He put his right hand on Alexa's shoulder both to touch her, and to steady himself. Lacy adjusted herself and took the entire length of him, letting the head slide into her throat. She gagged and pulled back. She moved her hands to Percy's ass to steady herself, and to allow herself to take him in deeper. Again, she gagged, and quickly let Percy slip from her mouth.

"Easy, Lacy," Percy said, as she looked up at him, "you don't have to choke yourself."

"But, I thought guys liked that," Lacy said. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"Honey, this isn't a porno," Alexa said, "you don't have to drool all over a guy, or hurt yourself, to make him cum."

Alexa leaned in and took the head of Percy's cock in her mouth. She moved both hands to the shaft and began to stroke him. As Lacy watched, Alexa took more and more of Percy into her mouth.

"That's it," Percy her petite build, Alexa had always been able to deep throat him - an ability he thoroughly enjoyed. He loved the feeling of her throat clutching at the head of his cock, trying to pull him she held him in her throat, Percy - in a fleeting moment of coherent thought - got the feeling she was showing off for Lacy, but he didn't complain. He felt the pressure quickly building in his big suddenly took her mouth off Percy.

"Shit," he cried. "Don't stop now."

"You have to learn to relax your throat," Alexa said, turning to Lacy while ignoring Percy's protest, "but, don't force it. It takes practice."

Lacy nodded.

"Just start slow," Alexa continued. "Take what you comfortably can in your mouth, and use your hands on the shaft and the balls."

A/N = i will update the story soon


	19. LACY PART THREE

Chapter 19 = LACY PART THREE

She let Lacy take control Alexa's instructions, Lacy quickly drove Percy toward the edge of orgasm.

"Don't hold back, my love ," Alexa told him. "I know you need to cum bad after what we did to you."

Percy couldn't answer with words. He breathed in gasps as Lacy held the head of his ten inch cock between her lips and used both hands to jerk him hard and fast. He could feel her pushing her pink tongue against the tip of his cock. Alexa moved behind Lacy and reached around to run her hands over Lacy's hard sensitive nipples. Percy began to breathe faster and Alexa could tell he'd cum soon. She pulled Lacy back, allowing Percy's cock to pop out of her mouth.

"I want you to fuck these big tits, Percy," Alexa said. "I want you to cum all over them."

Alexa pushed Lacy's breasts together tightly. Percy stepped closer as Lacy turned her head to kiss Alexa. Percy bent his knees - not completely sure they wouldn't buckle - and pressed himself against the bottom of Lacy's big breasts. Lubricated by her saliva and sweat, he slid himself between them. Breaking their kiss, both women looked down to watch the head of Percy's cock poke up above the top of Lacy's cleavage.

"Oh, that is beautiful," Alexa whispered, leaning over Lacy's left shoulder. Lacy tilted her head and stuck out her tongue to lick the tip of Percy's cock each time it appeared. Percy knew he couldn't last long. He moved faster, putting his hands on Lacy's shoulders as he pumped himself into Lacy's soft, warm flesh.

"Push them together, Honey," Alexa told Lacy. Lacy moved her hands to the sides of her breasts and kept them wrapped around Percy's cock. Alexa reached up and pinched her right nipples and the spartan princess cried out in response to the pleasurable pain.

"Come on, my love; do it," she told Percy, "cum for us."

She placed her free right hand on Lacy's right hip, helping to steady her. Percy began to grunt with each thrust.

"Yes, I want it, Percy," Lacy said, looking up at him.

"That's right, Percy," Alexa said to percy, "give it to her."

"Here I cum," Percy said, suddenly. "Here I cummm..."

His body bucked against Lacy and he fired a long stream of cum up between her breasts onto her neck. Lacy released her breasts as Percy fired again - another long stream that covered her left nipple. Lacy fumbled while trying to grab Percy's cock as he came, then managed to take hold of him. Gripping tightly, she stroked him roughly. Alexa released her's pink nipple and leaned over Lacy's shoulder, pushing her into Percy, as his body spasmed a third time. His cum coated Lacy's hands and her chest.

"More, Percy," Alexa demanded, as he gasped for breath. Lacy let the cock slip from her slick fingers.

"Don't stop," Percy ordered.

"Keep going." Alexa slipped around Lacy and took Percy's cock in her mouth. She gripped the shaft with both hands and stroked him.

"Mmmm," she moaned, vibrating his cock with her mouth.

"that's it, Baby," Percy moaned, as she milked the cum from him. Percy's knees nearly gave out as Alexa finished him, but he reached up to steady himself against the counter. As the last spasms of his orgasm died away, he looked down at Lacy, and watched his cum slowly run down her chest. Satisfied she'd completely drained Percy, Alexa released his cock from her mouth, but reached up to stroke his softening cock with her left hand.

"Once he cums, he's really sensitive," Alexa told Lacy, with a smile. "If you keep sucking, or stroking, you can really make him jump."

"Hey," Percy objected, "no teasing."

Alexa looked up into Percy's eyes with a wicked smile and removed her hand from his shaft. Percy moved away from the women and carefully lowered himself into the nearest chair.

"That was so hot," Alexa said, turning to look at Lacy.

"Look at your cum all over those beautiful breasts." She reached out to squeeze Lacy's breasts, then rubbed the cum into Lacy's skin, leaving her chest shiny in the last dying rays of sunlight coming through the kitchen window.

"Percy really likes it when you rub it in," Alexa said. "And, it's good for the skin, too."

Lacy looked at Percy, as he watched Alexa rub her chest.

"Did you like making him cum that way?" Alexa asked Lacy.

"Yes, i love make him cum" Lacy answered.

"Do you want more of that cock?" Alexa asked her, Alexa knows when Percy cum in the demigoddess she will be his forever.

"Bloody Hell, yes," Lacy nearly screamed. Alexa looked at Percy in the chair, his cock is in full mass throbing with desire.

"Why don't you go in the bedroom while we get cleaned up a bit," Alexa suggested.

"OK," Percy said, "just give me a minute."

Alexa smiled at him as she stood up, then helped Lacy to her feet. She maneuvered Lacy toward Percy, and pushed her down on his lap, facing away - her warm, fleshy ass against his cock. He put his hands on Lacy's hips. Alexa leaned over and took Lacy's left nipple in her mouth. Lacy's body jumped at the touch of Alexa's lips.

"Mmmm," Alexa moaned, "it tastes good."

Lacy trembled on Percy's lap.

"Try some, Lacy," Alexa said, pushing Lacy's right breast upward. Lacy replaced Alexa's hand with her own. She lowered her head and stuck out her tongue to lick her own nipple. She tasted Percy's cum on her skin.

"Fuuuuck," Percy hissed, watching over Lacy's shoulder. Alexa smiled at him, as she continued to rub Lacy's chest.

"Let's go, Lacy," Alexa said, after a few more moments. She helped Lacy stand and pulled her toward the hallway.

"Are you gonna be OK, Lacy?" she asked, over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll make it," she said, as the women turned in the direction of the bathroom. Percy heard the door close, and he sat in the kitchen for another minute before getting up. He collected the various articles of clothing spread around the kitchen and carried them to the bedroom. As he passed the bathroom door, he heard Alexa and Lacy talking. He continued on to the bedroom. After dropping his load of clothes, he sat down on the edge of the bed. turned to lean back against the headboard and waited. Several minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open. A moment later, the women appeared - Alexa completely naked, though carrying a bath towel, and Lacy still wearing her go-go boots.

"Are you ready for more, Percy?" Alexa asked, as they approached the bed.

"Absolutely," he answered, as Alexa draped the towel over the footboard on the bed.

"Shit," Alexa said, catching sight of the alarm clock on the nightstand. "We missed our dinner reservation."

Percy looked at the clock.

"Well, we could go now," he offered, jokingly, he wanted to cum in her slutty cunt and make her his bitch, he just joked.

"No!" the women cried simultaneously. Alexa jumped on the bed and leaned against Percy's chest, as if to hold him down.

"Hey, I haven't eaten since breakfast," he objected.

"I beg to differ," Lacy said, with a grin.

"Yes, I seem to remember you munching something at the kitchen table earlier," Alexa whispered.

"You know what I meant," he said.

"Well, you're not going anywhere until you give Lacy that big dick of yours," Alexa said. "She's been waiting for it for too long."

"Yes," Lacy pleaded, still standing next to the bed. "please don't make me bloody beg for it."

"Come here," Percy said, holding out his hand to Lacy. Lacy bent over to unzip her boots.

"Leave those on," Percy ordered.

"You want me to wear my boots to bed?" she asked.

"Hell, yes you look damn sexy," he said.

"Oh, you are a nasty, aren't you?" she asked, rhetorically.

"You have no idea," he said, with a smile. Alexa rolled off Percy to make room as Lacy climbed into the bed. Percy pulled her to him and kissed her mouth. As they kissed, Lacy moved on top of him, straddling his hips. Alexa leaned in to join the kiss. Slipping her hand underneath Lacy, Alexa found Percy already growing hard again.

"Well, that didn't take long," she said, turning to look down at him. Percy pulled her back toward him and they renewed the three-way kiss. Their lips and tongues touched and danced for several minutes, while their hands moved over each other's naked bodies and explore their body and their fingers grabbed at moist flesh.

"I don't think we should make poor Lacy wait any longer, Percy," Alexa said, backing away. She moved toward the far edge of the bed, giving Lacy room to lie down. Lacy rolled off Percy and lay on her back between Percy and Lacy. Completely hard now, He flipped over onto his knees and positioned himself between Lacy's legs. Lacy and Alexa both reached out to touch Percy's body. he moved his right hand up and down his length as he moved closer to Lacy.

"Are you ready, Lacy?" he asked, as he guided himself to her wetness. Before she could answer, he pushed his cock against her lips. She gasped and reached up to grab his shoulders. He moved the head of his cock up and down her lips, then slid it across her clit, as Alexa leaned in to kiss her. With a gentle push, Percy slipped the head inside Lacy. She looked into his eyes and moaned.

"Yessss," she whispered. "More."

Slowly, he moved deeper into her. He pulled back slightly, and then pushed farther in, letting her juices lubricate him as she adjusted to his size. Lacy wiggled her hips as she accepted him. It took only a minute to work the entire length into her, filling her completely. He gave Lacy several slow, gentle strokes as he supported himself on his hands. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her. Percy lowered himself to lie on top of her. He kissed her mouth and increased the speed of his thrusting.

"Oh, God," she moaned into his mouth. Percy slowed down,but increased the force of his thrusts.

"Yes, that's it," she cried, "fuck me hard."

Alexa kissed his shoulder as she watched Lacy's face. She ran her right hand over their bodies.

"Faster, love, fuck her fast" she said to her. Percy complied, increasing the speed of his movements. He slid his hands down Lacy's body to grab the cheeks of her ass. Holding her tightly, he thrust into her roughly. Again, and again, he pushed himself inside her as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Quickly, they found the rhythm - that rare, magical rhythm where his thrusts into her matched the upward movement of her hips as they bounced off the bed. They both felt it, and with every remaining bit of coherence available to their clouded minds, they struggled to maintain it. They couldn't comprehend how long it lasted. Inevitably, however, the rhythm broke down, coming to an end as Percy felt Lacy's pussy contract around his cock, squeezing him as he drove himself into her, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Yes," he hissed and commanded, "cum all over my cock."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing his mouth.

"I'm cumming, Percy," Lacy cried, "I'm cumming..."

Percy didn't slow his thrusts as Lacy's body bucked against him. He continued pushing into her even as her pussy tried to squeeze him out. She moaned loudly as the orgasm washed over her. He pulled away from her - breaking her embrace - and again supported himself on his hands. He pushed all the way into Lacy and stopped. He began slowly rolling his hips left and right. Alexa slipped her hand between their bodies and rubbed Lacy's clit, igniting another orgasm before the first had subsided.

"Don't stop," Lacy cried out. "Don't stop!"

Neither Percy nor Alexa planning on. Percy returned to sliding his cock in and out, as Alexa continued running her fingers across Lacy's clit and lips. Alexa leaned over to lick Lacy's right nipple, then sucked it into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Lacy was delirious. She moaned and clawed at the sheets as she received an overload of pleasure from Percy and Alexa. Percy leaned back, leaving just the tip of his cock inside Lacy. Alexa turned her body. She reached down, grabbed the base of his cock, and pulled it out of Lacy.

"Oh, my god," Lacy gasped at the abrupt removal. Alexa took the cock in her mouth, letting it slide into the back of her throat. Percy moaned loudly. His body jerked at the sensation caused by her hot little mouth. Alexa held him there for a few moments, feeling his body react.

"Wow," Percy moaned, weakly. Alexa pulled back, releasing him.

"Don't cum, Percy," she said. "Don't you dare fucking cum yet!"

He slouched slightly.

"You're killin' me," he whispered. She popped up to her knees and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she trailed her tongue across his chin and down his neck. Dropping her head to his chest, she leaned in to lick, and then gently bite, his right nipple. She straightened up, looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Baby," she said, smiling, "but I have another surprise for you."

"What's that?" he asked. She turned her head to look at Lacy, covered with perspiration, breathing heavily. Alexa once again stopped to appreciate Lacy's large breasts moving up and down as she breathed.

"Are you ready, Lacy?" she asked. Lacy lifted her head and looked down her body at the two of them. She smiled. "Yes," she said, watching Percy's cock.

"What's next?" Percy asked.

"Well, when I spoke to Lacy about what the two of us wanted to do with her, she was remarkably open to our requests," Alexa said. "In fact, she was very enthusiastic about most of them."

"I only had one thing I really wanted for myself," Percy said. "And, it's not a huge deal if it doesn't happen."

"I know," Alexa said, "but there were two things that I wanted her to do for you in my place."

"And those were?" Percy asked.

"The first, you've already received," she said, "...that wonderful titty-fuck that made you cum so hard."

Alexa looked down at Lacy. Lacy let her head fall back to the pillow for a moment, then she let out a long breath and turned over onto her hands and knees. She turned to look back over her shoulder at the two of them.

"Is this what you want then? Wanna shag me bum and spaff all over jolly old, eh?" Lacy asked with a giggle, referring to her 'tramp stamp' of Great Lacyain. Percy and Alexa couldn't help but laugh at her exaggerated accent. Lacy wiggled her ass from side to side, as she moved backward until her cheeks touched Percy's cock. He looked down to admire the tattoo close up. He traced his fingers over it.

"Come on now, don't tease me," Lacy said.

"Are you sure, Lacy?" Percy asked.

"Just go slow, it's been awhile since anyone's...well, and you're bigger than...just go very slow," Lacy said.

"Don't worry, he'll be gentle, Honey," Alexa said. Alexa crawled around Percy and hopped off the bed. She reached into a drawer of the nightstand - the same drawer removed a bottle of KY jelly and her Silver Bullet vibrator. She climbed back onto the bed and knelt to the right of Percy and Lacy. She squeezed a liberal amount of KY into the crack of Lacy's ass. The gooey lubricant ran downward slowly, sending a shiver up Lacy's spine.

"Put your cock back in her pussy," she said to Percy. Percy complied immediately. With his left hand, he grabbed Lacy's hip, and used his right to guide himself back inside her. He slowly slid about three inches inside her, then he let go of his cock, grabbed her other hip, and steadily pushed himself into her. Lacy let out a long moan as he buried the full length of his thick cock in her. Alexa turned so she could use her left hand to rub the crack of Lacy's ass. She leaned forward, resting her chest on the bed and whispered to Lacy. Daughter of goddess of love turned to face Alexa, and they kissed. Alexa slowly moved her fingers around Lacy's asshole. She spread the KY using smaller and smaller circles until her fingers pressed against the hole, then slowly slid her middle finger into Lacy's ass. Lacy stiffened slightly, causing her cunt to contract around Percy's ten inch cock, but relaxed quickly. Alexa slowly worked her finger deeper. She continued slowly pushing, letting Lacy's ass adjust, until she reached the last knuckle. Alexa began moving her finger in and out, pulling her finger out a little farther each time, and then sliding it all the way back in. She continued until she could pull out all but her fingertip before plunging it back in. As Alexa fingered Lacy's asshole, Percy matched her rhythm with his own thrusts into Lacy's pussy.

"Does that feel good, Honey?" Alexa asked. Lacy moaned in answer.

"Are you ready for that big, hard cock?" Alexa asked her. Percy watched as Lacy nodded. He removed his cock from her pussy as Alexa again got on her knees beside them. She picked up the bottle of KY and poured some of the contents down the length of Percy's cock. She dropped the container to the bed as Percy used his right hand to stroke himself, spreading the jelly thoroughly.

"OK, Baby," she said. He pressed the head of his cock against Lacy's asshole. Lacy again looked back at him. He pushed gently, holding himself steady. Alexa picked up the vibrator and turned it on. She placed her left hand on the small of Lacy's back. With her right, she slid the toy underneath Lacy's body and back between her legs. Finding her clit, Alexa rubbed the vibe against her. Lacy pushed back against Percy. She opened up to him and the head of his cock slipped into her ass.

"Oh, yessss," Lacy moaned. Percy echoed her, letting his own moan escape. Still holding himself to avoid slipping out, Percy stayed still for a few moments, letting Lacy's tight hole adjust to him. Lacy nodded at him.

"OK," she said, quietly. Percy eased another half inch of himself into Lacy. He pulled back, then pushed a little deeper, looking down to watch himself disappear into her. Lacy dropped her face to the pillow. Percy adjusted his position and pushed farther.

"She's gonna cum again," Alexa said, looking up at Percy. Lacy's body shook as she came. Percy held her hips, working himself deeper as she moaned. By the time her orgasm ended, he had nearly five inches of himself inside her. The heat of her, and the tightness was already driving him crazy.

"Gods, how much more is there?" Lacy asked, looking back at Percy.

"Are you OK?" Alexa asked her. Lacy nodded. Alexa straightened up and put her left arm around Percy. She let her vibrator fall to the bed and put her right hand on Percy's chest. She found his left nipple and pinched. He moved his right arm around her and trailed his hand down her spine to her ass. He pushed his middle finger between the cheeks of her ass.

"Percy mmm...," Alexa cried, as his fingertip - slick with KY - slipped inside her. She tried to wiggle away, but he reached across his body and wrapped his left hand around her neck. Holding her tightly, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Alexa gasped for breath and pinched him harder. He pushed his finger farther into Alexa's ass, reaching the second knuckle, as he continued moving his cock in Lacy. Alexa broke the kiss and looked into Percy's eyes as he finger fucked her asshole. Her mouth fell open, as if in a silent moan, and her eyes rolled back.

"You like that, Baby?" he asked. She could only nod.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" he asked. Another slight nod, as she gasped for breath. Her body began to shake, bucking against him as she plunged into her orgasm. The convulsions wracking her body threatened to pull her away from him, but he held her safely in his arms, and kissed her mouth. He released Alexa's neck - still holding her with his right hand on her ass - and put his left hand on Lacy's left hip. A low moan escaped Percy's lips and Alexa knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I want you to cum right here, Percy," she said, tapping to the tattoo in the small of Lacy's back with a finger.

"Ohhh," Percy moaned, Lacy lifted herself up on her hands and looked back over her shoulder.

"Give it to me, Percy," she said. "Shoot it on me bum!"

Percy eased his finger out of Alexa's ass and put both hands on Lacy's hips. He pulled her back against him, sliding deeper inside her. She moaned as she took him in.

"Does it feel good, my love?" Alexa asked.

"It's so hot and tight," Percy gasped, trying to catch his breath. He was close. He briefly considered remaining inside Lacy as he came, but thought about his fantasy. Not sure if he'd ever again have this chance, he carefully removed his cock from Lacy, then began stroking himself hard and fast. He leaned into Lacy and his knuckles brushed against the cheeks of her ass as he moved his hand up and down the length of his cock.

"Come on, Baby," Alexa whispered, "cum all over that beautiful ass."

"Yesss," he hissed, as he felt the cum boiling in his balls. Lacy reached up to collect her long hair. She pulled it forward to let it fall over her shoulder, baring her back to him. Percy grunted as he reached the point of no return. Alexa supported Percy with her left arm as he erupted. His body convulsed. He thrust himself against Lacy's ass, and fired a stream of cum high up onto her back. It landed along her spine, between her shoulder blades. He tried to aim himself at her tattoo and his second stream splattered across the ink. He continued moving his hand along his shaft and another shower of cum coated the outline of Great Lacyain. A few more spurts followed. Percy slumped against Alexa as his orgasm subsided. She kissed his shoulder.

"So much cum," she said. He looked down at Lacy. His cum covered much of her back and ran down the crack of her ass. Lacy turned quickly and took Percy's wilting cock in her mouth.

"Oh, God," Percy cried, as she sucked the remaining drops of cum from him. He grabbed Lacy's shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin, and tried to push his hips into her. Lacy moaned.

"That's it, Lacy," Alexa encouraged, "get it all."

Percy collapsed onto the bed. His cock slipped from Lacy's mouth. Alexa lowered herself to lie beside Percy. As Lacy moved toward them, Alexa moved her hands to the sides of Lacy's face and kissed her. As they continued kissing, Alexa moved her hands to Lacy's back. Her fingers smeared the cum Percy had deposited there.

"Mmmm, Percy made a real mess," she said, breaking the kiss. She released Lacy and turned to retrieve the towel she'd earlier left on the footboard. Lacy lowered herself against Percy's left side. She kissed his cheek.

"Are you OK?" Percy asked her, as his breathing slowed.

"Yes," she answered. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

"No, it was wonderfull," she said.

"I've never cum with it in me bum before." Alexa wiped her hands on the towel, then turned to gently clean the cum from Lacy's back and ass. She leaned over to kiss the skin she'd cleared, trailing her wet tongue across Lacy's flesh. Finished with Lacy, Alexa turned her attention to Percy. She dragged the towel across his still throbbing cock, wiping away the cum, sweat, and KY left there. She tossed the soiled towel to the floor beside the bed. Alexa kissed Percy's stomach, then moved slowly upward, across his chest, his neck, and chin, to his mouth. He wrapped his right arm around her as they kissed.

"How you doing?" she asked, with a smile. He looked at her.

"Hungry," he said. Both women laughed. Percy fucked both of them until they passout.

A/N = i will update the story as soon as possible.


	20. HESPERIDES (DAUGHTER OF ATLAS)

CHAPTER 20

HESPERIDES (DAUGHTER OF ATLAS), CLARA (OC CHARACTER) AND ANGELA (OC CHARACTER).

After a long day of training and horseraiding and many, I enter my cabin hoping to find goddesses to fuck, but I saw three beautiful woman's standing before me.

"who are these woman's Alexa," I asked to Alexa. I know Alexa is probably behind this. She appeared infront of me with a smile.

"It's a present my love," she turns towards them, she slowly walk towards them and stand infront of a brunette and said, "this is Hesperides she is daughter of Atlas and her mother is a nymph, and other two woman are tree nymphs their names are Angela and Clara,"

"so you just captured them for me," I asked to Alexa.

"you need more goddesses and demigoddess to fight the battle against Zeus my love, but now you need to make them yours," Alexa said to me.

"well, If you insist," I replied, she turned towards three of them and said.

"Angela, Hesperides, and Clara, from now on, nothing in the world makes you happier than to please your new king." Alexa said to them.

Clara turned towards me.

"What would please you, my king?" Clara purred asking to me, licking her lips. She was definitely a wild slut

"How about you lovely ladies take off your clothes," I answered. "Let me see those hot bodies of yours."

Clara gave a wicked laugh, untied her dress, and quickly pulled her black top off, exposing her big pale breasts cupped in a black bra. There was a tattoo of a pouncing tiger that ran from below her left breast, down across her stomach, and disappearing into her pants. Flushing a beautiful crimson, Hesperides pulled her black polo over her head, her big breasts covered by a plain, white bra. Angela's hoodie and shirt were already on the floor and she was reaching back to unhook her white bra, her large tits straining against the material, waiting to be set free. My ten inch cock was painfully hard in my pants. This was happening. I was about to fuck three hot nymphos I just met. Hesperides was kicking off her shoes and sliding down her pants. Like her bra, her panties were a plain white. I glanced at Clara and saw her pair of big tits. They were perky and firm, big, i could see her breast jiggling . Her nipples were hard and her areolas were the size of quarters. With the bra off, I cold see the tiger's tail wrap around the bottom of her breast, up the left side and ending just above her aerola. She unbuttoned her tight pants and with a sexy shake, shimmed them off her hips. Underneath was a black, skimpy thong. I could see her tiger tattoo continued across her waist and around onto her right asscheek. Then she pulled her thong off and twirled it on her fingers, and tossed it to me. Clara placed her hands on her hips and gave me a challenging, lust filled stare. Her pussy was beautiful. Fully shaved. Red lips slight spread, hinting at the warm, wet depths.

Alexa sexy voice whispered at the back of my mind, telling me to enjoy the three woman more like goddesses. I ignored it. My ten inch cock ached with pain, wanting to plunge into her juicy depths. Angela's big juicy tits were free, now, as tan the rest of her fine body, save two triangular patches covering her dark nipples. Her breasts were large and full, definitely bigger than other two. Her panties were indeed white and covered in pink polk a dots. Angela stepped out her panties, revealing a neatly trimmed, brunette bush and the tan lines left by bikini bottoms.

Hesperides was fumbling with her bra clasped, face is beautyfull. Clasp finally undone, she shyly slid the straps off her shoulders and revealed her big breast breasts spotted with freckles and pink, turgid nipples.

"Very nice tits, Hesperides." I told her and smiled.

"Thanks." she smiled at me,Confidence ballooned in Hesperides. She stood up straighter, her big perky breasts thrust out. Her fingers slid into her plain, white panties waistband and pulled them off. Her pussy was hidden by dark, raven and very curly pubic hair.I pulled my shirt off and quickly dropped my shorts and underwear. Clara licked her lips hungrily as she stared at my cock, a vixen in heat. I stared at each of them. Clara the most confident and Hesperides the more reserved. All three were gorgeous. All there were going to be mine.

"All three of you are so beautiful," I told them. Hesperides giggled and somehow Clara's grin grew more wicked. "Turn around for me. Let me see those asses."

Three beautiful asses faced me. Angela's tanned and toned, Clara's slim and tattooed, and Hesperides's fuller, rounder ass faced me.

"goahead my lord fuck them hard make them yours," Alexa said to me.

"Bend over, ladies." I ordered them. They bent over. Clara's shaved lips glistened with her juices and gold ring pierced the middle of her labia. Angela's brunette pubes were matted with juices and lips parted and juicy depths exposed. Hesperides's raven pussy hair was thinner around her pussy, her lips tight, clitoris peaking out pink and hard. All three were so beautiful. They were the perfect for my cock.

"Am I making you happy my king?" Angela husked in her smoky voice, peering sultry at me over her shoulder, wiggling that tight ass.

"Are we?" Hesperides asked, a catch of fear in her voice. "Are we making you happy?"

I reached out and rubbed Hesperides's ass, giving the plump flesh a nice squeeze.

"All three of you are making me so happy." I replied, Relief spread on Hesperides's face, her beautiful smile deepening. She was my favorite, I realized as a squeezed that ass. "So happy."

Not wanting to leave the other girls out, I caressed Angela's tight ass, fingers dipping towards her pussy. Then I moved over to Clara's smooth ass, tracing the tiger tattoo across her asscheek.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you Clara?" I asked, grabbing her pussy ring and pulling gently at gasped. "So dirty,"

"I'm a naughty, dirty girl." Clara purred in my ear.

"I bet you've fucked another woman, before?" I asked. She licked her lips.

"I love to eat pussy almost as much as I love to suck cock!" Clara replied. I grabbed Angela's arm and as I led her to a nearby chair.

"I bet you wanted to eat Hesperides's tight pink pussy?" I asked. Clara eyed Hesperides pussy, who gave a nervous laugh and shrank away from Clara's hungry gaze.

"I've frigged my clit in the walk-in thinking about that sweet face between my thighs." she replied. I sat down at the chain, pushing Angela down on her knees before me. Clara walked with a predator's hunger towards Hesperides, who took an involuntary step back, glancing over at me.

"This will make you happy, my king?" Hesperides asked, voice tight with nerves, i could tell she never been with a woman before.

"I want to watch that slut make you cum, Hesperides!" I groaned as Angela's hands stroked my cock slowly, with a firm, pleasing grip. I looked down to see Angela's tanned face staring up at, lips moist, eyes shining with lust. Her tongue flicked out, grazing the head of my cock, my big cock twitched in pleasure. Her tongue left wet trails as she licked up my shaft, ending at my head, briefly sucking, teasing my cock before starting at the bottom again. Her fingers gently cupped by balls, rolling them between her fingers. Hesperides was shaking as Clara stood before her. She was clearly scared at the idea of fucking a woman, but wanted so desperately to please me, to make me happy. Clara reached out, tracing black-painted fingernail across her right breast, drawing a line down to her nipple, rubbing and pinching it between fingers. Hesperides gasped and jumped, licking her lips.

"See, it's not bad, baby," Clara cooed. Her other hand grasped Hesperides by the hip and pulled close, groins pressed together, nipples rubbing on the other's breasts.

"make her cum," I said to Clara.

"when the movement i saw you, I wanted to fuck you so bad!" Clara hissed between kisses on Hesperides's neck, working her way up to her ear. "Ever since I saw you naked i wanted you. Brunette's make me so wet. I had to jill off in the walk-in. Just stuck my hands in my pants and pinched my clit and came so hard!"

Angela's wet mouth fully engulfed my ten inch cock, sucking hard. Electricity raced through my body. It was so amazing. No matter how many times i got blowjob, it's still feel great, Her lips moved up and down, tongue swirling about the tip. Clara was grinding on Hesperides, kissing her way along Hesperides's cheekbone to her lips. Aggressively she kissed Hesperides, shoving her tongue in her mouth, hands squeezing her ass, pulling their groins tight together. Hesperides's arms wrapped around Clara, holding tightly to her as they frenched, both girls moaning into each other's lips. Clara pushed Hesperides back, until she sat down on the edge of a table. Hesperides was breathing hard, her whole body flushed crimson, eyes closed. Clara kissed and bit at her neck, moving down. Hands groped Hesperides's breasts, squeezing and caressing. Fingers toyed with her hard nipples as Clara kissed lower and lower. She licked Hesperides's left nipple and sucked on it, playing with the hard nub with her tongue. Clara's right hand slid down Hesperides's stomach and disappeared between her thighs. Hesperides gasped as Clara's fingers played with her pussy, body shaking in pleasure. Clara's fingers came away glistening with Hesperides's juices. She smeared the juices on Hesperides's right nipple before sucking it with gusto, her hand returning to Hesperides's pussy. Her finger's hooked and Hesperides jumped as they penetrated her cunt. Hesperides was moaning shrilly, yelling each time Clara's fingers pumped into her hot cunt. Clara pulled her sticky fingers out of Hesperides's cunt, holding them before Hesperides's lips.

"You taste so good!" Clara moaned. "Taste yourself."

Hesperides's tongue flicked out hesitantly, gathering her dewy fluids off Clara's fingers.

"I do," she whispered in amazement. She smiled and sucked Clara's fingers into her mouth, savoring her pussy's taste. Angela sucked hard on my cock, bobbing up and down. It was wet and warm and so wonderful. I stroked her silky hair and moaned. I watched Clara kneel on the floor before Hesperides, spreading her white legs apart and exposing her curly red pubes, matted with juices. Hesperides's eyes shot open and her back arched as Clara nosily began to eat her cunt. Clara's tongue was licking, tasting her pussy, caressing the lips and clit. Finger's began fucking Hesperides who was shouting at the top of her lungs, "Its so good! Oh my god! It's so good! Eat me! Oh god! I'm gonna cum! Oh god!"

Hesperides's toes curled and her body went rigid, hands grasping Clara's head, as she came with a loud yell. She was so beautiful. My cock exploded in Angela's mouth, several squirts of my cum filling her mouth. I breathed heavily and looked down at Angela who smiled up at me, cum glistening on her lips. She swallowed my spunk.

"Was it good, my good?" she asked. "Did I make you happy."

I nodded, too overwhelmed by the blowjob to speak. She smiled and started to clean the remaining cum of my had cum once, but Clara showed no signs of stopping. She had both arms wrapped around Hesperides's thighs, her mouth shoved hard against her pussy, tongue-fucking the raven-head daughter of Atlas.

Hesperides was hissing a constant stream of,

"Oh my god! Eat me! Oh god!" daughter of Atlas groaned so hard, My cock was beginning to harden again as I watched Hesperides cum again and again, collapsing back on the table. Clara let her go, standing up, face smeared in pussy juices, her thighs stained with the fluids leaking from her own cunt.

"You made me happy, Hesperides. Did you like getting your cunt eaten?" I asked. Breathlessly.

"I didn't know a woman could make me cum so hard." she nodded.

"Didn't you know?" Alexa asked to the daughter of Atlas. "from now on you always going to love women. You are going love their firm breasts, hard nipples, round asses, and juicy cunts. The only thing you love more than fucking a woman is fucking our king."

Hesperides eyed Clara's body, realization dawning on her, I smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Clara. I never seen a woman sexually before" Hesperides said.

"Why don't you return the favor, Hesperides," I told her. "Eat her pussy. Make her cum. Look how wet she is."

"I'm so wet for you, Hesperides," Clara purred, fingers playing with her clit and rubbing her shaved pussy. "Come taste my honey."

My cock was hard and ready to go again, and I looked down at Angela who still gently licked at my throbbing cock while smiling up at me. "Sit on my dick, Angela."

"Oh my lord, I though you'd never ask," Angela moaned in that sexy, smokey voice of hers. She rose up, ponderous breasts and hard nipples jiggled before my face as she straddled my hips. My hand grabbed one, feeling the big firm orb while I buried my face in those titties, hard nipples rubbing on my cheeks. Her hand was on my cock, steering it towards the warmth of her cunt. I groaned as the wet lips of her pussy engulfed the head of my cock, slowly lowering down my shaft.

"you're good!" I moaned. I was in the woman's tight pussy. It felt amazing. A warm, tight wetness encased me, the walls of her pussy soft and velvety. It was too much for me. I bit her nipple as I came inside her.

"Fuck yeah!" Angela yelled, "Fill my hot cunt with your spunk. It's so warm."

Her hips rose and fell, rotating about my still hard cock. It was so wet inside her. I grasped her ass, squeezing her firm cheeks and threw my head back in pleasure. I didn't even get soft after cumming. Her warm cunt kept me hard. I looked to my left and saw Clara sitting on a table edge, leg's spread wide, fingers pulling at her nipples. Hesperides was knelt before her, face inches from Clara's wet cunt. Hesperides's ass faced me and I could just see a hint of raven, furred pussy peaking out at me. Angela was hugging me tightly now, fucking me hard and hissing in my air how great my cock felt inside her, how happy she was to fuck me.

"Start by licking up my slit," Clara instructed Hesperides. "Give me clit a little flick and start over."

Hesperides's head moved in and Clara groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes in pleasure, Clara asked. "How do I taste, baby?"

Hesperides giggled.

"Sweet and tarty," the daughter of Atlas answered before diving back in.

"Uhh," Clara moaned, "That's because I'm such a dirty tart. Dig into my pussy with your tongue know, dig in deep. Oh, yeah! Just like that!"

Angela started doing a twist with her hips, I started fucking my pennies hard and slow now.

"Oh, god that's great, slut!" I hissed into her ear. She leaned away from me, arms grasping my shoulders, face contorting in pleasure.

"Do you like it! Do you like my dirty cunt on your cock?" Angela asked.

"I do!" I moaned. "I love it!"

She smiled, Angela bent down and kissed me hard on the mouth, her tongue playing with mine. I was in certainly in heaven. My fingers dipped into Angela's ass crack, teasing her puckered asshole. She moaned into my mouth, her brunette hair spilling across our faces. I stuck my finer into her asshole and she gasped and stopped fucking me in surprise.

"Don't stop!" I hissed and sucked a big nipple into my mouth. She started fucking me again. Shallow strokes that kept me deep in her pussy.

"Don't be afraid to use your fingers," Clara was telling Hesperides.

"Uuhhh, yeah." Angela gasped in the pleasure of my cock in her wet cunt.

"keep fucking me whore" I said to her.

"I like when you pinch my clit!"A low moan was coming from Angela, now. Her hips quickened their paces. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh god, you're big cock's making me cum!"

Her pussy tightened on me as her body bucked in my arms. It felt so good. I was so close. I moaned through clenched teeth as I shot a second load into Angela's warm depths. She collapsed on me and gently kissed me. We enjoyed the afterglow of our orgasms and watched Hesperides's lesbian instruction.

"Your tongue is so limber," Clara moaned, Hesperides's head was shaking from side to side, lips plastered to Clara's cunt. "Stick some fingers in, baby!"

Hesperides started to lick at Clara's clit as she slid two fingers slowly inside her. Clara panted, rotating her hips as Hesperides finger-fucked her.

"So god-damned good!" Clara hissed. "Curl your fingers up. Yeah, right there! Keep rubbing right there, bitch! That's my g-spot!"

Clara's backed arched in pleasure, breasts heaving and one hand grabbed Hesperides's raven hair, pulling Hesperides harder against her clit. "Oh, god! I'm gonna cum! Fuuuck!"

Her body went rigid, then shook twice, and she collapsed back on the table.

"God damn, this girl learns fast. She's a grade A muff diver." Hesperides grinned at me, face smeared in pussy. Behind her, Clara's legs were still spread open, her pussy gaping and fluids drenched her thighs.

"Did you like it?" I asked Hesperides. She nodded.

"I loved it!" Her tongue licked red lips, scooping Clara's cunt juices up. I beckoned to her. She rose, her big breasts jiggling slightly, and sauntered over to Angela.

"Give me a kiss." I told her. Smiling, she bent down and kissed me gently and I tasted the tart flavor of Clara's pussy juices. "Let Angela taste, too."

Hesperides turned and the two woman's kissed before me, tongues playing with each other. I stuck my hand between Hesperides's thighs and shoved two fingers into her cunt. She moaned into Angela. I pulled my sticky fingers to my lips and tasted her juices. They were sweeter than Clara, with a hint of spiciness. I held my fingers up to the ladies who broke their kiss and licked the rest of the juices off my fingers. At the table, Clara had recovered, sitting up sightly and staring at me with a predatory hunger, one hand lazily playing with her clit. My cock started to harden in Angela's pussy. Angela moved her hips, pussy stroking my hardening cock.

"You ready to go again, honey," Angela smokey voice asked.

"I am," I told her. "But the other ladies need my attention, too."

Angela pouted and squeezed her pussy on my now fully rigid cock. Hesperides looked at me with a hopeful expression and Clara's eyes smouldered with desire.

"Hesperides, why don't you put your new found, grade A muff diving experience to good use. Angela has a cunt full of my cum that needs to be cleaned out." I said. Sighing, Angela rose off me, my cock popping out of her cunt, messy with out combined fluid. Hesperides guided her to a nearby table and knelt before her. My white semen was running out of her cunt, pooling on the table. Hesperides's tongue slid across her inner thigh, cleaning up the semen and pussy juices before her fingers spread open Angela's pussy and her tongue dived in.I walked over to Clara who rubbed her pussy invitingly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her hard to her feet and shoved her against a decorative pillar. Her tattooed ass faced me and she grinned wickedly at me over her shoulder, wiggling her ass invitingly. A squeezed a cheek and then slapped her ass.

"I've been so naughty!" moaned Clara. " I need to be punished!"

I smacked her ass again.

"What bad things have you done!" i asked her.

"Ohh," Clara groaned as I spanked her a third time. Her white ass reddening.

"I just fucked a woman i just meet. In a strange place! I'm such a dirty whore!" Clara said.

"I know just how to punish such a filthy girl!" I hissed into her ear, my cock pocking the softness of her ass. I spread her cheeks, my cock pressing at her puckered asshole.

"Oh, yeah!" Clara moaned. "Fuck my ass! That'll punish me!"

I pushed my cock hard against her, slowly pushing into her tight, warm ass. My cock was still drenched in Angela's pussy juices, providing lube. I moaned as my cock disappeared into her ass. It sank easily and I was pretty sure this wasn't Clara's first time getting fucked in the ass. I pushed until I felt her ass cheeks on my groin. It was tight and hot and felt so different from Angela's wet pussy. Clara was shoved hard against the column as I fucked her, one hand rubbing her pussy and clit, the other wrapped around the column. I grabbed her hip with one hand and reached around and twisted hard at her nipple.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Clara chanted loudly in pain. "Twist my nipple harder! I've been sooo bad!"

I fucked her harder, groaning into her ear. It felt so great in her ass. Hot and velvety tight. So great. Nearby, Angela was moaning loudly as Hesperides ate her pussy with gusto. I glanced over at the pair. Angela's large, tanned breasts jiggled beautifully as her body shook beneath Hesperides's tonguing. Hesperides's arms were wrapped tightly about Angela's waist, gripping her ass tightly. Hesperides was so beautiful.

"That's so hot!" I moaned into Clara as I reamed her ass. "Look at them!"

Clara turned her head.

"God damn that is! And so is your cock in my ass. Fuck me harder!"I let go of her tit to grab her hips in both hands and I fucked her as hard as could. She moaned and screamed and came hard and long. A soft breast brushed against my arm and Hesperides was standing on my right, hand caressing my hip, face smeared with Angela's juices. She grabbed my head and pulled me down to her lips and kissed me. Angela's juices were a strong, tangy flavor.

"Don't stop," begged Clara and I realized I had stopped fucking her when Hesperides kissed me. "I'm so close to another orgasm!"

"Fuck that slut's ass!" Alexa said to me, i could see Athena licking Alexa like a common whore, Then she grabbed Clara's face with both hands and kissed her hard, Clara's tongue tasting Angela's juices. In such a short time, Hesperides had transformed from that shy girl to this sexually adventures vixen. Angela stepped up on my left side, her pillowy breasts brushing against my left side as she pressed her body against me. The wetness of her cunt pressed on my hip as she ground her clit on me in time with my fucking rhythm.

"Did Hesperides do a good job?" I asked her after kissing her sweet lips.

"Her tongue was amazing!" Angela purred in my ear,Between low moans, Clara panted, "She's a...oh yeah...fast learner. Oh, fuck!"

Hesperides's hand had slid down Clara's stomach and was playing with her cunt while she bent down and sucked Clara's right nipple into her mouth.

"Oh, that's good, baby! Don't be afraid to bite it! Ooh, yeah! Just like that!" Clara moanamed, My hand reached out and fondled Hesperides's ass. She smiled up at me around Clara's nipple. My fingers found her warm wetness between her thighs and I slid my fingers up insider her, illiciting a sweet moan. Angela was nibbling at my neck and ear, still grinding her cunt on me and Clara's ass was bringing me close to an orgasm.

"Take it, you dirty bitch!" I moaned into Clara's ear as I came deep in her ass.

"Oh, god!" Clara roared. "I'm cumming and cumming! Your cum is in my ass! Sweet lord. Cum in my dirty, filthy ass!"

I fucked her two more times, the last of my cum squirting in her ass and then slumped into her back, breathing heavily. I kissed Clara's cheek and the side of her mouth. Angela moaned in my ear, creaming on my hip as she came. Hesperides sucked Clara's juices off her fingers, smiling coquettishly at me. My cock stirred in Clara's ass. Hesperides was definitely the most beautiful. I pulled out of that tight ass, Clara gasped as it popped out of her ass, followed by a trickle of cum.

"Stay just like that, Clara," I ordered. "I want to stare at your fine ass."

Clara grinned at me and wiggled her ass.

"Angela, get down on your knees and suck my cock clean like a good girl." I ordered her.

"Mhh, gladly, honey." She knelt down and started to aggressively lick my big throbbing cock. I grabbed Hesperides and pulled her close and kissed her passionately as Angela started to suck my cock. I pulled Hesperides tight against my right side, her wet pussy rubbing on my hip, my right hand slid down and kneaded her plump ass.

"All clean, hun," Angela husked the licked my cock's head.

"Angela, from now on you are a lesbian. The only cock you'll ever want to touch is our king. The only thing you like more that fucking a woman is fucking our king." Alexa said to her. Angela grinned and sucked the head of my cock into her mouth.

"Clara's ass is looking dirty," I told Angela, "Why don't you clean her up."

Angela popped my cock out of her mouth and turned to Clara's ass. My cum had run down Clara's thighs and Angela's tongue licked up her leg and into Clara's ass while Clara cooed in pleasure.

"When you finish cleaning her ass out, Angela, you and her should fuck each other. Make each other cum and cum." I said. Angela's answer was muffled by Clara's ass.

"I can't wait to suck on her big titties." Clara moanamed, I turned to Hesperides, my hard cock rubbing on her stomach.

"from these three you're my favorite, Hesperides." I said with a smile. She blushed and I captured her lips in a brief kiss. "It made me so happy to see you be with Clara and Angela."

She smiled and kissed grabbed my ten inch cock with her gentle fingers.

"Is it my turn now?" Hesperides said.

"Since you've been such a good and patient girl, it's time for your reward." I said, Her smile was so bright and beautiful, freckled face filled with joy and her emerald eyes sparkled with desire. We kissed hard, lips mashing together and tongues fencing as she gently stroked my cock. My hand slid up and grasped her small breast, rubbing her hard nipple while me other hand continued kneading her ass. The kiss was warm and sweet and I could almost taste her lust for me on her lips as well as Angela's pussy. Her hand stroked my cock faster, gripping harder.I couldn't say how long we kissed. I was lost in pleasure of making out with this beautiful creature, the feel of soft ass and firm breast in my hands and hard nipple pinched between my fingers. The electricity of her touch on my cock. I moaned into her mouth, squeezed her ass hard, and came on her fingers, cum spilling across her stomach and hip. She stroked my cock a few more times, squeezing the last of my cum on her stomach before pulling away. She smiled coquettishly at me and licked my white sperm off her fingers.

"Mmhhh, that's good," she husked. "I love the taste of cum."

Her fingers scooped up more cum off her stomach and sucked it slowly off her fingers, I decided to keep Hesperides as mine. To make her mine. Forever Her handjob was so good, I needed to return the favor. I kissed her lips, My hand dipped between her legs. I felt the wetness of her sex. She gasped as my fingers pushed into her cunt. On my palm I felt a hard bump and realized it was her clit. My palm rubbed her clit and I started to suck and bite on her neck. I wanted to leave a hickey, to let the world now Hesperides had a lover. My fingers explored the warm wetness and velvety softness of her pussy. I left a second hickey on her right breast, and she was panting in pleasure. My lips moved to her hard nipple, sucking into my greedy mouth. She tensed in my arms and then screamed loudly as she came, body shaking and pussy flooding my hand with her juices.

"Oh god!" she hissed. "Oh god!"

I dropped to my knees before her and breathed in the scent of her sex and stared at her swollen nether lips surrounded by her raven hair. I buried my face in her snatch and worshiped her pussy with my tongue. The taste of her pussy was sweet and spicy. My tongue scraped along her lips, flicking her clit, before I shoved it deep into her pussy, fucking her with my tongue. I had lot of experience in sucking woman's, sucking and stroking all over their pussy and clit. From Hesperides's moans and gasps, I have been doing just fine. Her fingers gripped my short hair and she pulled me into her cunt, hips rotating.

"Oh sweet God! That's so good, my lord!" Her voice rose in pitch. "Just like that! Ohhh! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Her grip tightened in my hair and fresh juice flooded my mouth.

"Oh, thank you Percy," she panted. "Thank you, that was so amazing."

"I want to sixty-nine with you," I told her. She nodded eagerly. I laid out on my back and she straddled my face, her furry pussy descending to my lips. I started to lick her as she softly started to kiss the head of my cock. Short kisses all over the head and shaft and then her warm mouth was engulfing my cock. She went lower and lower and she was deep-throated my cock. She was just full of surprises. Hesperides would suck on my head for a few moments and then slide my cock all the way inside her throat. I pinched her clit, rolling the hard nub between fingers and licked hard and deep with my tongue. Her hands were gently massaging my big balls, coxing my cum out. My spunk spurted into her mouth and she swallowed it while her hips bucking on my face from her orgasm. Breathless, we both cuddled on the floor, me on my back and Hesperides pressed up against my side, cradled in my arms, her hard pink nipples brushing my chest. I stroked sweat-damp auburn hair out of her face. Her soft lips pressed gently against my cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured in my ear. "My boyfriend would never eat my pussy."

She froze, face recoiling in shame.

"Oh god. What have I done!" Tears welled in her eyes. "How could I cheat on him."

"Shh," I consoled, wiping a tear with my finger. "your boyfriend never treated you right, that's why you're dumping him for me. I'm your boyfriend now. Your mine forever, right?"

I know once i cumed in her pussy she would be mine forever but i want to see her how much she in my control without cumming in her pussy. Hesperides sniffed.

"Sorry, I'm being stupid. You're right, he was always a jerk. He never cared if I came and never helped with the housework." She kissed me. "I'm your girl now."

"You love me with all your heart and would never get jealous of me with another woman. You would just be happy seeing me being happy." I said.

"Of course," Hesperides giggled. "I love you. And there is definitely enough of you to go around."

As she spoke, her hand grasped my cock. "Mmmhh, definitely enough."

"Don't worry I will more than enough man for you," I told her. "You will never desire another man, only other women. You can touch and fuck as many women as you want, but I'm the only man for you."

Hesperides kissed me, her mouth hot and full of desire.

"Why would I want another man?" Hesperides said as she squeezed me cock. "This is all the cock I need. He feels all lonely, and my pussy craving some company."

I grinned and kissed her, rolling Hesperides onto her back. Her lithe legs wrapped around my hips, pulling me close. My cock bumped her pussy and missed entering on the first thrust. Her hand reached down, grasping my cock, and guided it to the mouth of her cunt. She let out a low moan as pushed slowly into the silky and wet warmth of pussy. I stared into her deep, green eyes as my cock slid fully into her sheathe. We stared into each other's eyes, and it was like our souls became one as our bodies had. I saw love there. It didn't matter to me that I told her to love me, nor to her. She believed it, and I could see that belief. She was mine, and that was all that mattered. I started to slowly fuck her as we peered into the other's eyes. Her hands grabbed my back, fingernails digging into my flesh and her legs clamped tight about me. Her hips moved to the rhythm of our love making. It felt so good, so right to be inside her. It was really a dream come true. I started to fuck her faster, the sweet press of flesh drawing me closer to my orgasm. Our bodies were one, moving together, both striving to make the other cum. She moaned my name and I groaned hers. Her cunt was hot and wet and tight and so amazing on my cock. Hesperides came first, howling my name. I started fucking as fast as I could, feeling the tightening in my balls. I was about to explode. Another orgasm rippled through her cunt and a third. She gasped and panted, grinding her clit against my groin as I exploded inside her.

"Oh, so good!" she moaned. "Fill me up with your cum. So good!"

"I am planning to," I whispered in her ear, our bodies entwined. I felt wetness on her cheeks as she cried in joy.

"oh god I love you!" she gasped, overcome with emotion. I kissed her tears away and rested in her embrace. Even with my wish for sexual stamina, I need a bit of break. I breathed her scent into my nose: herbal soap and sweat and the spicy aroma of her cunt. I felt warm and a content happiness spread through me as we held each other. I gently nibbld at her neck and she cooed in delight. Gasps and moans of pleasure filled in the room and I remembered that I told Clara and Angela to fuck each other. I lifted up on my elbows and looked around and saw them nearby on the floor, legs scissored together allowing their cunts to kiss each other. They were writhing their hips in pleasure as the trib each other, and Alexa is currently fucking.

"The look so beautiful and happy together," Hesperides whispered in my ear, and an idea formed. They did look so beautiful together.

"I bet they would make a great couple," I whispered back. My cock was stirring again inside Hesperides tender warmth. I always found two girls more like two goddesses tribbing to be hot. Clara and Angela were both crying out as they orgasmed. I caressed my lover's body as we watched the two women continue fucking each other through their orgasms, frantically trying to reach another. My hand found the soft flesh of Hesperides's ass.

"I want to know every part of my girls," I whispered into her ear, licking the lobe. "Have you ever had anal sex?"

Hesperides tensed in my arms briefly.

"No, my love" Hesperides said, I was pleased to here a scathing tone in her voice at the mention of her boyfriend, "he always wanted too. But I was afraid it would hurt to much."

"Would you let me fuck you up the ass?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I don't know. Would that make you happy my king?" Hesperides asked.

"What do you think?" I asked her. Hesperides swallowed.

"You'll go slow and be gentle?" she asked timidly.

"I never want to hurt you," I told her. "We'll make sure you're nice and ready."

A depraved idea popped in my head as I stood up. I reached out and helped her to her feat, my cum running in rivulets down her legs and a puddle of our juices was staining the floor.

"Go get your phone," I told her, Her phone appeared before her. Hesperides didn't ask why, but turned to obey, I couldn't help pinching her shapely ass as she walked away. She jumped and playful glared back at me. I turned to the other girls and told them to stop fucking each other. Both were exhausted but smiling. When Hesperides took the phone.

"Angela, you're going to get Hesperides's ass ready for my cock. Lick it and lube it with your cunt juices. Hesperides, you bend over that table and get ready to call your boyfriend and break up with him." I said, She nodded and frowned.

"Why don't I just call him now?" she asked.

"I want you to do it when I'm fucking your ass," I told her. "I want you to tell him all about your new king, how great his cock is, how hard you came for him, and how his cock is fucking you up the ass, where you would never let him go. He deserves it for being such an asshole to you."

Hesperides flushed in shame.

"I guess I can do that," she mumbled.

"Clara, I want you to give Hesperides some pointers and advice to make her first anal sex go smoothly." I said, Hesperides was bending over the table and Angela was tongue her ass and working fingers in her cunt. Clara bent over next to Hesperides and began to whisper in my ear. It was so hot. My cock was aching with desire. Angela was fucking her a finger slowly in Hesperides's ass and I saw Clara nibbling on Hesperides's ear, her hand sliding between Hesperides's thighs and fingering her clit. After another few minutes,

"She's nice and lubed." Angela said as she was working two fingers in and out of Hesperides's ass.

"Let me get my cock lubed," I said and thrust my cock deep into Clara's cunt. She gasped in surprise, her cunt squeezing down on my cock. It felt so good, I almost wanted to stay. After a few strokes, I pulled out, Clara moaned in disappointment. Angela was holding Hesperides's ass cheeks open for me and I placed my cock, glistening with Clara's juices, on the rosebud of Hesperides's anus. "Here I go, sweetie."

Hesperides just nodded, her eyes widening as the head of my cock disappeared in.

"gods that feels big," she moaned as I slowly worked my cock into her ass. When I was all the way in, I asked how she was doing.

"Fine," she panted, her ass squeezing pleasantly on my cock.

"It's not that bad." I pulled back and slid in again and she moaned. "It's not bad at all," she purred as I slowly fucked her. Her ass felt so good. Tighter and rougher than her pussy.

"You're doing good, babe," Clara encouraged her.

"Mmhh," Hesperides moaned and picked up her phone. She fumbled with it, navigating the menu, and found her ex-boyfriend's number and hit call.

"Put it on speaker," I told her. More fumbling and she managed to turn on the speaker phone. She moaned loudly and set the phone before her on the table. The phone rang and rang and I thought it was going to go to voice mail when a sleepy voice answered, "Hey, Hesperides."

"H-hey, jacob," Hesperides moaned into the phone. I was fucking her faster know.

"You okay babe?" he asked.

"Just getting...uhhh...fucked in the ass by my king! Oh god! Harder, Percy. Fuck me harder!" she screamed into the phone. There was a pause.

"Say that again, Hesperides?" her boyfriend asked in confusion.

"My ki...ohhh god...my king is fucking my ass," she moaned. "I'm dumping you. You're tiny dick has never satisfied me the way my king has!"

"What's going on!" he asked in a panic. "Is someone making you say this, Hesperides?"

Hesperides let out a throaty moan. I was fucking her hard now. Her ass jiggled every time my groin slapped into it and the table rocked, her raven pony tail draped across her white back I grabbed her hair and pulled on it, yanking her head back. She let out a low moan.

"I'm such a naughty girl!" she gasped. "Percy's made me cum so hard. Not like you. I've never felt so amazing!"

She let a loud howl.

"I'm cumming! His dick in my ass is making me cum!" Hesperides said to him.

"Why are you doing this?" his boyfriend demanded. "If this is a joke, it's not funny?"

"It's no joke, Jacob," she panted into the phone. "I just came from getting my ass fucked. It was so amazing!"

"Please, Hesperides," her boyfriend begged through the phone. "This isn't like you!"

"We're done Percy," she told him. "Mmm, I gotta go. I'm feeling another orgasm cumming!"

Hesperides hung up.

"Fuck Percy, that was so hot, and wicked" Alexa moaned and. She was busy fucking Athena using a magical strap, Athena is taking pounding like a common whore. I nodded my head to the table and Alexa smiled knowingly. Angela climbed up on it, sitting down before Hesperides's face. I loosened the tension on Hesperides's dark haired ponytail so she could dive into Angela's spread open pussy. Angela's large tits heaved up and down and she writhed on Hesperides's tongue, her finger pulling hard at her large nipples. Clara bent down to Hesperides's ear, and hissed, "Eat that slut, bitch. Make her cum on that nasty with you tongue!"

The table rocked more as Clara fucked her cunt on the table edge. Hesperides's phone started to ring, a loud pop song. Maybe Rhianna. I wasn't sure. I was a rock and metal guy. Hesperides paused her muff diving.

"It's just my boyfriend," she said and hung up the phone. It immediately started to ring again. This was getting annoying.

"Angela, take a picture of us with Hesperides's phone," I ordered. Angela nodded and pulled up the phone, playing with some menus. I buried my dick deep in Hesperides's ass and yanked hard on her hair, lifting her face up from Angela's pussy. I pulled Clara close to me and pulled her into a kiss. Angela snapped the photo. She showed it to everyone. It was fucking amazing. Hesperides's face glistened with juices and smiling happily while I pulled on her hair. The agle was good to just make out that I was buried in her ass. Clara's tits were pressed against my arms and her tongue was in my mouth. One of her hands was squeezing Hesperides's ass. You could also see Angela's tanned thighs alongside Hesperides. "Text him, 'See how happy I am. So stop calling me, loser. PS that's pussy juices on my face.'"

Angela quickly text the message and sent it and I went back to fucking Hesperides velvety ass. Hesperides went back to eating tangy pussy and Clara went back to fucking the table edge. The phone didn't ring again. All of use were moaning and cursing, building to our cums. It was so hot, watching the girl I was ass fucking eat another hot women out. Clara's hand rubbed down my stomach, feeling the shaft of my cock were it disappeared into Hesperides's ass. She moved her hand lower, between us, brushing my balls as they slapped against Hesperides's pussy. Hesperides gasped into Angela's pussy as Clara found her clit and started rubbing. I moaned and dumped my cum inside her bowels. Hesperides screamed into Angela's cunt as she came again, her ass contracting on my cock, milking the cum out. Angela fucked herself on Hesperides's face and shuddered as she climaxed and next to me Clara gasped and squirted her juice onto the table's corner. Angela cleaned my cock off while Clara cleaned out Hesperides's ass and pussy. I was pulling on my clothes when Hesperides came on Clara's face and smiled happily at me. I tossed her panties to her. She was still a little wobbly from cumming so much and we all laughed, I fucked them all for the rest of the day.

A/N = I will update the story soon.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER = 21

PERCY'S CABIN.

After a long day Percy and Annabeth were in the shower. She slowly stripped her clothes off, revealing more and more tantalizing flesh with each passing motion. His gaze drank in every inch of her body when the shower water turned on. Her beautiful hair, her eyes, and her full rose lips were the first thing that he noticed, along with her creamy skin and luscious breasts, along with dark pink nipples. Her flat toned stomach, beautiful pussy that was shaved bare, and lovely long legs, with a curved ass and hips. He felt himself throb at the thought of this beautiful daughter of Athena and he could see her get wet with anticipation for him. Annabeth watched Percy, her mouth curled in a smile when she looked at him; she saw what he had between his legs and liked every single bit of it. His abs, chest, and arms were strong; she could run her hands over those muscles for days. His dark and messy hair made him drop dead sexy, along with his alluring eyes.

Percy soaped up her back, slowly making circles around it, washing her, and rubbing her, allowing the water to go off her. Annabeth breathed heavily when her lover's magical fingers traced a pattern around her body, going down her back and cupping her buttock when the demigod scrubbed her slowly and carefully. His hands moved around to her hips, before he brushed up against the edge of her entrance, scrapping his fingers against her dripping slit.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed when she felt Percy's fingers work her over. Percy smiled, before he moved up, with her grinding her butt against his crotch, causing the friction. She had a hot ass, and Percy could not wait for move of it. Right now, he worshipped her breasts, slowly rubbing them in circles, making sure she was nice and soaped up.

"That's fucking good," Percy breathed in her ear, licking behind it. Annabeth breathed heavily at the pleasure that filled her body.

"god's, Yes." she moanamed in pleasure.

"My turn," Percy answered, when she used her hands to rub the soap up and down his abs and chest, working him over with it. Annabeth smiled when she worked him over, it was like molding clay in her hands and she squeezed and pinched at his flesh, feeling more and more at ease with him. Percy closed his eyes and felt her work him over, rubbing the soap all over his body, until she stopped between his legs. She grasped his fleshy pole in her hand, before she began to stroke it up and down, with burning lust dancing in her eyes. Annabeth breathed heavily when she knelt down before Percy and popped his ten inch cock in her mouth. Her warm mouth wrapped around him, and she looked up at him with lustful eyes when she sucked him. Annabeth bobbed up and down on his member, feeling it grow in his mouth. She held onto her hips and a hand was playing with herself when she blew Percy. His cock tasted so good but she could not wait for his essence to spill down her throat. She pushed herself up and went down him.

"i know how to make you cum my love," Annabeth mumbled and continued to blow him.

"So good...yes," Percy breathed when he grabbed Annabeth, cupping her pretty little face when he looked in her eyes, before he pushed down her throat. She took his entire cock down her throat, deep throating him and feeling the pressure and the pressure.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" a voice asked, they both turned and saw Clarisse, Thalia, Piper, and Athena popped up in the shower. Granted it was a tight fit, but all four girls were naked, so this proved to be promising.

"Not at all...you all are...ah welcomed," Percy breathed when Annabeth continued to blow him and Piper went down between Annabeth's legs and began to eat her out. Her tongue scrapped and licked Annabeth's pink pussy, working it over, with circular motions. Annabeth lost herself in the sensations, between Percy's cock and Piper's tongue, she was about ready to lose her mind. Clarisse grabbed the bottle of shower gel from the shelf on the side and with a mischievous grin, sprayed it on her bare, big firm breasts. The shower gel rolled off her breasts and Percy used his hands to rub Clarisse's tits. She threw her head back and offered a moan of pleasure.

"Oh yes Percy, that's it." the daughter of war moanamed with pleasure.

Thalia and Athena exchanged a passion filled kiss on the side. Athena pressed Thalia against the wall, with her fingers pumping in and out of the girl's sopping wet cunt. The moans got louder and more intense when Thalia continued to be worked 's lips pressed against Percy's, when she reached down to play with his balls while Annabeth blew him. Percy grabbed his hands from behind her, squeezing her tight ass, and running his hands down her young, hot body. She moaned loudly into his mouth, and continued to rub onto him. The woman grabbed and groped him.'Oh, so hot, mmm, you're a god Percy, no wonder i am your slave' Clarisse thought to herself when she continued to kiss him, pressing her breasts against his bare and wet chest. The sensation of their bodies sliding together felt good. She continued to play with Percy's throbbing manhood.

"You're hot too, my beautiful slut, and you're getting no less than what you deserve,"Percy moaned when he stuck a finger up her ass and began to pump into her.

"Oh Thalia, so fucking hot," Athena thought to her, when she pumped in and out of her, feeling the moist juices that dribbled down Thalia's lost herself in the sensations. Piper tasted the warm sensations dripping from Annabeth's pussy, they were causing her pussy to burn with desire. She pumped her fingers inside herself, when she continued to lick and taste the inner workings of Annabeth's core.'So close,'Percy 's moans caused his cock to be stimulated, and his balls tightened before he spilled the essence down her throat. His balls spurted and sized up, with Clarisse groping and squeezing him when she continued to kiss him slid back, her pussy was wet and she opened her legs, looking at Percy's already hardening cock.

"Need you, so badly," Annabeth breathed, cupping and playing with her pussy.

"Time to return the favor," Piper responded, when she sat down on Annabeth's face, putting her pussy on her mouth. "Eat up slut."

Annabeth ate up alright, tasting Piper's tender pussy, licking her and indulging herself in the sensations. Her tight little body tasted delicious and bombarded her with sensations that she never thought that she would have. Her tongue continued to work up a pattern, licking and slurping the lovely juices from the tender core of the daughter of Aphrodite. Percy knew what to do next, he took his throbbing rod and slid it into Annabeth with ease. She moaned from beneath latched her mouth to Piper's to stop her moans and then she placed Piper's hands on her larger breasts. The daughter of Aphrodite knew exactly what to do, when she started to play with the daughter of Athena heads breasts and rubbed her hand around them.

"Yes, Piper, that's it, such a good girl," Clarisse thought to her, feeling her pussy drip but Thalia immediately latched her mouth onto it, causing Clarisse to size up. Athena found her way onto Thalia's pussy as tasted and sucked at the place where she came out of during her timeline, really using her tongue to work up the sensations of Clarisse. She could feel her own body heating up and watched when Clarisse violated Piper's mouth with her tongue.

"Oh, yes, this is hot, keep doing that ladies," Percy grunted when he thrust his member deep into Annabeth's pussy. His thrusts sped up more and more, to build up anticipation within her, not to mention the pleasure. He watched when Piper got her pussy eaten, when she kissed with Clarisse, whilst also playing with her tits. Thalia ate Clarisse's pussy, licking and slurping at it, while the goddess of wisdom tackled Thalia's.

"So hot, love your tongue," Clarisse thought when her eyes flicked over, she turned toward percy."Not as good...as you Percy's, but still good."

Percy's cock wrapped around the super tight pussy that he speared and he felt her cum around his ten inch cock. She gave a shuddering orgasm.

"Who's next?" Percy asked and Annabeth whined at the loss of his cock, even though he kept his fingers in her.

"Me," Piper breathed when she pulled herself away from Clarisse. Piper pushed Percy back, and kissed him madly, straddling his hips, before she sank down onto him. In one fluid motion, she began to ride him."Oh yes, I missed this."

"You have...ah...no idea," Percy grunted when Piper rocked her slim hips back and forth, working him over with her lovely pussy. He reached up and grabbed her breasts playing with them. They wre sensitive and responsive to his touch. Piper felt the pleasure course through her, she was already worked up towards an orgasm but she tried to hold it back. She wanted to bring Percy to one, but he could go a long time and she knew when she finished, Percy would go onto the next girl. Clarisse pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace, kissing the girl, and roaming her hands over her body. Annabeth sucked on Clarisse's tongue at her encouragement, feeling more and more pleasure coursing through her body.

The hands of Clarisse ran over body and pleasure coursed over every inch of her. Thalia and Athena laid in a sexually charged sixty nine position, munching on the pussies of each other. The two of them felt the rush that went through their bodies and continued to feel the pleasure.

"More, please, Percy." Piper mumbled and the demigoddess could not take it anymore and her pussy clenched tightly around his cock. The daughter me Aphrodite bit down on Percy's shoulder to stifle the scream but he was not that done, even as she came down from the orgasm she was given.

"My turn."Athena grabbed Percy's cock, teasing it a little bit, before Percy kissed her back, teasing her opening with his fingers. Annabeth's body heated up, as did Clarisse's. The daughter of Athena grabbed the breast of the daughter of war, twisting and pinching the nipples, gaining more confidence as she played with her.

Piper pouted at the loss, she was sure that she had Percy where she wanted him. She did not have much time to worry when Thalia dove between her legs. Her friend and lover munched on Piper's center, eating and sucking at her, working her over.

"Oh yes, Percy."Athena groaned hotly when Percy speared his ten inch cock into her tender center of goddess. He leaned down and worshiped her breasts, squeezing the supple mounds in his hands. Her ass rose up off the ground and Percy pinched the lovely flesh, when he continued to lift himself up and spear himself down into her tight hole.

"Like that," Percy breathed when he cupped her.

"Yes, more, give me it all," Athena breathed when she summoned her new found strength to her inner muscles, she knew that Percy could take it and he speared into her tight center, stretching her out with all he had.

"Look at you all, you're all wet, that's okay, let me take care of you," Clarisse stated when she plunged her finger into Annabeth and she breathed heavily, with Clarisse pushing her finger in and out of her. She added a second finger into Annabeth's dripping hole and a third, and continued to push into her. "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh yes, yes," Annabeth breathed when she took a moment to feel the pleasure of Clarisse pumping her fingers into the sopping center and her eyes closed, with a smile crossing her face. She felt the pleasure course through her body when it heated up, in more ways than one. It caused steam to rise on the shower which added to the erotic atmosphere. The goddess reared her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs when Percy speared into her, his balls slapping against her thighs. She got closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum for me Percy, c'mon, I want it in me," Athena whispered when she nibbled seductively on Percy's ear.

"You'll...have to earn it."Percy cupped Athena's breasts when he picked up the pace and she felt herself clench together, she knew the rush was here. She watched Percy lick and suck on her breasts, while he reached behind her and played with her asshole. This was so very hot. She came hard and she saw stars when she did. She went down and breathed heavily, panting when she slid down to the ground, pinching her breast when she slid saw Percy was done with Athena, although rather Athena had been fucked cross eyed. Knowing what she must do, she positioned herself where her face was buried in Annabeth's snatch and she was hungrily licking the juices from between her legs. Clarisse's hips arched up, when she was on her hands and knees.

"Come and get it, lover." Clarisse said. Percy understood what she wanted immediately and he grabbed a handful of her hot, sexy ass and squeezed her. He explored her moist folds and knew that it would be a perfect fit for his throbbing member. He lined himself up, breathing heavily, before he sank down into her, fucking her from behind, 's eyes closed with pleasure but she kept her mind on the task between Annabeth's leg. Her tongue worked over, licking and slurping every inch of the pussy beneath her. She knew what was at stake and what was on the line. Annabeth rose her hips up a little bit, panting heavily. Percy's cock on the other head, pushed into her, plowing into her from behind. Clarisse could not describe how that felt, a thousand pleasurable touches moved through her body.

"Tight, hot," Percy grunted when he pushed into her, his cock spearing Clarisse and he reached around, cupping her swinging breasts in his hand. He played with the lovely flesh in his hand, pinching them.

"Oh yeah Percy, that's the spot." Clarisse mumbled in pleasure. The good thing about having sex with percy was he knew exactly what to do.

"Fucking, tight," Percy grunted when he continued to spear his rod into the dripping hot pussy of the beautiful woman in front of him. She pushed back at, her center clenching around him tightly, showing superb muscle control. Clarisse was not going to go down without a fight and because of being God me wars daughter; she was the one with the most stamina. She was going to hold off her own orgasm for as long as she could and Percy appreciated that, he enjoyed a challenge. He saw Athena against the wall, fingering herself and then tasting her own juices. Athena fingered herself to the erotic sight of Percy pushing into Clarisse, while Clarisse ate Annabeth's sopping wet pussy. It felt so good, she was going to treat herself to another orgasm and she watched Percy push into Clarisse. She heard Clarisse's moans. She also kept an eye on Piper and Thalia, who indulged themselves in each other's pussies. Percy plunged his cock into her pussy deeper and she squeezed him. A few more hard thrusts happened before his balls tightened and he spilled his cum into her pussy. Clarisse buried her face into Annabeth's pussy, when she came down, Percy running his hands all over her sexy body, when he pushed into her. Her nipples remained hard and she remained aroused when Percy thrust deep into her body. Cum splattered from her were just getting started, there was plenty of time tonight.

A/N = i will update next girl for percy's harem as soon as possible.


	22. Goddess of snow

CHAPTER 22

Khione (aka the goddess of snow) stands out to overlook the vastness of the beauitiful scenary before her. Her long flowing raven hair clips back into a ponytail which allows her beautiful, full, feminine face to be shown. She has soft looking facial features, but it has deceptive strength within it. Her lips out in fullness with beautiful bright brown eyes shimmering in the darkness. She wears a white snow colour costume which clings to her body. The goddess steps in and notices a very familiar face to the side door. One of the demigod to drop over some information about his quest. Khione finds herself jealous of his girl friend annabeth, because she has always had a crush on him.

"Hey percy!" Khione yells.

"Khione!" Percy jackson calls for her. "I see that you look lovely as ever, i hear you went to see your father."

"i did, Just got back from it a few hours ago," Khione tells him. The two cross the room.

Khione shifts a hand against Percy's wrist and pulls him in tight percy wraps an arm around Percy's waist and eases her hand down to grab his ass. A small squeeze brings Percy's full attention to Khione. Her moist lips engulf Percy's with a very powerful and forceful kiss. Khione hates to wait for something she wants so much ever since she arrived the camb, she wanted the demigod so bad. One could almost see how frustrated Khione is. She grabs the side of Percy's face and forces her tongue into his mouth. Percy holds the back of Khione's head and dives himself deeper into her mouth. Khione drags her tongue back and forth inside of him. The two fall onto the desk. Khione undoes Percy's pants with ease and pulls out his big cock. It's already hardening and Khione pumps it hard.

"i always wanted to do this," she teases him with a few more pumps. "I guess I'm going to enjoy this so much."

Khione really does not care about anything other than his big cock. She just enjoys the taste of Percy's cock. Khione's lips open to engulf the tip of the head. She misses the taste and just feels more envious of Annabeth who likely get to taste Percy's cock several times. she felt a wave of jealousy pass over her body.

A tight grip wraps around the back of Khione's head and works her warm mouth down onto his rod. Khione rises up all the way and shoves her mouth down onto him. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and then licks him from the head all the way down to the base.

"God's, Holly shit you are really good at this?" Percy asked her. She squeezes his balls hard. Percy enjoys the feeling of Khione's strong, but soft, hands working over his balls. Her fingernails rake him slightly and then Khione leaps down to tease the tip of his cock with her mouth and tongue. She swirls it around and brings it back around.

"I'm going to have to bring out the secret weapon," Khione tells him while unzipping her suit. "Two of them actually."

Two large breasts sit firmly on Khione's chest. Khione holds Percy's thick cock up and then runs her finger down it. The dress is unzipped all the way to Khione's navel and Percy wishes she goes a bit further. Regardless though, Khione shoves his cock between her tits and puts Percy into a heavenly grip.

"Mmmm!" Khione breaths. "Love that cock, smashed between my tits."

"Well, i love your tits," Percy reminds Khione.

Khione smiles and runs her hands down Percy's legs before gripping his balls. The thought of Annabeth's big tits smashing against hers as they make out is very exciting. Khione's warm tongue bathes Percy's head and then pulls out of him before smashing her tits against his throbbing cock one more time.

Percy enters Khione's squeezing cleavage. His balls are about ready to give way. Khione grips the underside of those balls.

"Not yet," Khione says with a wink and releases him. "I think you remember how good it tastes."

Khione undoes her zipper and reveals her wet pussy for Percy. She's not wearing any clothing underneath that tight bodysuit and why would she. Her strong legs spread for Percy and Percy moves between them. He kisses Khione's navel and then moves down to start kissing her.

"Good, eat me out," Khione tells him. "Show me what I've been missing."

Percy shoves his tongue inside of Khione and starts devouring her juices. He goes about as deep as he could, pushing his face into Khione's pelvic region. She eggs Percy on by stroking and tugging on the back of his hair. Percy pulls back and then drives back down.

"Get me nice and wet so your big cock is going to slip in me nicely. That's good! That's very good! Keep licking me! Lick me like it's your fucking job!"

Her nails dig into Percy's scalp. Every lick brings her closer towards to the edge. Percy knows this and doubles down his efforts Percy eats her out on her bosses desk and causes Khione to shoot her hips back to cum hard all over Percy's face.

The very second Percy rises up from Khione's pussy, she attacks him. A very long and involved tongue kiss starts between the two of them. Khione's nails scrap against Percy's face when she drives him down onto the desk. Weeks and weeks of perverse sexual lust bubbles over within goddess of snow. She pulls away from Percy and leaves a strand of saliva between their lips before driving back down to kiss Percy one more time.

A squeeze of Percy's cock brings his attention back to Khione. She strokes his cock hard and positions herself towards the edge. Khione teases herself by bringing Percy's cock head into her opening and brings it out.

"You're just going to have to fuck me so hard."

Khione is not ready to fuck herself silly on Percy's cock. She turns around and makes sure her ass pokes out while sliding his cock between his legs.

"Enjoying the view Percy?" she teases him with a wiggle of her ass.

"It's simply marvelous," Percy tells her.

A squeeze of her ass punctuates just how much Percy thinks of Khione's perfect ass. He spanks it and causes a smile to spread over her face. His nails dig into Khione's thick rear and releases her before the point of his cock comes close to teasing her womanhood.

"You want this pussy?" Khione asks him. "Go ahead and take it."

Percy works his hands against her lower back and sinks his cock deep inside of her. Khione takes him inside with slight problems. His hard cock enters her warm body as Khione grinds onto him. She puts her hands on the desk and allows Percy to sit up to fuck her from this position. Their legs cross over each other and opens the door for Percy to run down the back of her legs.

Finally, Percy's inside of her and Khione thinks it's not a moment too soon. All of the strength summons from her pussy and closes around Percys hard rod. He pushes into her one more time.

Percy's fingers hit a sensitive spot on the back of Khione's leg before driving himself deep into her. His balls slap Khione against the thighs on a constant and repeating loop. He can feel them fill up with Khione working her walls against him. She's about ready to cum and Percy's there to greet her pussy as it does.

his big cock shoves deep into Khione's warm sheath and triggers her into cumming. Both new lovers make the desk slide across the floor. Khione's now looking outside with Percy repeating his thrusts inside of her. Those balls just keep getting better and fuller of cum. Percy plants his cock repeatedly on an endless loop into Khione's tightening vice. He pulls out of Khione and shoves himself into her. She stretches over his cock and releases it back with a soft springing effect.

Percy stands on the desk before driving down into Khione when she's on her hands and knees. This position allows Percy to fill her body. He grabs her hair and pulls it slightly. It comes undone from the ponytail and flings into Khione's face. Percy rams her pussy with his cock and pulls all the way out of her. He fills her up again and then makes Khione feel empty. She grabs onto the desk.

"Harder!" Khione yells. "Wreck my pussy! Remind me why you're my man!"

He slams deep into Khione and stretches her warm pussy out. Her tightness snaps around Percy and releases it. Percy is cock harder inside of her snug pussy. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives deep into Khione with a few more thrusts.

"Good," Percy grunts. "You feel so good."

Those fingers dance against her big round breasts and drive Khione to the edge of lust. Her tight pussy snugly grabs him and releases him. His cock pushes deep inside of her.

"Getting closer?"

Percy pauses and rams himself deep inside of Khione. He pulls almost out of her and then drives into her.

"In a minute," Percy grunts.

"Pull out," Khione tells him. "I want to ride your big cock."

Percy consents to her request and pulls out of her. She turns around and mounts the edge of Percy's cock. His thick cock pushes against her lips. Khione descends down with her legs wrapping around him. Percy puts his fingers against her back and guides her down onto him. The heat of her pussy closes down around Percy the second she drives deep down onto him. She fills up on Percy.

"That's a hell of a ride!" Khione yells.

Her large breasts bounce up and down for Percy. Two fingers brush against her nipples, grip them tight, and release them. Khione's marvelous tits bounce up and down. Percy cups them hard and squeezes them. Khione pops his cock out of her and then drops down onto him.

The huge organ squeezes between Khione's wet thighs. She releases him with several hard pumps driving Percy deep and hard inside of her. His balls slap against Khione when he rises up from the desk to meet her. The two join each other together.

Khione bites her lip for a second and then throws her head back. Percy throws himself into her chest and starts sucking her tits. Khione clutches the side of Percy's head and guides his face into her breasts. His big balls keep slapping against her and remind Khione how nothing makes her feel better.

"Hold out for long enough," Khione breaths.

Percy doubles down on his stamina while driving inside of her. He keeps smacking against Khione's firm thighs while driving into her. Their thighs become a blur the deeper and harder Percy rams into her. Every moment Khione spends connecting to Percy makes her feel really good. His fingers touch the underside of Khione's breasts. He squeezes them and makes them his in every single way. Percy sucks on her nipple while grabbing her ass. She bounces harder and faster upon the mighty rod underneath her. Khione clamps down onto his cock and releases him with a few very tight pumps.

"Get closer," Percy breaths. "I'm almost there."

"So am I! Think you can hang on for a little bit longer, stud."

Percy's fingers dig against Khione's firm ass and then plants deep inside of her. His cock slides out of her body and then back into her. Every time he connects with her, his balls lurch up just a tiny bit more. Khione releases Percy's cock and then shoves down onto him.

"For you, always."

Their bodies shine with sweat. Percy indulges himself in every single lovely curve of her body. Percy releases Khione from his grip and makes her scream in pleasure. Their bodies meld together on the desk. Khione rises to her peak and goes into another erotic feeling. Her tightness works his cock over inside of her. Percy works into her and touches the one sweet spot on her leg which sends Khione over the edge. Her explosive pussy splashes Percy's cock. The deeper Percy goes, the harder he plants inside of her body. His balls ache up as the slick liquids bring him completely inside of her. He goes very deep and pulls out. Percy rams deep inside into her body and then pulls out of her.

"Your turn."

Percy just smiles and keeps driving Khione down onto her. Her wet pussy holds onto Percy and then releases him. Percy's balls keep driving into her and then pulling all the way out of her. He rams into her with his balls swelling. He can't hold out much longer especially in Khione's wet hot pussy. The buxom blond bounces higher and buries Percy's face in her tits. She leans in.

"Time for you to cum. I need your cum. You can feel how nice and warm my pussy is. It's going to feel good to cum inside it! Wouldn't you think?"

Percy's cock pumps into her body and releases seed into her body. The demi god keeps planting his seed inside of her body. Each blast of white hot seed fires into her body the second Khione pulls away from him. The dribbling seed comes out over Abigail Brand's desk. Khione swipes her tongue against the desk and licks it dry. She squeezes Percy's cock and is pleased to see it's not soft, the fun was just getting started. 


End file.
